Waking Up In Weird's Vill
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: There's a power out there that is hidden, trapped inside its user for years. This power is feared by the others, they want the user dead. How can you protect yourself when not even knowing this power is inside? Silver that is red, power in dark, Void is..
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up In Weird's Vill

Chapter 1

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_Falling a thousand feet per second you still take me by surprise._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho I do own my OCs and their story and history. **

* * *

**_To my daughter _**

_I know you are looking for me, and I know you want answers. I will tell you to stop, I left for my own reason, and the answer you want I can never answer to your face._

_I left to keep you safe, you are special, and because of that you are in danger. _

_In this world there are many things you do not know about, things that are dangerous and harmful. Humans live in the world where nothing is out of the normal, they go about their lives never knowing what lurks in the shadows. In this letter I am going to tell you and I hope once you learn you will stop looking for me, and burn this letter, and live your life like a normal human. _

_You were born a mage, from a very long line of powerful and noble mages. But your powers where not them same as my family line, your powers are called Void Null. Your powers are everything and nothing. _

_The power of Void is feared among off of the mage and spiritual community. I notice your powers a few days after you were born, and my heart dropped. For when a mage to give birth to a void user, it is to be reported to the Silver mage counsel and that the child will be destroyed. _

_I could not let that happen to you, or to John. So I casted a sealing spell on you, locking your powers away, then I left. I went back to my family telling them I could not handle living with normal humans, and that my child had died in the delivery room. They never had met John so no one knew where to look to confirm, for just after I left he was posted to Germany leaving you with his parents for the first three years of your life. _

_I know you must be confused about all this, in truth I never told John about me or my world, I didn't want him to be in danger; his job was dangerous enough._

_Hollybella, my Hollybella, I know you are confused right now, but now that you know what you are, please give up on finding me. I know all about you, and your father. I know that he has remarried and my heart is saddened by that, but I left, I left to keep you safe, to keep you human. Please do not enter my world, you will be hunted and killed by the Silver Order Mage Knights. They are all S class mages and are even feared by spiritual community. _

_They call the power of Void, the power of the devil, because your power is everything and nothing. _

_Upon closing of this letter I know you have more question then answers and I would love to answer them all but please now that you know you must forget and live as a human not as a mage. Do not try and unseal your powers, void magic isn't like other elemental magic. When not use it builds up, you have 17 years of magic build up, if that were to be unseal in another way then by me, the sudden power that will be released would be strong then any S class mage or demon and will kill anyone that is around you and most likely kill yourself. _

_Please forget about me, live in the future, live in the present, live with your new family and friends for I was never a part of your life and never will._

**_Sincerely _**

**_Your Mother_**

* * *

"Hojo, you look so cute" Lucy yelled dragging said twin out of his room.

Hojo is a tall boy almost 6 foot, black hair and very bark brown eyes, they almost look back in cretin lighting. He was hansom and the girls swarm him at school. He plays basketball and is the star player thus landing him a fan club and everything that goes with it, and of course they're crazy.

Hojo is my step brother, I myself am not Japanese; I'm as white as you can get just a shade up from snow white. So when they notice that me and Hojo walked to school together and left together, they naturally got the wrong idea. So this one day in gym class I get cornered and the usually questions started, why are you and Hojo together, you aren't fit for him, and so on a so forth. Lucy jumped in a told them all we were family, but I still got bullied because we aren't blood related. So Hojo and I agreed that we would go to school at different times. I would walk with Lucy and he would go alone, something he didn't like too much, and we haven't really told the parents yet.

"Tskui let me go" he pulled away from her, I was leaned again the top railing of the stairs waiting to leave, he passed me without a look, his coldness has gotten worst since I came back from New York. I went to visit my grandparents for the whole summer break. It was so nice to see them, and I just love New York, that's where I was born and live for most of my life. Lucy, well she cried when I left and cried when I came back, and has become clingier.

Needless to say it's been a little "Horrible" I muttered before Lucy took my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

As for Lucy, she may be his twin but they are not alike in any way at all; that and her real name is Tskui, for reason unknown to me she likes to be called Lucy. She is shot about 5 foot, light brown wavy hair and very all-round happy brown eyes; she is also about 120 pound. She's a runner and loves track and field even though she is probably the most girly person I have ever met. All her clothes are either pretty frilly dresses, or cute child like long skirts.

She is more of a princess then a real princess, if that makes any sense at all.

Pink and white are her colors, or anything that's light; and like her brother she also has a fan club, but lucky for me they're boys and some girls, that like her, and like me too, more so because I'm more like a bodyguard mother type to her then a sister.

It works out for me in the end.

So here I am stuck in the middle, will not really I'm older then the twins by like two months. But still it feels like I'm stuck in the middle. Hojo is nice sometimes, but is very cold and distance, then Lucy she clings to me like crazy. We're in our second year of high school and she acts like a child, so much so she bagged my father to have me transferred to her school.

And it worked.

Now that is the least of my worries, my next door neighbour is creepy. He comes and goes at weird hours of the night, I swear he isn't human. I have seen jump from his room window to the ground like it was nothing; it's on the second floor of his house. If I did that I would probably kill myself and not to machine our room windows are across from one another.

When I first moved here three years ago it was okay, he wasn't that creepy he seemed quite nice, short red hair, pretty green eyes, very nice manners, and very easy guy to have a crush on and I won't lie I did have a little crush on him, for about a week because I soon found out there was something just not right about that boy. I was fooled to be perfectly honest; I was walking home late and passed through the park, this was about 2 and half years ago now, anyways, as I walking I heard some weird noses coming from the trees. Thinking it was nothing to worry about I brushed it off, but as I came to the end of the park trail I swear I seen Mr. Perfect standing with a weird whip like thing, it was circled around him and it moved like it was alive. Needless to say I booked it out of there faster than one of my dad transfers. From that night on I started to watch him more, and more, and the more I watched the weirder he got.

That when I started not notice him leaving at odd hours during the night. I'm talking 2, 3 clock in the morning. There was one night I seen him talking with a shorter person in his room. His hair was weird all in its own, I have never seen hair stay so spiked up without moving before.

Now I really just go out of my way to avoid him, were ever he is, or what he does I want no part in it, the only problem is, Lucy is in love with him. She insists that I ask him out for her, and join all his clubs so she can join. Her mother (Sakura) thinks that as long as I'm there then its okay for Lucy.

Messed up right?

Right now summer is over and we're starting our second half of my second year of high school life, Lucy is bouncing off the walls, because its Mr. Perfects school, and pink uniforms, I don't hate the color pink, but I don't really like it all over me.

"Come on, come on, if we don't hurry we'll Miss Minamino-kun leaving for school" for a small girl she was strong and was even stronger when it involved her Minamino-kun .

"Lucy we have to eat" I plated my feet as we came to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped dead, good thing for me I'm stronger especially when I'm trying to avoid Minamino.

"But Holly-chan" she mused pulling on me, I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pull her into the kitchen, that girl would skip every meal if it meant she could get closer to him.

As I pushed opened the single French door, to my luck my father and his wife where sitting down eating. Hojo was there as well trying not to look my way and for my luck my dad made my favourite, French toast and yummy homemade hash browns. I'm still not into Japanese food, so my dad or I would cook for my taste, now him, he was all for it and his new wife was a great cook. She has even started to learn American and Canadian style food just for me. She was really trying hard for me, I feel bad for not liking most of the food she makes, and I'm just not use to it.

"Morning" I called pushing Lucy down in one of the vacant chairs, the Kitchen was simple, stainless steel appliances, marble counter, double sink. The table was in the back corner next to the back door, which was a sliding glass door, this house was very American.

The woman my dad married is named Sakura Hinote, she is tall, slender, and beautiful to say the least. Her eyes are very dark, her hair is light brown and was cut short to frame her face very nicely. She owns a flower shop that is very popular, and that's where they met. My dad was getting me flowers one day when I broke my foot two years ago, I fell down the stairs at my school, and yes I am a clutz sadly.

My father is worst.

Anywho they somehow hit it off and after a year of dating they got engaged and married. She never forced me to like her, she kind of let me come to her, so we're more like best friends then mother and daughter, but that's okay.

"Good Morning Tskui, Holly" My dad smiled while drinking some coffee, he was in his officer uniform, and looking good as always. He was a tall man with blond hair and brown-green eyes like me. He was very handsome, and very kind, Sakura is very lucky to have him.

"It's Lucy" She huffed getting a giggle from my dad, out of the family I'm the only one that calls her Lucy, outside of school.

My real mother, well I don't know, she left when I was a baby, so having Sakura around really makes me feel happy.

"My Holly you look very pretty this morning" Sakura stated with loving smile, "Don't you think dear?" she looked at my father who smiled.

"Yes, you look like my mother when she was younger" he laughed "just a little taller" he added still laughing lightly.

"Not funny dad" I hissed back plating myself in the last seat which was by Hojo.

I glanced at him "Morning" I stated taking up my fork, I still can't use chop sticks, yes I know, I suck.

"Morning" He whispered back not looking up from his food.

"Jerk" I muttered back before reaching for the surip. I don't know if he heard or not but Lucy cut in.

"Holly-chan hurry up!"

"Lucy let me eat, and you eat or you'll waist away to nothing, then what will Mr. Minamino think?" she hushed up and picked up her chop sticks, everyone in the family knows about her not so hidden crush on the neighbour boy.

My dad and Sakura laughed as Lucy stuffed her face. "Silly girl" I heard Hojo muttering before gathering up his things.

"Oh Hojo you should wait for your sisters" Sakura stated looking at her son, I have a feeling she didn't miss the way he has been treating my since I got back.

"No today mother I have a club meeting, sorry another time" was his answer before cleaning out of the kitchen, not before

"I'm finished, let's go Holly-chan." I rolled my eyes not missing the look Sakura had given her son, she was not impressed.

"Give me five minutes" I stated cutting up my food.

"But he will be gone in five minutes" She wined.

"Tskui stop that" Sakura warned getting up clearing away her stuff.

"But mom" she cried

"Listen to your mother Tskui" my father cut in, Lucy huffed and got up.

"Fine I'll go by myself" she rushed out before I could do anything.

"Lucy hold up" I stressed getting up and placing my half empty plant in the sink "_Every time_" I started chasing after her. "Bye Dad, Sakura" I called before leaving the kitchen.

You see when Lucy doesn't get her own way she runs, and it's annoying. "Lucy!" I called grabbing my bag, shoes and head band, I like to keep my hair out of my face. It long, straight and black, just like my grandmothers, so I usually keep it in a long braid down my back and I use the head band to push my side bangs out of my face. At school when I'm trying to write notes it always falls in front of my eye and it gets very annoying.

I flew out the door just as she managed to snag Mr. Perfect, I let out a sigh "Great."

"Come on slow poke" she waved at me, Minamino also smiled and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and put on my glasses while walked over to them.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered catching up to them. "Good morning Minamino" I stated glaring at him.

"Good morning Miss Jones, and how are you?" He smiled and tried to win me over, I tried not to glare as I took Lucy's hand and walked passed him.

"Good, now come on you we're going to be late" I stressed tugging her along.

"Holly-chan slow down" she called pulling out of my grip. "Minamino-kun is walking with us" she added with a grin, I rolled my eyes, "I don't want Mr. Weirdo next to me, something might happen." Lucy whipped around at me and point her finger in my face.

"He is not weird" and she spun back around and went on "Sorry about that, Holly-chan hates beings late" Lucy soothed as Minamino approached us and only smile.

"Yes I have notice you two leave at earlier time them me, but Hojo I have never seen him walk with you?" he glanced over at me.

I shrugged and started to walk he followed in suit and Lucy bounced along, putting him between us "His fans hate me" I stated in a smooth voice not looking at him, his eyes even give me the creeps.

"Ah yes, I have seen his fans" Minamino chuckled, Lucy seemed to die over it, I just wanted to run away from his curse.

"It's annoying" I muttered placing my hands behind my head. "So annoying" I added in a sigh, it was hot out even for 7 in the morning.

"Hojo doesn't talk to Holly-chan anymore" Lucy blurted out, and glared at her and took down my hands.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, why is that" Minamino asked blowing off my outburst.

"I think it's because Holly-chan got so pretty over the summer, he's always been shy around pretty girls" Lucy laughed, I also choked.

"Lucy your crazy" I stated not really understanding what she said, pretty over the summer, come on, so I grew 2 inches, lots a bit of weight and my skin is a little tan, but a wouldn't go as far as pretty, I mean I know I'm not ugly, I'm just normal. If anyone is getting pretty it's her, she has her mother's looks, and kindness.

"I agree with Hinote-san" Minamino looked over at me just as we got to the school gates.

"You're crazy as well then, now get going I don't want to be killed by your fan club either" I stress grabbing onto Lucy."You stay right there, I don't want to have to fight anyone today." She gave me puppy dog eyes while Minamino chuckled.

"Don't sell yourself short Miss Jones" he stated before walking towards the school gate and breaking out in a run to try and avoid his fan club. This I laughed at and chose to ignore the comment he made.

"Come on Holly-chan I want to see Minamino-kun in his lap coat" I rolled my eyes while she dragged me though the school gates, like I said she really is strong when she wants to be.

* * *

Class soon started and like normal I was sat in the back with Lucy to my left. My seat was by the window, it's great when you don't want to pay attention in class. And to my luck, Hojo was seated in front of me, while Mr. Perfect was on the other side of the class room, my only joy in these long school days.

"Miss Jones, Miss Hinote, Mr Hinote please come to the main office" I froze up; they never call all three of us. As soon as I got up Lucy grabbed onto my arm Hojo just looked back at us while we left the class room; there were whispers as we left.

"Why do you think they called us" she asked, if I remember correctly the twins lost their father in a car accident when their where five.

"It's probably nothing" I stated reassuring her.

She nodded and clung onto me harder as we finally came to the main office; Hojo pushed in first while Lucy and I followed.

"Ah, please have a seat" The teacher stated as we sat down.

"This is just like"

"Don't worry" I cut her off, I was use to this, every time dad had to be transferred he would always tell me right away and it was usually during school hours, I knew this day was coming.

And like I thought we only waited a few minutes when my dad and Sakura appeared before us and right away he held up his hand. "Listen kids, I have some news, due to the increasing war in Afghanistan, I have been recalled back to the states to go on tour."

I stood up fast; I could handle another movie but this.

"But they said since you married here in this country you wouldn't have to go over there, at least not until we were done with school" I was not impressed.

"I'm sorry this is out of my"

"Control, I know I know, it's always out of your control" I throw my hands in the air.

"So what about me?" I asked worried

"Well you have a choice, you can stay with Sakura, or you can go back to New York with your grandparents till I am done with the tour, which is a yearlong" I sat back down and thought it over. I like being with my nana and pop, and I love being in New York, and I will be miles away from creepy Mr. Perfect but.

"No, no, Holly-chan you can't go" There was Lucy, who was now clung onto me for dear life.

I sighed

"You don't have to answer yet, I leave in a week" he added with downcast eyes, I know he didn't want to leave Sakura, he really did loved her.

"Is that all?" Hojo asked getting up.

"Yes." Sakura answered

"Then we have classes" he added moving to leave.

"Hojo tell Holly-chan you don't want her to leave" Lucy wined; Hojo looked at me but looked away.

"Do what you want" and he was gone.

I sighed and I looked back at my dad and Sakura, she looked shaken up and lost, I smiled as I got up and went over to her "Hey don't worry, I'll stay, then dad will have no choice but to come back to you" I couldn't help but give a small laughed. She looked down at me and before I knew it I was in a hug.

"Thank you Holly"

* * *

Back in class and on lunch break Lucy and Hojo got swarm with question, I was left in the back ground but that wasn't all that unusual; I really had no friends besides Lucy.

I know sad right?

"What happened did that foreigner your mom married run off?" I heard one of them asked.

"You know I never like him" I head another.

"I bet he cheated.." I slammed my hands on the desk pure anger ran thought my body, they have no right.

"Are you people stupid, I'm sitting right here" I shot out, no one said anything "for your information, my dad got recalled back, and has to go overseas, he will be gone for a year, that's if he doesn't get_ killed_ first!" I snapped trying not to show my worry. "You people are.."

"Holly calm down, no one met anything.." I held my hand to Lucy.

"Please don't, I shouldn't be the only one standing up for him" I didn't say anymore before leaving the room.

* * *

"Well that was uncalled for" Lucy's friend Loiy stated.

"No it wasn't" Lucy stated getting up "She was right, John has been nothing but kind to us, he's going to a place where he could be killed, Holly-chan is worried, I'm worried"

"And he would never leave our mother" Hojo spoke up before leaving the room.

* * *

I leaned agents the school building and sighed "That was stupid" I muttered

"But you where right" I jumped upon hearing Hojo's voice.

"Sorry say that again?" I question as he rolled his eyes and came over to me.

"You where right, listen I don't hate your father, and I think you should.."

"Holly-Chan!" Lucy called before latching onto me. "I'm so sorry, please don't be made at me, I love John and I love you" she sobbed.

I sighed and patted her head. "Don't worry about it, people are just mean" I added

"Okay" She sniffed before letting me go, I giggled before throwing my arm around her, "Silly girl, come on Minamino should be in his lap coat by now, since it is lunch time" she looked up at me and smiled.

"That's right come on come on we're late for our club meeting" she pulled on me and I gave a waved at Hojo before we left.

"Thanks" I muttered out before I got dragged thought the hallways.

* * *

Ah yes the science club, one of the clubs Lucy got me to join, she isn't good in science, I am, so naturally I was being used. But it's okay because she's so happy; at least that is what I tell myself; but I was also in another club, and that would be the track and field, as well as gymnastic.

All with her.

"Sorry we're late" she called barging into the science room.

"No worried Miss Hinote, Jones" Minamino stated with a smiled that she melted over right away, I rolled my eyes and moved away as she flond over him. To my luck one of my few friends, Myo, was in the back corner reading over his notes.

"Hey Myo!" I called with a tease and covered his notes with my hands.

"Holly would you please" He looked up at me though his glasses, he was a smart kid, and love to study, he was tall just a tad shorter then Minamino, his hair was blond and his eyes where bright blue, he was half Japanese and half British.

"Oh come on, you study too much" I flicked him in the forehead.

"You should study more" he stated leaning back in his chair "So why did you get called to the office?" he wondered, it was sad that we were in difference classes.

"My dad is going away for a year" I answered not going into detail.

"Are you leaving?" He asked trying not to sounds worried.

"Nope, Sakura is my mother now, so there is no reason for me to leave, Dad will be back in a year, I think he will get out after this one" I looked behind me at Lucy, she was leaned over Minamino shoulder while he wrote his notes. "He really loves Sakura" I added.

"Yeah, and Lucy would have gone crazy if you left" He laughed, I turned back and chuckled.

"Yeah, I have no idea why she clings to me like that, but I don't mind" so I tell myself.

"She always wanted a sister" he stated "And then you appeared" he went on, I waved him off.

"Yeah Yeah a real life fairy tale" I laughed just as said person clung onto my neck. "Lucy you're choking me" I breather out

"I just heard that that there is going to be a dance at the summer sports games, I'm so happy" She never let me go.

"Miss Hinote she is turning blue" I heard Minamino state.

"Oh" she let m go, I took in a breath

"Damn it woman, you're going to kill me" I rubbed my neck and sighed and looked at my watch "Come on lunch is almost over and summer is over, that dance was last week" I got up and stretched not realizing that my shirt had come up over my mid section until Lucy pulled down my shit.

"Holly-chan there are boys here" she stated as I brought my arms down not hearing what I has told her about the dance.

"What?"

"You where showing your stomach, you have to get a new shirt since you grew over the summer" she added not looking pleased. I looked at Myo who shrugged and Minamino had turned around.

"You people are crazy" I stated before grabbing onto Lucy hand "Let's go"

* * *

School was finally over and I had to go to my club, I had track and field on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays, as for gymnastic where on of course Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, and sometimes I had both on Sundays. As for the science club, that was every day at lunch and sometime on Sundays. Today being Monday I was off too track and field with Lucy.

"I got to talk so much with Minamino-kun today" She giggled skipping next to me.

"Happy happy Joy joy.." I muttered in a laugh.

"Stop teasing" She winded "and I don't understand why you don't like him" she added still skipping

"It's not that I don't like him, he's just weird and creepy" I stated running up ahead of her.

"No he's not!" she yelled chasing after me, thus the reason why I got the head start.

"Yes he is" I called back sticking my tong out at her while laughing.

"Holly-chan!" she cried "Look out!" she added as I turned around and collide with a wall of rock, and needless to say I hit the floor like a rock.

"Oww" was all I could get out while I lid there on the floor, I'm not going to lie I'm in a lot of pain.

"Holly-chan are you okay?" I heard Lucy cry.

"Don't touch her, she might have hit her head" I heard another voice my eyes snapped open and I sat up fast, in doing this I hit my head on what felt like another rock, and back on the floor I went.

* * *

"Is she okay?" I opened my eyes slowly this time and looked up at Lucy's before looked around, white, lots of white; I must be in the nurse's office. I sat up slowly as well and held my head where I found a lump.

"Great" I came out harsh and low, pain ran thought my head as I tried to move some more "What did I hit" I muttered out.

"That would be me" came my not so favourite voice as the white curtain slid open and there he was holding an ice pack in head, Minamino.

"Do you have a rock for a head? Because I'm pretty sure that's what I hit" I pushed back in the bed keeping my hand over the bump, and then I noticed something else. "Where are my glasses?"

"Miss Hinote has them" he answered with a smiled "They got broken" he added not sure if he should have told me that.

"Oh for the love of god" I swore with an eye roll. "My dad is going to flip, that's the fourth pair this month" like I said I'm a clutz.

Minamino chuckled.

"Here" Lucy cut in handing me an ice pack; I smiled at her and took it loving how the cold felt on my head.

"I spoke to our teacher and the coach; she said not to worry about practice today" she looked sad.

"Thanks, why are you moping?" I wondered

"Because if I hadn't chased you then you.." I held up my hand.

"Oh stop, you know me, I trip over air" I laughed

"Well that's true" she laughed then looked at Minamino who was still there "Thank you for carrying her"

"You carried me" I cut in before her could answer.

"Of course he did, I'm too little" she stated with a grin.

"_Great,_ when can I leave?" I asked looking around for the nurse.

"She said once you woken up and looked you over" Minamino stated finally getting a word in.

"Lucy can you go get.." I was cut off with the curtain flew open, and there stood flushed and worried looking Hojo.

"Lucy are you okay? I heard" he stopped upon seeing me with an ice pack that was pressed my head and he sighed.

"What did you do now?" he let out a breath

"I hit that, twice" I answered pointing at Minamino, who chuckled and stood.

"Sorry Miss Jones was running and banged into me, then when I went to help her up she sat up too fast and we bumped heads." He finished taking off his ice back and showing the lack of bump on his forehead, there was just a little red mark, lucky bastard.

Hojo was in my face and took my ice back away "At least you didn't break anything" he stated I rolled my eyes.

"My glasses" He rolled his eyes as he pulled back.

"Again" he looked at Lucy she handed him my broken glasses

"I stepped on them when she fell" she chuckled.

"Typical, you two are a disaster" he sighed just as the nurse came in.

"And how are we doing?" she asked pushing Hojo aside and coming over to me, she took away my ice back, flicked a light in my eyes asked me a few question before getting up "You're fine, make sure you ice that tonight or it will get bigger" she went over to Minamino did the same thing before she stood and smiled "you can go now" and was gone.

"I really hate her" Lucy muttered I chuckled.

"Anyways let's get home before dad and Sakura have a fit" I went too moved but Minamino held out his hand.

"Can you walk?" I brushed off his ahand and before I could think I was scooped up not in Minamino but

"Hojo what are you doing, put me down" I stressed not liking this.

"You hit your head, I don't want you passing out on the way home, with your luck you'd probably end up down in a river" he started to walk with Lucy behind us.

"But there isn't a river on the way home" I protested.

"That's my point" he added, at that time I didn't see the look Hojo had given Minamino before picking me up nor the look Minamino had given me.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 2

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_When you're caught in a lie and you got nothing to hide When you've got nowhere to run and got nothing inside. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

The week passed fast, and soon we were all at the airport seeing my dad off I was hugged into him. "Be good" he whispered letting me go, I nodded and stepped back Lucy ran over to him and hugged him tight and cried, she had gotten really attached to him in the last year. Hojo shook his hand, he held respect for him, and that was good enough for my dad. When it was Sakura's turn she hugged into to and cried she never wanted to let him go. I took Lucy's hands as they pulled apart; it was time for dad to get on the plain.

"I love you" He whispered as he brushed away her tears.

"I love you" she whispered back as my dad gave her one last kiss before pulling away he looked at as, at me,

"I love you all too" I smiled as he turned to leave

"Love you too dad!" I called out holding in my tears, this will be the first time me and my dad have been apart since I was a kid.

"Good bye" I whispered feeling like I might not see him again.

* * *

Ah school again, it was nice to be out of the house, Sakura was sad and it made me sad. "Hey Holly" I turned to see Myo running over to me.

"Yo, forget where your class is?" I wondered as he walked into classroom, people looked at me like I was crazy.

"Funny, here this is the new project for the science fair" he handed me a folder.

"And you couldn't give me this at lunch?" I stated

"Space case, you have a track meeting at lunch, remember" he stated giving me a tap in the head.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I gave him a grin before he left muttering smother about how could I be so smart when I was so clueless.

"Hey Jones" I looked up after putting the folder in my bag.

"Yeah?" I answered meeting the brown eyes of Dace, she was the number one fan of Hojo and Mr. Perfect, and we are kind of like friendenemas

"Are you and Myo going out?" she asked giving me that, no matter what I say she _is not_ going to believe me, look.

"No, we are in the same club, he was _being nice_" I stressed smiling at her.

"Oh really, I must say you two would look good together" she stated with a laugh.

"Sure, so would you and Hojo, but that's not going to happen now is it" I laughed back making her face go red.

"Take that back" she wine.

"I can't you said it yourself, Hojo is for everyone, and you said that not even yourself would go out with him even if he asked" I placed my hand over my mouth in a shocked way.

"I said that" she stated "But I.." she stopped just as said person came in to take his seat, which like I said before is right in front of mine.

"Ladies please" he stated taking his seat "Class is starting" did I for get to machine he is the class rep and the vice president of the school. Points for him, trouble for me, I'm just happy no one saw him carry me last week that would have sucked.

The girls scattered before the teacher came in Hojo shook his head while Lucy bugged me for last night's homework.

* * *

School ended fast, at the track meets it is all about the upcoming meet and what not, I was the ace for the 100 meter run, Lucy was the ace for the high jump, so we were stressed to not miss any more practices or not to get hurt, that more or less stressed at me. To make things worst I forgot my bag back in the class room I told Lucy to go home with Hojo and that I wouldn't be too far behind.

I got to the class room in one piece my bag was nicely where I left it on my desk, I rushed over and check it over, and everything was there, points for me.

I sighed and sling it over my shoulder and left the class room. Just as I opened the door I hear a male voice screaming down the hall "KURAMA!" He rushed passed me, he looked like someone I knew but all I could see was his back, there was also a blue hair girl with him, WFT

I looked down the hall and there was the guy talking with Mr. Perfect, why did he call him Kurama? Anyways beats me but he looked annoyed as the other guy passed him a note, his face went alls serious like and soon rushed out of the school building, I stood there. I wonder if I should go after him. I shook my head, hell no this was probably another of his weird outing and I want no part of it.

It was time to leave "Jones-san?" I stopped and turned and round

"Oh Kaitou-san do you need something?" I wonder Kaitou was in the other class with Myo, he was the second smartest kid in the school, next to Mr. Perfect. Hojo came in third, Lucy fourth and I was in fifth where Myo was just under me in sixed, we kind of bounce back on fourth between the top five.

"I was just curious why Hinote-san wasn't attached to you" he chuckled.

"I forgot my bag, I told her to go ahead" I stated, in truth I have always found him creepy as well.

"Naturally, have a good day Jones-san" he gave me a bow before leaving, I rolled my eyes this was way too weird.

* * *

As I walked home I couldn't get my mind off what happened at school, I don't think I have ever seen Mr. Perfects eyes so serious before, he's usually very light hearted and nice I guess, I don't believe I have ever seen him in the least bit mad or angry at anything. I sighed and shook my head, no more thinking about him, it was getting dark now and I needed to get back, Lucy will have a fit if I'm not back soon. Sometimes I don't know if she's like a mother or a child. But being an only child up until last year has made this sudden change very nice, instance sister. Too bad Hojo wasn't more brotherly.

As I walked the air cooled and the sky became darker, I passed the park, stopped and looked in. The last time I passed though here I seen something scary and strange. I shook that off and looked at my watch, it was getting to that point where I was going to get yelled at, I took in a breath and ran into the park, if I just keep running I'll get though here faster.

I was going at a good speed until I came to a swing set I just glanced for a second and notice some people and that's when red hair caught my eyes, I guess my eyes linger longer the a second cause in seconds I went head over ass over a bench, I somehow did a little summersault and landed on my back, very painful. "Ah, some is trying to kill me" I managed to get out as I pushed myself off the wet ground. It had rained yesterday.

"Miss Jones is that you?" I head the familiar voice called; I rolled my eyes, I should have stayed to the road.

"Yeah" I muttered sitting up as Minamino green eyes seem to dig into mine. "As you can see I fell, again" I laughed trying not to think about why he was in the park, again.

"Are you hurt?" he asked taking me my the waist and pulling me to my feet, he did it so easy, like I was nothing at all, I may be what you would call slim, but I wasn't really that light. Muscle weighs more than fat.

"I think" I stated as he let me go, I looked myself over, no bleeding nothing was broken, and my back was wet and dirty, _perfect_. "Ah damn" I swore brushing off my skirt. "Stupid rain" I added pulling off my blazer and turning it around, it was very dirty. "Sakura is going to kill me, that's two in less than a week"

"How wet is it" he asked taking my blazer before I could protest, he looked it over and sighed, it was really cold out, I hadn't really notice due to my blazer.

"Hey Kurama what are you doing?" came a voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Kuwabara?" I question as said person came running up, not noticing I was there.

"We have to get going, Yu.."

"Kuwabara calm yourself" he stressed while folding up my blazer, that's when Kuwabara looked over at me.

"Holly?" he looked me up and down "Is that you?" he asked again, I nodded as he smiled and went to hug me, I stepped aside and he went head over ass over the bench.

"Idiot" I muttered and shoot my head while I tried not to shiver.

"You're always so cold to me" He muttered getting up.

"You two know each other?" Minamino stated more then asked

"Yeah I use to go be in the same school as this him, he use to chase me when he was a first year" I laughed remembering my jr high days.

"Is that so" he chuckled while Kuwabara finally got up.

"Yeah but you vanished from the high school section last year" he stated rubbing his head.

"Yeah Lucy my step sister had me transferred to her school" I stated looking at my watch, I sighed I was in yelling range now

"Sorry but I have to leave, and it's cold and I'm we.." I got cut off with a nice warm blazer landing on my shoulders, I looked over at Minamino he shrugged and handed me back my blazed nicely folded.

"Wait, wait, how do you two know each other, and being so friendly" Kuwabara as in a sly way, I glared at him and slapped him in the head.

"Hey Holly-chan, what was that for" he wined

"For being stupid, I live next door to Mr. Minamino here, and we go to the same school" I was not impressed with his stupidly.

"Oh, isn't that like a very prestige privet school for really smart people?"

"I'm in the top five, and I was the top in our old school, between you and Yusuke together wouldn't make up a full school year, I still don't know how Keiko buts up with him" I ranted on.

"I hate to break up this ruination but you should go back and take the long way it's not safe walking in the park by yourself" he added turning around.

"Sure, then why are you here? Shiori well worry, and how do you know this idiot?" I stated in a clam way.

"Don't worry I'm staying at a friend's tonight after all tomorrow is a holiday, and I tutor Mr. Kuwabara" he added walking away.

"Yeah" I muttered looking past him and seeing a girl and another boy, "right weirdo"

"He is right Holly-Chan, take the road, see you around" he waved off chasing after Minamino

"Cha, this is way to strange," I went to turn when a thought hit me "Minamino doesn't tutor" I stated as I watched them meet up with the other two, the blue hair girl start asking him some question and he shook his head, he then looked over his shoulder at me and waved, and glared and turned away from him, whatever he is doing I want no part. But still, I looked back just as they ran off, I shook my head and looked straight ahead, I had others things to worry about.

* * *

The Next day came fast and as normal on my days off I was in the flower shop with Sakura, Lucy was in the back and Hojo was at his part time job at the sports store just across the street. I started working here about a month ago; my dad thought it would be a great way for me and Sakura to bond.

"Holly dear could you do me a favour?" Sakura came out from the back room; she was as beautiful as ever.

"Sure" I stated I was sick of being at the counter anyways "What do you need?"

"I have a delivery for the Mushiyori hospital, Lucy is busy helping me with another weeding order needed for tonight, and my delivery girl is home sick, could you run there for me?"

I pushed off the counter "Sure thing, that's where again?" I gave her a grin, to tell the truth Mushiyori hospital is where I was admitted when I broke my foot.

"Funny Holly" she rolled her eyes "Now you can take my car, please don't speed" she handed me her keys, as yes I had gotten my license about a month ago, I like have a summer birthday.

"No prob" I smiled taking the keys

"The flowers are in the back, they are for a Miss Jodie Lacadue" I undid my apron and walked out from behind the counter.

"Are they the pink and white spring roses I did up this morning?" I wondered

"Yes, wonderful job by the way" she smiled before going back with Lucy.

Ah yes a talent I never knew I had, it seems I can arrange flowers, I actually don't care for flowers. They are pretty and all, and they smell good, I don`t know I just this weird feeling around them, I have never told my dad all because he loves flower, and so does Sakura.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Holly Jones, from Sakura's Flowers, I have a delivery for Miss Lacadue" I smiled at the nurse while she typed something in on her computer.

"Okay, she is in room 112, just down the hall to the right" she smiled up at me; I nodded and proceeded down the hall, oh what memories I have here.

It didn't' take me lone to get there, her room door was opened, I knocked and let myself in, Miss Lacadue was sleeping, I smiled and quickly snuck in and left the flowers on her night stand. I was out aging before you could say boo, there was a car and I'm sure a nurse will read it to her later. Poor girl, she was waiting for a heart transplant.

I walked down the hall, it was quit here today a little too quite kind of makes me nervous. I picked up my pase, I just got this weird chill, like then one you get when you are walking home along and you are sure someone is watching you, or being home along and hearing a noise outside, yea that kind of feeling.

I passed a nurse and within seconds I was pack in the mine lobby I waved at the counter nurse before heading for the door "Holly is that you?" I spun on my heel and there he was bad ass Yusuke.

"Yusuke" I laughed "Haven't seen you in awhile, get into another fight?" I asked walking over to him and his friends.

"Not really, my friend did, he's in getting his head looked at" he stated stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving me a grin.

"Oh right, you didn't put him here, did you?" I question eyeing him.

"No, no, not this time" he held up his hands in defence.

I sighed before taping him in the head "Okay, how is Keiko? I didn't get to see her all this summer, I was in America"

"She's good, you should give her a call, and how is the new school I heard from Kuwabara that you are going to a high end privet school"

"Yeah, not so bad, my set sisters doing really, anyways I have to get back to work I was just doing a delivery for Sakura" I stated turning to leave.

"Oh, so it worked out with that and dad then" he asked stopping me.

"Yeah, Sakura is nice, so are her kids, it's like being in a very crazy family" I laughed before waving. "I'll see you around Yusuke, stay out of trouble" I added before leaving the hospital. It was like almost as soon as I crossed the parking lot and got to my car this overpowering pressure hit me, it was like someone was squeezing the air out of my lungs. I placed my hand on my car to steady myself, I shook it off, I was probably just dizzy from not eating much today.

I looked back at the hospital and sighed, this has nothing to do with me, I got in the car and drove back to the flower shop.

Nothing to do with me at all.

* * *

The air is warm and the sun nice so here I was out in the park, walking, I was thinking about quitting the gymnastics team, in truth I wasn't very good, and I was really a bench warm then anything, but Lucy, she was amazing, out right amazing, she was way better in gymnastic then track and field, I guess that is why the high jump is her thing. Two days have passed since I seen Yusuke at the hospital, boy that brought back some memories, me and Keiko met during an after school fair, she has always looked out for him. In truth Yusuke saved me once. I was going out with someone when I fast came here, you know the new kid is always so popular when they first get in class, and every more so if they are from a different country.

So I started dating this guy he was a soccer player, so I went to all his games, he was helping me with my Japanese, in truth I still have some problems with reading it and writing it, thank god for dictionary's. We went out for a good 4 months, the longest relationship of my life, and still the longest. I was in my third year of Jr high so of course I was looking for high schools to go to, which was hard, growing up mostly in America where high school is usually right next door to the Jr high you went to, was simple, and you didn't have to take an entrance exam to get in either. So all this being new to me I started staying behind after school with the guidance councillor for help. What school would be good for me, how much was the tuition, what where there programs like, how many people graduated each year and home many went to university. There were so many schools, and to tell the truth I was lost in a sea of education.

So with spending all this time looking for the right high school for me, my boyfriend somehow got it in his head that I was cheating on him, with the councillor, how that got into his head I still don't know, but the councillor was at least 20 years older than me, and it was just wrong.

So this one day as I was leaving after my session with the councillor and thinking I had finally found the right high school my boyfriend called and asked to meet him at the back of the gym building, he said he was just finished a late soccer game and wanted to see me. I was excited as well because I found my school and I wanted to show him, because it was going to very closed to the school was planning on going to.

So not thinking anything was wrong I went there, he was lent agents the gym building looking cool and calm, so as per normal I ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, at that point I knew something was wrong, whenever I use to do that he would blush and grin, but not that day. So I asked him what was wrong, he didn't say anything, me being me, asked him did he lose the game. Again I got nothing as I went to give him a hug, he turned that hug around and pinned me to the building. I was shocked and scared. His eye were wild and angry, that's when he asked me if I was cheating on him, and I said no and that he was scaring me, he called me a lier, I told him he was crazy and that I would have cheat on him or anyone. Again he called me a lier and said that he had proof that I was sleeping with the school councillor, again I told him he was sick and crazy and that I was just getting help with choosing a high school cause this system was new to me. Again he called me a lier, a whor, and many other bad names.

I cried of course and yelled at him to stop, but he was wild, and just crazy. I don't think I have ever been that scared in all my life, out of all his ranting and yelling he raised his hand to hit me. But the hit never came, that's when Yusuke had appeared and pulled my boyfriend away from me, gave him a speech about how low he was for trying to hit a girl. Yusuke at that point had gotten a nice rep for being a bully and a delinquent, most people where scared of him. My boyfriend at the time was no different and high tailed it out of there. That was about the time Keiko came around the corner yelling at Yusuke for running away, when she saw me who was snuck down to the ground crying well it was all history from there.

I kind of kyboshed guys after that and me and Keiko became very close in my last few months at that school.

I took in the air, it was nice and sunny out and I was actually skipping gymnastic right now, I usually did, I was never good at it even before a broke my foot, running is so much easier and less painful. Lucy is probably making up an excuse for me right now, god love her.

And there was the coming end of the school years and thinking about college, oh college a place I don't think I will ever see. I looked down at my hands "Just not enough time" I whispered shaking my head "Just not enough" I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Since I have been young, since my dad told me that my mother left when I was still a baby, I have always wonder why she left, where she went, and if she was still alive. Sometimes I wonder if she ever thought about the family she left behind.

Or if she thought about me?

So it came to me one day why don't I look? What harm could it do?

Ever summer when I have went back to New Yoke I have looked, so far I have traced her to England, that was last year, she moves ever few months. I have been saving up money since I was 10, when I get out of high school I'm planning on flowing her until I find her, however long it takes me. I have told my father nothing of what I have been doing in my free time, I think it would hurt him, and now that he has remarried there is no why I can tell any of them that I am looking for my real mother. Don't get me wrong I'm not looking for her thinking she is going to hug and love me, I just want some answers, I want to know why, even if I don't want to hear the answer. I want to know who she is, if I look like her, if we are the same, I want to make sure I don't walk out of my life like she had done.

Even though I know I would never do that, but there is this nagging in the back of my head, this unforgettable feeling of wanting to know for sure.

I looked my watch, I need to head back to the school, Lucy practice is almost over, can't have Hojo meeting only one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 3

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize it is worse to finish  
then to start all over and never let it lye_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

It rained last night, lots of rain lots of stupid rain, it's not that I don't like the rain it just makes me think of water, and how I am afraid of it. When I was kid I was swimming at the beach with my dad, I was out playing in the water, and ended up going out to far and got caught in a under tow. I was lucky a teen that was swimming close by saw me go under, I don't remember much after that, when I came too I was already at the hospital, my dad was freaking out. Since then I never went back to the beach and never learned how to swim, yes I know, I'm a wimp.

But no one is perfect, well all for one,

I pushed aside my bedroom curtains and peered across our law to his window, the curtains where drawn shut, and the house looked cold and empty. I don't think he had been back since I seen him in the park that night, he was at school yesterday, he looked distracted and out of place, not his normal. I wonder just what he was doing n the park with those people.

I sighed and let the curtain fall back into place, who am I to wonder, he's just a perfect weirdo anyways. Yeah I know that totally contradicts itself.

I looked at my wall clock it was time to get ready for school, ah school, how I love yet hate it. I have been striving to be the good student since I came here, trying to let my dad know in my own way that I was going to be okay on my own. But somehow I seem bored with it, but I don't mind all the same. I should give a call to Keiko and see if she wants to hang with me on Sunday, it's a total free day for me, no clubs, no extra work, and it will be nice to see her.

I walked over to my closet and took my uniform off its hanger; it was time to get ready. As I turned around to walk to my bed to I took notice to the male school blazed on the back of my desk chair, I flicked it as I walked by, I have to give that back soon, doing it school has been pre proven to be too much trouble, I really like living. And I just can't walk over and give it to him, Lucy would die of shock. Again I am stuck; maybe I can just pack it in a box and mail it to him.

I let out a sighed as I pulled off my gray tank top and chucked it over in my clothes basket, no time to think about it, I'm sure he has more than one blazer. Well of course he does I seen him with it yesterday, idiot.

* * *

As per normal Hojo left before me and Lucy and we hurried along cause we were going to be late, Lucy was waiting for Minamino to appear out of his house, but unlike every other morning he didn't appear. So now we were rushing to school, this was strange I don't think I have ever seen him miss a day of school, well since I have been attending here anyways.

"Hurry up Lucy" I stressed pulling her with me, I hate being late, it really annoyed me.

"I'm trying, you run to fast then me" she stressed back not liking me right now.

"Well we wouldn't be in this if you hadn't stress we wait for Minamino" I threw back annoyed, she stuck her tong out at me, I rolled my eyes just as we got to the school gates, they where closing. This is what I hate about this school, as soon as that school bell rings they close the mail gates, if you come late you have to call into the main office, no real way of seeking in unless you jumped the walls.

"Come on just a few more feet" I stressed tighten my gip on her hand

"I can't" she called back out of breath

"Yes you can" I threw back just as we got to the closing gate, I jumped at the last second; we both flew in threw the gate just before it closed. I skidded on the ground, and Lucy banged into me taking us both to the ground. We rolled and both did flap as out back planted themselves on the ground, she was on top of me, and you know even though she little she's doesn't feel that light at the moment.

"Lucy" I stressed pushing her off, she giggled and jumped up fast, I sat up soon after and looked around, and everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Safe!" Lucy cried jumping the air.

"You'll get safe" I muttered getting up off the ground and dusting myself off. "Come on we have to get to class" I stated grabbing onto her again, lately it seems like I'm being the clingy one.

* * *

Ah safely in class, and not a minute to spear, Hojo gave us some strange looks as we walked in, but hey I can honestly say it was not my fault. I leaned back in my chair as the home room teacher came in, I glanced over at Lucy who was looking at Minamino desk, and he wasn't here yet. Two days in a row, that was really weird even for him. I turned away and awaited for my named to be called, it was that far down the list "Miss Hinote, Mr Hinote?" he looked up as the raise their hands, he went on and soon "Miss Jones?"

"Here" called he glanced up and went on, k', l, m, and no Minamino, Lucy caught this as well, maybe he called in sick, which I dought he has even been, but this was a little out of his normal weirdness. If that is the cause then I can see Lucy insisting on going over there, and if that's the cause I can slip his blazer back without any one even knowing, yes perfect plan. Well that's if he is home sick. But still if he's not I can still drop the blazer off with anyone knowing.

Or will it be that easy?

AH damn, now my head hurts.

* * *

School seemed to fly by and now I have track and field, and I wasn't really up to going today, lately I haven't been up to anything. Maybe I'm feeling more depressed about me dad leaving then I fist thought. I mean who wouldn't, the longest we have been apparent was when I went to visit grandma and grandpa over the summer, but now, he was gone for a whole year, to a place where he could die.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, he wasn't going to die, and I'm going to see in a year.

"Holly, where are you going? The field is the other way" I heard Lucy called, I hadn't notice but I was walking towards the school excite. It seems more lately I have been more in my head then out in the real world.

"Oh" I stated turning back around; she was looking at me weird, like she didn't know me for a second. I smiled and walked towards her. "Sorry I was spaced out"

"Yeah I notice you have been doing that more than usually lately" she stated grabbing onto my arm almost making sure I wouldn't run away, which I would never, I don't think anyways.

"What do you mean by more than usual?" I jabbed back with a light laugh.

"Always in your head, sometimes you make me worry, come on if we are late again the couch is going to kill us with drills" she started to run pulling me with her, I giggled a little not sure how to answer, like I said maybe my dad leaving has affected me more then I want to believe.

Finally track was over, and if you were wondering yes me and Lucy where late, and we got creamed for it, so tried and lazy right now. "Hey Holly where do you think Minamino-kun has been for the last few days?" she was worried.

"Sick maybe, he is human after all" I stated back thinking over what I just said, sometimes I wonder if he is human, he is perfect in everything and weird and creepy on top of it.

"But he has never gotten sick" she blurted out, she was obsessing over this, and it was annoying. I remember when I first met her; our parents had a home dinner at their place. She was nice and full on energy, and right away I liked her. Later that night we went to her room to talk about girl stuff, and that's when she told me all about Minamino, and how cut he was, how smart he was and all that jazz. I remember trying not to laugh when I told her I lived next door to him; I believe that's when she pushed her mother more to come over. So pushy, but she is kind at the same time, always knowing when something was wrong.

"Holly, are you listing to me?" She brought me back to earth with a slap in the back of the head.

"That hurt" I hissed back rubbing the back of my head, damn that girl, she could have just pocked me or given my shoulder a shake or something.

"Sorry but you wouldn't answer me, look over there" she turned my head for me in the direction of Mushiyori, they sky was a little dark but it was after 7, so naturally this thing happens around this time.

"It's getting dark yes" I stated pushing he hands off my head.

"You didn't see the purple lighting?" she asked grabbing onto me, Lucy is scared of anything that isn't normal, she told me once she could see and feel ghost, I laughed, she attacked me.

"I didn't see anything" I answered starting to walk "It was nothing, the sun is probably playing tricks on you" I added turning my head to look at her, she was starring as the sky over Mushiyori city and she shivered.

"I think something bad is going to happen" she kept her eyes on the sky, I looked there was well and saw nothing but the darkening clouds.

"I think you're tired" I stated walking over to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders "Come on its getting cold."

We made it back to the house and Lucy ran to her room, she said something about feeling sick, I felt bad for her, and a little guilty, she was really worried about what she feels even thought I'm sure not is probably happen. Sakura wasn't home yet, more lat night working, this is a real busy month for weddings, and funerals. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, Hojo was still not home yet, probably out with the boys they had a game today and won.

I flicked the two day old lilacs that were placed on the counted in the vast I gave Sakura for the wedding. It was a simple vase, white with silver stars dancing on it. I found it at an antique shop one day while skipping gymnastic.

I sighed and moved from the counted and opened the fridge, nothing I wanted to eat. I closed the door and loosen my tie my eyes then drifted towards the back door and what was behind that back door, across the way, to that two story house that was almost identical as mine. Without really noticing I moved towards the back door, I moved the dark blue curtain and looked out to the Minamino house. Again it was dark and cold, Miss Minamino mustn't be home, her work usually keeps her away from sometimes for days at a time, but usually Minamino himself was always there, keeping that house warm mostly for her.

I may think he is creepy, but I didn't miss the way he treated his mother or how much he loved her. I let the curtain fall back and moved towards the kitchen table, I leaned agents the back of the chair and started to think, Minamino in the park with Kuwabara and two people I didn't know, Yusuke at the Hospital in Mushiyori, this heavy feeling I got outside of that hospital, Lucy's bad feeling, Minamino vanishing for two days, and this think heaviness in the air. All these weird pieces, all within a few days, all for some reason or another around Minamino, I shook off my weird ranting turned around and rested my back to the chair and undid my blazer.

What did I see that day in the park?

I again shook my head now I was being creepy.

I laughed for no real reason just as the phone rang. I listen to see if Lucy would move, but when the phone rang again and pushed off the chair and went over to the kitchen counted to get the cordless phone. I clicked it on "Hello?"

"_Is this Holly-san?" _A distressed woman's voice asked, I knew this voice she was my other neighbour. It was Mrs. Amanuma.

"Yes Amanuma-san this is Holly" I answered, when I first moved here I use to watch her son when she had to stay late at work, he still comes over sometimes to play games with me and Lucy when his mother was late. "Is everything alright?"

"_Is Tsukihito there, I have been home for the last hour, he isn't home yet I was thinking, hoping he was with you" _she was frantic, I felt bad for her, and worried for the kid at the same time.

"No I'm sorry Amanuma-san, Tsukihito-kun isn't here, I only just got myself" It went salience on the other end. "Amanuma-san?"

"_Thank you Holly, he's probably just out with friends, sorry to bother you" _The line went dead I took the phone from me ear and looked at it. In truth Tsukihito has been very distance lately and I haven't even seen him in over a month. I placed the phone on the counter and ran my hand over my hair, in doing so I took off my head band letting my side bangs fall into my face. I listen for Lucy, I think she is asleep, she never misses the phone.

I turned back around and looked back at the curtains, I shook my head and left the kitchen to get changed, I was hungry and since I can't find anything in the fridge I'm going to go buy sometime.

* * *

The air was cold as I walked to the store, it was a few blocks away, but I didn't mind, I have made this walk many times before. I looked towards the sky, the darken clouds that where then when I left school have gone, but there was some weird smell in the air, thick and foul, almost like the smell of death it's self. I shook my head and laughed, smelled like death itself, where did I get that from.

I pushed my side bangs out of my face as the store came into view, that's when a familiar burnet came into view. "Keiko?" I wondered calling out to her.

She turned around to face me and smiled "Holly-chan" she ran over to me "What are you doing out?" she wondered, looking a little frantic herself.

"I was hungry" I stated "Sakura is still at the shop, Lucy is sick and Hojo, well I have no clue where he is, and I didn't feel like cooking, what about you?"

"I was on my way to Yusuke's, their apartment was on the news today I'm going to see is everything is okay" she was hurried and scared.

"I'll go with you" I rushed out, I don't know why but I just have a feeling that she might need someone.

"No, it's will be fine, and you know Yusuke.." she trailed off and turned to leave, I went to grab her shoulder then the earth shoot and I stumbled and fell back, I hit the pavement, bit not hard, I just managed to see a strange bright light fly into the air, reverse lighting, maybe?

"Holly-chan are you okay?" Keiko bent over me, I smiled and set up.

"Yeah, come on lets go see Yusuke, he's probably freaking out" I laughed standing up; Keiko sighed knowing I wasn't going to let her leave alone.

"Okay, this way" she stated grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the conveyance store

It didn't take us too long to get there, it was a nice building, and if I remember right their old place caught on fire. "Come on" she hurried pulling me towards the building, in minutes we were up the elevator and rushing towards Yusuke apartment. Yusuke's mother was sitting outside holding a stuff animal, looking stressed, worried and scared.

"I couldn't believe I saw your apartment on TV, it was them wasn't it" Keiko rushed out forgetting I was there, Yusuke's mother looked up at her.

"Puu-chan not moving, he won't wake up," she looked down at what I thought was a stuff anime and started to nudge him "Come on puu, puuu"

Keiko looked on in shock, "I don't understand" she whispered looking down, I just stood there unsure what to do, there was something going on here, everything is piecing itself together, but for some other reason my mind was miles away, wondering if I should

Walk away right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 4

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_And as long as I can feel you holding on I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"What's happening?" Keiko muttered just as the thing she called puu rose from Yusuke's mother arms and flew off in a ball of light, I juts starred at it

"Holy shit did that thing just" I blurted out

Keiko looked back at me "Holly I forgot you where here" she was surprised just like me. "That was normal" she covered "It's like a firework" she added pushing me away from the scene "I'm fine now you can go home."

"Like the fuck, that was a.." she cut me off with a look, I'm not sure what it meant but I closed my mouth and kept on walking, she wasn't going to tell me so I wasn't going to ask.

"Okay" I muttered peeling off her hands and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

The walk home was a cold one, Hojo should be home now, and Sakura, I had left my bedroom door opened so they knew full well I'm not home, and I don't remember leaving a note. I pulled my coat closer to me as I started down my street I looked at my watch, it was passed midnight and almost passed one, I was going to get yelled at, my curfew was midnight on school nights, I was way pass over due.

The air seem to thicken as I got closer to my house, that's when a figure came into my view, long hair hands in his pockets and walking like it was the middle of the day, I knew only one person like that. He must have heard me because he turned his head back and his green eyes seem to shimmer in the moon light.

It was Minamino

"Miss Jones, you're out late, I'm surprised" he smoothly asked, his demeanour was changed somehow; his normal cool politeness was somehow, gone.

"I was with a friend" I answered getting a weird feeling from him; it was dark just like that night in the park.

"A friend?" he question looking somewhat amused, I believe he has shown more emotions in the last 2 minutes than I have ever seen from him in three years. "A boyfriend?" he wondered while I walked passed him, this was getting creepy.

"No, I don't date" I answered while I passed his sent was different, he smell like a damp forest mixed with sweat and blood. I stopped and looked at him in shock, that's when I could make out some cuts on his face, his hair was messy and out of place, not his normal.

"What the hell where you doing?" I blurted out before I could think.

Sometimes I do that.

His eyes looked shocked, I don't think he was expecting me to respond to him like that, heck I don't think anyone have responded to him like that.

Especially a girl

He suppressed a chuckle I think and walked away from me, well more so towards him home, I followed suit only because I live in the same direction and because he didn't answer my question.

Was I too direct?

"Hey Minamino, sorry I didn't mean to yell like that, but you look like you where dragged though a forest and left for dead" he stopped and turned to me, his lips where in a half smile and there was some amusement in his eyes, it was like all his defences were gone, like he was in such a good mood his couldn't control himself.

"I'm shocked Miss Jones" he moved towards me, I took a step back

"I'm the one who's shocked" I stated back, I guess thinking wasn't something my brain forgot to think tonight.

He stopped and thought something over, his eyes changed though a few emotions before his cool demeanour seems to come back and he was him again. It was really strange and creepy. It was almost like he was having an inner battle with himself. "Umm, Minamino?" I wondered as he turned back around in one quick smooth movement.

"I'm sorry Miss Jones if I have offended you or scared you, please allow me to walk you back, it is late" and there is was again, that mask of politeness, it was like for a few seconds he was actually being himself, or maybe he was behind someone he doesn't want to be.

"Sure" I muttered out walking behind him "You still didn't answer me though" I threw out hoping he would answer.

"I wasn't in a fight, I was out with some old friends, and we got carried away" his answer was simple and nice, but I think there was some hidden meaning there.

"I see, where you with Kuwabara?" I wondered remembering the other night.

"Yes" it was simple and again nice.

"I see, I still have you're blazer" I blurted out not really sure why.

"Ah yes, I will need that I'm afraid, I have dirtied my others, and I don't believe I have time to wash them" he glanced over his shoulder at me; I had to blink because I'm sure his eyes where yellow. But in a flash as I blinked they where back their normal shimmering green.

"You need in now, I don't know, I'm going to get told off as it is, I don't think I will be able to run it over to you, even if you are next door." I gave him the best answer, because I know it was true.

"I'll come to your window, just throw it down to me" again with the simple polite answer, his tone was back to normal as well, I was liking the other Minamino better even if he was a creepier.

"Oh, that would work, be quite though I don't want Lucy thinking was have some secret love or something like that" he almost laughed as we got to his house.

"I'll be waiting" and before I could get another word out he was gone, just like that, his place on the creepiness scale just went up.

I shook my head and rushed to my house, the door was lock, strange, I dug into my pocket and pulled out my key, never leave without it. I opened the door and quickly disengaged the alarm. I took in a breath and listen no one was up, I took this as a good sign and shut the door and reengaged the alarm before swiftly gliding up the stairs to my room, I stopped and looked at it, it was closed, I'm sure I left it opened when I left, or maybe I didn't I can't remember anymore.

I looked down the hall, no lights where on, there was no sounds, I opened my door and quietly went in and swiftly yet smoothly closed the door behind me. I took in a breath and listen, there was no sound no movement, I was in the clear.

I pulled off my coat and moved to my desk chair where Minamino's blazed was, I picked it up and quickly folded it, again I listen making sure my movements in my room was heard. When I was sure nothing was out of place in the house I moved to the window, I moved my soft blue curtains out of the way and looked down, there he was waiting for me, it was strange seeing him there in the darkness, hands in his pockets, it almost looked like he belonged there, in that blankets of shadow and mystery.

I shook my head, _Holly where the hell do you come up with this stuff_, I could have laughed but opened the window instead. I pushed the screen the aside the cold air rushed in and sent a shiver down my body I didn't hid it, it was very cold out, and the air seemed so much fresher then it was only a few hours ago. My teeth started to chatter at the coldness as I looked down at Minamino who I think was smirking at me, but I'm not sure it was too dark, and I don't think he smirks.

I held up the blazer hoping he would see it I didn't want to yell, that could wake Lucy who was next door. He put up his arms, so without a second thought I let the blazer slip through my hands and drop. It seemed like it fell slow but he was fast to catch it. It was like I didn't see him move, but it was dark, he held up the blazer showing me he got it and turned to leave. I stuck out my tong at him, I don't know why, but it just felt good. I closed the screen and the window, I need to go to sleep it was after 2 now and I had a math test in the morning, and I didn't study all that much.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 5

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_Why do you build me up butter cup baby, just to let me down?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

So here I was sitting in Math class starring at my test paper, I didn't know half of it, I wasn't all that good in math and if I get below an 80 then I will be pushed once again in the sixth place. Not that I mind, but teachers seem to not bother you when you are in that top five. I glanced over at Lucy she was already done, she wasn't good in science but amazing at Math. She was looking at Minamino who was also done the test, that was one of his creepiness weirdness, he missed two days of important information came back late last night and will probably ace that test.

To my unluckilyness he looked over at me and smiled a smile that never reaches the fullness of his eyes. I looked away and tried to figure this out this test, I sighed and took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, _come on Holly you know this_.

I think.

* * *

The bell ran and I picked up my test and walked to the font of the class and handed it over, I didn't say anything as I left the room to get ready for gym class, it always amazed me how they separate the boys and the girls, when I use to go to school back in America we all played together.

I let a sigh fall from the lip and loosen my tie as I walked down the hall, I did badly on that test, and I just know it.

"Hey Holly wait up" I heard Lucy call after me, I stopped and turned to look back at her, Hojo was with her as well, this was strange, he usually avoided me at school to the point of taking different routes to classes. He was a bit extreme at times.

"You left really fast" she huffed taking my arm while Hojo walked passed he glanced at me hard as he said

"I need to talk with you later" and he was gone, moulding into the sea of students. I never missed the ice in his voice.

"What the hell was that" I spat out getting looks from fellow students.

"I don't know Hojo has been acting weird since yesterday" Lucy cut in as she dragged me to gym class. "Come we are going to be late"

* * *

Gym went fats like it always did, we played basketball, I really suck at basketball, it's a good thing the teacher picks the teams.

Anyways I had a free class now and was headed to the computer room, I had an assignment due next class and I wanted to add some fine touches to it.

I had forgotten all about Hojo until he grabbed me and pulled me into the library he kept pulling tell we got to the back where no one ever goes.

"Hey let go" I stressed pulling my arm away from him, "What the hell Hojo?"

"Where were you last night?" his question was direct and his eyes hard.

I rubbed my wrist "I was nowhere" I answered trying to figure him out.

"Don't play those mind games Holly" he was mad, and I think worried.

I sighed "I went out to get something to eat, met up with Keiko walked her to her boyfriends placed then I walked back, I lost track of time" I shrugged my shoulders "No harm, no foul" I went to walk away, he was cutting into my work time "Okay" I added

His arm flew out cutting me off "No harm, if I hadn't closed your door, mother would have freaked" his eyes were angry.

"So I did leave my door opened" I thought out loud trying to blow him off.

"Yes, one of the rules remember, if you're not in there leave it open"

I held my hand up "Too much trust if you ask me, but anyways I have to get going, I'm in one piece, and I owe you a favour now" I looked up in those eyes, starring him down, he was still angry and had more to say.

"Holly, I want you to.."

"Miss Jones, Mr Hinote, sorry to interrupted but I need a book from where you are standing." It was Minamino, he was looking unamused and hard, I pushed passed Hojo and weaved passed Minamino.

"Go ahead, I have somewhere to be" I called out and dashed out of there, I hate to say it but Minamino gave me a change to get away from Hojo, god love him for saving my ass last night, but whatever he was going to say I have a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

School ended fasted then I wanted it to, it was time for gymnastic, and I needed to get out of it. It was so hard to quit clubs when it was so late in the school year, they have all the routines done up and the order, losing a person now so close to regional's would be murder, because without me they can't attend, not enough people, and I don't think I could do that to Lucy. I sighed as I walked towards the roof top, I really didn't want to go, the only thing I can even do half descent is the floor work, but that's only when it come to flips, I can't dance or be graceful to safe my life. I'm not that sucky at the uneven bars, it seems falling and running are my only great talents.

That's pretty sad isn't it?

"Holly-chan where do you think you're going, humm?" I froze in mid step at the soft yet loud voice, she found me.

"I'm lost" I stated turned to face my step-sister, she was already in her leotard, school colors, pink and white; her hands where on her hips and she was not happy to see me.

"I call your bull shit, skipping out again, right" She walked towards me, I took a step back, remember how I said she is strong when it come to seeing Minamino, well she's even stronger when she is pissed off, and right now I'd say she's pretty pissed.

"Listen Lucy I.. well..." I looked around for a means of escape, I am faster than her, but right now I'm corner.

"Holly-Chan, you can't keep skipping, you're bringing down the club and they are all, even me, are getting angry, we actually want to win." I harden my eyes at her as a wave of annoyance pushed over me.

I snapped.

"Back a step up, you mad me join, I never wanted to be in this in the first place, I can care less right now about winning" The words just slipped out before I could actually think, and when I saw that look of hurt and disappointment cross Lucy's normal kind brown eyes, guilt replaced my annoyance. She turned from me fast.

"If that's how you feel, then pass in your drop out form and get it over with." I could hear the hurt in her voice and anger.

"Shit, Lucy, that's not what I meant" I tried to cover; even though what I said was true, and she knew it.

"No more playing Holly, I'm sorry I dragged you into something you never liked, all you could have said was no" She walked away.

"Lucy please" I went to move after her, but stopped, it was too late; Lucy knew very well, that I have never lied to her, or to anyone when I was angry and annoyed.

"Shit!" I swore while running my hand over my head and down my bride, "Stupid hair" I added out of anger, more so at my own stupidity. I flicked it back thinking very much about cutting it all off.

"My it's odd to see you and Miss Hinote fighting, in any way." I spun around and glared at the red head.

"It wasn't a fight persay, just a little misunderstanding, which got her angry, at me" I place my hands behind my back and spun back around on my heel to leave. After last night he has this weird vide about him, and it give my chills, his eyes, it was all about those confusing eyes.

I could hear him chuckle "I believe that would classify as a fight" I started to walk.

"She'll get over it, I have to get to my club practice, excuses me"

"Miss Jones, I believe it would be best if you pull Miss Hinote aside and apologize, she knows you didn't mean it" he was kind in his worlds, but somehow not, it was a strange tone to his voice. Almost like a challenge.

I spun back around

"I meant what I said sadly, it just came out in a bitchy way, not the way I would have like to have told her, but I have no intensions of leaving the club, not until she wins." I snapped again, I'm just too annoyed right now to deal with him. I sighed "maybe I should have said no"

"She would have been hurt either way" I turned my head back

"What?"

"Saying no then or now, Miss Hinote would still have been hurt, that is just her nature" Again it was nice but still there was this strange under tone, he was provoking me.

"Maybe, maybe not, but like I said I have to be going now" I turned my head back, away from those eyes, that where jugging me, almost analyzing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 6

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_When you're caught in a lie and you got nothing to hide when you've got nowhere to run and got nothing inside"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

In the end I couldn't find the strength or the nerves to walk into that gym and face Lucy. I went there, I had my hand on the door, I could hear them inside telling Lucy that I wasn't worth her kindness or trouble. She never defended me like usual, she never said a world, so I walked away from that gym and kept walking until I lost sight of the school and the time.

It was getting dark now, and cold, it will be officially fall in about a week or so, dad's birthday is in the fall, October 10th, and it was always our day. I shivered and looked up at the darkening sky, how long have I been walking around without thinking about others.

I crossed my arms over my chest and took in a breath as I tried not to cry, it was painful to have her mad at me, it was painful knowing that our normal everyday life, that I was finally getting use to was going to change, all because "I couldn't say no" I took a step back, I was off balance and almost fell over. I shivered again, and again, as I looked down at my feet.

Why do I drive people away like that? She did nothing wrong and yet, I snapped like it was her fault, when it was mine.

I snapped.

"Miss Jones?" I snapped my head up and turned away at the same time, I didn't want to see him.

"Come on, let me take you home, it's getting dark, and cold" his voice was sweet and kind, it was not the same as in the school, it was like it he actually met it, but on a deeper lever that I couldn't really understand. It was like he was generally concerned about me, and not playing.

"I'm fine" I lied trying not to turn back around.

"Jones you are not fine" and there it was, the concern was gone and replaced with a type of cool annoyance at irked me.

"I am" I snapped turning and glaring into those green eyes, which seem to shimmer very mystical in the setting sun.

"I can see that you are not, now please, you'll catch a cold" he moved this time, I dropped my hands from my chest.

"You're right I'm not fine" he stopped, his face didn't changed but I could see the slight shock in his eyes. "I haven't been fine" I added looking up towards the sky. "Why are you here?" I looked back down at him.

I could see him thinking it over, "I was walking home when I seen you here, looking lost" he held out his hand to me "Let's go home, your family is probably worried"

I looked at him and at his hand "I can get there myself" I stared to walked, I walked right passed his hand.

"Like I said I'm also on my way home, so I have to go that way" he added just as a passed, the concern was gone out of his voice, and he was back to being his normal almost rude kind self.

I never stopped walking "I heard you"

* * *

The walk home was creepy to say the least, he was walking at least 4 pases behind me; he never spoke but I know he was watching me, his eyes burning the back of my body. It was like he was scolding me just by looking at me.

It was seriously getting on my nervous.

"Would you please stop that!" I stressed turned around stopping in the process.

"Humm, I haven't been doing anything" his answer was smooth his face was normal, his eyes somehow, where in-between amused and annoyed.

It was almost cold.

"That, looking at me like that" I spun back around not wanting to meet his eyes that have been looking at me, with a, I don't know, just it was creepy.

"I haven't been looking at you any different than any other day" again that smooth almost sickening voice, it bemuses me sometimes how clam and charming he can be. I started to walk again it was getting darker out, and I was getting hungry.

"Miss Jones, my mother would like you and your family to attend her wedding" that was out of nowhere.

"Okay, I'm sure Sakura would like that, odd time to ask" I stated as I continued to walk.

"Is it? You seem angry I was only changing the light in your mood" His voice changed for a second, I don't know what tone it was, it was odd, deep, and just I don't know, it was a little scary.

I still walked and clutched my arms close to my stomach, trying not to show I was cold or scared in that tiny second of his voice. "Not so much angry, but I guess sad" I answered, I never really hid my emotions, my dad always told me that trapping your emotions will lead to loneliness and separation. When I was a kid I thought it meant my body would separate, I was scared I would die if I didn't share my thought or feelings, it made for some interesting days.

"You should talk with Hinote-san then" I hear his pase quicken, I stopped and turned to him, we were in font to my house, I had just notice when he spoke. He stopped fast almost off balance; I don't think he was expecting me to turn around so fast.

"In time, you missed your house" I pointed out.

"Just making sure you made it all the way home safely" was his answer, reasonable and smooth.

"You live next door, nothing will happen within the 40 or so feet it will take me to get my door" I turned to the path that when to the front door of my house, it was fully dark now, the lights where on, there was no car in the drive way, telling me Sakura wasn't home yet, that leaves Lucy and Hojo.

My body didn't move, I willed it too, but nothing.

"It may take less then five minutes for you to walk from my house to yours, but right now it looks to me you could be standing here gathering up courage to face her, that can be dangerous." His voice was soft yet stern, and there was that challenge again, hidden under his soft tones and kindness. I turned my head to him and raised my eye brow at his answer.

I didn't know how to respond.

The wind blew a cold breeze making me shiver, and looked away from him. I place one foot in front of the other forcing myself, willing myself to move to my house, to that door, where Lucy was, angry and hurt over me.

"Shit" I swore feeling pressure on my heart "This bights, I feel so stupid right now, scared to go to my own house, I messed up, and now" I stopped and looked back at him, his eyes, they hid so much, he never spoke about his feeling, always kind, always ready to help, but never ready to share. Always thinking, always watching, always taking two steps when everyone else was taking one.

"You should tell her that" his swords seems to push me forwards I moved without knowing,

"I know, tell your mother we'll be glad to be at her wedding" He smiled and waved while I turned my head back and run to the door, I have no idea why his words made me move, or why I'm so scared.

"Face your problems head on", something my dad has always told me to do.

I took in a breath as I opened the door and walked in. There was no sound right away, but as I shut the door I could hear the TV, and the water running in the kitchen. Out of habit I knew where she was, it was seven, her drama was on. I never stopped, I went right to the living room, and there she was, sitting in front of the couch, arm over the cushions, eyes on the TV, in groused in her show.

"Lucy, I... we need to talk" I moved to the couch and stood in front of her and the TV.

"We already did, move I'm missing my show" she glared at me, in her eyes was anger, not a nice look for someone who is always smiling.

"No, what I said, I'm sorry, very, very sorry, I should have told you sooner how unhappy I have been in that club, and I never meant for it to come out like it did." I dropped to my knees and looked right in her eyes. "You have all rights to be made at me, and angry, but I can't stand you being hurt over something I did." She didn't say anything, I took off my glasses "You have all rights to hit me as well" I placed my glasses on the floor, she looked at me and moved, I closed my eyes waiting for her hit.

But it never came, instead I found myself in a tight hug, I was shock and confused. "Lucy?"

"Silly, I'm not mad because you want to quit, I'm mad because you thought you couldn't tell me, we're sisters, I want you to tell me. I have been sitting here worried, you weren't home, and no one knew where you where. Holly-chan, please don't hid things for me, ever," she pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I smiled.

"I promise"

"Good, now moved I'm missing my show" I burst out laughing and pushed aside and sat next to her, she giggled as I threw my arm around her shoulder and settle back to finish watching the show.

"So did badly in Math again" she stated looking over at me, I sighed and in laughter and pushed up agents her.

"Horrible" and we laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 7

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_When you're caught in a lie and you got nothing to hide when you've got nowhere to run and got nothing inside"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Ah it was Sunday, the sun was out, the wind was nice, the air was not warm or cold it was just right, and I was outside enjoying it all, me and Lucy.

"Not good enough!" I landed on my back and huffed out, okay so I wasn't enjoying myself, I was actually in a Lucy boot camp to try and at least place in regional's. So far, I'm seriously getting my ass handed it me and I'm in a lot of pain.

My body was not built to take this kind of punishment.

"Come on get up, you wanted to get serious" She stressed at me while pulling me to my feet, oh where did my sweet sister go?

"Yeah Yeah, you're killing me here" I stressed back rubbing my lower back.

So much pain.

"Girls I brought you some ice water, take a brake" called Shiori, you see our back yard wasn't big enough; the pool was in the way. Shiori had come over that morning to visit Sakura and pick out flowers for her wedding, she seen me and Lucy going at it and told us we could use her back yard because it was more than twice the size of ours.

To my luck, her son wasn't home.

"Thank you Shiori-san" Lucy called bouncing over to her, forgetting about me.

With a heave sigh of pain I hobbled over to them, that water was looking mighty fine right now.

"Holly-chan, are you okay?" I smiled at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Perfect, just out of shape" I whimper while she laughed at me.

"Oh my, you girls be careful, now rest, If you need anything else just call" we thanked her as she retreaded back into the house where Sakura was helping her go over wedding details. I took a seat next to Lucy where I kicked up my feet and whimper some more, she was kicking my ass.

"This is what happens when you skip out" She drank her water and gave me a small glare; I waved her off and rubbed my lags.

"I know, I have created my own demise" I motion for her to give me a glass of water; she rolled her eyes and did what I asked. I took the glass with thanks and loved the smooth taste of the cold water; it was so nice it made me shiver.

"Yumm" I muttered placing the glass next to me.

"Enjoy it, because in about two minutes you're going to be put through more pain" She grinned while trying to hid her evil laugh.

"I swear you're enjoying this way too much."

"Oh Holly-chan you have no idea"

"Jump higher!"

"Land firmer!"

"You're off centered!"

"You need a stronger core!"

"Come on Holly-chan pull it together!"

I flopped back on the ground and sucked in some afternoon air. It was warmer now, but my body feels like it has been dipped in boiling water. "Take Five" She shouted knowing I wasn't getting up anything soon. "Where you always this bad?" she added flopping down next to me.

"You have no idea, it's a challenge for me to walk sometimes" I laughed trying not to move too much, I was in serious pain, and tomorrow is going to be murder.

Track tomorrow, running tomorrow, more jumping tomorrow; tomorrows gym class is going to suck, over all tomorrow is going to be murder in a hand basket.

"You're going to have to carry me to school tomorrow" I huffed out

"You're taller them me" she wined looking down at me with her big brown eyes.

"You're the one killing me" I tackled back.

"But you skipped almost the entire club this year, this all you fault, remember" She slung back.

"Still, it's not going to change the fact that I won't be able to move tomorrow" Proving so, I tried to push myself up, no dice, I fell back on the grass, my hair was pretty much out of the bun , and I know it's a mess, but I don't care, I just want to sl..

"Hey wake up!" Lucy pushed me hard.

"Hey I wasn't sleeping"

"You where almost, now get up."

"But, I still have 30 seconds"

"Holly move!"

"Steady, come on Holly-chan, flex your abs, get your center, this is a simple handstand" I couldn't say anything back as she yelled in my ear. I could feel the sweat running down my face, my arms where going numb and I was trying to keep my breathing steady.

I'm pretty sure all the blood in my body was now in my head.

"Come on, you're a running, your core should be stronger then this, push it!" She was yelling at me, just like our coach, just like every other coach I've ever had. Push it, you're not trying hard enough, why are you slacking off, you can do better; look just how much energy you didn't use.

"Steady your lags, they're slanted forward"

"ah" I breathed out, trying to move my lags back "arr ah" I seriously can't feel my body anymore.

"Come on, push it, I know you can" she was worried; I can hear it in her voice.

"Arh"

"Just put all your effort you have into it" she whispered like it would hurt me.

Put all my effort into it, I have been told to do that since I was little but I have always got on perfectly fine. My marks are good, everything was good, and I have never gotten into any serious trouble. So why do they keep saying, push harder, more effort, stop slacking off. I have never slacked off; I don't need to push it when I don't have too.

Why is this so stupidly hard?

"_That's it keep at it_!"

I know she spoke but I didn't hear her, my mind has gone into its own place. Deep in my mind, to a placed that's roped off, a secret that isn't allowed to be known_, don't push any harder_ it tells me, but why is everyone on the outside telling me otherwise?

Push, don't push, listen, don't listen.

I don't understand.

"_Holly-chan?"_

Why is it so hard just to try, why can't my efforts be enough, why do I have to push harder when I don't need to prove myself, when I know I have proven all that I need to get by.

Why is everyone telling me to use all my energy when I have nothing left?

"_Breathe"_

Why do I have to look deep inside? Why do I have to fight? Why do I have to learn what I haven't been s..

"Minamino-san!"

I snapped my head over as the words left her mouth, in that instance I could see a flash of something in Minamino's eyes and all my hard work went out the window when Lucy moved away from me and towards him. She nicked my lags just a smidge, but for me that smidge was like a truck at full speed. I lost my balance and my senses and went crashing stomach down on the ground. "Lucy!" I heard myself scream as I hit the ground, it hurt, I could feel my bones shutter under my weight.

Pain, so much pain.

"Arh" I breathed out not moving, all I could see was the grass moving as I took in deep breaths, my arms were out in front of me and felt like they were broken, when I knew it was only muscle pain. They burned, my whole body burned, and felt numb at the same time, there was no way I'm getting up anytime soon.

"Oh Holly-chan are you okay?' her voice was sweet but far away, and I can only guess where she was, and it wasn't anywhere close to me.

"I can't move, you're going to have to carry me" I huffed out turning my head to one side, my arm was blocking my view of her but I couldn't care less, I just wanted to sleep.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" I heard Minamino ask, his voice had way too much amusement in it. That creepy bastard was enjoying my pain right now; if I could get up I would hit that look off his pretty face.

"Oh no she's going to be fine, she's just out of shape" I didn't have to look at her to know she was waving off my current state of pain, and twirling her finger in her hair giving Minamino her flirty face.

Damn her sometimes, sure she's all big and mean when he isn't around, yelling at me, pushing me over, telling me I'm lazy.

Pash, two faced...

"She isn't moving" I heard Minamino stated, I think he was trying not to laugh, just you wait.

"She's okay, she use to falling, as you have witness in school, and she isn't very graceful" that little, if I could move, it doesn't matter if what she said is true, it's not fair to make fun of someone who is defenceless.

"I believe she is...

I didn't hear the rest, my body was drifting away, it was so nice to lay down and not move, to just let my body rest, so tried, so warm in the afternoon sun.

So Nice, so..

* * *

"She's out" Lucy stated moving over to Holly who was breathing in even and slow breaths. "She's a mess" she added looking over the poor girl. Holly's long hair was out of its bun, and was in a mess around her body, and most of it was off to the side and mangled in the grass. Lucy ran a hand over her hair and sighed, it was looking like she was going to have to carry her after all.

"Holly-chan" she wined kneeling down to the girl and sharking her shoulder "wake up, you're too heavy and tall for me to carry" she added in a sigh, she then turned to her neighbour with her big brown eyes. "Minamino-san could you please be a nice and very kind person and carry Holly-chan back to our house?" she blanked a few times hoping he was be swooned.

He gave a smile to the girl, his eyes never changed while he walked towards them. In truth he was willing to leave Holly on the ground, just to see how she would react, especially if it was after dark. It was cruel, he knew, but there was something about this human girl that baffled him. Unlike others girls and woman his has known, who in turn where very easy to figure out, she was not. Her mind was always thinking about a million things, and she usually somehow randomly picked one of those things and just went about her way.

Then there was her sent, it was odd, he couldn't understand why, even under her normal perfume, he could still smell her natural sent. It was like sometimes he could get a whiff of power coming from her, but before he could ever get closer it was gone.

It was getting on his nerves.

He bent down and looked her over, she was normal enough laying here, breathing in deep smooth breaths, she was really out of it. "What did you do to her?" he asked knowing by her outfit and her words a few days before, what she had been doing.

"She's out of shape, not so much as in her looks, bit you need different muscles for gymnastic then running around for track." She sighed and started to gather up Holly's long hair out of the grass, "You know she was never good in this club, but she use to have fun, until our captain changed this year" she started to brush out the hair, getting the loos grass and sticks out.

Kurama watched her, she was so gentle with Holly it shocked him a bit. He has been in the same school as Lucy since they were kids. She had always been selfish, rube, and pushy. It was always about her and her brother, the cruel Hinote twins. Now as he watch the younger twin braid her step sisters hair, she was smooth with her hands, kind in her movements. Holly and her father have changed the twins, and didn't even know it.

"There, she gets annoyed when her hair is knotted, she keeps saying she's going to get it cut" she laughed and stood up.

Kurama took this chance to turned Holly on her back and pick her up, Lucy watch this and couldn't help noticed how easy he made it look, he picked her up like it was nothing at all.

"She's heavier then she looks" he stated with a small grin, he hadn't missed Lucy's look.

She giggled "Don't let her hear you say that, come on, let's get her home, if she wakes up in your arms, she'll flip" she hopped along ahead of him, Kurama looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms_, she'll filp out_, his eye flash as he walked.

For some odd reason, he wanted to see that.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking Up In Weirds Vill

Chapter 8

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_What is everything and nothing?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"_I'm sorry but I have to leave"_

"_You can't our ba_

"_I'M SORRY! Please I have to leave"_

"_Wait Roseabelle!"_

"_Sorry John"_

* * *

"Holly-chan wake up" I lifted my head off my desk, every part of my body hurt and then some. "It's time for gym", she mused while bouncing with happiness.

Lucy had told me last night (after I had woken up) that she was sure that she and Minamino would soon be a couple. This was her normal mood whenever she talks to him. So I pushed it aside and tried not to winch in pain as I push my hurting body out of my desk "I'm going to the nurse" I mutter out pushing my chair back and gather up my books.

"Oh stop being silly, this is good for you" she slapped my back hard causing me to dropped my books I had gather, they hit the desk then crashed to the flood, papers I had in them scattered. A flash of anger ran though me, I hate dropping things it irks me like you wouldn't believe. I have no idea why, it's just something that has always bother me. Everyone has that one thing that irks them, makes them angry on the spot.

This is mine.

"Lucy!" I stressed loud, everyone in the class turned towards us, looked at use waiting to see what would happen next.

"Sorry Holly-chan, I didn't mean it" I held up my hand to her and shook my head; I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her when there was really nothing to be angry about.

"Its okay" I whispered bending down to get my stuff "It's okay" I said again more for myself then for her.

* * *

"You can rest for this class, then pain killers I gave you will make you sleepy, I'll wake you when it's time to go to your next class" The nurse smiled at me before drawing the white curtain shut, leaving me on the small bed. My whole body hurts and I can feel myself drifting as I laid back on the hard bed and rolled on my back, the pillow was the only thing comfortable about this bed. I took in a deep breath and took off my head band and pushed my side bands out of my face before tossing the hair accessory on the floor. I could feel my eyes starting to fall; I turned my head to look out the window.

It was cloudy today marking the end of summer and the start of fall. Christmas was in a few months, my first Christmas without my dad since I was a kid.

Truth is for the first part of my life my dad lived in a different country leaving my grandparents raised me. I overheard it while I was with them this past summer. My aunt was talking about my mother, I only heard bits a pieces, but she said my dad had originally turned down a posting to Germany because he was newly married and a new father, but a few days after I was born my mother had left, without a word or reason. My aunt said he was so depressed he couldn't even look at me. So he handed me to my nan and pop and took the posting to Germany for three years.

I have no memory of this, but something made him come back and take care of me, love me and look passed what my mother did. I have also look passed him leavening as well, because he came back. And right now all I want for him to do is

"Come back" I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Holly-chan didn't look good in class today" Lanny asked, she was one of Holly's few friends and was on the track team. She was a beautiful girl with short blond hair and sky blue eyes, tall, slender, very tomboyish and very kind.

"Oh I was helping her with her gymnastic moves yesterday, her muscles are out of shape because she keeps skipping the club meets" Lucy answered while shaking out her hands and jumping up and down. She was getting ready to jump on the balance beam, it was free time in gym today and Lucy was going to work on her routine. "She's sleeping in the nurse's office right now"

"Poor thing, you're a tyrant when it comes to gymnastics" Lanny laughed watching the girl walk over to the balance bean and place her hands on it.

"Pah, she didn't even get the half of it, regional's are in less than two weeks and she has a million miles to go" she push her weigh in her arms and down her hands and lifted her body up, she pushed more weight into her arms and pushed she whole body straight up. She then moved one hand in front of the other and flexed her core giving her steady movements.

"It always amazes me how you can do that so easily" Lanny mused stretching out her lags, she was getting ready to run.

"Lots of practise" she stated moved her lags out and down, she did it slow and firm. "Lots and Lots of practise."

* * *

Hojo passed the basketball back and forth between his hands, he watch Lucy do her stunts on the balance bean and notice right away Holly wasn't there. He hadn't missed her tired look in class and he was still annoyed about his neighbour carrying Holly into his house. He didn't like Minamino very much; actually he didn't like him at all. The red head was always too nice and flashing his smile always willing to help out. The boy was confessed to more times in a week then more peoples see in their whole high school lives, and still after he turned them down they still liked him.

Since they where kids he never like him, he didn't like the look in his eyes, or the way they never changed to match his facial expressions. Those green eyes that always look through you and held you one step under him, it was like he was always giving every one this superior look. All for Holly, Hojo has noticed the different look Minamino has been giving Holly these last few weeks, more so then normal. It irked him; he didn't want Minamino getting close to Holly.

"Hionte-san are you alright?" he cringed at the voice,

"I'm fine Minamino-san" he never looked up from the ball that was moving from hand to hand.

"You've been spaced off for awhile now, the teacher asked me to see if you where feel alright" his voice was simple and held nothing that he could make out as kindness, rudeness or annoyance.

"Just thinking, I'm aloud to do that, right?" He didn't mean to snap but his voice was harsh.

"Okay, do what you want, Holly is in the nurse office" his voice had change for a second; there was something different about him when it came to Holly. Hojo looked up at the red head at this point and looked him over. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his looks or face and he wanted to know if his eyes had changed like his voice, but he wasn't fast enough to see it. But he did see amusement cross his face upon see Hojo's reaction.

"She's sleeping off Miss Hinote's training" and there it was the look, his eyes flash in an emotion Hojo couldn't understand as the red head turned around to leave. Hojo dropped the basketball and watch as he rolled away from him. He looked back over at his sister as she flipped off the balance bean and landed firm and steady, no mistakes no flaws, and no worries. If that was Holly she probably would have landed on her face. He chuckled at the thought but shook it off as his eye trailed back to the red head who was simply chatting with the teacher.

Again Hojo's eyes harden at him, he wanted to know why Minamino was so interested in Holly, why he treated her differently then the others. After all she was his sister now, and as a brother he should be worried.

Well that's what he wants to believe these feeling are.

* * *

"Yusuke I know you are going through a lot right now, with my dad trying to kill you and all, but there is something I would like you to know before you go off to the demon world" Koenma put down his tea, him and Yusuke where in a small coffee shop just a block away from Yusuke apartment building.

"Oh, are you going to cry and tell me not to go?" Yusuke joked biting into some cookies.

"No Yusuke, this is just for your general information and may become useful" he watched Yusuke put down his cookie and leaned in closer.

"I'm listening"

"As you know, there are demons, and scriptural creatures," Yusuke nodded "There are also witches, mages and other magical creatures."

"I'm not really surprised like a should be, but yeah what about them"

"Mages are of the highest magical begins in that community, and they are not under the control of my father council. They have what they call The Silver Order, the Mage council. They live among humans and have their own bases hidden among this world as well"

"So what's that got to do with me?" Yusuke leaned back and picked up his cookie again. "They're humans after all"

"Don't that them lightly, there are mages as powerful and S class demons" Yusuke ears perked at this.

"Powerful as S class demons?"

"Yes, they have their own rules, order and police; you could say. They are called war mages and are very skilled in killing." Koenma took his tea up again "I'm telling you this just in case you run into one, some of the more powerful demons like to hire mages as guards and since they use magic and not yokai or rekai they can passes between the barriers without trouble. If you do meet one, do not engage in a fight because even a lower class mage can render a power high class demon like yourself defenceless, all it takes is a simple spell."

Yusuke look on in thought and sighed. "It's like when I got kidnapped, what do mages look like?"

"Human is all I can say" Koenma took a sip of his tea.

"Well that helps I guess, thank for the info."

"Oh and one more thing, there has been rumours going around in the mage community" Yusuke sat up, "There has been talk of a void mage, I'll explain before you ask. Void magic is forbidden in their world, they call it the magic of the devil because void is everything and nothing." He looked at Yusuke reading his eyes, the boy was confused.

"Everything and nothing?" Yusuke question

"Yes, only thing is, void magic cannot be learned you have to be borne with it." Koenma took in a breath as he went on "When a child shows signs of this magic they are disposed of" He watched Yusuke eyes and knew what the question would be.

"Disposed of?"

"Killed" Koenma stated watching the anger fill the half demons eyes.

"Kill? Over this void magic, are they that scared of it" he was not impressed "How can you let them?"

"Like I said I have no say in their world, because their magic is neither rekai nor yokai. They are considered humans, they may age slower do to their magic but they do not fall into the same laws as demon or spiritual creatures. There is nothing I can do, but watch" he placed down his tea cup and sighed.

"So what about these rumours?"

"I have friends among their world, and from what has been going around in the order, there is a void user somewhere in the world, one that was not disposed of when born. They have spies everywhere in this world, and it only takes one to sense the unusual magic that comes from a void mage."

"So when they find that void mage, they are going to kill him?" Yusuke was in thought now, what if it was someone he knew.

"Yes, but from the rumours they can't find his location, the rumour itself started from a noble mage family that's daughter had a child but died on delivery. Someone in that house believes the child is alive and carries void magic." Koenma looked out the window of the coffee shop, "If this is true, the mother would have scaled the magic right after birth. The mages have a right to be worried it that scale breaks, if the magic that has been stored for last x number of years is realised it could cause a catastrophic disaster."

"But this is just a rumour right?" Yusuke asked losing interest in the story.

"Yes, there has been no proof that this void mage existed, but remember what I said about the mages Yusuke, and also since they are classified as human, they do fall under our human rules so you cannot kill them."

"Understood, now I have to get going Keiko wants me to walk her home today, and I have to tell her about what I'm going to do" He stood to leave and through some money on the table.

"Remember what I said Yusuke, I have informed Kurama and Hiei as well, the last thing we need is a war mages running about" Koenma finished his tea and stood as well.

"Yeah well let them chase rumours, later Koenma" Yusuke waved as he left the shop.

"Later Yusuke" Koenma sighed and placed some money on the table as well "Be careful" he added turning away from the table.

In truth he knew more about this rumour then he let Yusuke or anyone know, because he has spent the last 16 years keeping said void mage safe and hidden.

* * *

"Jones-san it's time to get up" I rolled over as the nurse shook me, I was having a weird dream, but I can't remember what it was about, but it made me feel cold and scared.

"Jones-san?" She called again, I opened my eyes and sat up, my body still hurt but it was bearable now.

"I'm up" I muttered running a hand over my messy hair.

"Yes yes, hurry your next class is about to start" she rushed me while tossing me my school blazer and head band.

"Okay, okay" I muttered getting off the bed and fixing my cloths and hair, in truth I was still groggy from the drugs.

"Hurry Hurry, the second bell is going to ring" she rushed me some more while pushing me out of her office, I stumbled as I hit the hall way and wanted to hit that nurse. Second bell my ass, I looked up at the wall clock, gym class wasn't even over yet. She just wanted to have the office free for when her boyfriend came over for a visit, really, she's such a sl..

"Jones-san shouldn't you be in class?" I sighed as I turned to the voice; it was Mr. Hoku my English teacher, and the nurse's boyfriend. He was young, tall, good looking and was a favourite among the female students. He had it all, the dark eyes, the perfectly parted and bouncing hair, smooth voice; he was fit and was the couch for the boy's basketball team.

"I was excused from gym, I wasn't feeling well, Miss Lori just woke me up so I wouldn't miss my next class" I answered watching his eyes; in truth he wasn't very nice.

"Ah, not like you to miss classes Jones-san" he challenged me, I glared at him, I never like him. He was more creepy then Minamino. He sometimes talks to himself in front of a mirror; I caught him once when I had left my books in his class. I pretended like I didn't see anything and I never asked about it.

You don't mess with the crazy.

"Like I said Mr. Hoku I wasn't feeling very well, please excuse me I have to get going to my next class the bell is going to ring soon and I don't want to be late." I gave him a bow and turned to leave.

"Be careful Miss Jones" He called mocking me, I really hate him, the first time I met him I had tripped walking into his class and he has never let me forget it. I looked at my watch as I turned down the next class hallway, gym should be over now and everyone should be showering and changing. I sighed as I got to the class room; I looked in and notice it was empty.

We have art next; something I'm not good at all, a child's drawing is 10 times better than anything I could muster up. It's a good thing this is basted mostly on how you use the techniques rather than how good the picture is.

I wobble a bit, I was still drowsy from the drugs; I checked the door and to my luck it was unlocked. I sighed as I opened it up and walked in, it was nice and cool in the room and I wasted no time going to the back of the room and taking my normal seat. I didn't bother turning on the lights because I'm going to use the next 10 minutes or so to have a power nap.

I settled in and got comfy, the coolness of the room maybe me comfortable and cosy. I could feel my eyes started to close, I think I just heard someone come in, but I don't care, sleep took me over faster than I could react.

* * *

A woman glided over to the sleeping Holly, she knelt down as she reached the sleeping girls desk. A cloak of black light fabric draped over her, hiding her face and figure. She reached for Holly and smoothed down her hair. "My poor Hollybella" the woman whispered with a sadden voice. "Please stop looking for me" she added with tears, "Just live as you are, finding me would be dangerous for you" she stood up and took her hand off the sleeping girl. "Hollybella" she whispered bending down and giving the girl a kiss on the head, "Be safe" she added just as the classroom door flew opened. The woman jumped back and whispered a chant as a head of red flew at her. But before he could restrain the woman she was gone.

Kurama swore as the woman vanished before his eyes, he quickly turned to Holly who was still asleep, she didn't even stir; she was sound to the world. He sniffed the air but the scent of the woman was gone, it was like she was never there. He went to Holly's side and looked her over, the only scent on her was her own, and he knew the woman had touched her. He watched the girl sleep, beep even breaths, she looked peaceful.

Then the question arose, why was that woman hovering over Holly? He knew just by the woman looked and the way she chanted; that she was a mage.

Holly was very much in every way a normal human. She had no traces of rekai, yokai, or magic of any kind. So he was a little baffled as to why this mage was looming over her, and touched her. His eyes harden at this, as another question crossed his mind, is Holly Jones just a normal human? Could there be something about her that she didn't even know herself? It has happened; Yusuke was an example of that.

The bell rang, telling him it was time to stop looming over Holly himself and take his seat, the last thing he need was another reason for Hojo to hate him. That boy was dangerous enough without getting him angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 9

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_A Letter that will give you everything and nothing"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Needless to say my red headed neighbour has been even creepier than normal, it's like I run into him all the time now. But then on the days we have off school he is nowhere to be found. Shiori was telling Sakura that he might have some secrete girlfriend, Lucy jumped right in and started crying saying he would never cheat on her like that; she is so delusional sometimes.

Just the other day he dropped to the second spot on our math test, math is one of his best subjects so it was strange to see him drop in marks like that. I didn't bother to go ask about it, I was trying not to go around him unless I had too.

Last night I ran into him while I was at the corner store I had to pick up some girl stuff for Lucy, she says it's too embarrassing to it herself. Then he insisted on walking me home saying it was dangerous at night, it wasn't that dark out anyways.

I don't know about him sometimes, he's nice, he's cold, he's helpful, he's rude, and he does all this with a super nice smile on his face. He even appeared at regionals, I never placed by the way, I was close though; I ended up tripping during my floor routine. He was there though watching it while standing at the back trying to hid in the shadows, I seen him just before I tripped, that red hair wasn't hard to miss.

Hojo was starting to act strange as well, appearing after my track meets, walking home with me and Lucy, is he trying to have a repeat of last year. Lately it seems like there is some kind of supernatural fight around me, and I'm walking right through it. Not knowing, not caring, I hate it, if Hojo has something he wants to tell me he should just suck it up and say it that also goes for Minamino.

"Hey Holly.. Holly!" I pulled my head off my desk and glared at Lucy, I was having a good nap.

"What we have a free class and I want to sleep" I muttered back at her getting ready to settle back in.

"Free class is over stupid" She laughed handing me my glasses.

"Oh, ah" I took my glasses from her and replaced them on my face before running the back of my hand over my mouth making sure there was no drool. "I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep"

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up till 3 in the morning" Hojo stated turning his head back at me.

"Well if someone hadn't tripped the power then I wouldn't have had to stay up till 3 in the morning typing my assignment" I shot back

"Tskui was the one who"

"Hojo shh.." Lucy cut in "and it's Lucy"

And there was one of their weird exchanges, sometimes I really don't understand them, there are times when I'm on the outside of their own little world. Like last night, the power went out at around 8 when I was in the middle of my assignment, and lost everything. I don't really know how they knocked out the power, there was some fighting and arguing which all seemed to stopped when I barged into their room, oh yes, beside having separate rooms they also have "their room" well it's kind of all our room, kind of like our own family room, for friends and stuff.

"Alright class, now that your free class is over I want to introduce a new student" Lucy eyes went to the front of the room, Minamino may be her number one but she loves to shop around. One of her min goals is it get a boyfriend before she graduate from high school.

Even if she can't get Minamino.

Speaking of whom, I glanced over at him, he had leaned forward as well, but the look on his face wasn't excited like Lucy's, but, well, serious and scary.

He must have felt me looking case he turned his head to me and gave me this weir smile; I stuck out my tong at him before turning back to the front of the class just in time to see our new student and oh my god he was pretty. I mean, it was a weird pretty he could be a girl he was that pretty, and it was creepy. Well he was creepy; there was this think air around him, strong and freighting. It was similar to the air I sometime feel around Yusuke, who by the way has went on some excursion.

Keiko had called me a few weeks ago telling me all about it, she said he was going to be back in three years and marry her. I remember back when I was in there school he would pull that line whenever she was super mad at him, but every time I believe him and she did and does as well.

"This here is Alistair Allard he is an exchange student from England, please make him feel welcome and at home" Alistair started to look around the room, it was like he was looking for someone, I watched him curious. His eyes landed on Minamino and hardened before swiping back over the students and towards Lucy and Hojo. He thanked the teacher before bee lining it towards Hojo, he never spoke as he passed him but there was this intense look between them like they could read each other minds. Alistair took the empty seat behind Lucy, as he passed me I got the intense child from him, it was almost suffocating.

The air seem to thicken as the day went on, there was this around Hojo and Alistair that seem to scare me into staying as far away from them as I could. I have no idea why Alistair scared me so much, but every molecule in my body was telling me to stay away from him, hell I would take Minamino company over this.

"Your Holly right?" I stiffen at the voice, I was out in the courtyard, there was some benches out here and I like the way the leaves change color this time of year that and I was waiting for Lucy. She had class room clean up and I told her I would wait.

"Yes" I muttered not looking up from my book.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he sat before I could answer, I hate that; don't ask the question if you're going to do it anyways.

"You already did, so no" I stated closing my book and tighten my scarf; it was getting into that in-between fall and winter mode.

I heard him chuckle before he spoke "I guess so, so you're Hojo step-sister" he went on

I glanced at him, his blazed was opened and he sat with his hands in his pockets, he didn't look cold even thought it was down in the low teens. His hair was long and black, it was tied back in a low pony tail. His blue eyes were like ice and where just as cold. This boy can take your breath away with just one look and right now all I was getting from him was the creeps. No boy should look as pretty as him and be straight. But his voice, it was deep, seductive and sexy, it was hard to believe he could speak like that.

I looked away from his cold eyes "Yes, but we're more like friendenemies then brother and sister" Again he chuckled, it was sweat like candy, it was almost magical.

"He said the same thing" I glanced at him now

"How do you know him?" it was playing on my mind a while now

"We're old friends, I use to live here when I was a small child you could say we're childhood friends" he smiled at me like he was remembering a warm memory, but that smile never reached his eyes, it was much like Minamino's but Alistair's was freightingly cold.

"You don't have an accent" I stated out of nowhere, I have no idea why but for someone from England he had no accent at all, I'm from America and people can easily tell.

"I have been taught Japanese since I was a kid, so naturally I wouldn't" he explained giving off some weird vibe, I shifted away from him and stood up, I don't know why but my gut was telling me to run away.

"Naturally" I joked trying to hid my fright "I get picked up all the time, I'm jealous" I gave him my best smile.

"You're American right, how long have you been living here?" he wondered standing up and looking down at me with his ice blue eyes, he was tall, I was about normal height for a girl, but I had to tilt my head to look up at his face. I mean Kuwabara was tall but this boy was taller.

"Three years" I answered looking away from his eyes and back towards the school door, Lucy should be done soon.

"Ah, it must have been hard being new and English" he went on; he really didn't want to leave.

"Yeah it was hard for a bit, I had a good teacher" I turned my head back as again smiled "Why did your family move here so late in the school year?" I wondered almost forgetting the school system here was different.

"My father got a new job, and his girlfriend is so love sick she would follow him off a cliff, I had no say in the matter" He shrugged a bit gaiving me a smile none the less, I shivered and not form the cold.

"How sad" I muttered

"You think so?" he question reaching out to touch me, pure panic rushed through me, I took a step back and tripped. It was fast as I fell, I didn't even have time to think about it. But just as I thought I was going to make a fool of myself once again I fell into something hard and warm.

"You really are ungraceful" I rolled my eyes at the smooth voice of Minamino as he helped me to my feet, I was actually happy to see him. Alistair was starting to scare me and I don't' know, I don't think he's is evil but he was cold and more of an emotional robot then Minamino here.

"Yeah it happens" I muttered straighten out my blazer and scarf.

"My and who are you?" Alistair asked looking at Minamino with I believe was a glare.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi I'm in your class, nice to meet you" he was his usual polite self, but there was something behind it, it was like a warning of some kind.

"Alistair Allard charmed" he gave an almost mock bow to Minamino just as my over happy sister shouted.

"Holly-Chan" In seconds she was latched onto me and smiling.

"Hi Minamino-kun are you on your way home? Would you like to walk with us?" she looked across me hopeful and I actually wanted him to say yes, unlike Alistair I have never felt pure fear or panic when I was with Minamino.

"Yes, I am on my way home as well, you don't mine Jones-san?" I sighed

"Not at all" I tried to act normal but it was hard when I wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Oh Alistair-kun are you on your way home as well, Hojo is in the middle of a game and might be really late" she stated like they were good friends, well if he was Hojo's childhood friend then it was only natural that Lucy would be friends with him as well.

"That's okay Lucy, I'll just wait, I have lots to talk to him about" he answered with a smile to her, it was warm almost but his eyes were still cold. "It was nice talking to you Holly, see you in class tomorrow, Minamino" he bow his head again, turned and left.

"He's still so distance" I head Lucy mutter before she shook her head "Let's go its freezing" I nodded and let her snuggle closer to me, I glanced at Minamino

"Thanks" I muttered in a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear me, but for some odd reason I knew he could.

* * *

"I spoke with your step sister"

"Oh, what did you ask her; tell her, I told you she doesn't know about us" Hojo rushed out

"Calm down, I just wanted to know about her a little" He waved off

"She isn't who you're looking for" Hojo wrapped his scarf around his neck "She's very human" he added closing his locker door.

"Yes you told me, but I was just making sure, and she is very human" He chuckled "But you didn't tell me that there was a demon going to your school"

"He's a demon you don't want to mess with, and he works for Koenma" Hojo stated back tuning to his old friend.

"Koenma has no power over our world" Alistair stated stuffing his hands in his pockets and followed Hojo who was walking away from him.

"But he still has power over this world, and we have to respect his rules" Hojo stated back

"Ah yes you were always a stick for the rules" Alistair didn't haid his annoyance as they left the school building.

"It keeps you alive longer" Hojo stated back also not hiding his annoyance

"Yes" Alistair then stopped making Hojo stop as well, his face went serious "You do know now that I'm here you are obligated to help me in my search"

Hojo sighed and started to walk again "I know and I will help within reason, since you are in my area you will have to do things my way." He turned his head back to his friend "understand, none of your tricks"

"Understood, but I do have one question that has been bothering me" Alistair stated in an almost chuckle.

"And that is?" Hojo sighed tuning back and starting his walk again.

"Is that demon and Holly a couple?" His question was direct and clam

Hojo laughed "No, she goes out of her way to avoid him, she finds him creepy and weird"

"Well that means Holly is single then" he stated

Hojo stopped and turned to him "and what's that suppose to mean?"

"Just stating a fact, don't look so worried you're her brother remember" Alistair laughed walking passed his friend, "But you can't look over the fact that she is pretty even if she hides behind her glasses"

"Do not get her involved in our world Alistair" Hojo hissed

"Calm down, I just want to get to know her more, Lucy is so attached to her it makes me curious" he answered

"There is nothing to be curious about, they are sisters now, and Tskui has always wanted a sister" was his answer

"Oh, I think there is something else"

"Don't play with her Alistair that demon has taken a strange interest in her, he's an animal type so they tend to get very possessive. I don't want to have to explain to the council why you where ripped apart by a demon" He chuckled at the thought.

"My aren't you morbid, nothing like that will happen, like I said I just want to get to know her, not date or marry her" he laughed as they walked

"Just be careful, Holly herself isn't all peaches and cream, she's about as suddle as a gun"

"I notice that when I spoke with her, but there is something odd about her, I don't really understand what it is, and I'm sure you or Lucy have not missed it" Alistair stated eyeing Hojo.

"I haven't missed it, but she is human in all ways, I believe it's just a trace of psychic power nothing more" was his answer wanting to drop the topic.

"Yes, that's what I believe" he sighed "Have you gotten the report yet?"

"I got it last night, it throughout the power for most of the night" he sighed "annoying, an email would have worked just as good" he muttered

"The elders are old fashion"

"Too old fashion"

"So, do you believe in this hunt?" Alistair was serious now

"I believe we are chasing a ghost, there hasn't been a reported void user in over 100 years, this is just some rumour made up by a messed up family" he didn't hid his disgust and annoyance.

"They are a noble family Hojo with a lot of power, be careful what you say" there was a hidden tone in Alistair voice, a tone Hojo knew very well and took in a breath.

"One of them are here"

"Yes, the youngest" he looked around before going on "her power was traced to this school. You do know it is her older sister that started the rumour and the younger ones behaviour has only made the council believe it more"

"I read it in the report, I did feel her power at that time but I was on the other side of the school in the middle of gym class, it vanished so fast I didn't think anything of it, till you showed up" he sighed again not liking the way his life was getting turned upside down.

"Yes, this has been my case since the younger one disappeared last year" there was destine in his voice

"You should be more respectful to your aunt" Hojo stated

"It's hard to be with that family" his cold eyes travelled away from Hojo and to the road in front of him.

"Are you going to try and bring her in?" Hojo wondered

"I will try, but as you know she is the most power war mage the council has ever trained, even high class demons are scared of her" he laughed a bit not really sure way

"That's true, I heard she got stronger after she returned from America, after you know" he didn't want to get into it.

"Yes, my mother said she was heartbroken, the loss of her child had driven her crazy" he started "but now she is saying that the child is still alive, and a void user. I don't balm my aunt for what she did, if that is what she did"

"But if we fine this void user, can you kill someone of your family?" Hojo stated

"I don't know her, blood makes us family, but years makes us strangers" was his answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 10

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_To you who I have lost, stop the hunt because she will become everything and nothing"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

_

* * *

The darkness invaded the surrounding plain, it engulf the soul of the air that was to fill her lungs. Everything was running in thick tar of blackness that was nothing. In this darkness there was nothing, no sound, no voice, no words, no life and no light. Even as she screamed there no one to hear so there was no sound to brake the air waves. In this nothing she crashed to her knees and grabbed her head she pulled at her hair. Nothing she done could free herself from the nothing she was in. She screamed and screamed until she could feel the iron taste of blood run down her throat. She couched choking on the foule taste and let her tears of anger and fear run down her face. _

_This place was everything she had feared, nothing, there was nothing and no one. She couldn't handle it couldn't take it. The pressure of no living thing, no ringing of sound that was nothing but the emptiness she was in. Deep down she knew what this nothing was, this place where no one can reach but her, but that answer, that forbidden answer would mean she was be in danger and would chance as a person all together. _

_That is what a hidden voice in the darkness was telling her, begging her to stay away from this place from saying the words that would drag her down into the nothing where she was loose everything but gain everything. _

_In this place where she will gain everything and nothing, but can she pull herself out of the nothing to see her everything. Can she control her inner powers that have been locked away, building and building until it is reasled? _

_Can she wake up from this dream?_

_**Hollybella**_

_A voice rain out in the darkness shaking the girl out of her blood stained screams. Her mind that was looking for something and almost had it, but she broke form the nothing and she stood, she stood and took in the nothing and looked around wanting to see the face of that soothing, calming voice that drove away all her fears _

_**Hollybella**_

_The voice called out again whipping away her tears clearing her voice, she held out her hands knowing that voice, wanting to know that voice since she was a child, she wanted to hold that voice and never let it go. She tipped her head back and understood in a way what it was to lose it all but to gain it all again, she is nothing and is everything, she will be the one that will change a system of fear, because she is_

"Holly time to get up"

I rolled over at the voice forgetting about the dream that sent shivers down my spine, it was gone, all traces of that dream was gone and I know for some reason it was important. There was just something in that dream that I should never be forgotten.

"Come on Holly you said you would go shopping with me today" Lucy wined pulling on my bed sheets

"Okay" I muttered opening my eyes and pushing myself up "what time is it?"

"8"

"Get out" I stressed flopping back on the bed "give me another hour at least"

"No, there's a big sale at the mall, I want to beat the crowd, you always get cranky when there is to many people and want to leave, so up, Mom has already made you a American breakfast" she stressed pulling the sheets off me with a smile, I swear that girl sometimes.

"Okay, god the only day I get to sleep in, at least back in American I got two days off instead of one" I didn't hid my annoyance as I swung my lags over the side of the bed.

"You can't waist a perfect day on sleep, now get dressed your food is getting cold" she bounced over to my closet and started going through my clothes. "Humm... you really have nothing cute"

"My version of cute is different than yours, a sweater and jeans will do" I yawned.

"So like you, how about I let you ware one of my nice pink sweaters" she smiled at me while chucking a pair of blue jeans at me and a white take top.

"How about you give me my purple one back first" I stressed while she tossed me some socked and undergarments.

"But I like that color on me" she wined

"Then we can buy one for you" I through back starting to change.

"How about this green one, it will bring out the green in your eyes" she giggle pulling out my green knitted sweater, it had a shallow v neck, and a little hood, my dad had bought that for me last year for Christmas.

"Okay, but I still want my purple one back"

* * *

"_All my life I have searched for something that would make me feels like I belonged in this world, and one day I did. I found him and he showed me there was something else in this world besides hate and killing, he showed me love. I give up my whole life for him and then we married and I had my sweet girl. I was on top of the world and nothing could have brought me down, not until I saw the sings of her powers the glow of everything and the warmth of nothing. I knew what they were going to do to her and I couldn't let that happen. So I left hoping that I could just fall back into what I was before I met him and loved her. You have to help me, please they have sent a war mage to her area and I don't know how much help I can be right now. I am being watched too closely and I could give her away, please Koenma please_

"

He turned off the message and sighed, how much longer could he keep that girl safe. The council had come to him a few day ago telling him of what they thought and hoped he could help with. He lied, and told them there was nothing he knew or would help with, he had refused long ago not to have any dealing with the council of the mages. There was just no way could he look passed what they have done to so many children over the years.

"Botan" he called destroying the message in his hand

"You called" she happily bounced with her sweet smile.

"I need you to keep an eye on a war mage that just entered into the Tokyo area, his name is Alistair Allard and is on the top of the war mage merited board and very dangerous. I want you to take notes on what he is doing and if he releases his magic report it to me right away." Koenma let the dust from the message fall from his hands and watched as it vanished as it hit his desk.

Botan didn't know what to take of this, she has never seen him so serious before, and she knew what that dust was, magical messages were not hard to miss once you have seen one before. "May I ask way?"

"No, not yet, I'm sure Kurama already knows about the mage, he and the others have enough on their plates to deal with besides this mess" he rambled on trying not to show his anger or annoyance.

"I'm not sure why you are like this, but telling me might help" she urged him on

"Botan just do as I have told you, when I feel it is safe I will tell you, until then, please" he waved his hand at her, dismissing her. Botan bowed her head and never spoke back as she lifted up on her ore and disappeared from the small prince's office.

Koenma leaned back in his oversize red chair and sighed out, this situation was becoming dangerous and the last thing he wanted was to remove the girl from her current family and living. Kurama was the closes to her, but right now he was dealing with a demons king plans and trying to flout in between the human world and the demon. Throwing a bodyguard mission on top of him would be murder and not good for his ever growing demonic side. This was all happening at the worst time, he could not have chaos in the demon and human world, it would just be a pain to deal with it at the one time. That and his father were already undergoing and investigation as it was, soon he will be the king and all of this will fall down on him if there was a catastrophic disaster.

"Roseabelle, I have a sinking feeling this isn't going to end well."

* * *

"Hurry Holly-chan we'll miss the train" Lucy stressed out while dragging me with her down the stairs and towards the fast go train.

"Slow down Lucy we're going to make it, we have lots of time" I through back trying to get her to let me go, it feels like my shoulder was going to pop out of the socket.

"No we can't, I want a good seat I don't like standing" she rushed out again as she pulled me into the train and plopped down on the seat, I did as well and breathed out a sigh, I'm glad I'm a runner.

"Happy" I stated more then asked as the train started to fill with people.

"Yup" she bounced putting her purse on her lap.

I shook my head and settle in for the ride, it was about a 20 or so minute ride into the city. My mind was back at the house or so outside of it, we ran into Minamino who looked almost distance and angry. I don't know what's going on with him lately, it could his mother's marriage which was next weekend, and he was getting a little brother to go with it. I guess that makes something else we have in common. But I don't believe that's it, him and Alistair don't seem to see eye to eye. Yesterday when I was leaving school I saw them talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did see their faces. There was a lot of angry faces and annoyed faces, but most of all I saw a challenge between them. I don't know why they hate each other, well hate seems to be a bit out there but it looked like it on their faces. I just hope Hojo or Lucy doesn't get dragged into whatever Alistair and Minamino have going on between them.

"Hey Holly-chan" Lucy spoke up braking me from my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Alistair?" it came out in a smooth almost worried voice.

"Alistair? Well I don't know I only met him a few days ago" I answered not sure if I should share my real thoughts on him.

"But you always have thoughts on someone even if you just meet them; you dubbed Minamino-kun creepy after one conversation with him, so you must have something on Alistair" she nudged me with a smile

"He's different" I answered trying to keep it simple

"Different?" she looked over at me with an odd smile

"Don't give me that look, I don't like him at all, I got him thrown into the same category as Minamino" I widen my eyes at when I said then sighed, she knew how to get under my skin in the smallest of ways.

"Oh, so you think he's weird and creepy" she mused happy to have gotten what she wanted out of me

"Just a tad" I mused back giving her a light push

"Just a tad, psh, there is no just a tad with you" she pushed me back and laughed

"True, but hey your friends with him right?" I wondered remembering mine and Alistair conversation.

"Oh, not really, he and Hojo are friends you could say. They have a very weird friendship, kind of like you and Minamino-kun" she bladed on.

"Hold it, me and Minamino have no friendship, normal or weird" I rushed out.

"Oh you say that, but from mine and everyone else point of view, there is" she pushed me again and laughed "you should be grateful most girls would kill just to get a look at him"

"Oh shut it, me and Minamino have no friendship, I would rather you kill that idea" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest and shot her an annoyed look.

"Jees, stubborn" she muttered back also shooting me a look of annoyance that reached the fullness of her playful eyes.

* * *

"I felt something last night" Alistair stated removing his sunglasses

"I did as well, it was distance though and I couldn't get a fix on it" Hojo added passing his basketball between his hands.

"It's hard to know what we felt, we know nothing about powers of void since they kills the users before we can know" Alistair stated with anger and annoyance.

"That's true, it would be helpful if we know what we are and aren't dealing with, if the _void user_ does actually exist." He moved the ball so it was spinning on his index finger.

"That's true as well, but I heard a rumour that she sent a message to Koenma" Alistair watched as Hojo let the ball fall off his finger and into his right hand, he was in thought.

"Just a rumour?" he wondered

"Yeah, I'm guessing she asked for help, if Koenma gets a hold of the void user then we are out of luck, going agents him could cause a war" Alistair replaced his sunglasses and put his hands in the pockets of his long fall coat.

"I know" Hojo dropped the ball and stood up "Come on we should start our search" he picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck "From the magic I felt last night, I believe it came from the west towards the city"

"I got the same" Alistair looked at his watch "if we leave now we can be downtown by noon"

"We could do that, but I was thinking about other transportation" he smirked and closed his eye and started to chant.

* * *

I tensed and turned around fast, I don't know why but I just got this sudden shock of something weird, it was like a very cold wind on dry winter's day, but 10 times worst. I shivered and turned back when Lucy came out of the dressing room, I put on a smile I didn't want to worry her about something I couldn't even explain. She was sporting a very cute lone gray knitted sweater, it had t-shirt style sleeves, under that sweater I believe she had on a red lone sleeve simple shirt. The sweater itself came to about her knees, so she had on black lagging with very nice mid shin flat boots, with silver straps. Around her waist she also had a very cute navy blue belt to complete the look.

"Very nice, but it seems almost too old for you" I stated

"I know, I was thinking about getting this for mom, we are the same size and I know if it looks good on me it will look good on her" she smiled turning around so I could see the whole look.

"How nice of you, why?" I wondered knowing there was something behind this.

"Well if I get the sweater and the shirt then I get the boots half off, and I get a free scarf" she giggled twirling around on more time before going back into the change room.

"I'm not surprised" I thought out in a laugh but the laugh was cut short when I felt that same cold shock, I suppressed a shiver and took a seat in the waiting area. I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaked out right now.

"Lucy are we done with this place?" I asked hoping to get out of here fast, I was starting to get dizzy and sick, from what I don't know, but there something in me telling me to run, get away.

"Yeah" she called back pulling open the curtain "I'll go pay for this and then we can get some food, you pail, and I know how cranky you get when you're hungry and tired" she laughed as I stood up pushing off the dizziness and smiling back at her.

"I don't get that cranky" I laughed forcing it out

"Yeah yeah, lier" she giggled pushing passed me.

I rolled my eyes and followed her towards the counter, the dizziness was starting to get worst, and my vision was starting to blur I held out my hand "Lucy" I whispered as the all the sound around me faded, there was nothing not even the ringing of nothing. I panicked as everything went dark; everything was gone, Lucy, the store, and the people. I took in some breaths and tried to stay calm. Did I pass out; am I on the floor like a fool?

I just need to calm down and think, I must have caught something and this was all just in my head. Lucy should be calling for help and I will wake up in a hospital. I'm going to be fine, nothing is that wrong; I'm just in my head right now.

That's all.

"_Hollybella_"

I froze at the voice, no one has called me Hollybella since I was a child, it was actually my full name and only my father and grandparents know it. I took in a breath It was probably just a memory from some long ago time with my grandparents.

"_Just breathe Hollybella_"

The voice came again, it was sweet and kind and made me safe, and like she said I calm my breathing and it seem to help.

"_Always remember to breath_"

And with that the sounds of the people came back, the darkness I was in went away and I was looking at white.

"Looks she's coming too" came a male voice that I didn't know

"Holly-chan, are you okay?" I heard Lucy as her face appeared in my vision.

"What happened?" I wondered a little confused

"You passed out, can you sit up?" she asked, I could see dried tears on her face.

"Yeah" I muttered letting her help me up into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't move her, the ambulance is on its way" I heard someone say, I glared in annoyance I didn't want to go to the hospital.

"We don't need one, she's okay now" I heard her stressed as something warm started too moved throughout my body. I was starting to feel so much better, better than I have felt ever.

"She could have a head injury" I heard that same voice say, I couldn't locate it, and I didn't like it.

"I'm fine" I stressed back nodding to Lucy who in turn helped me off the floor; I was steady and feeling great. "Fine see, it was nothing probably didn't get enough to eat this morning" I added looking around for the person that spoke earlier.

"I'll call off the ambulance" I heard the store clerk say and got on the phone.

"Good, Lucy are you ready to go?" I wondered

"Yeah, I had just paid for my things when you went down" she stated in a clam way like what happen was normal.

"Good, let's eat I don't want to end up like that again" I laughed in a half smiled not telling her what had happened while I was down, strange thing was, I don't even remember hitting the floor.

* * *

"I just felt it" Alistair stated holding out his hand to stop Hojo

"Where?" he asked looking around

"I'm not sure, it felt close but far away at the same time, it's in this area thought, let's keeping looking" He took in a breath and closed his eyes trying to get a magical reading of the area.

"Hey Hojo" came the one voice he didn't want to hear right now. Said person turned around and sighed out in annoyance.

"Tskui, Holly shouldn't you too be at the mall?" Hojo huffed out; he didn't want Holly to be around when he was doing his job.

"We're hungry, it is noon you know" she giggled "and it's Lucy" she added annoyed. Holly was grateful Lucy didn't say anything about her fainting spill.

"I'm a bit hungry myself, how about we eat together" Alistair cut in with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Okay" Holly stated unsure about this, again she could feel a power to run, it was screaming at her bagging her, but Holly pushed that aside and shook it off she wasn't going to let this pressure over power her.

"So where do you ladies want to go?" he asked walking over to Holly and smiling at her that cold smile.

"Oh, there is this new cafe just a block from here, I head their cake is to die for" Lucy laughed pulling Holly away from Alistair "come on I'll lead" she through back.

Alistair looked at Hojo and grinned, to him this was perfect it gave him time to get to know Holly and understand why she was so different than any other normal human is has met.

* * *

Kurama just finished booking a honeymoon for his mother and his soon to be father, it was a month long and it was going to give him the time to go to the demon world for that month. He had it all planned out his only worry was the girl that lived next door and the war mage that has taken an interest in her.

He didn't like it.

The war mage had confronted him about what his thoughts were on Holly, what he felt about her and of course what his demon side thought about all this. He didn't like to be question like that and the war mage was sticking his nose into business that was dangerous for him.

Kurama leaned back in his chair and looked out his window that so happened to be almost directly across form Holly's. There were nights when he could see her just starring out at the stars, or she was sit in her window seat and read until late hours of the night. He knew she had seen him a few times coming and going through his window, and he also knew she had seen him once at the park when his demon side was just starting to from again.

She never said anything about it she just avoided him as hard as she could, never spoke to him unless she had too. It made him try to interact with her more because he knew it pissed her off and he liked to see that look of annoyance and anger cross her face. He didn't know why, but when he first met her she was closed off and never showed that much real emotion. But from him annoying her and Lucy always being around her, she opened up but she was still blunt and a little weird.

He had gone to Koenma that morning and had been told of the message that the prince had gotten from an old friend. He wasn't surprised of what he told him about the woman or the message, but what he didn't tell him was who the void user was. Kurama had an idea who, but was not sure about it and right now he didn't have the time to be looking after a mage that was supposed to be dead.

This whole situation was really none of his concern and there was a part of him that really didn't care. He never did like mages and for them to be in a huff about sometime so trivial stupid, in all honesty he could care less. In his world there are demons so powerful and feared that this matter of a power that was called the devils, made him laugh.

It just showed how weak the mages really are.

A part of him wanted to find this void mage and bring out his powers to make the mages scared and knocked down a notch. In a way it could be of use to him in his current situation, that's if the void mages wasn't who he thought it was.

He rose from his chair and went to his window his eyes was still on Holly's, that girl was having an effect on him, and to tell the truth, he didn't know if he liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 11

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_A day without you is like a year without rain"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I was never one for fighting; I actually don't like violence at all. Can I fight? Well my dad taught me some secrete military moves when I was a kid, and that's about it. Why am I bringing this us, well have you ever seen girls gone while? and I don't mean the flashing find, I'm talking about a big sale on designer clothes type deal, only this isn't that type of sale. The newest hottest band, Silver Star, just decided to up and throw a live outdoor concert, it's almost winter by the way, and the first 100 people get free tickets. I'm stuck right in the middle of this madness, it all happened so fast. One minute I was looking at books with Lucy, Hojo and Alistair, then this voice comes over the spacer system telling everyone about the tickets, boy do you want to see girls run. Lucy was at the front of the pack, sometimes I wonder about that girl.

"Do you think she's going to get out okay?" I asked Hojo who looked scared for his life.

"I would worry about the other girls" he stated back, I could tell from his face he was serious.

"You got a point" I answered hoping she didn't get carried away.

"Who are these Silver Star?" Alistair asked Looking very amused at the crazy scene.

"A new boy band, they're like an overnight sensation, in no time they were all over the charts, TV's, and billboards" I answered remembering when Lucy charged into my room with the CD, telling me I just had to listen to it.

"They'll fade soon" Alistair stated and flipped though a random book he picked up, the strange thing was, he sounded so sure, I almost believe him. His voice is so deep and scary; it was like he was telling me they would fade out of this world, like they were never here, telling me they would fade into nothing, a nothing where not even light is able to stand.

I gave my head a shake and took in a breath, where the hell did that morbid thought come from, it seems lately I've been having them more, and more, it`s awful, I`m not myself.

"Holly you still with us?" I heard Hojo asked, I pushed aside my thoughts and worries and tried to drag my brain into the here and now.

"Yet, just spaced out for a sec, was thinking about how upset Lucy is going to be if she doesn't get those tickets" I giggled, really that was going to be a pain in my ass if she doesn't get one. I just know, somehow she'll end up making it my fault for not helping her out in such an important situation.

"Don't bring it up" he ran his hand over his soft black hair, it's longer then he normally has it. It's to about his chin line now with just the littlest bit of a curl to it, his face looks sharper and more defined now as well. Strange I haven't noticed before, but he is starting to take the looks of a man.

"You need a hair cut" I stated out of nowhere, yeah I do that sometimes a really bad habit of mind to say the least.

"What? Hair cute?" he stated back grabbing a hole of his hair and pulling down in front of his eyes trying to see what I meant. "Why do you say that?" he let his hair go and looked at me.

I blushed a little and shrugged "It's longer then you normally have it, that's all" I turned my eyes away from him and searched the crowd of mad girls for Lucy.

"It's a team thing" he answered after some silence

"Team thing?" I wondered giving up my searched and turning my eyes back to Hojo; Alistair had given up on his book as well and decided to put his say into the conversation. I guess he didn't want to be left out, at least that's the vide I suddenly got from him.

"They're on a winning strike, so the team decided to not cut their hair until they get dropped from the running for the title" Alistair placed the book his was reading under his arm and proceeded to mess up Hojo's hair. "Their captain thinks it's a good luck charm" he added in a playful voice, which was odd. Though he looked to be teasing Hojo, the joy, or the ease never reached his eyes, not once, his movements where stiff and forced.

It was like he had to remind himself to be human.

Hojo batted him away in angry movements but playful all the same. His movements were real and full, not fake. I wonder what could have happened to Alistair to have made him this way, so void of emotion.

I stiffen at a sudden shock that ran thought my body as I finished my thought. I have no idea why, but I feel cold and scared. There was a voice telling me I was almost there, so close to some answer to a question I have yet to ask. A word, one single word will change me forever. And yet there is another voice telling me to run, do not say this word, do not find the answer.

"Holly" I jerked back at the sudden touch, it was Hojo, his eyes were worried for me. His hand was on my shoulder, it warm and nice.

"Sorry I don't feel so good, it's been a long day" I answered with a lie that was also true.

"You look pale, once Lucy gets her tickets you two go home" he stated, implying he wasn't going to go with us, I wonder just what him and Alistair are up too.

"Hojo is right, Holly you don't look well, I'll call my driver and have him take you and Tskui home" I stepped away from Hojo and looked at Alistair in a strange way.

"You have never call Lucy Tskui" and then everything went dark.

* * *

Hojo caught Holly as her knees gave out and stumbled as her dead weight kicked in. "You just had to do that didn't you" Hojo stated in an angry way.

"I had to know what she was thinking" Alistair stated with a sighed and pulled out his cell phone "Her mind has a heavy guard on it, I didn't think changing the words would over whelm her like that" he added trying not to look annoyed.

"Just because you can't figure out what her hidden power is, doesn't mean you can throw magic at her" Hojo propped Holly up and put her on his back. "Tskui is going to be angry" he added shooting a looked at his childhood friend.

"Sorry, I over did it, I didn't notice she wasn't feeling well" he went on in between speaking to his driver.

"She isn't a toy for you to play with" Hojo was not impressed and he made sure Holly was secure on his back.

"I know, sorry I forgot how much you actually l.." "I got the tickets... what the hell happened" Lucy cut in her mood going from happy to angry in two second flat.

"Holly isn't felling well, I called my driver to take you two home" Alistair cover not wanting the healing mage to unleash her powers on him.

"Oh dear, I guess I should have taken her home after she passed out the first time" she blurted out without thinking as she went to Holly to check on her health.

"She passed out before this?" Hojo asked not liking this

"Yeah, at the department store, I just thought she was hungry, she probably has that cold that's going around. And she has been under a lot of stress, it's getting close to Christmas and John isn't going to be here." She touched her step-sister forehead and sighed "she has a fever" as she said the words Alistair told them his driver was outside waiting for them.

Kurama was more than a little annoyed when he walked out of his house to see a black car pull upto Holly's house and Holly herself being carried into her house my Hojo, Alistair and Lucy followed suit. His annoyance came solely from Alistair who didn't fail to give the once silver fox a smug look as he entered the Jones house. He had to suppress a growl as he moved to his door with inhuman speed. This whole situation was getting out of hand; and he hated the feeling of being threatened.

Kurama never made it know when he entered his house and with speed and quickness from his demon side he was in his room and out his window within seconds. He wanted to know why Holly was being carried into her home and why Alistair was giving him a winning smile.

It was no trouble for the ex thief to move his way across the small fence that cut a line between his land and theirs. It was getting dark now, just more cover for him.

He gracefully glided up into the beautifully carry tree that sat just to the left of Holly's window, there he sat as the light in her room came on and listen in on the group in the room. Kurama was feeling the old sensation of the thrill that comes with hiding in the shadows and waiting for when it was time to get what he wanted and right now he wanted information.

To a normal human the conversation on the other side of the window would be nothing at all, but his demonic ears was very different and he could hear them as if they stood right next to him.

" Her fever is getting worst, you know what I bet you she was sick before we left this morning and just didn't want to tell me about it" he hear Tskui the younger twin say, her voice was light and soft as always but he never missed the worry that laced her words.

Kurama sat back in the tree wondering if they would use their magic to help her or not, mages really didn't helped out normal humans.

"That sounds like her, she did that last year during the track meet, she almost cracked her head open, if Tskui hadn't been there" Hojo's voice wasn't hard to miss; his voice was deep, sharp and soft. Kurama could also hear worry in his voice that he has never seen from the cold older twin.

"You helped her?" it was Alistair who ask, his voice was one of the few that Kurama could easily pick out, sharp, cold and robotic

"Of course I did, she's made be normal but she is my sister and there is no rule telling me not to help. Just because you war mages and don't like to help doesn't mean I'm the same. I took an oath when I completed my magical training to help all living beings and creatures. So back off!" Kurama almost fell out of the tree; he had never once seen Tskui help anyone out besides her brother. Has Holly changed the girl that much? And this was the first timed she has openly admitted to having magic.

"You're right, Lucy is not bound by our laws, her magic is different" Alistair pointed out his voice had something different to it, a secret of some kind.

Dark and full and death.

"That's right now both of you get out, magic or no magic if Holly wakes up to you two in here, a void Mage is the last thing you're going to have to worry about" And he heard it, they were searching for the void Mage.

* * *

Kurama let the shadows suck him in as the light blue curtain from Holly's window move letting him see the cold eyes of Alistair trying to fine him in the darkness. But even his magic could not detect his stealth ability; this fox has had over 1000 years of practice.

"Alistair I said get out" Tskui voice bellowed out causing the war mage to turned from the window, letting the curtain drop back into place.

"Let's go Alistair, before Tskui unleashed her powers at us" Hojo hurried out, Kurama could tell he was not kidding and was a little scared.

"Does Holly react to your healing magic well?" Alistair asked, the question was direct and serious Kurama didn't like where he was going with it.

"Yes, her body reacts like other humans, I know what you're thinking, yes Holly has some special powers hidden in her I can feel it, but it's not the power you are looking for. She has a little demon blood in her and that is all; now for that last time get out or by the gods."

Kurama was not surprised by Tskui conclusion, he himself had came to the same, somewhere in Holly's family there was a demon but it was long long ago, and right now she has only traces of that blood in her body. Such a small trace will probably give her slight advantages in normal life but she was in all-round a full human.

"Okay we're going" He hear Hojo state knowing he had dragged Alistair out of the room.

There was salience for some time before he could feel the movement and smell of magic in the air. He didn't move knowing if he did, Tskui would feel the air movements though her earth powered magic. In seconds it was over and hear cold hear the beep breaths of Tskui and the smother calm breathing of Holly, but he could also tell through her sent that her sickness wasn't gone yet, the magic just brought it under control. Again that blue curtain moved a side, and he could see Tskui looking out, only she wasn't looking at him but towards his window that was still opened, again he stood still and watched as she shook her head with a light smiled and turned from the window, again that curtain fell back into place, and he knew it was time for him to go back to his place as well.

* * *

"_Isn't she beautiful?" bright green eyes looked down at the big brown eyes of the baby girl that was wiggling and giggling all-round. _

"_Just like her mother" he moved his strong hands and let the child pat and grab at them. "She's going to be a special one" he laughed seeing the light in his child's eyes. _

"_I hope so" the woman placed her hands over her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I truly do"_

"_I'm leaving" _

"_You can't, our child, you can't"_

"_I'm sorry, I have to, please raise her to be strong and kind" _

"_Wait, tell me why, why are you doing this, how can you leave just like that when I love you so much!"_

"_Please stop, don't make this harder than it already is, I do Love you, and my baby, but I have to go, this life isn't for me, anymore" _

"_Stop talking in riddles, please don't leave, I'll get out, I'll get a normal job"_

"_It's not yours, it mine"_

"_Don't, Don't leave Rose.. don't kill me like this" _

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, confused and tried even more, any dream I was having was gone, but my heart feels so sad and alone. Like it had been ripped out and then stepped on in front of me. It was weird it was like I was feeling the sadness of losing something I loved more than life it's self, and not knowing why, but yet I know why all the say.

I looked around my room, I don't even remember going to sleep, last thing I remember I was at the book store waiting for Lucy to get her tickets, then nothing, did I pass out again? Or am I suffering from memory lost?

That would suck.

I took in a breath and moved my lags over the said of the bed and tried not to notice the weave of dizziness that swapped over me.

When was the last time I got this sick? That wasn't my fault.

I placed my hand on my head and felt the heat right away, I had a fever. I put my feet on the floor and tried to stand, it took some time before I didn't feel like throwing up. I was fine when I got up this morning. This isn't like when I was at the track meet last year, thought I did win even if I passed out at the end of the run.

Without thinking I moved to my window seat and flopped down resting my back on my window. I looked around my room my nightlight was on, I don't like the dark; I hate not being able to see. I took in a breath, the air was stuffy and I need something fresh. I slowly moved around so I could open my window and let the cool night air in. It was so nice and refreshing; it actually made me feel a little better. I opened the curtains some more and let the nice fresh air flow over me. I didn't care that it was cold, or that I was sick, I just wanted to breathe, and feel something new.

I knelt on the flood and placed my elbows on the window seat and looked up at the stars, they were so bright tonight, and the sky was so clear and clean. It was almost like I could reach out and touch them, take on and place it in a jar. I have no idea why I feel so calm when looking up at the bight twinkling lights, which I could never reach in that black nothingness. But it's like, looking at them up there without any worried or cares made me see that there are natural beauties that no one can change.

They are so lonely yet powerful.

The wind blew at the moment pushing my hair back out of my face; I didn't even notice it was down. It was so long now; it came to about my hips. I chuckled as the wind played with my hair, and wonder if it was time to get it cut.

A shiver went down my spine as the sudden sensation of being watch came over me, my eyes went right for the window that was right across form mine, and there I saw him, his green eyes looking at me with a hidden mystery in them. Even from here, without my glasses I could see that all knowing smirk on his face, and if I knew it would reach I would throw something at him.

He even went as far as to wave at me; I glared at him and stuck out my tong before closing my window and the curtains.

I shook my head "Stupid creepy pretty boy" I mutter turning from the window, with a light flushed on my cheeks; the fever was staring to rise again. I sighed and stumbled back to my bed, well if I'm still sick tomorrow I'll get out of school at least.

* * *

She watched in the water as the child she loved so much fell into a fever sleep. She wanted to go to her so much, hold her and take care of her. But she knew it was put her beautiful child in so much danger she would never risk it. She couldn't even use her magic to help, because someone that was once so close to her would know her magic single and then know who it was everyone was looking for.

So she could only watch in the waters of time and pray that her baby would pull through and not unleash her magic no matter what come her way.

Her image soon turned to a red headed demon that seem to be watching her baby, she felt no threat from him, and wonder if she should reach out to that powerful demon for help, after all she had once helped him in the past when that red hair was silver.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 12

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Because I do want you to know, I hold you up above everyone__"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"You want me to help you?" his had no surprise in his answer, he knew that one day she would come asking for the impossible

-  
I struggled to open my eyes in the morning when Sakura lightly shook me, telling me it was time to get up. I knew then she wasn't going into work and that I would be staying at home.

Sakura never wakes me up.

"I feel like death" was the only thing I could muster as Sakura smoothed down my hair.

"I'll be home all day today, so rest and I'll come get you for dinner." Her voice was so soft and calming,

Is this what it's like to have a mother?

"mumm" I murmured out as a soft kiss was placed on my forehead before I again drifted off into a feverish sleep.

* * *

"Did you check on Holly before you left?" Hojo asked his sister as they settle into their desks.

"Yeah she was out of it, but I help out as much as I could, her fever should be gone by the end of the day. Everything always gets worst before its better" she stated in thought and worry, she didn't like being in school without her.

"Holly must be loving this" he tossed out while getting out his books.

"Yeah, she maybe good in school, but she likes sleep even more."She giggled just as her favourite red head walked into the room. She quickly fixed her hair and straighten up in her seat. She knew very well that Shuichi was a demon, but she didn't care.

"Good morning Minamino-kun" she called with a wave.

"Morning Hinote-San" he answered back over the crowd of student, she didn't like the fact that he was on the other side of the class from her.

But there was no way she was going to let Holly sit by herself.

She watched as Shuichi got out his books for the first class and she didn't miss the why his eyes glanced over at the empty desk of Holly's. For a second she thought she saw worry cross his green eyes but if it was there she couldn't get the picture back before he looked into her eyes and asked "Jones-san sick today " it was a question that sounded to her, like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, fever and stuck in bed. Nothing serious, she a tuff girl." she didn't know why but she got a sudden flash of jealously, she shook it off and told herself to stop beings silly, but the strange thing was she didn't know if the jealously came from Shuichi asking out Holly or something else.

"Is she home alone?" he made his voice sound kind and gentle but there was something else behind his words; something Lucy took offense too, something she thought would never happen with her dear red head.

"No mother is with her, Yuki-chan is looking after the store." She made her words harsh letting the red head know she caught on to what his passes tone of voice meant.

She was not impressed.

"Would you mind if I came over after school?" and it happened the one question she has wanted to hear since she moved next door to him, any anger she had towered him was now gone and she beamed a bright smile of delight.

"Of course not," she couldn't hid her excitement, even if he just wanted to see Holly. Again just like before, just for a second, Lucy felt it, that same uneasy pain in her gut, but she pushed it aside she wasn't going to say no to her one and only.

"Thank you, my mother has a gift for your mother. She would give it herself but she is out of town this week," and with a bow of his head he went back to his seat leaving Lucy to plan her love attack.

Hojo wasn't pleased with the sudden change in his routine; he didn't want the demon over. He hated how his sister went to mush over said demon when she knew what and how dangerous he was. He thought about skipping basketball for just a second but then threw it out of his mind.

That would look too suspicious.

* * *

I never thought being sick would be so much fun. When I was a kid and had to stay home my dad would call a baby sitter and she would just either sleep or take on the phone. But with Sakura here, she came in every half hour to check on me, she would bring me water and food and she even sat with me for a bit and just talked.

It was a nice feeling having someone here looking out for me and caring for me.

I sat up and looked at the clock that sat on my night stand, it was almost time for Lucy to come home, there was not track today, every two weeks we get one day off. I ran my hand over my messy hair, my mouth was dray and I felt oily and dirty, I need a shower a-sap.

I took in a breath and again I didn't like how the room was stuffy.

I threw off my blankets and went to the window where I threw it open, I need some air; it feels like I can't breathe.

I took in the nice cool air and again I started to feel better. I claimed onto the window seat and sat back. The air was so nice on my hot skin, so fresh and clean.

"Holly what are you doing!" It was Lucy voice and in seconds the window was closed and there was a blanket thrown over me.

"Hey, I was enjoying myself here" I threw out not impressed.

"You're sick, you could get ammonia" she threw back also not impressed.

"But the room is stuffy and I need some fresh air." I wined trying to open the window again.

"Holly-chan stop that" She grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from the window.

"You stop it, I need air, it's too hot and stuffy in here damn it" I threw back struggling agents her "be kind to the sick" I added while she managed to get me to the bed. In a quick movement she threw me on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me.

There is defiantly something wrong what that girl.

"Lucy by the f.." she placed her hand over my mouth and glared into my eyes, she was hiding something from me.

Something I'm not going to like.

"I don't like it when you swear" she pointed out; now I know she is hiding something form me. "So would you please lay down and get some rest" her words where kind as she pushed me and so kindly took her hand off my mouth.

"Who's here?' I asked seeing her face flush red.

"No one, I don't want you to get sicker" she muttered out turning around so I wouldn't see her face

"Right, I have been asleep all day, I need to get out and shower and get some air. My fever is going down anyways, and I'm hungry" I was not in the mood for her games.

"Just rest for another hour or so, supper will be ready then, mom made you some soup" she started to walk away from me.

"Not so fast" I shouted flying out of the bed and jumping on her back, she crumbled under my weight and hit the floor screaming.

"Holly-chan! What are you doing!" She yelled back while I turned her around and sat on her stomach.

"What are you hiding form me?" I stressed out pinning her arms to the floor.

"Nothing, you're sick, and you're going to make yourself worst if you don't get back to bed" she struggled back trying to push me off.

"Lucy please, I know when you are hiding something, spill, or Mr. Snuggles _is going for a swim_" fear crossed her face, Mr. Snuggles was her very old bunny tabby that she got when she was a kid, it has to be dry cleaned because of the material its made out of.

So water isn't it friend.

"You wouldn't" she cried out

"I would" I leaned down closer to her face "Now tell me who's here"

"Well this is interesting" came the one voice that should not in my house or near my room. In a flash I was up off Lucy and dove under my blankets. I was still in my pj's,( t-shirt and baggy jogging pants), my hair was everywhere and I smell.

This was my worst nightmare.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I cried out as I wrapped the blanket around my head. I could hear him chuckling as I did this.

"Stupid Stupid, no wonder Lucy didn't want to tell me." I mutter trying to burring myself in my sheets.

"I'm sorry I was downstairs talking with Sakura-san and I heard screaming" I popped my head out form my blanket and glared at him.

"You thought someone was dieing, well no, so you can leave now" I wasn't even going to try and be nice.

"Holly I'm shock at you, Shuichi-kun was just worried" That came from Sakura who was standing behind said red head, I didn't even notice her.

"I'm not saying sorry" I huffed out and threw the blanket back over my head; I was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"I'm sorry Shuichi-kun, she's usually more polite to guest, come Tskui our tea is getting cold." I hear Lucy get up off the floor, and sigh.

"Holly" she stated and sat on my bed, I picked out, her face was right there.

I pulled the blankets back up and huffed

"I'm sorry, please don't be made, I'll make you some black tea, with milk and sugar" she laughed pulling the blankets down, her eyes where happy and I knew she has wanted the red head over for quite some time.

I sighed

"Okay, just leave so I can dress" she hugged me before flying out of my room. I sat up and pushed the blankets away from me. I must have sat up to fast cause the room started to spin, I leaned forward and planted my face in my palms. In seconds it was over and I could feel the air rush back into my lungs. I took in a few deeps breath and swung my lags over the side of my bed.

I don't get it, one minute I'm feeling fine, the next I'm back to where I started. It was like there was internal fight going on inside me; like somehow my body was fighting to keep something in and something out at the same time.

And I didn't want to say it, but it seems like it only happens when Lucy touches me.

* * *

Ripples appeared in the water as she jumped back and pulled out her sword. "You have no right to be fighting me" she made her voice large and strong.

"You may have been once the best, I can assure you I have all the rights to be fighting you, Auntie" his moves were fast like a demon and he pushed power into his arms. Metal hit metal as she defended herself with just as even more power then he threw at her.

"No, you can never have what I have proven" she whispered out "My power is all mine!" she shouted at him, blue power shot out from her and with a swing of her body she pushed the boy back. The power flew with him, engulfed him and burned him. He somehow pushed the power away and landed hard on his keens on the ground in front of the pond where he had first found her. His long hair that was always perfect and back, was now down and seemed to run down his shoulders like a river.

Blood ran down his face, arms, and shoulders.

"You can never be what I am, you have already giving away what it is you need to be strong" her voice was getting farther away. "I'm sorry Alistair"

He stood then, but she was not there, all traces of her were gone. Anger ran thought him, he threw down his sword and kicked it into the pond. Why, why is it he couldn't defeat her, what is it that she has that he hasn't? It frustrated him to know end. It was always the same, the same fight over and over, and not once could he find the answer he wanted.

* * *

I took my time as I got cleaned and dressed, I was hoping by the time I was done, he was gone. Before I went down the stairs I pulled on my light blue checker sweater and black sweat pants. I had my hair up in a pony tail; it was so long it spilled over my shoulders as I bounced down the stairs. I stopped half way down; the motion was making my want to throw up.

I took in a breath and slowly fished my descend down the stairs. I moved for the living room and walked in, and there he was, sitting so nicely in my spot on the couch, dirking tea out of my cup.

Annoyed was not the words for me right now.

"Oh Holly you're looking so much better come sit" Sakura smiled at me and patted the seat next to her on the love seat; Minamino as on the couch with Lucy who was looking happy as a clam.

I wonder why they say that, happy as a clam, are clams really that happy?

"Holly would like some tea?" Sakura cut in, breaking me from my weird thoughts.

"Black tea, sugar and milk" I stated glaring at Minamino for having my cup.

Bastard

"Holly-chan why are you giving Minamino-kun such a mean look?" Lucy asked nothing liking how I was treating her guest.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed "I wasn't, I'm sick remember" she could only sigh as the phone rang.

"Excuse me" Sakura stated, I think she was just glad to get out of the room, oh wait that would be me.

I heard her pick up the phone in the other room before Lucy started talking again. "Oh, Holly-chan before I forget in English class today we have to do a project with partners, and well, the teacher chose for us and you have to be with" I chocked on my cookie, please don't let her say. "Alistair-kun" I coughed out the cookie and took my tea and dark it down.

I don't know if it was a good or bad thing, I'm going with bad, I don't like Alistair.

"What about you two?" I asked hoping they had some misfortune as well.

"I'm with Lisa-chan, and Hojo is with"

"Me" Minamino cut in, I started to laugh, and you think I don't like the red head, Hojo can't stand him.

This should make for interesting days.

"Holly-chan why do you find this funny?" Lucy cut in not liking my laughter.

"Because" I stated back whipping my eyes "They don't like each other"

"I never said that I didn't like Hojo-san" Minamino stated in a clam yet serious way. He was giving me that challenge again.

"You don't need to say anything, everyone can see it" I answered back with a smug look, he gave me one back.

"I have been nothing but nice to Hojo-san" his voice never changed but his eyes did, I think he was having fun.

"No need to wine" I laughed back just as Sakura came back into the room.

"Sorry Holly, Tskui, Shuichi-kun, but I have to go to the shop. Tskui can you finish supper, and Shuichi-kun give my thanks to your mother, I shouldn't be too late getting back" There was worry all over her face, I knew that look, something went really wrong at the shop. My guess, wrong order of flowers, or the flowers showed up dead.

"Do you need any help?" Lucy stood up ready to leave.

"No, no, you stay, Holly is still sick and needs you" she answered with a smile, her kind eyes found mine and I gave her a smiled back telling her I was okay. She gave a bow of her head and was gone.

"Yuir always messes up" I stated after Sakura was out of the house.

"Holly-chan that wasn't nice" Lucy threw back, but she knew I was right. "She's just a little slow sometimes"

"Right, Lisa is slow, this woman runs backwards" I picked up my tea, that wasn't in my cup, I again glared at Minamino.

"Holly-chan, if you keep saying mean things karma is going to get you" Lucy threw at me just as the phone rang again, I seen her sigh and get up.

"Really" she muttered going into the other room to get the phone.

"Karma, not likely" I muttered sipping my tea.

"You don't believe in karma?" Minamino asked giving me a knowing look, like he knew something about this that I didn't, something important.

"I don't believe in many things" I answered placing my cup back on the table and leaning back in the chair, my back was starting to hurt.

"Why is that?" he wondered trying to figure me out.

I wonder if I frustrate him?

He seems like someone who always has all the answerers, and is never in the dark.

"Life" I answered just as Lucy came back in the room, not giving him time ask what I meant.

"Arr, Hojo left his keys at the school and has to go back and get them, he said his is going to be really late. Mom is going to have a fit if she comes home and he isn't here" she dropped her bum on the couch and sighed."Really they are stupid sometimes"

My ears caught that and I leaned forward "they?"

"What?" she asked like I just spoke to her in French.

"Just then you said, and quote "they are so stupid sometime" who are they?" I asked again not liking the way she was avoiding my eyes "Hojo is one, who is the.." I stopped when the sound of glass breaking caught my ears.

I stood up fast and turned around, the smell of blood was in the air, and it was cold, everything was cold and damp; like I was in the forest just around dawn.

"Holly-chan, are you okay?" I looked at her, but all I could see was a green glow, I shook my head and sat down.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered placing my head in my right hand.

"Minamino-kun went to go see, Holly-chan just rest, your fever is coming back" she whispered to me and went to touch my hand. I pulled away; there was a voice in my head telling me to run and telling me not to let her touch me.

"Holly-chan?" there was hurt in her voice, but I didn't care, the voice was loud and strong, the smell of blood was so strong in the air. The smell of pure power was so strong that it was giving me chills; something was in this house, something not fully human.

The power was in their blood, blood that was leaking out of them, filling the air with the sickening sweet smell. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands. "Holly-chan it's okay, there is nothing here that's going to hurt you" I could feel her reach for me.

It was fast as I stood up and back away from her, it was fast as I raised my hand stopping her from getting closer to me. "What the hell are you?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The room became dark and cold, but hot at the same time.

Everything was gone; no sound, not light, no color.

"Holly-chan, you're not well, you shouldn't be here" her voice changed, it was cold and hurtful.

"You should be dead, void user!" She flew at me, she made a sword appear out of thin air and she swung at me, she was going to kill me.

"Holly-chan?" I snapped my eyes open and sat up, I was on the love seat, there was a blanket on me and the smell of soup was heavy in the air.

"What the hell happened?" I asked pulling away from her, her angry eyes and killer voice still fresh in my mind.

"You fell asleep just after mom left, just after I told you Hojo was going to be late, out like a light" she laughed while I looked around.

"I fell asleep?" I didn't believe it, everything was just too real.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of answer your question and then you were out" she smiled at me and touch my forehead, I wanted to pull back but I forced myself to stay. "Your fever has gone down a lot; I told you to stay in bed"

"I didn't even know I fell asleep, everything was so real" I stated just as Minamino of all people walked into the room, he had a bowl in his hand. "Why are you still here?'

His eyes flashed in a weird way, but he smiled and placed the bowl on the coffee table. "Hinote-san asked me to stay for supper, and to carry you too you room encase Hojo wasn't back in time."

I stared back at him "Did you say carry?" I glanced at Lucy "you are crazy?'

"Clam down Holly-chan, your wake now so no carrying is required" she stated hoping I wouldn't be angry, I glanced back at Minamino, and there was amusement in his eyes, like he just won something.

"Yeah, whatever" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the soup "what kind is it?" I tiled my head back at Lucy.

She flushed for a second before she answered "chicken, your favourite, mom tried to make it like John does, so"

I laughed "No worries I'm sure it's great" I went for the soup just as I hear the door open.

"Tskui I need you right now" Hojo called, his voice was panic and rushed, something changed in Lucy's eyes and she left without a word. Minamino eyes changed as well, and he took a step back and sat on the couch next to me. He looked at me with his green eyes and held out his hand showing me what looked to be seeds.

"Are you crazy?" I wondered wanting to know why Hojo was in suck a panic.

"Not always" he answered and blew on the seeds, they burst into dust that was pretty and blue, but as I inhaled it I...

* * *

Holly flopped back on the couch and was sound asleep once again. Kurama had put some in her soup earlier but Hojo had come home before she could eat any. He watched as her chest rose and fall, she was in a peaceful sleep, and he heard himself sigh. The state she had fallen into before was not normal. He had seen her eyes glass over and get cloudy, he could smell the magic around her and she was out. Lucy didn't seem to notice, all she saw was Holly pass out and she placed her on the couch. She never user her magic like last night, because he was there, and she didn't want him to know that she could use magic.

Kurama rose from the couch and went to the front room where Hojo had Alistair over his shoulder. He was bloody and he smelt of her magic. Kurama almost snorted at the scene, he himself would not challenge that powerful war mage at his best, and Alistair was not even close. But all in all he grabbed the mages free arm and slung it over his shoulder and helped Hojo get Alistair up into the spare bedroom.

Tskui was right behind them and in no time Hojo and Kurama placed the injured mage on the bed. The smell of magic and blood was thick in the air. Kurama always hated the smell of magic; it was sweet like flowers that have gone bad. Tskui quickly was knelt in front of the bed; she placed on hand on his head and one on his stomach then closed her eyes. She never chanted like other mages, that wasn't her power. Those born under the earth star have their magic controlled by the earth, the power of regrowth and death. He watched at her hands started to glow a deep yellow and as he stood there he watched as the wounds on Alistair's face, arms, and shoulders stated to close, in a matter of seconds the wounds where all closed and he was breathing peacefully, there wasn't even a scar.

Tskui took in a deep breath and took her hands off Alistair "Hojo he's going to have to stay here tonight, and Minamino-kun I'm sorry you had to see this." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I may have magic, but I am not for hire like they are" she added while she stood, she kept her eyes down she didn't want him to see the tears that where forming in her eyes.

"I have known about your magic the same way I know about Alistair and your brothers" she looked up at him in wonder, her tears brook free from their hold and spilling down her face.

"You knew?" She didn't bother to whip her face "how?"

He tapped his nose "I can smell it"

"Oh, I feel stupid" she muttered as her tears dried up and her face flushed.

"Tskui you should go check on Holly" Hojo commanded her, she shot him and glare but left all the same as she said good bye to Minamino.

Now that she was gone it was just him and Hojo, and the tension was thick in the air. "I heard a rumour that Rosabella met with a demon late last night" he turned to the red head with his challenge.

"Rosabella? I don't believe I know a Rosabella" Kurama answered in a clear voice meeting Hojo's challenge.

"No? but it is well knew in my world that our once power and dangerous war mage, help a demon thief when he was about to die, giving him a spell to help him be reborn in this world." He walked towards Kurama with power around him; he wanted to make the demon worried. "That's a heavy debt to be repaid"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hinote-san, but I can tell you that all debts I have, were repaid before you where even borne." Kurama let his eyes flash gold in front of the war mage, telling him he was not scared of him, or his power. Kurama let a small chuckle fall from his lips as he turned from the mage and went for the door. "I've heard a rumour you're chasing a ghost" he let slip while stopping before he left the room. "Do you know what happens to people who mess with the ghost of the past?" Kurama asked it slow as he turned his head back to glance at Hojo, he was turning red. "They usually die" and with that said Kurama left Hojo to his thoughts and anger; because Hojo knew that his powers was not strong enough to face a demon like Kurama, an old power demon who is getting even stronger.

Kurama passed Lucy as he was going down the stairs, she had told him that Holly had woken up and wasn't happy, he chuckled and simply told Lucy that Holly was only venting because her food was now cold. That made her smile and at ease, she said her goodbyes again and rushed back up to the stairs. Kurama couldn't resist going back into the living room to mess with Holly some more.

He walked in a watched her poke at the cold soup, she was swearing under her breather, something about passing out and Lucy being mean. "You know, you could just put it in the microwave" her head snapped over to him and her eyes were in a glared.

Those dark eyes that were like the void itself.

"Why are you still here?" she wasn't beyond being nice now, and he knew it, but that just wanted him to push her even more, he wanted to see her get angry, he wanted to see her annoyed and start throwing things at him. He didn't know why, but those where just emotions he has never seen from her, and it made him wonder.

He wanted to make her frustrated like she makes him.

"Why does it seem I ask that question a lot today?" She threw out pushing the soup bowl back.

"I was just leaving, Hinote-san said you weren't happy" he didn't move from the door frame; he wanted to see if she would throw that bowl at him like he knew she wanted too.

"I'm not happy, I don't like passing out, I don't like cold food, and guest who over stay their welcome, so shoo, shoo" she moved her hands, flicking her wrist signing him to leave.

He just looked at her, this girl was not reacting in the way most would, he watch as she let the spoon fall from her hand and wrap the blanket around her body, she was cold. He could see it, her body was shivering and her heart rate was starting to climb. "Jones-san?" he asked and moved before he could think and before he knew it himself he was in front of her; her eyes where glassy and cloudy just like before, her skin was cold like ice. Alistair words from the night before filled his head _does she react normally to your magic? _That had to be it; Holly was having some sort of reaction to Lucy magic. If that was the case then that would mean the magic that has been locked away when she was born was starting to leak out.

Kurama watched as her eyes started to come back to normal, her skin was getting warmer and her heart rate was going down, he could tell as her body came out of this state it was straining on her. She blinked a few times before going limp in his arms.

Kurama gently placed her back on the couch and listen as her breathing came back to normal, he looked her over and touch her forehead, there was no fever, but her body was hot. If this keeps happening it could be dangerous on her body.

_Her powers could cause such an energy wave it will kill everything that it touches, how far it will go, I don't know, but the damage will be great and it will kill her as well. I need your help keep her safe, to keep her power under control. No one knows how void magic works, or what void magic really is. But there is a chance that she could have a reaction to people with magic. Please, I helped you once, and now I need your help. And please don't tell her anything about me or want I am. _

Kurama pulled the blanket over Holly's shoulders and stood up, Rosabella gave him the spell to help him when he almost die. He never thought this would be the favour he would have to woe her.

A life for a life, his life for her life.

He turned from the sleeping girl, and let the thought run threw his head, how was he suppose to stay close to her, when she couldn't stand him, that and he was in his own situation with a demon king, and a possible demon war.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 13

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I still got your letter just got in between who I really am and what I become__"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I awoke in the morning around 10, I was shocked no one had awoken me up earlier and that I was still on the love seat in the living room. The sun was bright and strong and filled the room. I sat up and looked around, I don't even remember falling asleep, last thing I remember was talking with that Minamino, damn him messing with me.

"Oh you're up sleeping beauty" Lucy bounced over and planted herself next to me.

Now I was confused.

"Why are you here?" the question came out before she could speak.

"Oh, PA day" she mused while touching my forehead ``No fever, you have color again, I do believe you're all better" she took her hand away and smile.

"I'm hungry" was all could say as the emptiness in my stomach called out

"Okay, I'll make you some bacon and eggs" she was way too happy this morning, I grabbed her arm before she could run away from me.

"What's with the smile?" I eyed her studying her face.

"I'm just happy you're all better, and well`` she rolled her eyes away from me.

``And well what`` I eyed her

`` I kind of invited Minamino-kun over" and she was gone before I could say a would so I just flopped back on the couch and covered my face,

``Why is she doing this; I just want to have a peaceful day.``

"My don't you look cute" I winched at the voice and knew that my day was about to get much worst. I forced myself to sit up and look at Hojo's creepy friend.

"Why are you here?" I tried to be nice about it, but it wasn't happening.

"Touching in the mornings" he mused trying to smile, but there was something off about him, even more so then usual. His eyes looked sad and frustrated, almost like he had lost something important to him, or is looking for something. Something warm, something that would break that ice that was encasing his heart.

I gave my head a shake and tried to push those weird thoughts out of my head, really I don't know where this stuff comes from, I must be reading to many manga's.

"You okay, Holly-san" there was what you would call concern in his voice, but it was so fake that I don't think he was trying to hide it anymore. He sat down next to me and leaned in close looking into my eyes. It was hard to look away, his eyes where such a deep blue color it reminded me of the ocean on a stormy day. So much pain and conflict, I wonder what cause him to be in so much confusion.

"Why are you so sad?" The words came out of my mouth before I could think; he was so close to me, like he was trying to figure something out; but he pulled away when I spoke.

"I'm not sad, why would you say that?" Was his answer as he stood up, he was uneasy, like I hit the problem on the spot.

"Your eyes are always so sad" Again I spoke whiteout actually thinking, it was like I had no control over my body.

He just looked me, like I was some strange object he has never seen before. For a second something passed across his eyes that was never there before, there was something kind of scared emotion, like I was a treat to him, or something he wanted to protect.

"Holly-chan your food is ready" Lucy called; I stood fast shaking way more thoughts that were creeping me out.

"Coming" I called back rushing passes Alistair, but as I passed he reached out and grabbed my arm stopping me, I could do nothing but look back at him, into those eyes. Those eyes that where screaming out in pain, worry and frustration, what was he trying to tell me?

"Holly you" his voice dropped; there was something different in it, something disconsolate in it.

I wanted to pull my arm away, but there was something stopping me, some force pulling me away from reality. I was getting sucked into something strange, something weird. From the moment I saw him I knew there was something different about him, something powerful; something very dangerous about him but at the same time, I feel some sort of strange connection to him.

_Pull away, he's tricking you_

I jerked at the voice, it was in my head yet it was like someone just yelled into my ear. I pulled my arm away from him right on the spot and back away. "I have to go eat" I managed to get out and moved away from him fast before he could grab me again.

That was the first time I had very felt such fear and panic from one person before.

* * *

Alistair watched as she left; in that moment he could have sworn she looked like his aunt. The aunt that had once asked him why his eyes were so sad, and why he was pushing his family away. The tone of voice Holly had use was just like hers and for that moment he had lost himself, thinking he was once again being taking in by his aunts kindness and care.

He had to shake his head to remember where he was and that Holly had no magic and was simply a normal human with no clue who her step-siblings are. He sat on the couch where Holly had slept the night before, she has no clue he had stayed the night or how badly he was injured.

He let out a sigh and ran his hands over his hair, he needed to get a hole of himself. He couldn't afford to make mistakes like with Holly. For that moment he was sure if she hadn't let his go, he would have

Attacked her.

* * *

Kurama went over his notes and the files he had gotten from Koenma, he need to learn everything he could about her family in order to protect her baby girl. This family was full of secrets, right back to when he was still Yoko in his early days. To think such a family could go unnoticed in the demon world for so long. Every family line had produced wars mages, and powerful ones.

No wonder Alistair was as mess up as he was.

Love and caring was not part of the family's values, for them it was all about having the strongest war mages, and controlling the mage counsel as much as they could. Power was the only thing that this family wanted and knew.

Kurama wonder if Alistair was ever taught about love, or to love.

He looked at his watch; it was almost time to go over to Holly's to do his English assignment. He wasn't at all thrilled about out, and would rather not have to go, but it also was a way to be close to Holly. The thought did cross his mind to start spending more time with Lucy, which would in turn keep him close to Holly. But he couldn`t bring himself to spend that much time with the overbearing girl, she was just too much for him sometimes.

She was too much for the world sometimes.

He flipped thought more files and stopped when a picture caught his eye. Here in this file was everything on her, her likes, her dislikes, her family history and most of all, what she was. Yes there was demon in her blood, it came from her father's family, what type demon, it didn`t say. Then a thought hit, without blinking he dropped her file on his desk and quickly started looking thought some others, and then he made the connection,

What it was that made magic change to become the devils power, Void.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 14

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.__"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

She sat under a tall pine tree and took in the smooth cold fall air, it was early morning and the sun was just starting to peek its head up. She was enjoying the song birds as they awoke from their state of sleep. She herself was also just waking up and stiff from sitting up for most of the night. But she had no choice; she was a wanted and watched woman. As the morning winds blew she pushed back her hood letting her red hair fly around her, it wasn't that long it came to about her chin line, she never did like long hair it always got in her way.

She let a sigh fell from her lips and looked at her hands, hands that have so much blood stained on them, she didn't know anymore if she would be able to get them fully clean. From the moment she was born she was told what it was she was going to do with her life, what she was going to be come. She never had a choice or a say, her life was planned for her before she was even born.

She could remember when she was old enough to remember what was to be done with her, and her rare powers. She was a fire and ice mage, this occident's had only happened a few times in all the history of the mages. She was taken away, to be trained, and she was trained. All she has ever known or could remember was fighting; she was always fighting always killing. Her heart was of stone, and she never cared about anything, not ever herself.

But that all seem to change when she met a young military officer, he was so happy and full of life, he taught her how to love and how to look at the world around her. That was when she decided she wanted to do something other than kill for the first time in her life; she wanted to think with her heart and open up her mind to the world around her. So she resigned as a war mage and just did some small intell opps, and she was happy. So happy right up until the day when she saw her baby's eyes turn silver and glow in a light that she has never seen before and can't even describe. Her heart broke for the first time that day, and it continued to brake as she sealed off her daughters powers and left her family and the one man that opened her up to the world around her. His was her first friend, lover and most of all, he was the father of her daughter, a daughter she would never get to know.

* * *

"So what are we going to do for this assignment?" I asked Alistair, he was lounged back in the love seat while I sat across from him on the couch. The others were scattered around the house also working on their English assignment.

"Since you weren't in school I guess I'll have to fill you in" he sat up and leaned forward placing both elbows on his knees and looked at me. As much as I didn't want to be alone with him I really have no choice. I was still creeped out from what he did this morning and from what I said, and I still don't know why I said what I did. It was like for that moment in time I was a different person, my mind was opened up and I just knew things I should not have. Then there was that voice that screamed out at me in my head, it was deep and sharp and defiantly male.

"Holly are you listening to me?" Alistair sharply stated snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not really" I answered annoyed, I couldn't help but be annoyed with his voice, it just didn't match his face at all.

"At least you don't lie" he answered back not showing any signs of annoyance or anything else at that matter. I really believe he has given up trying on faking emotions.

"Never had a reason too" I threw back getting more annoyed, "So back on topic, what are we doing?"

He smirked for a seconds, and to my shock I think it was real, I didn't pay much mind to it cause his void of emotion voice started to speak "The assignment is on famous love tragedies" I just looked at him.

"Did you just say?"

"Yes I said love tragedies, is that a problem with you?" he leaned back in the love seat and I gave me a hard cold look; I shiver for a second, that was a shiver of fear. It was like for that second I truly believe he was dangerous killer. "I made up a list" he went on while I tried to get a hold of myself.

"A list?" I got out without sounding like a frighten child.

"Yes," he reached into his jacket pocket "here" he went on and passed me the folded paper that he pulled out.

I just looked at it, I was telling my body to move but it just wouldn't.

"Problem?" he asked leaning forwards again so the paper was closer to me.

"N-n-no" I stuttered and forced myself to take the paper and act normal.

"You sure you're still not sick, you look pale" his hand lingered as I took the paper, and again I was shocked, he actually sounded concerned, and not in a fake way. I pulled away from him and opened the paper fast.

"I'm fine"

* * *

To many times now she has looks at the pictures she kept in a beaten up locket, and too many times she has broken down into tears and wish everything was different. She would stay up late at night and picture the life that didn't happen, if those eyes stayed her color, and her light was that of the normal element, everything would have been different.

There would have been birthdays, Christmases, teaching her how to use magic, and teaching her how to love. She had driven herself crazy, searching for a reason her life turned out like it did, in her mind the only reason she could come up with was that she was being punished for all the crimes she has committed. But even still she didn't want to believe that some power over her would want to destroy her baby girl, when she has done nothing wrong, her hands where not tainted with blood, her heat was not smeared black, she was pure.

For years she has watched over her baby girl in secrete, and so many times she has wanted to reach out and touch her and tell her she has always loved her.

It really is amazing how one outstretched hand could change her whole life.

"_**Are you okay? Here let me help" **_

* * *

"Well I can see form this list that it isn't real love tragedies" I muttered "Titanic, Ghost, The Notebook, West Side Story, Casablanca" I looked up from the list "These are all Hollywood movies"

"Well I figure since we are both foreign it would be best to do a foreign film" I wanted to throw a book at him. The tone in his voice makes me what to hurt him for some reason.

"Well just to let you know, out off all of these I have only seen Ghost" I tosses the paper on the table "I don't really like these types of movies"

"No, girls are usually all over these love stories, and then cry in the end" he teased, I whipped a pillow at him. I don't know why but my body just seemed to move on its own.

"That's why I don't like them, I like happy movies, like cartoons and horror movies" He pushed the pillow aside and chuckled in a strange way, he was forcing it way too much.

"Horror movies are not happy"

"I didn't mean that, I mean as in I like horror movies, because a least one people always lives and the problem is solved is some way or another" I answered kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

"That's how is usually is in tragic love movies" he answered pushing my feet of the coffee table "You know that's rude" he added as my feet hit the floor.

"What the hell" I wasn't impressed "that was rude"

"Oh, I'm a guest, you should treat me like a master" He smiled at me in a creepy way with a tilt of his head, his hair moved in a slow fashion, that man is way to pretty for his own good. I bet he would make a very pretty

"Girl" I stated out of nowhere, he looked at me confused.

"What did you say?"

"You look like a girl" I stated in a normal way and picked up the list again. "We should do Ghost, since I have already seen the movie" I added changing the subject.

"Waite, did you say I looked like a girl?" he was a little angry I believe.

"Yeah, your face is way to pretty to be a boy, and your long hair makes it even worst" I looked up from the paper and gasped, he was right in my face; I didn't even hear him move. He moved closer to my face and I moved until my back was fully agents the couch cushions. He placed his hands on either side of my head and glared hard with his cold eyes.

"Do I looked like a girl now?" he whispered in his deep voice, it was like he was trying to hypnotize me.

"If I say no will you get out of my face?" I stated annoyed, he was really a piece of work. He chuckle in his fake way and pulled away from my face,

That boy needs to go back to England.

"You know one day that honesty will get you in trouble" he moved back to his couch and sat back with a look of, well, it look like he just won something.

"Maybe, but there's nothing I can't get out of" I wasn't going to show him that I was actually scared of him.

"Oh, you say that, but I see uncertainty in your eyes"

"Aren't you special" I muttered "Let's get this assignment over with, the less I have to be around you the happier I will be" I took in a breath when I realized what I said; I had no intensions to say that out loud.

"Oh, didn't know you felt that way about me, sorry to have taken up your time" he was teasing me; I have no regrets now for what I said.

"Let's just get started" I wined "we're wasting time"

"I want to do Casablanca" it came out more like a –we are going to do Casablanca, whether you like it or not- I sighed, this was going to be a very long a painful day.

* * *

Kurama and Hojo have gotten nowhere with their assignment, neither Hojo nor Kurama go to the movies, and Tragic Love, isn't on their top Movie list. Their only choice was to pick a few movies and watch them, something neither one wants to do.

"We should just ask the girls what they think" Hojo muttered while trying to find something on line.

"We will still have to watch the movie" he answered back, he was seated on Hojo bed with a note book in his right hand and panicle in the other, he rather just read about something then have to watch a movie with Hojo.

"I know" you could hear the dread in his voice. "I'm going to talk with Tskui, its almost lunch time, Holly gets angry when she's hungry, and I don't want to find Alistair dead in my living room" Kurama didn't say anything as Hojo left the room, he held in a chuckle at the metal image that formed in his head, and that fact he wouldn't mind seeing Alistair dead in the living room but at the same time not by her hands. He stood then and walked to the door as another thought hit him, a month ago while in class they had watched a video on drinking and driving, and he could remember Holly crying.

He knew she was kind in her own way, and she also went out of her way to hid it from people. She pushes people away from her, if it wasn't for Tskui, that girl would probably be alone. Kurama has gone over many times how he was going to help that girl, a girl that wants nothing to do with him and a girl that will probably end up dyeing in the end.

He stopped as that thought it him, it was sudden and strong, he didn't know why but it brother him to a great existence. In the back of his head he knew with ever fibre of his soul that if they kill her, he would probably lose all his human side and the demon he once was, would kill anything that stood in his way.

He had to stop as he came to the door as that thought became more real, Holly was the victim in all of this, she has no knowledge of what was going on around her.

"_That child we be hurt when she finds out, and she will find out soon because her power are starting to leek." _

* * *

"I want to do Ghost!" I shouted standing up, this was getting nowhere.

"Why, that movie is so, corny, Casablanca is not only one of the top sad love stories, but one of the best movies of all time, of any genre." He stood as well and met my eyes with his challenge; I started to laugh. I could help it, but those words that came out of the normally void of emotion person sounded so real and pure, it didn't fit him at all it was hilarious.

"Why are you laughing?" he stressed, he was angry at me, and I think embarrassed that he let some real emotion slip through.

"Okay" I breather out and tried to stop laughing "We'll do Casablanca" I somehow managed to calm down and gave a smile, if I didn't I would fall on the floor laughing.

"You mean I won?" he was a little surprised and I think shocked that I gave in so quickly, I normally wouldn't have if he hadn't showed me that pure side of him, even if it was just for a second.

"Don't take it like I just gave you my soul, I'm not the fighting type, and you seem so serious about it, it was cute" I started to laugh again.

"Will you stop laughing" his anger and embarrassment flowed out and I laughed even harder. "Holly" he stressed out trying to get me to stop. It didn't work, for some reason whatever it was that scared me about him was gone, it was like just for that second I could see an actual human under that make of ice and stone. "Holly will you please" he stressed out again, but I couldn't stop I could feel tears rolling down my cheek, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

Then it stopped, pressure, I felt pressure over my mouth and fear ran through me, I had my eyes closed while laughing and didn't know how angry Alistair really was. I opened them and his eye where right there, burning into mind, telling me to stop laughing at him, he wasn't angry though he was confused and just plan embarrassed. His hand was strong around my mouth and I know then that he was indeed very, very strong and there would be no why I could even defend myself from him if his anger ever was let loose. "Just stop will you" his strong, deep, emotionless voice was back, and I knew play time was over; the robot was back, cold as ice, hard as stone.

"It would be a good idea to let her go" I flinched at the voice, a very strong and cold voice that I have never heard from Lucy before.

He released his hand from my mouth and moved a side, and it was only then I notice that he had jumped across the living room table. I flopped back on the couch while Lucy moved into the living room her eyes where very cold and angry, she wasn't herself, she was, scary.

"Alistair your father just called, you should call him back" the tone in her voice never changed, and without a word he was gone, fast and inhuman like. I sat there in shock, that voice Lucy was using was like the voice I had heard her use in my dream.

"Are you okay Holly-chan" and like a switch her voice was back, she was back, the girl that I have come to love like a real sister was back. I clenched my arms over my chest and healed in tears, I don't know why but I never want to head that voice again. That voice that wanted me dead in my dream that was not her, but my heart is still breaking.

"Holly-chan, did he hurt you, I'm sorry I should have told you more about Alistair, he gets very emotional when people laugh at him." She was sat next to me now and pulled me into her warm body and smoothed down my hair.

"I'm fine, I was just shocked that's all" I whispered out not sure why I in such an emotional state. But he's eyes were so sad, lost, and confused, it was like I was looking into the eyes of a victim of some horrific crime.

"Are you sure?" she was worried, so was I.

"Yeah, is it time to eat yet?" I asked pushing her away and standing.

"That's why I came in, I was going to order out" I moped my fast with the back of my sweater sleeve and walked away from her.

"That's okay, I'll make something myself"

* * *

Dancing was a way she use to feel happy about her life, now she did not dance because she did not want to be happy with herself. To many time she has made mistakes, and taken away things that should have never been taken away. But the life she left behind and the life she had give away was now starting to hunt her every single second of her days.

Two lives were born, one she left behind one she took with her and give away, why, she wasn't in the state of mind to be able to help either. Their family needed a heair, a boy, from the boy in the family, but no matter what, he and his wife could not have that child, he was unable to be a father; that was until his sister returned broken.

She was in that child's life, but not like she wanted, they took him away from her, raised him like they raised her and she lost him, and now he hunts her

She closed her locket and wished with all her heart that she could find a spell to turn back time and make it all right.

* * *

Alistair hung up the phone and sighed, his father just gave him the report that he didn't want to hear, the woman he has been hunting was bounding all over the place, she was using advance magic, and if she kept this up she will die before he got his answers.

"Alistair are you hungry?" he turned to that sweat voice and smiled his normal fake smile; he couldn't smile at her like he use to.

"A little, are you going to try and cook something Tskui?" he joked.

"Funny, and no, I'm ordering out, but Holly-chan said she was going to make herself sometime." She stopped then and moved toward him and like he done to Holly; she quickly jumped at him and pressed her hand hard on his mouth and let her soft brown eye turn hard. "If you even lay a hand on her like that again, the fox demon will be the least of your worries" she let her hand fall from his face, she let it leaner but soon pulled away. He was not the sweet boy she had known as a child, and he was the reason she never wanted to be a war mage.

He smirked and ran a hand over his mouth "You have no worries about that, I'm not scared of the demon"

* * *

I took in a breath as I pulled out some bread and cheese; I wanted a grilled cheese sandwich and try and forgot what went on. This day has been a day that I never wanted. To many times I have been pulled into a fake safe surrounding only to have my guard let down and be frighten again. Since when did this house become so strange to me, since when did I have to look over my shoulder wondering who was going to mess with my head next. This was getting old and tiring; I just want my dad to come home so things will start to be normal again.

Normal, was that really normal, was my life really normal before he went away? I just want to know what it is that makes me question everything that I do. I just want to understand why I run away when people try to be my friend, or why these past few weeks I have getting weird dreams, acting, and feeling like my whole world is about to be turned upside down.

What do the dreams mean?

I'm I really that normal?

"Do you mind if I join you?" I jumped at the voice not realizing that I have been starring at the counter for the last, god only knows how long. I shook my head and placed the bread and chesses down and sighed, after all that has happened this morning his voice didn't bother me, it calmed me for reason. I don't know why but for some odd reason just having him around right at this moment made me feel normal again, so I turned to the door way with a tired smile.

"Not at all, hungry?"


	15. Chapter 15

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 15

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?.__"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

It's really hard to understand why I feel safe sitting with him right now even though still in the back of my head there is a voice telling me not to trust anything about him. But I don't know, after the morning I've had I think that this red head just wants to get away from it all as well.

"This is the first time I've had a grilled cheese sandwich" I believed him; I can see on his face that he was enjoying this western style food.

"My dad's specialty" I was happy, "my dad use to be a very bad cook, through many burned dinners and about 10 years of trial and error he can finally cook without burring anything but still needs to work on the taste "

He laughed, it was a low sweet laugh, one that I have never heard from him before. I was a little shocked because he is always so careful not to show any real emotion but right here right now I was seeing him in a different way.

"Why do you always hid your real face?" the question came out before I could stop myself.

That seems to be happening a lot lately.

He looked at me confuse mid Grilled cheese in his mouth; I don't believe he has ever been asked that question before. It was too late to take it back as he lower the grilled cheese, his face was back to stone and his eyes seem to flicker with unsure emotion. He was trying to come up with an answer, one he wants me to believe, but untrue.

"You can say it's more like a defence then anything else" it was simple and from what I got out of his eyes, it was true.

"Defence?" I question,

"Yes, it's kind of like how you yourself push others away" it was a jab right at my heart; again I can see a challenge in those emerald eyes.

I picked up my grilled cheese and took a bight; "Old habit" I didn't care that my mouth was full.

"That is also true for me" he smile at this and took a drink from his tea. "We have something else in common"

"Something else?" I swallowed "what else do we have in common?" I took up my tea and gave him a look.

He smirked "We're both weird"

I choked on my tea and coughed like a sick child, in doing this I dropped my tea cup, spilling the tea all over me and I somehow just manage to catch the tea cup before I hit the floor. My jeans were now covered in hot tea, and I was still coughing like a crazy person.

"Are you okay?" He was laughing at me, but the worry in his voice came through again and he shocked me. I could only wave my hand at him as I tried to get myself under control. "You shouldn't act so shocked" he went on and still laughing.

I placed the tea cup back on the table and got up as I finally stopped coughing. "I'm not, I just drank my tea to fast at the same time you spoke" I covered poorly and moved to the sink to get a dish towel. I sighed; "I hope this doesn't leave a stain" I spoke before I knew it, thinking out loud you can call it.

"You really know how to jump from topic to nothing" I could hear the smirk in his voice as I grabbed the dish towel. I had to hold back my urge to throw it at him.

"Thanks for that unsightly comment" I muttered out and ran the towel over my now wet jeans.

"You speak like I hurt your feeling?" he was having too much fun right now.

"You speak like the world is your playground" I didn't hide anything as I tuned back to him and never hide the annoyance in my eyes or face.

"Isn't the world our playground?" He was amused now and was having fun driving me up the wall. But there was something else in his comment, like he there was some hidden joke laced in his words, a joke I would never know unless he was willing to tell me, and if I was willing to understand. He didn't trust me, or anyone else for that matter. It made me feel lonely for him, going though life not believing that people will understand him and help keep his secretes.

I huffed and placed the now dirty dishtowel in the sink, I'll get it later. "We all play in this world, so the world must be a playground for all" I muttered unsure, my dad use to say that every now and then. I really don't know why but his eyes where always sad.

I watched as his eye seem to widen a bit, but it was so fast I'm not sure if it was real or that my eyes were playing ticks on me. "We play, we dance, and we sing, all so we can be happy in this world we call our playground" I was shocked

"How did you know the rest?" I was baffled.

He just seem to give me some knowing smile and stood up, it was smooth and graceful, and for some odd reason it took me back to the day I first met him. I was in the back yard cleaning the pool; it was around the fall so a lot of leaves were starting to fill it up and the water look gorse. The pool came with the house, and my dad said it was cost too much to have it removed then to maintain it; so in the end that became my job.

But on that day as I was running the filter thought the water and swearing my dad for being lazy, I saw him through the wire fence that separated our yards. He was reading on his back patio, he was dressed in a light white sweater and plan blue jeans, but he didn't look cold be very content. The sun was high that day and bright, it made his red hair look like soft fire, the kind you only see on a cold winter's day. His hair is what caught my eye for some reason, I don't know why but the color, looked like something I have seen many time in my dreams.

The image came so clear to me now as I remembered how he looked up from his book and saw me starring at him like a fool. That was the first time he gave me that cold smile that seems warm to any other person who has never seem what fake emotion looks like. My dad has that same smile when he doesn't want to talk about my mother and what she did.

He stood that day must like he just did, smooth movements that seem to not break any air waves, it was inhuman and dazzling. He spoke to me on that day, asking me when I moved in, and that he hoped we could get along. I was so taking in with him in that first impression that I just gave a silly girl answer and told him that I'm sure we will.

But even on that first day I never like the way his eyes stayed so clam and cold, like he has always looked passed what was now and trying to see what wasn't. I guess even then I knew that there was something more deep about that nice boy who lived next door.

"Jones-san are you okay?" he was in front of me now, I was so engrossed in my memory I hadn't even seen or heard him move. I could feel my face start to turn red so I moved away from him and went to the fridge.

"I was spaced out, do you want some water?" I opened the door to try and hid my face; I didn't want him to see my blush like that, like every other girl.

"No, but you should really change your pants, that tea will get sticky and might stain" He was teasing me now; I can hear it in his voice.

"Thanks for the advice" I muttered back taking out the water judge and closed the fridge door. I turned to him, the red on my face was gone now and I was annoyed again. I don't really know why I blushed in the first place; my crush on him had vanished long ago. "Don't you have work with Hojo to do?" He flinched a little; I smiled at this and moved to the counter to place the water judge down. "I seen that" I didn't hid my amusement; it was nice to see him uncomfortable for a change.

"Seen what?" his voice was smooth and annoyed.

"You flinched when I said Hojo's name," I turned around to face him "I know you didn't like him and that just proved it" I leaned back on the counter and just gave him my evil smile.

He ran his hand over his red hair and just seem to chuckle at my statement.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked wondering if he had finally gone crazy.

"I'm not laughing" he pointed out dropping his hand from his hair and moving towards me "I'm just fascinated by your way of thinking, jumping from this to that, assuming things based on no fact" he stopped just an arms length away from me, my heart rate went up, my breathing quicken and my mind was going a mile a minute. I couldn't move my body was frozen.

"S-so" I whispered out hoping he would move away from me, it was starting to get hard to breath. He did the total opposite of what I wanted. He leaned in, outstretched his arm placing his hand on the counter behind me. His arm was warm agents my side, his face was just inches from mine and again I could feel my face start to heat up.

"So she says" he whispered and moved his face even closer, I closed my eyes hoping he was just pull away and leave me along. I could feel his breath on my ear "It could be dangerous" he whisper, the warmth of his breath made me shiver.

"Dangerous" I muttered out still with my eyes closed and still with him leaned over me. "How so?"

"I wonder" his voice was soft and deep, that voice could turn anyone to his side.

"Holly-chan are you done eating yet?" the voice billowed out, it was Lucy and she would have a heart attack if she saw me like this with Minamino, so I pushed him away fast just as she walked into the Kitchen. In that instance Minamino was back in his chair and I had spun around and gripped the water judge. My heart was almost stopped.

"Oh Minamino-kun, so this is where you were, I hope Holly-chan wasn't to mean to you?" she laughed; I let out a sigh and turned around to face her, water judge in hand.

"I'm never mean" I teased and went to the fridge.

"Oh, so when you threaten me yesterday that wasn't being mean?" she blurted out; I cringed and opened the fridge door.

"I wasn't threatening you persay" I muttered back and replaced the water in the fridge and gave the door a solid swing. "I was threatening Mr." I hit the fridge hard as the strong warm arms of my step sister cling around my waist and mouth.

"Don't you even dare" her voice had change and it was deadly, the dream I had flashed into my head and fear over took me. In the background I could head laughing, but that over sensation of fear ran through me. I pushed my body weight back; I heard her scream as I pulled her arm off my waist and spun her around. It happened so fast, but before I could really think about what was happening she was on the kitchen floor. The look on her face scared me to my core, her eyes where glowing green, and her face was distorted. I held on to my head and screamed.

"Holly-chan are you okay?" It was like I was snapped out of a dream and I heard the water judge crash to the floor. I stumbled away from the fridge as the cold from the water soaked into my socks.

"What the hell just happened?" I head myself say in horror.

"Holly-chan?" I heard Lucy called as I looked around the small kitchen, I didn't know why but it looked different somehow, it was lighter and it smelled like winter.

"Jones-san?" it was Minamino, he was close to me but I couldn't see him, but I can smell him, it was like a forest after spring rain.

I laughed hard and soft at the same time. I don't know why but something in this whole situation was just so damn funny to me.

"I'm going crazy" I managed to get out in between laughs. "Lucy, I swear you just attacked be for trying to spill about your little teddy bear." It came out like nothing at all; everything was losing its stenches on reality.

"Holly-chan you're not crazy, I'm sorry it's my fault" I heard her say, "I should have never use.."

"What the hell is going on in here?" The voice was Hojo's and he was angry.

"Tskui what the hell did you do, I told you to never use that on anyone, and you use it on someone just a few days ago saying how much she is important to you" he was fuming now and I could head him move across the floor. "Give her to me fox?" he was in front of me, I couldn't see him through, eveything was white and dark at the same time.

"She clung to me, I'm not going to move her" that voice was serious and strong; I stopped laughing and started to cry. "What is this that was going on, why is it I don't understand what is going on around me?" I sobbed out in a voice that wasn't my own.

"Alistair, Hojo what did you guys do to Holly-chan?" it was Lucy's voice, she was angry and confused, but hadn't she been here the whole time?

"Alistair?" it was Hojo who spoke, "You bastard, I told you she wasn't who you are looking for, I told you not to get her involved, I told you.."

"You can't hide her forever you know, I knew the first time I spoke with her, I knew what she was even if she doesn't knew herself. You can't even hide the fact that she looks just like Roseabella" My eyes snapped opened and a sudden pain filled my heart and body, I clung onto something, I knew I was screaming in pain and it was getting out of hand.

"Holly-chan!

The darkness came fast and soon it was all over.

* * *

Kurama just managed to put the girl asleep and stop her pain, the words the mage spoke almost broke her seal. He held her close to him in a strong grip, his eyes were flickering between gold and green. He was angry, very angry.

"You really think doing this will settle anything?" Kurama words where deep and deadly.

"Just let her go and let me take her, I will kill you" Alistair stated rising from the floor and dispelling is clocked image of Lucy.

"Alistair she isn't a void mage, that power that you are trying to release is the demon blood that runs through her. If you do that she will die, she has to spiritual power to support the acidic demon blood." Lucy screamed at him, there was no why she was going to let Alistair hand her sister over to the mage counsel.

"That light was not demonic!" he spat as his power started to swirl around him.

"Stop this!" Lucy screamed placing herself between Alistair and Holly, who was still on the floor in Kurama arms. "If the power wasn't demonic then Minamino-kun would be dead right now"

The room went silence, the air seem to settle as the power around Alistair calmed down and settle to nothing. "She's right" Hojo cut in letting his fist relax.

Alistair looked at Holly; she was scared and it showed on her face as she slept. Lucy was right, pure mage magic was deadly to any demon. "I'm" he stopped himself as another voice called out.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" It was Lisa; everyone has forgotten she was still in the house.

Lucy looked around the room unsure if she should move, she knows she can't let Lisa see the mess that was going on. "Hojo, Minamino-kun I'm going to deal with Lisa-chan" she looked at her brother before swiftly leaving the kitchen. Hojo took her placed and faced off with his childhood friend.

"I know I'm not wrong, she is the spitting image of her" Alistair stated trying to keep his voice within reason.

"Alistair listen to yourself, Holly is not Roseabella's daughter" Hojo glanced back at Holly before he went on "Your aunt is a mage, Holly has no magically power at all, not even a trace, so they cannot be related" red power flickered around Hojo "This is my area Alistair, I have the final say, and she is not the void mage"

Alistair eyes flickered sliver for only a second as power like his eyes started to flower around him, the two mages where faces off with one another and the power was thick in the room, Kurama spoke up "If you two proceeded to show off, you'll destroy this house. How will you explain that to your mother Hojo?"

The mage turned to the demon anger in his eyes, but he knew that demon was right, his mother knew nothing about him and his sister's power; they got it from their father's family. He gave in and let his power fade away and turned back to Alistair with a warning in his eyes. "I have been living with her for the past 2 years, I would have known if she was the void mage we are searching for. I am in charge of this area I have the final say, if you do not agree then when the time is right we can fight over it."

Alistair smirked and let his power drain away "You are blinded by your feelings for her, sister or not, she is not your blood. I'll take you up on that fight" he chanted a song and silver energy swirled around him; in seconds he was swapped away in his magic.

Hojo sighed and turned to Kurama who still had Holly cling to his arms, she was not letting go. "She's not going to let you go" he knelt down and looked over the frighten girl. "How long have you known?"

"Known?" Kurama was not going to give up any information.

"Don't play with me, not now, tell me then why do you protect her?" He wanted to reach out and take Holly away from the demon but he knew that girl wasn't going to let him go.

"I was simply here at the right time, she is innocent" he stood cradling the girl and holding her in a safe and proactive way. Hojo rose as well and was angry that the demon was not giving him the answer he wanted.

"If you are asking me about Holly, then you believe yourself that she is void" Kurama stated plan and direct.

"I don't believe that" Hojo hissed back "I won't"

"But you still ask" Kurama went on and looked down at the girl in his arms "what your sister said was true, if the power she admitted was magic then I would have been killed. Magic is power of the human soul, it is pure like light. Yokai come from the darkness, light always destroys the dark."

"But no one knows what void magic can do, what if it has no effect on demons?" Hojo wasn't sure anymore.

"It's still magic" Kurama felt Holly move "I'm going to place her on the couch and try to tell her this was all a dream" he moved this time and left Hojo to his thoughts.

"Alistair won't give up, he is convinced" he stated as Kurama came to the kitchen door.

"I have no problems with killing him, if he again pulls anything like he did here today" and he left the kitchen. In truth he was angry, so much so that his demon side was starting to leak out. The magic that Alistair had thrown at Holly was time. He attached her, she attacked back, and before he could do anything Alistair had turned back time and tried to cover what happened. Holly reacted to the power changed and couldn't take it; she was almost killed back there if Tskui hadn't thrown in her spell. With healing magic she can cancel out other magic.

Kurama had moved to her side in that moment and had given her a sleeping drug to ease her out of her pain and stop the power from taking over.

It all starts with the demonic power the runs through her veins, it then goes on to mix with the abnormal magic from a mix user and you get a void mage. The combo has to be just right, the right demonic blood and the right mix blood user, and the right human. A void mage will never come from two mages, the right gens are not there. Demons are the dark and magic is the light, fire and ice, magic no magic, this is how you get everything and nothing.

Kurama entered the living room and moved to the couch were Holly had been sleeping just that morning. He knelt down on the floor and tried to get the girl out of his arms, it didn't work she was clung on to him for dear life. He could only sigh and sat on the couch with her in his arms, he knew how this was going to turn out when she work up, and he knew that any progress he made today with her would be gone.

But right now she was clung to him, telling him that she felt safe in his arms and right now, that's all he needed to know. He sat back and made himself as comfortable as he could. He looked down at her sleeping face and remembered the first time to saw her swearing while cleaning the pool. Her Japanese wasn't that good then and struggled to make simple sentence. Her hair was shorter then and it came to about her shoulders, but for some reason her hair seem lighter than, not as dark as it is now. His first thought was simple enough; she was normal and nothing special. So he was nice to her, even more so when his mother started to become friends with her and her father. For a little bit he was worried they would be a couple. But that worry left his mind when Holly's father met Sakura, who was an old friend of his mother.

As the years went on and the more he watched her and got to know her little by little, he found out that she wasn't that normal and her powers where indeed special.

He move a stray hair from her face and watch her breathing, it was even and smooth. He cringed a bit as the feeling in his lags started to go numb, he shifted a little trying not to wake her, he was hoping she would let go soon. He didn't want to hear her scream when she did awakes; but his luck hasn't been that great lately and before he could move the girl off him she woke up and those confused brown eyes cleared up and she was ready to kill him.

"I can explain"


	16. Chapter 16

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 16

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Everyone's around, no words are coming now"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"Hey Holly-chan I really think you should apologise to Minamino-kun" Lucy loomed over me as I tried to ignore her presents. I just wanted to finish my math problems and leave. "Holly-chan, listen to me" she wined and pushed at my shoulder thus causing my pencil to run across my paper, messing up my progress.

"Lucy I swear to god if you don't get a clear of me I'm going to chop off all your hair in your sleep" I gave her my death eyes and tired not to crack off my pencil in her arm.

"Holly-chan your being mean again, I'll tell" I slammed my hands on my desk and kept my death eyes on her as I spoke.

"Get away from me littler sister" I didn't know at this point that the whole class was looking at us, but I really didn't care.

She just couldn't stop brining up what happened a few days ago.

"Oh stop being so uptight, so what you woke up in Minamino-kun's arms, you had passed out and he was being nice, you should thank him instead of punching him in the face and throwing moms vase at him. You're acting like a child, get over it!" She yelled back at me full force, the class gasped and everything went quite.

I just stood there shocked; she just told the whole class why I was mad at Minamino, who was currently doing an errand for the teacher, who was also awall at the moment. I could feel my face start to go red and the lack of nose was making it worst. Angry wasn't the word for me right now and I was way passed that point. To make things worst Alistair was in class today and his laughter broke the silent and the whole class started with the questions.

I was swarmed within seconds and my face was burning with anger and embarrassment, she did that on purpose I just know it. "Lucy you better run" I snapped as I pushed my classmates aside; she was already out of the room.

I didn't even look at anyone as I dashed out after her."Lucy why did you do that!" I yelled out at her, I was so angry at this point that tears where starting to come out of my eyes. I have no idea where she went I just ran hoping I would run into her somehow. "Lucy!" I called out as I turned a corner and just skimmed by someone, I don't know who it was and I didn't even care, I muttered a quick sorry and kept on running.

* * *

"_I can explain" is what I heard as I looked up into those bright green eyes, I could feel that my hands where clasped tightly around his shirt. I quickly let him go and without thinking or reason I slapped him across the face and pushed off his lap. I hit the floor hard but got up quickly and dashed to the other side of the room. _

"_What the hell do you think you were doing?" I screamed at him and grabbed the first thing I saw, my step mother flower vase, it wasn't anything real special, it was bought when me her and Lucy we out shopping trip a few weeks ago. _

"_Clam down Holly, I was only" I held the vas higher as I cut him off_

"_Who said you can call me Holly?" I didn't know why it bother me, after all in America we call everyone by their first names, it's just normal. _

"_Jones-san calm down, you passed out" _

"_Shut up, passed out, you passed out. I'm sick of hearing that!" I spat at him, my anger was getting out of hand. _

"_Just put the vas down, Sakura-san would be upset if you broke that" he hushed me._

"_Fuck you!" I shouted in English without even realizing and threw the vas at him .It smashed on his right arm that he had quickly rose up to protect his face. Then a shriek of pure horror filled my ears_

"_Holly what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy was by Minamino side before I could blink or calm down. _

* * *

I skidded to a stop in front of the gym doors and sighed, I had lost her, she was probably back in the class room gloating how she got away. I sighed and ran the back of my hand over my face to get rid of the angry tears.

They just kept coming and coming.

I don't understand way she would say that, I have gone out of my way for years now not to have anything to do with Minamino, and now.

I shook my head and cleared my face the best I could before looking in the small glass window to see if the gym was in use. It my luck for a change it wasn't and without thinking once again I open the gym door and walked in.

* * *

Kurama re-entered the classroom and it went dead silent, he looked around right away and he knew they were talking about him. He sighed and could only guess what had happened when he left, Holly's lack of presents show that. So without saying a word he went back to his seat gather up his papers, took a hard look around the room and left.

He didn't want to deal with the question and the annoying girls that where sure to ask him what his and Holly's relationship was. He knew quite well what his and Holly Jones's relationship was; it was between hate and on his part, annoyance.

* * *

I grabbed a basketball from the rack and passed the ball in-between my hands and looked around the gym. It was so quite without anyone around, it was nice, no laughing, no yelling, just pure silent. I took it in and let all my worries slid away and dropping the ball from my hands; it hit the hard wood of the empty gym with its empty air sound before retuning back to my hands.

I smirked and did it once again before taking off down the center of the gym, dribbling the ball without a flaw. I switch hands, passed the ball behind my back, under my lag, and as I came to the net I did a quick fake before jumping in the air and letting the ball fly from my hands from the three point line.

I watched the ball fly through the thin air as I came back down to the floor. It was like I timed it, as soon as my feet touch the floor the ball swished into the net. It was perfect and soft and I let my knees give out as the ball game back to the gym floor and I just sat there and sighed. It felt good to let go for once, in gym class I have always held back.

I hate being the center of attention.

"Well that I've never seen from you before" I stiffen at the voice and rolled my eyes, I was to tried right now to stand.

"I have my secrets" I stated back as Mayo took a seat next to me. "Just passing by?"

"You almost too me out in the hall way, you where crying so I followed you" he leaned forwards a bit to look at my face, my tears have dried up now but I'm sure my eyes were still red.

"I wasn't crying I was angry" I muttered out trying to hide my face.

I heard him sigh and without me noticing he pushed my side bangs out of my face "Is it because Lucy blurted out" I pushed him away and glared

"You even know, did it get around that fast" I wanted to die.

"I know because she texted me about two minutes ago, she wanted to know if I had seen you and just went on from there. You know how she gets when she's frazzled." He laughed at this; his laugh was sweet and kind.

"I know" I muttered while brining up my knee and placing my elbow down on it "do you know where she is?" I wonder putting my cheek in my hand so I could see his face.

"She didn't say" he smiled at this

"Bastard" I muttered

"Harsh" he threw back "So does your new family know about your hidden basketball skills?"

"Hmm, not at all" I smiled at him and gave a small eye roll

"No, with you being so honest and all" he chuckled at this and pushed back some of his bold hair.

"It's not like I'm lying to them, it just kept getting push aside" I muttered out "Back when I went to school in New York I was on the basketball team, and I was one of the best players you could say. I was always on the starting line. My dad taught me how to play when I was young" I sighed and moved my eyes towards the basketball net.

"Then why aren't you still playing?" His voice was soft and caring, and I wish he was my type of guy, but there was nothing about him that made me see him as anything other than a friend, and I know he feels the same about me, that and I know he has a crush on Lucy.

"I started when I first got here but after I broke my foot I kind of gave up, I was a little scared you could say" I stretched out and leaned back on my hands moving my left foot around "Even now just from that little show, my foot is hurting." I huffed out a small laugh "there is a metal plate in there and one long screw going up my lag, it annoying to fly now" I giggled as I remembered my trip to America.

"I never knew you had broken your foot" he stated getting up and moving to my left ankle. He knelt down and looked it over and at one point poked it. "So you just gave it up?" he wonder and flopped down next to my lags and looked at me with his sky blue eyes.

"Kind of, me and my dad use to play one on one games very Sunday afternoon, but now that he's away I haven't been playing at all."

"You miss him" he stated with a sad expression

"Lots" I stated back looking away from him "And even move as it gets closer and closer to Christmas."

"I know how you feel, I'm living away from my mom and dad right now, and they won't make it for Christmas this year" he stated with a faraway look.

"How are your parents doing?" I wonder

He huffed "Mother is crazy as ever, and my dad will he is working too hard as normal. But they're working for me to finish school here so I guess I can't complain."

"I know what you mean" I sighed out and looked over at the clock on the wall "I guess we should go back to class, the bell is going to ring soon and my free class will end" I pushed myself up and brought in my lags ready to stand.

"Yeah, my class has gym next, it would bad if they come in and see us" he stood and stretched.

"I know, your girlfriend would try and kill me again" I joked and stood as well.

"Nole is not my girlfriend" he spat at me with annoyance.

"Hmm.. that's not how it looks to other people" I chuckled as I jumped up and down to get the blood flowing in my lags again.

"You're one to talk" he threw back as I stopped my jumping.

"What?"

"People are saying that you and Minamino are more than just _friends_" he jumped back from me just in time to miss my kick, he knows me too well.

"Don't even joke about that"

"Goes for you as well, Nole is like a virus, I can't get rid of her" he threw his hands behind his head and sighed. "She's just too much"

"But she really loves you, she even make you all those yummy chocolates on Valentine's last year." I laughed and turned away from him and started my walk to the gym exit.

"Don't ever bring that up again, that day is taboo to me" he stated in a deadly way,

I simply laughed and went on to say "Right, right, that taboo day forever, St. Valentine's Day"

"Holly please just saying that word gives me nightmares, so much evil in that tiny body" I didn't have to look to know he had cringed in pure fear.

* * *

Kurama moved away from the gym door as he saw Holly start to walk towards him. The last thing he need was her find out he had been listing in on her conversation with Mayo. He was smooth as he glided away from the door and down the hall like he was never there. In truth he wanted to go and smooth things out with Holly. He needed her to trust him in order for him to fully protect her.

But it seems like that task was becoming harder and harder as the days and weeks went on. He also had his mothers wedding to take care of, a wedding that was going to be taking place this following Sunday. Then he was going to send them off for a month on honeymoon in a very warm and tropical place. His school was having the month of January off for renovations that was the month he was sending his mother and soon to be father away. He was also going to use that month to spend in the demon world where he was to help a former friend you could say, and his rule over his section of the Makai.

There was a problem with all of this; he was going to be away from Holly for that month, how is he going to manage to protect her like that? His only thoughts where to ask Kuwabara to help out, since they did knew each other, but he would also have to tell him about Holly and why she needed the protection in the first place.

That could cause problems.

His real and only hope was to consult with Lucy and Hojo, since they both believe that Holly isn't the void user, it could work out to something different.

Kurama was lost in a sea of thoughts and troubles; too much was in front of him now. He need to play the role of a demon and the role of protector, all in which needed his full attention.

How was he going to pull this off?

Kurama let out a sigh and pushed opened his classroom door and walked in; it was time to face another problem, angry teen girls, and over baring teen boys hoping for some insight on the mysterious Holly Jones.

* * *

It was dark as she watched the family sit around their table and starts their meeting. The meeting was about her and her daughter. With her magic and skills she stood at the window, invisible to them and able to hear everything they had to say about her and her children.

A tall handsome man stood at the front of the table, he was dressed in a black herringbone jacket and tie, his long black hair was tied back in a loos braid, his intense sea green eyes were very angry. He placed his hands firmly on the table in front of him and started "I just spoken with Alistair in Japan, he suspects a girl from his class to be the void user, but do to her having demonic blood in her body he can't get a firm calculation on her." He let his eyes drift around the room to see the reactions on his family faces. "But he has told me the girl is a spitting image of Rosea when she was younger, all for the hair."

"Michael if that is true then she has to remove her right away" he wife stressed, she was a beautiful woman in her red long sleeve dress, it showed of her curves and fine lags, and it gave her very natural blond hair a shine with its natural curls flowing down her back. Her eyes were a very sharp ice blue that where cover with light framed black glasses.

"We can't, not without more proof" was his answer, and in his voice there was no room to argue, but she did anyways.

"What else do you need, she is dangerous, and we have to get rid of her as soon as possible. Order Alistair to kill her before she kills everyone;" She was angry now and slammed her hand on the table causing the room to jump.

"That is not possible Lillian" he stressed back "in all his reports the girl has not shown a single sign of even having magic, we cannot order a kill when there is a possibility that she is innocent."

"Michael we cannot take that chance, we need to act now while her powers are still dormant" she was pleading now and looked around the room at her family. "Don't you all agree?"

"Lillian" spoke an older man, his white hair was defended but his was quite fit for his age, sea green eyes like his son's glared at the woman with distain. "I will not order a hit on this child, not until there is sold proof that she is the void user. I'm positive if there is any single move in her air Alistair will react before we give the order. Until then we will watch her, no more, no less"

"But"

"Lillian don't you dear defy me, you may get away with that with your husband, but this is my family, you have only just be brought in. Learn you place, and learn it fast, this meeting is over." He fixed his black blazer before leaving the room.

The two newlyweds just looked at one another not sure what they should do after getting a schooling form the head of the family.

Rosabella only smirked as she pulled away from the window and disappeared from the house she once lived in. There was time to help her daughter, she had some more time. All she needed to do was keep the child's power under control, and hope that everything will work out until she can fully release her daughter's power and show the mages what true power really is.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 17

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Just got caught between someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I tried not to look at Minamino as he stood next to his mother as she gave her vows to the man that was going to be her new husband and Minamino new father. It took me back to when my father got married to Sakura. It was a simple wedding, just close friends and family, much like this one.

Shiori was beautiful, her dress fit her perfectly and her groom matched her quite well. She was truly happy and that made me smile. As much as I tried t keep me eyes on them as they exchanged rings, my eyes kept drifting back to Minamino. His gray tux went well with his hair and it made his green eyes pop even more than normal.

It's been so hard this past week trying to stay away from him, he was everywhere I was; it was like karma was out to get me something fierce. Lucy finally said she was sorry last night, and we are all good and stuff again, of course this all happened after I threw my ice cream at her and we ended up in quite the food fight.

Sakura wasn't very impressed by that, let's just say we have flower clean up for the next 20 years of our lives.

Minamino looked my way and our eyes locked for a second, I looked away fast and tried to make it look like I was following the bride's movements. I could feel my face go red, and that was my give away right there. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell he had smirked in an evil way before passing his mother her bouquet and as the music started to play the crowd cheered for the new couple. I stood and clapped my hands and never looked back at the red head, mostly because my own face was still red.

* * *

The reception was in their back yard and it was simple really. Shiori had changed out her wedding dress and was now in some warmer cloths, it was really just our two families out her now. She didn't want the normal reception and for her this was just right. It wasn't that cold out for mid November; it was one of those odd nights where it was in the low teens, perfect for an outdoor party.

I was dress in my purple wool sweater, that I finally gotten back from Lucy and dark wash skinny jeans and black mid shin leather flat boots. My dad got them for me in Turkey a few years ago, before he met Sakura. I also had on my beige scarf; I usually get throat infections in the winter so when the weather starts to get cold I never go out without it. The wind played with my hair that was pulled back in a simple sigh pony tail, he side bangs where also blowing around and getting in my eyes, it was annoying.

I sigh as I push said side bangs out of my eyes and look towards Shiori. She was happy and couldn't stop smiling, she was on a cloud right now and nothing could bring her down. With this marriage came a new son for her and a new brother for Minamino, and what made me giggle was that the kid name was also Shuichi, but he spelled it with an extra U, Shuuichi. He was a cute kid with short black hair and dark eyes; he looked very much like his father. He was currently helping his new brother with bring out cake and ice tea.

Lucy was sat next to me and was enjoying just being in the same place as Minamino. I leaned back so I was touching her shoulder and sighed "Shiori sure beautiful today"

"I know, I loved her dress, I wonder if she would let me wear it when me and Minamino-kun get married?" she laughed.

"Lucy, you won't want to wear Sakura's?" I joked "She'll be hurt"

"You're right, what will I do?" she panicked in a real and humorous way.

"Well you could always wear one dress and have the veil from the other, or you can wear one for the ceremony and change into the other for the reception" I pointed out in a thoughtful way as the person of our weird conversation appeared in front of us with chocolate cake and ice tea.

"Cake ladies?" he asked in an off way, it was like he was weirded out for some reason, and I wonder if he heard mine and Lucy conversation.

"Sure, Lucy?" I muttered trying not to meet his eyes.

"I love cake, and other things" she whispered the last part in my ear, and as she said that I saw Minamino cringe out of the corner of my eye.

Is his hearing that good?

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away and help out my hand, he placed a white napkin on my out stretched hand followed by the cake. As I felt the weight of the cake in my hand I heard a softer shy voice ask "Would you like some ice tea miss?" I moved my eyes to the younger Shuuichi and smiled as him.

He looked to be no more than 10 or 11.

"Of course sweet heart" I mused bringing my cake filled hand closer to my body and held out the other. At this point I watched as Lucy received her cake from Minamino and gave him giggle and a hair flick.

"That girl" I muttered without thinking.

"Here you are miss" he heard Shuuichi say and pass me the paper cup with shaky hands.

I smiled as I took the cup "Holly"

"What?" he question letting me take the cup from him.

"My name it's Holly, so you can stop calling me Miss, it makes me feel old" I laughed bringing the cup closed to me so I wouldn't spill it.

"Is that really okay if I call you Holly-san?" he asked unsure.

"Of course, and I'll called you Shuuichi" I laughed making the kid blush.

"Okay, Holly-san" he gave me a bow of his head before trailing after Minamino who had looked back at me with question in his eyes, but there also seem to be something else in them something that made me shiver. So I did the grown up thing, I glared at him and stuck out my tong. His eyes gave me an evil yet amused look before turning away to fishing his task.

"I really hate him"

"I think you need to get over what happened" Lucy stated flopping down next to me, cake and ice tea in hand.

"I think you need to stop bringing it up" I shot back annoyed.

"Oh come on, your acting like he kissed you" she was getting annoyed now.

I shuttered "Don't even make me imagine that"

"Oh, I imagine it all the time" she mused and a mush voice.

"You imagine me and Minamino kissing, you're sick" I joked while jumping up and moving away from her.

"No, that's not what I meant" she wined urging me to come back.

"Right" I stated as I slowing sat back down and eyed her "So, you do know Minamino heard you" I stated taking a bight of my cake.

"Heard what?"

"You talking about marrying him"

"Oh that, well Minamino-kun hears everything anyways since he is.." she stopped herself as said red head appeared again in front of us.

"Do you girls want any more cake, ice tea?" his voice was strained and he held an almost threat in his eyes.

I swallowed the last bight if my cake and gave him a look "If it's a long Island ice tea then I'm all for it" I joked getting a look from him and a chocking sound from Lucy.

"Long Island Ice tea?" he question

"Yeah, it's great, my Nan let me have one this passed summer" I smiled up at him

"Holly-chan you can't be saying stuff like that" she stressed at me.

"What? His the one who came over asking a stupid question, we haven't even finished yet, and I'd say whatever you were going to say, he doesn't want me to know, logical observation." I stood up at this point and drank the rest of my ice teas before crushing the cup and walking away from the two. "I'm going to go talk with Shiori, you two can have your secret conversation, don't worry I won't listen" I stressed out annoyed.

Why was I annoyed, well mostly because lately I have notice the whispers between Minamino, Lucy, and Hojo. It's like they have something going on in their lives that they can't tell me. It's like being back in preschool when all the kids are whispering and you just know it's about you. It takes me back to when I was a kid being moved around so much, being the new kid and trying to fit into the already made groups.

Annoying so annoying.

* * *

"She just" Lucy started surprised at Holly's actions.

"I guess we have been whispering around her too much these past few days, she must feel left out" Kurama stated looking over his shoulder as said girl gave his mother a hug and shook his new fathers hand. His new brother was over there as well, and as from what he saw and heard she teased him and messed up his hair.

Something for some reason seemed to annoy him.

"She seems to like everyone, but be" he stated out loud.

"That's Holly, she won't judge others by their family or friends" she sighed and stood up "and I know that she doesn't really hate you as much as she lets on, it's more like she can't stand not knowing what you are" she leaned back on her foot and looked past Kurama to Holly who was smiling and laughing with her mother and Shiori. "She keeps saying that you're weird and creepy"

"I'm aware of what she calls me and I'm also working on not letting her find out about my past or present" his eyes and tone went serious

"You can try, she may be a space case but she isn't someone you can trick more than once" Lucy held up her ice tea and moved the cup around so the liquid swirled around in the cup. "She notices things others normally wouldn't and acts on that" she whispered out the last of it, remember how Holly had once made her homemade ice cream after over hearing she would like to know how it taste and she made it her favourite flavour without her even telling what it was.

"Her brain will never understand it" Kurama stated "she doesn't want to believe that there are supernatural forces in the world"

Lucy snorted "That's isn't true, she loves that sort of stuff"

Kurama just gave her a look "But she saw"

She held up her hand "She probably thinks you're a monster" she couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thus why she wants nothing to do with you, cause then it will be a bother to her"

Kurama just looked at her in wonder, that girl Holly was getting harder to figure out the more he learns about her.

* * *

Alistair moved through the woods, quick and fast. She had appeared out of nowhere, in front of him taunting him, laughing at him. When she ran he followed and he was going to get her this time, and prove he was the strong mage, and to take his place as the head of the family.

As he followed her the trees soon opened up in a lard mist covered field and there she stood; her short chin length red hair was blowing in the wind, she wore a simple black tank top and black loose fitting cotton pants that tucked in black army style boots. Her sharp blue eyes price his as Alistair landed in that clearing. As soon as his feet hit the soft earth he threw off his cloak letting it fly in the wind. His cloths where similar to hers, it was standard war mage training clothes.

All of them had it.

His long hair flew around him as the wind pulled at his pony tail. "War Mage Rosabella Sapphire Allard you are hereby under my control and will abide by my orders and return to the main house for questioning."

She let a smirk spread across her full red lips "No, I challenge you, defeat me and I may listen"

He snarled at her in disgust "Fine if you want to die"

"Oh please Alistair don't kill me" she teased with a laughed and unsheathed a glowing purple sword from behind her back.

"Don't mock me!" he spat at her and chanted a short spell to materialize a glowing blue sword of his own.

"I believe I have already told you," she moved her sword in front of her face and blew on the blade making the glow of purple, smoke away leaving a plan silver blade behind. "You can never win agents me, not the way you are, not how you are" her deep blue eyes flickered red as they screamed at him a warning, and then she brought her sword back into her fighting style. "Shall we?"

Alistair's anger grew the more she spoke and his grip on his own sword tighten "I will kill you" was his only replay as he kicked off the ground and through his power at her.

"Not by your hand" she muttered pushing her weight into her feet and reading herself to deflect the blade of her former student. "My death will never be by your hand" she whispered as she poured her power into her sword and closed her eyes, this fight was going to end before he knew what had happened.

* * *

I kicked up my feet as Lucy got up from her chair. "Hey that was rude" she threw at me

"You're getting up, I'm saving your seat" I teased back

"Right, you better move when I come back" she stressed at me before disappearing into the house.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered out putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the stars, it was about 10 now and in about another hour or so we should be heading back to the house. I sighed and took in the cold night air.

I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

"You look unhappy?" smooth was Minamino voice; I huffed and kept my eyes on the sky.

"Of course I am, I have to deal with the murderous girls of you fan club tomorrow" I made sure my voice was annoyed.

"I also have to deal with them" he stated in a plan way like it didn't really matter either way.

"You don't sound worried" I pointed it calling his lie.

"I'm not, I just don't like the noise it will cause" I took my eye from the stars to look at his face and saw the annoyance in his feachers, his arms where crossed over his chest and his eyes were now studying my face.

"I don't either, but those girls aren't going to try and kill you" I stuck out my tong at him as a glare crossed my eyes.

"You're a runner, you'll be fine" he teased in an almost hateful way.

"You're acting like this is my entire fault, Lucy is the one who opened her mouth, and you're the one who... who" I stuttered as my face went red again, "whatever" I stressed and turned my eyes back to the sky.

"Was your mother angry about the vase?" he mused not letting the topic go.

"Not mad, upset" I answered while searching for the North Star. "Beside it's not like you got hurt" I added a little unsure, in truth I didn't stick around long enough to know if I had hurt him or not.

"No, I didn't get hurt to bad" his voice was low and hidden; I snapped my eyes to him.

"To bad?" I wondered

"You threw a vase at him, a glass vase" he stressed squatting down so he was eye level with me. "A piece of glass lodged in my arm"? He leaned in and went on "If I hadn't rose my arm when I did, that glass could have lodged in my neck, cutting my artery and I could have bled to death" his voice was low and toxic.

I couldn't speak, just that image running through my mind and the possibility "You are such a liar" I shot up and pushed him away; he tipped back a bit but didn't seem to move.

"A liar" he mused giving me a strong look with his green eyes. "You're violent" he stated standing up and looked down at me with those strong green eyes.

"I'm not, it was your fault" I stressed getting flustered.

"I was only being nice, and got attacked for it. It was you who wouldn't let me go, I had no choice" He stuff his hands in his pockets. "I think we're even"

"Even, but" I stopped and thought about it, for someone I almost seriously injured he is taking this pretty well. I sighed and stuck out my hand. "Truce" it was hard for me to say, but in the back of my head I knew he was letting me off way to easy.

He seemed to look at my hand for a few seconds before taking it in his big strong ones and gave me a somewhat of a real smile "Truce" fell from his soft lips and I could feel a slight blush make its way to my face.

I pulled my hand back and spun around.

"Okay then, you also have to help me buy a new vase for Sakura" I looked back over my shoulder at him; he was giving me a confused look.

"As in buy it together, just the two of us?" he was amused with this for some reason.

"No" I stated quickly and ran off before he could ask something else to make my face even redder.

_Never alone._


	18. Chapter 18

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 18

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines but maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"_Do you want to know what the gender is?"_

"_No, I want to be surprised" _

"_Oh you are going to be surprised" _

"_Why is that?"_

"_Miss Jones you are going to be having..."_

* * *

Christmas is coming up fast and unlike back home I don't get any time off here. But that's alright it's still a month away, and we are getting a month off anyways. They have to do work on the walls and the whole school needs to be shut down. To make up for the time that will be losing we're going to be having an extra two hours of schooling in the evenings, stating this week. That will also push our clubs back, this just mess everything thing up really.

I sighed and leaned back in my desk as the teacher went on about the new class schedule and about being careful when going home since it will be dark when we;re let out, especially us girls. I had to hold in my yawn as he went on and on about how this was going to make us more tired than normal and that we can't let our grads slip because we are a very prestige school.

I sighed and leaned my head back and just caught the empty seat of Alistair, he hasn't been in school this whole week. Hojo told the teacher that he was sick with a bad cold and didn't know when he would be back. But there was just something odd about the way Hojo and Lucy have been acting since Monday night. It all started when her cell rang and she ran out of my room calling for Hojo, I had thought something happened to Sakura but all I got out of her was that Alistair need that days notes brought over. Both of them went, and both came back very late, Sakura didn't seem to mind, cause they called saying so.

It's been playing on my mind sometime now, when I look back to when I was sick and when I was in the living room with Minamino, Hojo had yelled out to Lucy in the same manner, and Alistair has appeared in our house early that morning. It could be nothing, it could be something but as Hojo said he could just be out with a cold. But I think there is something else going on here.

A secrete inside of a secrete.

* * *

Alistair placed his hand on his room window as the words that woman spoke ran through his head. _Time moves and time never stops, sure you can pause time with magic, but in that time it still goes on not caring about what has happened around it, or who has been hurt. Give up Alistair you will never kill me, you where never met to. _

He spun around and placed his back to that window and looked down at his hands. She had spared his life, like every other time they had fought. He would never so much as to lay a hit on her, and she tares him apart every time, but never to the point where she would kill him. _Please understand, haven't we been hurt enough by that family. Making you like this, it kills me like you wouldn't believe. _He closed his hands into fists and resisted the urge to slam them agents the window.

He knew what his family had did to him, he knew why they had to do it, his heart needed to be cold in order for him to become the next head of the family, and the head of the war mage circle. His family has held that position secured for generations, but to get that position, the one his aunt currently had, was to defeat her.

That position could never be given otherwise, even if she was currently on the run.

She is the head of the family, no one will ever change that, because she is the strongest, and she will not give it up that easy.

Alistair released his hands and sunk to the floor and sighed, in truth he has been holding back, he could never go full out when he was in front of that woman. She was so kind to him when he was a child, more of a mother then his real mother, and tried to protect him when the elders found out he had the same mysterious power as herself. She didn't want him to become a war mage, or to lose his sole to the work of the elders.

But even if she was the head, the elders over ruled her, and she had to train him like she was trained, and he could tell that every time she had to whip him for messing up, it ripped and tore at her heart.

There has only been one time he had come close to beating her in a fight, and at the end he couldn't finish her off, he couldn't kill her. Not that woman, not the sweet woman who cared so much about him, and loved him like her own.

It was becoming more and more difficult to fight her; she keeps getting stronger and stronger and everything they have fought she has only user her pure strength none of her magic. Alistair pulled out a gold cross pendent from under his white shirt and looked it over as it lay in his bruised and bandage hand. _Keep fate, even if your heart will one day be colder than mine _he clutched it hard in his hand and lowered his head.

The hit was out, the next time he saw her, he had to kill her, and more importantly if Holly shows any sings of magic, she was to die as well.

Poor Holly, she didn't even know about the worlds around her, and she was already under a watchful eye that wanted her dead. Alistair knew, felt that Holly was Rosabella daughter; they were like twins, right down to their face and the soft way they spoke. He didn't want to kill her, his cousin, but if he went agents his family, then he will also be on the hit list.

But he knew if he killed Holly, the demon that has been around her will not even hastate to rip him apart, and Hojo or Lucy would also not think twice about ripping out his heart for taking away someone important to them. And Rosabella, he didn't even want to think about what she would do to him. She would not kill, but torture him, that is what she was known for back when she was an active member of the circle.

Either way Alistair knew he was a dead man.

* * *

I watched as the sun started to turn orange and pink, it was a beautiful sunset marking that it will be a very nice day tomorrow. "Miss Jones!" I jumped at my teacher's voice remembering where I was and what I was supposed to be doing, math.

"Yes Talkawa-sense?" it came out a lot plainer then I wanted; not good points for me.

"Please come up to the front of the class and answer the question." that came out harsh and annoyed.

I could only sigh, math was not on my top ten most favourite things to do.

"Yes Talkawa-sense." I managed to get that out without much trouble but as I pushed back my seat to stand up a sting of pain rushed though my body. It was sharp, fast and made me gasp for air. It was over so fast that I don't believe that anyone saw. I took in a breath and pushed back my side bangs before proceeding to the front of the class. My heart was pounding now and I can't really understand why that happened to me, but the image that passed through my head at the moment told me I was going to be involved in something big before I graduate this school.  
-

* * *

Kurama had watched the way Holly flinched when she stood, he could hear her heart rate jump and he could smell her fear. The power that was dormant inside her was reacting to something, and he feared himself that the seal that her mother put on her when she was a new born baby was about to brake. If that were to happen he would have to keep the promise that he made only a few short weeks ago.

"_You want me to do what?" Came his question as he just looked at the woman. _

"_Yohko Kurama" her voice was soft and kind, so much like the girl in his class. _

"_It's just Kurama now" he answered crossing his arm over his chest and studied her figure, she was dressed in a black cloak and he could not see her face, but he know she would look just like her daughter. _

"_Ah yes, you have changed since I saved you, and now I call upon the death you owe to me" she moved towards him and swiftly as she walked she pulled out a document of magic and gold. Kurama never moved as she stopped just short of him and still held that document in front of her. "Do you remember what you signed?" she asked flicking the parchment opened letting the dust of the magic flay around as the paper roll opened to this full foot length. It glittered in gold as silver letters started to write across the page, spilling out their 15 years ago agreement. _

_She read without even looking. _

"_Upon saving the life of this demon thief, when I call upon you, you will sever out a task to repay the magic I gave you in your time of need." She stopped as the writing also, as along the bottom of that document the former Yohko Kurama's signature in blood formed; the blood that was now his. "I'm here to retrieve that task" she flicked the paper and as with all magic contracts it vanished in gold light only to twisted its way around Kurama's arms and formed the seal of agreement. Kurama could do nothing as the links of chains etched itself into his skin, the pain was minimum, and he know this was not going to end well. _

_The light soon died down and the chains disappeared into Kurama skin, "what is my task" he asked knowing that was all he could. _

"_Please protect my daughter, Hollybella" she pleaded and fell to her knees. _

_Kurama was a little shocked; that this strong and fearful woman was breaking down. _

"_Hollybella?" _

"_You know her, she goes to your school, do you remember the day I was in the class room, the day you caught me?" she pushed back her hood, her chin leant red hair flew around her. She wanted him to see her pleading blue eyes. _

"_Holly Jones is your daughter?" he question already knowing the answer. _

"_Yes, Hollybella is her real first name, from what I have watched over the years, John, her father, did not want to call her by the full name I gave her, so only the family of her childhood knows." Tears where in her eyes now, she was truly scared for her daughter, the daughter she never got to know, but could only watch. _

"_Why does she need to be protected?" he asked knowing the answer._

"_She is void" it came out low and chocked. _

"_Void? She has the power of void and is still alive?" Kurama wondered kneeling down to he was eye level with her "You sealed off her powers, and left. Now the elders are looking into your daughter's death more?" she shook her head and let the tears fall from her eyes._

"_If only John stayed in America, then this would not have happened. My sister had seen him and recognized form from an old picture of kept. That is when she seen Holly, and started to asked question and started making up stories" she shook her head "They have no proof, but they have sent in Alistair, he is next to successes the head of my family and the head of the war mage circle. They want her dead, I can't let them. You must protect Hollybella with your life Yohko Kurama, no, Kurama." She stood then and wiped her face and looked away from him as she stood. "There is one more thing" her voice was hard and broken as Kurama brushed of his knees and listen to her plea. _

"_What is that?"_

"_If the seal breaks and her powers are released before I can undo it myself, the power that she will omit will wipe out this city and then some. In order to saves the innocent you will have to kill her yourself, if that is it happen. I could not kill her at birth and I still cannot, and will not." Kurama watch as she raised her hand as he processed the task, kill her himself, that thought made him sick. "That will be your repayment to me, a light for a light, death for a death, your life is now for her life, Yohko Kurama, Kurama, Shuichi Minamino the chains are not set" she snapped her fingers before he could say a word, and a golden light encircled him, engraving his task into his chains and life. He was now under her magic bond and must do what she asked; if not the chins, they will kill him. _

_When the light finally stopped she was gone, Kurama stood there with his unbreakable task. _

Kurama shook his head as Holly wrote out the problem on the board, as the thought of killing her passed through his mind. He didn't know if he could do that, not now that he has gotten to know her. But if her powers did get realised before her mother could undo the seal, then he would have no choice but to stop the destruction of his city, and the people that he loved, even if he held some feeling for her.

Kurama placed his hand to his head and Sighed

He felt sick.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 19

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_An eye for an eye, sin for a sin, a life for a life, that is what I was taught and that is what I will teach, let your heart turn cold my daughter and then I will be free."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

It occurred to me suddenly as I ran down the running track how much I hate running. I don't know why that thought just suddenly popped in my head, but it did, right here right now. I slowed to a stop and placed my hands on my knees and took in some very needed beep and pleading breaths. "Why the hell am I running full out for, this is only gym class." I stressed out as I took in my breaths of sweet oxygen.

"Miss Jones is there a problem?" my teacher loudly screamed from the boy's side of the field. They were playing soccer; I really wanted to play soccer, not run around a damn track. So I didn't answer her instead I took in a few more breaths, straighten myself out and looked towards the field where the guys were playing there soccer match. Kurama was on the blue team and Hojo was on the red, I guess they didn't want the red shirt to clash with his hair.

I snickered at the thought.

"Miss Jones get back to running!" She shouted again.

"Damn it I hate her" I sword, she always favours the guys, while we the girls have to do fuck all and run.

I do that enough in track.

"Miss Jones get moving, you're not on a picnic, what would you track couch say if she saw you standing there gawking like a fool?"

I shook my head telling at her, and tried not to let my over flowing anger take over and then another thought came into my head.

I wonder what would happen if I run into the soccer field right now a mess up the game and?

I smirked and never let the thought finished as I took off towards the soccer field, which was in the center of the round track that I was supposed to be running on. I let my mind go and like the feel of the mild cold wind push pass me.

"Miss Jones?" she shouted at me in shock.

I just ran faster into the field, and as soon as my feet hit the grass and without thinking I through my body into a cartwheel and then into a back flip. As I was coming back to the ground I slipped on the wet grass and my legs up on my back I fell. The impact was hard and I lost my breath as I hit the ground, but it was muffled out by my own laughter.

I rolled onto my side and just laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Came the voice of one of the boys in my class.

"I haven't seen you do that in while" came Hojo's voice as I laughed harder, more so because it hurt so much.

"OWW.. Ahaha" I could only get out as tears formed in my eyes and my sides started to hurt.

"Jones-san are you alright?" I never stopped laughing as I heard that smooth voice that sound like he wanted to laugh himself.

"Miss Jones, what the hell are you thinking are you trying to drive me crazy" my teacher yelled, in truth she was also my old school gym teacher and she knew what I was like when I was over tired.

And over tired I was.

These late classes are getting to me, that and I have been having so many problems trying sleep these pass two weeks.

"No, no" I breathed out in-betweens laughs and moans of pain and I somehow sat up in all of this and wiped the laughter of tears from my eyes.

"Get off my field then" she stressed back; I know she wants to kill me right now. The burning anger was in her eyes, one I knew quite well back in Jr. High.

"Back off" I shot out fixing the sweat band that has slipped over my eyes, a sweat band that I always wear while running. It was a gift from Sakura when I first met her. It was black in color with a hot pint inner band. I pushed it back up so it was resting just under my hair line. "_Have _you _ever t_hought that the _girls _wanted to_ play soccer_, instead of_ runinng _all the damn time?" I didn't even notice I said it in English, which happens every now and again when I'm pissed off.

"Mr. Hinote, please take your sister to the nurse, before she passed out on my field" she know me way to well.

"I'm not going to pass out" I snapped and quickly stood up and brushed myself off "see, perfectly fine" I taunted her with a twirl around.

"Just look at you, get off my field." She shouted at me pointing to the bleachers.

I planted my feet and faced her off "Na, get off my field" I copied her in a child like voice and danced around in place. "Please" I snapped back pointing at her "you get off the field, I want to play soccer" I placed my hands on my hips and shouted "Come on girls we are going to play soccer, screw this running" and I waved them over, the boys where whispering all round, wondering if I had gone crazy.

"Miss Jones, what has gotten into you!" she shouted at me while pulling at her hair "You were so good all year, why, why are you going back to that.."

I put up my finger stopping her "Zip it Miss Lucely, or I'll tell the school why you had to.."

"Fine!" she shouted stomping her foot "Girls on the field, boy on the trace."

I ginned in victory

* * *

So my little stunt today landed me with the rest of this month doing extra duties, cleaning extra duties, and I have to write a 1500 word essay on proper behaviour during gym and speaking to a teacher. One of the others teachers had seen my little display on the field and called me out on it, well he told the printable and yeah.

Said teacher also thought it would be necessary to call Sakura and give her the down low. When I got home she was waiting for me in the front room and we had a closed door one sided session on my behaviour.

I had no say.

I personally don't see the problem; I was only trying to get the teacher to be fair for once in her miserable life.

But it appears that no one else sees it that way.

So I have my punishment from her was to apologise to Miss Lucely and I have cleaning, cooking duties and shopping duties for the next month and a half.

I also have to walk Lucy everywhere she wants to go. She's still laughing at me and telling Sakura how funny it was to see me act like a crazy person. Sakura just kept saying it was funny and how much she thought I had grown out of causing trouble, and how my father would have a fit if he was here.

Lucky for me she said she wasn't going to say anything if I didn't.

And believe me, I an't.

Now Mr. Minamino's reaction was somewhat interesting; he didn't speak to me but tried his upmost hardest to hide the laughter that I know he wanted so much to let out. But he left me there in the field without a word; he never looked back while Hojo, well he slapped me in the back of the head and asked me if I have been drinking at lunch.

Of course I wasn't, I have never been drunk in my life.

Right now I am sitting in my room writing out my essay, an essay to me should never have been given. But hey who am _I_ to question the educator's decision?

"BAH!" I stressed out throwing the papers in the air; did I mention that it had to be written by hand?

Yeah it did

"This is so _stupid_!" I leaned back in my chair and looked up at my ceiling that I have covered in glow in the dark stars.

"Well then you shouldn't have ran into the field and acted like a delinquent" I cringed at Lucy voice and moved my head back so I was looking at her upside down. She was standing in my doorway with a smirk on her pretty face.

It was evil.

"I wasn't acting like a delinquent, I was _trying _to get us off that damn track, stupid hormone crazed teacher" the last came out muffled as I pushed my chair back down and turned around to face her.

"True, but you could have gone about it differently" in saying this she walked into my room and sat on my bed, folding her light blue skirt under her. Her purple sweater offset the look, correction _my _purple sweater; I should just give her that for Christmas. "Instead'" she went on while playing with own of her pigtails "You ran into the field, messing up the soccer game, and almost killed yourself doing it" she gave me a look and sighed. "Really Holly-chan what the hell passes through your mind sometimes?"

"That's a good question, one I have yet to answer myself" I chuckled out and placed my head on the back of the chair.

She chuckled as well "It was funny though, you should have seen the look on everyone faces when you flew into the air and landed on your back" she burst out laughing clutching her stomach. "I lost it; I thought I was going to die."

"You thought you were going to die? Trying laughing while in pain, I thought my lunges where going to explode" I laughed with her "That totally ruined my cool entrance"

"What are you talking about, when they called you to the office everyone just went on and on about how awesome you where. No one ever thought _you_ of all _people_ would pull a stunt like that" Lucy got up form my bed and bounced over to me, she crouched down in from the chair and looked in my eyes with her bright smile.

I lifted my head and gave her a sly smile as I pushed at her shoulder "They really don't know me then" she wobble but kept her balance, in all she chuckled at me before standing up and giving me a hug around the shoulders.

"You're like a class hero now" she pushed back and messed up my hair "but no more okay, they said since this was your first offence that it's not going on your record, but" I stopped her and pushed herself back a little and smiled.

"I know, I know, no more acting out"

"Oh and one more thing" she chirped in cutting me off while running back to my door "Minamino-san is coming shopping with us tomorrow after your done with your chores, something about a vase, and you telling him to help you pick one out." She gave me sly smiled while placing her finger to her chin.

I almost feel out the chair "He _said _that to you?"

"Oh yes, he seems quite take with you from some reason" she giggled and spun to face me with her hands behind her back. "You do know I would have _killed _if it some other girl, but since it's you, _I approve"_ Those last two words left her mouth slow before she hopped away from my door laughing as she made her escape.

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?"


	20. Chapter 20

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 20

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Did you know you could miss someone that you never knew? I didn't either"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"_**Until the day you can walk behind me and not be afraid, that will be the day that I will step down and let you become the person you want to be. But until then you must fulfill your duties as my sage and forever walk in the shadows of death. You are nothing right now because you are afraid of what you cannot see, feel or touch. To change the system you must cast aside all fear and walk forward without a blink or regret, because that is when she will weaken and claim what has been taken away. Your blood is proof, but you're scared of that it will lead to the opening the closed off chambers of your heart and mind. That will allow your soul to fly away and be free to become the mage of….." **_

She opened her emerald green eyes and took in the cold winters air as she hid in the shadows of the wooded night as those words of her present and pass keeper flowed through her mind like he was saying them once again. When that speech was give to her she only a young and power drive mage. She was fresh and dull, only to respond the orders given to her by the circle, which was her life. That was until she found out one day what the speech really meant and how she could unlock her heart to stop her fear and to understand.

There is light in this world, and she had found it once, and now that she had lost it she will do everything to protect it. She will not shy away from the power and danger she will face, for she has stepped up and surpassed her teachers and will open up the lost door of the mage war.

She is the mother of void, and she is the mother of the end of void, tow powers that will opened up a new way of life for all.

She turned her eyes that where emeralds to the sky and sang a song of tears of lose and death.

* * *

Emerald greens eyes looked at me with a light smirk that said it all, he was enjoying my suffering, suffering cause by a simple impulse to cause a cretin teacher some misery. Karma is a real bitch to me sometimes. "Why are you here again?" I snapped out while dropping the mop on the floor.

He chuckled; it was a deep chuckle that sounded a little scary and evil. "I tutor every second Sunday" was his answer while I walked to the front of the class and got an empty bucket, I had to clean the chalk boards.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here" I put my arms in the air and waved around the classroom.

"I believe we have a shopping date" I stopped dead and swore as what Lucy told me the night before re-entered my brain. "I finished early, and thought I stop by to see how you were doing" he added making me want to through the bucket at him. The image was to clear and real that for a second I thought I did.

I gave my head a shake and huffed out sigh of annoyance. "You are infuriating" I stressed out slowly and went for the door.

"You're the one who asked me to come along" he slowly stressed back in his deep voice that sent a shiver thought my body. I damned him as I turned around with hard eyes and pointed at him with the bucket that might just slip in a few minutes and swore.

"_Lucy_ asked you to come today, I _never _set a date, and it was never _a _date" My face was red now, more so from anger than anything else.

"Humm" he purred and walked towards me, there was something different in his eyes, they seem to shimmer like gold and that red hair seemed more like silver fire as it shuffled around him as he walked. It was like that night I came up on him, that night I never thought of till now. I could feel my hand shaking as he walked closer and closer to me. By body burned as I willed myself to throw the bucket at him. "You_ seem_ to be having a battle with your thoughts about _me,_ Holly" his voice was deep and seductive; his body moved with such grace it scared me. He was so light on his feet; it was like he was gliding over to me. I was in a trance like state as he finally stopped as the edge of the bucket.

"You" I squeaked out and forced my hand to stop the shaking.

"Me? What _about _me?" he purred out again moving his hand so it grabbed the top of the bucket.

"You're so" I stressed out not sure about the words I wanted to yell at him, I could smell his sent; it was manly as it was light and strong at the same time. It reminded me of a forest after a hard night of rain.

It made me weak.

"You're struggling, strange for you" he mused out and applied pressure to the bucket so it would rise down. I tensed my arm and forced myself not to let him win this little game he was playing with me.

"We" I stress out with annoyance and some other feelings I didn't want to think about "_We_ have a truce" and I pulled the bucket back to my chest and turned away from him. "If you're not going to help then leave me along and go wait for Lucy." I stressed out and flew out of the room, if I didn't get out now I don't know what I would have done.

* * *

Kurama took a step back and shook his head; he couldn't believe he just let his demon side take over like that. Was he losing his control that fast? He knew the stronger he got the more his demon side would want to have control. He needed to get a hold of himself, he was to protect Holly, not scare her away, or seduce her, like it almost just did.

A ring was head throughout the empty class room; Kurama ran a hand over his hair and put the other in his pocket to retrieve his consummation device, which looked much like a female make up compact. He wasn't much pleased when the happy blue haired messenger of death gave it to him. He got mistaken for a girl too much already, and this little thing that was now opened; made things look much worst in his mind.

"Koenma?" he question taking a look around and listen for anyone that would hear him. In truth anyone without sprit awareness could not hear the prince of death on the other side, but _it would_ look like Kurama was looking and talking to himself in the female like makeup pact.

He really didn't need that.

"I have heard that you have been summoned to stay in the demon word" the small prince was not too impressed. "That is not good for the situation you're in with her"

He let out a breath of sure annoyance "I know" He looked around again "I will not be staying any longer than a month, do not worry I have a plan" he answered as his voice lose all trace of his normal polite self.

"Tell me of your plan before you leave, and one more thing, your contractor has stolen the circles scrolls of magic. They have placed a hit on her head and anyone who helps her will be killed." There was dread in his voice "I don't know home much longer I can" he stopped himself as Kurama lower the compact and looked around the room. He didn't say anymore as he closed the device and placed it in his pocket.

"Is that you Hinote-san?" he asked putting back up his polite front.

"Oh Minamino-san, you're here?" She asked walking into the room while pulling out her head phones. She was dressed in her normal clothes. A simple white knitted sweater and light blue jeans, that followed the clicking sound of her knee high boots. She was flushed and looked to have showered after her gymnastic meet. Holly had resigned after her show at regionals. Lucy hair was back in a bun and showed signs of still being wet. She stuffed her head phones in her black over the shoulder purse and gave the red head a confused smile. Kurama let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't heard anything. He knew she would have questioned him if so. "Where's Holly-chan?"

Kurama smiled at the girl and picked up the mop Holly had dropped earlier. "She went to get water" he answered wondering if Holly was going too changed as well, she was in her uniform as well as himself. Lucy agave him a look while her eyes traveled to the bucket of soapy water on the floor. Kurama answered before she could ask "She needs clean water for the chalk board."

"Oh" she looked around the spotless room and grinned "She is such a perfectionist at times"

* * *

I lugged the now filled buck of water back to the classroom and hopped that Minamino was gone. His whole person had changed back there; his was over flowing with power. The walls that normal surround his emotions where down and I saw the wild side of him that he tries so hard to cover up, much like that late night meeting a few months ago. His sent was over simulating and it made me want to grab him and..

I stopped and shook my head. "Bad thoughts" I muttered with a sigh "he is too overwhelming" I added as I started walking again. I could see the class room and I breathed out a nervous sigh as I got closer. But as I got closer I could hear voices and I knew who was in there with him, a sudden weight lifted off me as I walked into the room just catching Lucy's comment. "She is such a perfectionist at times" I placed the bucket on the teacher's desk and simply stated.

"No, it's called doing it right the first time so I won't have to do it over when the teacher comes to inspect." The two snapped their heads towards me; they both looked to be in shock, like they knew they should have heard me walk in. In all I shrugged and pointed to the bucket that was in front of Lucy "Bring that over here so I can get this done and leave" she nodded still in her shock as her eyes changed, and I know she was running through her head on what happened.

But Minamino being that nice guys he is swiftly moved around Lucy and got the bucket first and glided up to me and placed it next to the other. "You're light on your feet" He commented while he back away from the desk and gave me a look of wonder.

"I was a cat in my pass life" I answered back and took off my blazer, leaving me in my white blouse.

"A cat? Is that why you seem to do what you want?" he asked leaning back on one of the desk with a cross of his arms over his chest. Lucy took a seat and propped her head on her hands, she was clearly out of her shock and thoughts now, and she was clearly amused with mine and Minamino conversation.

I unbutton my cuffs and started to roll up my sleeves. "I don't so what I want, I simply don't think half the time before I act, thus ending up likes this" I stated with a glared and started on my other arm.

"Is that so, I do believe that Hojo said that he hasn't seen you do one of those in awhile?" he smirked through his smile and I wanted to badly dump the water over his head.

"She was a bit of a delinquent when she was in Jr. High" Lucy cut in with a chuckle, I snapped a shush at her and submerged my hands in the soapy water.

"Delinquent?" Minamino question giving me a not so surprised look, and motion for Lucy to go on, I sneered at her a threat with my eyes, flicking them at the water then at her.

_I dear you_ her eyes called back before she didn't say a word as I pulled a rag out of the water and rung it out. I sighed "I wasn't a delinquent; I was just mistaken for one because I couldn't speak Japanese very well." I turned to the board and tried to ignore his eyes that where burning into my back, watching my every movement. I placed the rag on the board and started to scrub. "I wasn't use to the system and didn't understand why the girls and guys had to be separated for gym class, so when I asked it came out all mess up and everyone got the wrong idea" I muttered out a little embarrassed and started to walk the length of the board.

"So what was Hojo talking about?" Minamino asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice, I stiffen and turned to fast to face him and in the process I flung the rag at him. It was like slow motion as I watched the rag leave my hand and fly thought the air, he didn't move and I saw a flash I amusement in his eyes as his arm move so fast and smooth I would have missed it if I blinked, he caught the rag.

"From your anger you caught my tone of voice, another misunderstanding then?" he question while Lucy seemed to laugh.

"Ah.." I stress out in annoyance "I caught Miss Lucely messing with a boy from my class; she was my teacher for gym then. Your school had a basketball game with mine and while I was running from her cause I told her I was going to out her. I ran into the gym and ended up tripping over the ball rack and mess up the game" I turned back to the board "She side I was out to ruin the game because I.." I stopped myself and through my hands in the hair and turned back around "Give me back the rag so I can finish and get this day over with!"

There was laughter in the room, and the sound was so smooth I knew then why Minamino didn't like to laugh in front of others, it was alluring. I had to shake my head to bring me back to earth. My eyes went to Lucy who was almost dead with shock. I do believe this was her first time she has heard the red head laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" I blurted out trying to get him to stop that caramel sound.

"Forgive me but that story, I remember it" he quite his laughter to a light chuckle. I gaped at him, of course he would; it was his school after all. That was the day I had moved into the house next to him, I had been living in an apartment until my dad got the house the way he wanted it. "I can recall a girl barging thought the gym doors and creating a mess. I didn't realized it was you, I believe that teacher was quite angry with you" he ran a hand over his hair and gave me a look, it was a knock out look, he looked like that laugh he just had was real, and on his face right now was a smile of nothing more than that of when you have a good laugh.

Real and true.

I huffed "Both schools where angry with me" I averted me eyes from his face but I could still see from the corner of my eyes.

"You did make quite a mess" he chuckled as and tossed me back the rag "It's getting close to lunch, if you don't finish soon the teacher well take his break and not see you till one" I caught the rag and glared at him and how he change the subject.

"pash…" I grunted out and dipped the rag in the water and went back to my cleaning while I heard the softer laughter of Lucy.

That girl, she was going to get it later.

* * *

I looked over the shopping list Sakura had given me before I left the house this morning; there was mostly food on it, and only a few non edible items.

I sighed and stuffed the list back in my pocket, right now we were nowhere never a food store. "Lucy are you done yet, I want to actually get the shopping done before supper."

"Almost, I just need to go pay" she smiled at me and held up the pile of clothes in her arms. I shook my head; that girl saves up her allowance until the end of the month where she then proceeds to blows it all on clothes.

"Don't you have enough clothes?" I asked trying not to show her my annoyance and frustration.

"You can never have enough clothes Holly-chan" she stated while she stuck out her tong at me before turning around to proceed to the checkout counter.

I sighed and pulled out the list again "You looked trouble" I sighed again, I was doing so well with ignoring him, and then he had to speak.

"Lucy is the trouble" I muttered trying to focus of the list.

"You should have told her to let you get your shopping done first" he mused at me with a hit of amusement.

"Then I would be the one lugging heavy food around, and it could go bad." I stated back and once again folded the wrinkled list and stuffed it in my blazer pocket.

"I would have helped you" his voice was plan but sharp, like I should have known he wouldn't get me suffer. I stiffen and snapped me head to look at him, I just looked into the green emeralds he had for eyes and know what I heard was no lie.

I shiver as I again was overwhelmed with his sent.

"All done!" I jumped at Lucy voice and quickly moved away from the alluring red head.

"Let's go then, I'm getting tired" I muttered to her while taking some of her bags.

* * *

Alistair read the notice that appeared to him a few hours ago, he had been putting it off since the silver roll of magic appeared.

He knew what it was.

His hands shook as his eyes flew over the words and command. He was now under the law of the war mage circle. Their former head has stolen their secrets of magic, she was to be killed, but not until they gotten the information they needed. Who was the void mage, where is she, and who has been protecting her all these years? Alistair was appointed the lead mage, when she is caught she will be brought to him.

He was to kill her.

He dropped the magic as it vanished into a wind of gold dust; he has given his life to the circle, so now he could not disobey them. He knew he had to kill her, it was written the day he was chosen to take over the family and the circle. But the one time he was close he couldn't do it, he couldn't pull the trigger.

He shook his head and stormed off to his room, he need to bury his past feeling for that woman and her daughter, because he knew that once Rosabella dies, the magic of void will be realised.

On that day Holly Jones will die.

* * *

Hojo glared hard at the magic document in front of him, telling him of the hit in his area and what he was to do. He crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes as an old memory came to him. He could

remember her, Rosabella, she was so strong and beautiful and kind. Her chin length red hair was like fire and her green eyes like emeralds. Everyone wanted to like her and be with her, for she was the most powerful war mage in their history.

And Alistair was chosen to succeed her.

Her remember that day, Rosa had dark eyes and her voice was cold to the child she had always been overly kind and protective of. The training that she would have to give him would make him hate her very being, and the kind loving child that he use to be would be forever lost.

But she was not to blame

They where, the circle was all to blame for whole this while situation.

And Rosabella knew it.

* * *

"What about this one" Lucy stated showing me the ice blue vase that had pretty light snow flaks dancing around its center.

"That's too wintery" I muttered shifting the many bags I had gripped in my small hands. He had just finished the food shopping when Minamino reminded me of the vase. My heart hit the floor; I just want to go home sleep for the next three years.

"You haven't like a single one" She huffed out and placed the vase back on the stifle "And where did Minamino-san go, isn't he suppose to be helping you?" she wined and also shifted her bags, she was looking just as tired as I felt.

In all honesty I hopped he didn't come back.

"Right here" Luck was really not on my side today; I turned to the smooth talking red head and sighed. He was giving me a wining look and I knew what he was going to show me. "I believe I found the vase you have been looking for" his voice sounded sweet to the people who passed by, and some if not most of the girl who passed giggled, thinking we were a couple.

"Did you now?" I muttered out annoyed.

"Yes" he moved his arms and shifted in a way making the vase look like it had appeared out of nowhere. I looked at it wide eyed, it was exactly like the one I wanted. I had found the perfect replacement vase in a magazine a few days ago, and here it was.

"How the hell did you find that?" The words left my mouth before I could think and in doing this I took the bottle neck vase from him making sure it was real. The frosted glass was ruff in texture and the beautiful lilies flowers that where etched into the glass sparkled with silver and gold dust.

"Oh pretty, it looks way better then the last one" Lucy chirped up breaking me from my dazes.

"I remember seeing this in a magazine you had in study hall the other day" he stated taking the vas back from me and moving it around in his strong hands, it glittered in the setting sun light. I was amazed by it, and how much I know Sakura was going to like it.

"Really, your just perfect aren't you" Lucy laughed and nudged me in the shoulder, I huffed then shifted from the heavy weight of the bags.

"I'll go pay and have this wrapped" and he was gone, melted into the crowed not letting me get a word in.

"Ah, he's so aggravating" I stressed out.

"I think he likes you" Lucy cut in annoyed.

"What?" I stressed back "Don't even" she glared at me and pointed at me with her bag cover arms.

"Oh stop being so stupid!" she shreaked causing on looking to whisper as they went by "like I said if it was anyone else I would have been out for blood, but you being so reluctant in your own feelings makes me what to slap you silly" She huffed and turned around "You should be more open, any girl at our school would kill to get the amount of attention you've getting from him"

I gaped at her "I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. It's more like he gets enjoyment out of my misery" she spun around with angry eyes.

"Will you stop with the excuses and just admit to yourself that you're in love with him" I could see the pain in her eyes; she was truly upset about this matter.

But I knew "I'm not in love with him, or anyone" I glared at her "Love is an emotion that grasps at your heart linking you with your object of affection. It's strong and makes you want to spend every minute, hour and day with that obsession. When you had the love and that link is severed its hard to recover even if someone tried to mends that strings."

She gaped at me in shock like she had heard that statement before or felt it "Holly-chan I'm.."

"Is everything alright?" broke in Minamino smooth voice and I knew he had heard our conversation; he was giving me that look of wonder and excitement. He wanted to challenge what I said, but I wasn't going to give him the chance, he would have to get me alone to do so.

"Yes" I stated giving him a broken smile "let's go home I'm striving"

The walk home was quite but it was nice, to my disappointment Minamino decided to tag along when I gave the vas to Sakura. She loved it and told him it wasn't necessary since I was the one who throw it. He simply replied that he was the one who provoked me. So it was settled and he went home after turning down a dinner invite, saying he was expected for a family dinner of his own.

* * *

This say was too long and stressing, everything about it made me want to cruel up in a ball and just sleep until my dad came home. I sighed as I change out of my school uniform and pulled on some comfy warm PJs. They smelled like flowers telling they where fresh form the wash. I smiled and sat at my desk that was scattered with the papers that was supposed to be my essay. I sighed again and put them in order, I had to finish this tonight, and I wasn't even half done.

* * *

_The room was dark and cold; I could smell salt in the air I must be close to the ocean. There was another smell in this room, it was like mole but gave me the image of death. I couldn't move or speak it was like I was dead here in this room, or waiting to die. I was cold, sad and confused. The confusion came from the heart like I was betrayed by someone I loved and waiting for someone I loved even more to save me. I felt wet and sticky like I was covered in a thick liquid of some sort. _

_My breathing,I was breathing but slow and painful, I could hear nothing as I lay here dyeing, waiting to die, sad because she wouldn't come save me, and broken because I was betrayed by people I loved very much. _

_I needed power, I needed the power to protect myself and rise of this mole ridden floor and get my revenge. I needed the power to stand up and accuse the ones that put me here, tare them apart like they have tore me apart. _

_Words started to flow thought my head, words of power and forbidden power. The elements that were feared by all and wanted by all, there was only one other power that could surpassed this. But they kill all with that power so I was going to be the most powerful and I will get my revenge and take out the circle. _

_They will regret trying to kill me. _

I snapped my eyes opened as the image played fresh in my mind. I couldn't explain it was like I was the one laying there half dead, but I could also see it from the third person, my thoughts soon changed to thoughts of someone else's. The spoken thoughts that went through that head turned deep and cold, like that of a male. I shook my head and looked around the dark room and turned on my lamp light. Light filled the room and stung my eyes as I willed them to adjust to the change. I looked to the cat clock that sat on my desk; it was 2:30 in the morning. I sighed and shivered from the cold in the room and the taunting weird dream. I forced myself to push it aside, blaming it on stress and looked at my desk where drool covered the unfinished pages of my essay.

"Oh for the love of god!"

* * *

Alistair bolted up throwing the sheets away from him, he was covered in sweat and his heart rate was sky high. His bright blue eyes stood out in the moon light room while his chest rose and fell in rapid succession.

It took a few minutes for his breathing and heart to clam again, as they did and throw his legs over the side of his bed and quickly went to his desk. Once there he turned on his lamp, lighting up the room. He sat down and leaned back in the chair and took in some more air "Only a dream" he laughed feeling a weight lift off his shoulders

"Just a dream"


	21. Chapter 21

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 21

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Kiss me under the milky twilight, kiss me"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I dropped my pencil and sighed at it bounced and rolled off my desk. "I hate this" I muttered out to the empty class room, I didn't get my essay done last night, so I was stuck in here while everyone else was off in gym class.

I bent over and touched my forehead to my desk as last night's dream was fresh in my thoughts. I could still feel the cold and smell the old blood that riddled the floor. I shivered as an image of broken blue eyes starred at the emptiness of the darkness. I placed my hands on my desk top and pushed my head up, "that dream made no sense." I huffed out and leaned back in my chair where I let my eyes look up at the dull white ceiling. "So sad" it came out in a whisper as images of the dram passes behind my eyes.

"What are you mumbling about?" Came Mayo voice shaking me from my thoughts, I turned my head to the side and looked at him with a smiled of wonder.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I straighten in my seat as he walked over to me.

"Study hall, and why aren't you in gym class?" he stated taking the empty seat next to mind, Lucy's seat.

I sighed and waved my hand over the papers on my desk "I have to write an essay on what I did and shouldn't have done there last Saturday"

"I heard about that" he snickered "The whole school is talking about it" he added giving my shoulder a push.

I rolled my eyes and took off my glasses "Figures"

He leaned in close and studied my face "You look tired? Did you sleep at all?" he asked taking my glasses from me and looked them over "New glasses again?" He leaned back studying the dark purple frames.

I gave him an eye roll "No I didn't sleep and yes new glasses again, Lucy stepped on my other ones" I giggled and took my glasses back from him.

"What number are you at now?" he asked taking my glasses back from me again.

"Hey!" I stressed and made swipe at them "give back, I don't want to have to tell Sakura I broke another pair"

"I just want to see" he teased back and held them above my head.

"You seen, now give back!" I stressed out with a laugh.

"Ah there it is" he teased again with his arm still in the air.

"What are you talking about, give me my glasses!" I stressed out again

"Teasing people isn't nice Mayo-san" I froze as my eyes as they drifted behind my blond friend to see the tall red head who has been plaguing my mind for the last three years. There was a look of disconnect on his face while his green eyes held a possessive anger as he took my glasses from Mayo hands. I didn't know what to say, but again I saw that shimmer of gold in his normally green eyes.

"Sinking up on people isn't nice" Mayo muttered back to the red head and retrieved his extended arm.

Minamino let a smirk creep on his face as he twirled my glasses around on his finger; it was like there was a hidden joke behind those eyes, a joke I would never know unless I gave into the shimmer of gold that seems to appear right when his emotional walls come down.

I stood up fast pushing those thoughts out of my head, thoughts that I don't know why or where they came from.

I glared at him and held out my hand. "Give me"

The smirk never left his face as he stopped with the spinning of my glasses and held them up to his face giving them a good looking over. His eyes still glittered with gold as he scanned every inch of my frames and leans. "Your eyes are pretty bad" he lowered them down "but" he teased turning them over in his hand "I don't see you wearing them all the time" it came out like a purr and it made me shiver.

"I'm near sighted, so I don't need them all the time" I stated in a harsh manner still with my hand out, I moved my hand up and down "Give back"

"Humm.." again with the purr,

"No. _hum _to it"

"Okay I'm leaving" Mayo stated getting up with an annoyed look on his pretty face but his blue eyes held hidden amusement.

"Well then be a little ruder about it next time" I hissed at him not liking his attitude.

"Ha" he pointed at me "your flirting is making me gage, save it for after school" he glanced back at Minamino with a smirk of a laugh before turning on his heal and walking away.

My face went red "I'm _not_ flirting!"

"Yeah and its rains beer" he sang back before disappearing out the door with a way of his slender hands.

Hands that has never seen physical work, not like Minamino. I took in a breath and cancelled that thought while I pointed at the door.

"Mayo!" I screamed and slammed my hands on my desk "I'm going to kill him"

"You know anger causes you to lose time off your life?" Minamino stated in a clam way and took the seat that Mayo was just in.

I glared at him "Well then, since I've met you I won't make it to 30"? I flopped back in my desk. "Why the hell are you here anyways?" I added trying to clam my ever grow anger for the red head; at least I hope it's just anger.

"I had some business to take care of and missed gym. I had only just gotten back when I seen you _flirting _with Mayo-san" There was an edge to his voice as he said Mayo name. It wasn't hard to miss, and I don't believe he was trying to hide it.

I would really love to know the game he is playing with me.

"I wasn't _flirting_ with Mayo" I stressed trying to keep my anger down.

"Oh, from my point of _view,_ and _anyone else_ who passed by, it looked _very_ _much_ so" he looked over my glasses again before those hard green yet gold eyes burned into mine. This person I was talking to right now, he was different then the Shuichi Minamino that I have been living next to for the last three years. He was dangerous, smart, and use to getting what he wanted, by any means possible. This person was just like a

"Fox" the word slipped out of my mouth before I could think about it, my eyes never left his, and when I said that one little word his normally compose eyes widen and it was like I unlocked a secrete that he has been keeping forever.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a rush of panic, his eyes fully green now, all traces of gold where gone, and they looked very much confused.

I studied him, his face, his eyes, and his hair. "Fox" I said again slower "You act like a fox" I added with a small giggle. He looked so normal right now, his features, everything, looked normal, because he was confused, because he was showing emotion that was real.

He laughed, again with that smooth sound, it was soft like snow but warm like fire, I hated it.

"What?"

"You have no idea" he muttered out before holding out my glasses to me. He was still laughing and I didn't know if I should take them back, or if he was going to do sometime. I shook my head, of course he wasn't going to do something, it was Minamino for Christ sakes, in all the years I have known him he has never had a girlfriend.

So I shouldn't worry right.

My hand twitched as I looked him over again, though he has never had a girlfriend I haven't known about, there is a feeling in the back of my head telling me he know quite will how to handle a woman, and how to use those strong hands.

I took in a breath and gave my body a shake; I could feel my face starting to go red.

"Is something the matter?" he asked still with my glasses in his outstretched hand.

I glanced at him and quickly took my glasses and changed the subject and my thoughts "You do know Lucy is going to have a fit, and not in the bad kind of way, well I guess that depends of your definition of it I guess, but yeah she'll probably end up making a shrine out of her desk when she finds you that you've sat in it"

He just kind of gaped at me; I don't think he was expecting me to go that far off topic. "I probably could get some money out of this too" I muttered out looking over my essay papers, I still wasn't done far from it actually.

"Did you say money?" he asked bemused

I coolly turned my head to him and gave a sly smile "Yup, 5 bucks a pop to set in the seat where the great Shuichi Minamino sat, other than his own desk" I laughed.

"You should start calling me Shuichi" he stated back not even bothering with what I said, my face hit a high on the red scale as what he said snuck in.

"And..and, why would I do that?" I muttered looking back at my essay.

"Simple, you call m Shuichi and I'll get you get you 5 bucks an hour in my desk" I snapped my head over at the smooth talker.

"Are you serious, why would I charge 5, I could at least pull off 20" I could see the annoyance in his eyes as I avoided his condition.

"Only if you call me Shuichi, just _Shuichi_" he stressed the last part slowly, it was almost alluring. I gave myself a metal slap as I changed my thoughts to something logical like I guess he doesn't like the prefixes.

Then again, I'm still not use to them and I still don't see the point in using them.

"Why do I have to call you that?" I stressed back

"We're friends right, and mother was wondering about it" he shrugged like it was nothing.

"Your mother?" I chocked out.

Again he shrugged "She heard you call me Minamino at her reception and asked why you didn't call me Shuichi when we have been living next to one another for 3 years. You call her Shiori, she calls you Holly, and you even call my little brother by his first name. She was curious." He grinned as he stood and leaned his body close to my desk. "I'm curious as well." His eyes so deep and green as he the words flowed out of his mouth like a silk river.

I couldn't do anything but look at him and the way the words fell from his mouth, again the glitter of gold was there and as I opened my mouth to speak, the bell rang.

Reality hit as I snapped my head to my essay.

"Oh come on, really" I stressed slamming my head on my desk. "I blame you, for all of this" I stressed out annoyed while he just moved back out of my personal space. Without a word he picked up the pencil that I had dropped earlier and placed it on my desk.

"I can't take blame for something this little cat has done" I gaped at him not sure of his statement as he turned on his heal and went in the direction of his desk.

"What is wrong with you?" I stressed out as my pencil again rolled off my desk, I sighed out of frustration and annoyance. "Damn it"

* * *

"You may go now" Mr. Talkawa stated with a wave of his hand, my body sighed as I turned from his desk with a yes sir. I slowly dragged my feet to the class room door and again yet out a sigh, it was way passed dark out now, the extra classes, club, and having to stay after club to finish my essay. It was about 9 in the night.

"Stupid" I muttered with my head down as I slip open the class room door.

"My don't you look lively" Cold words of power spilled over me as I snapped my heard up and saw the distance and hard blue eyes of Alistair.

I took a step back before I realized what I was doing, my body was telling me to run, that it wasn't safe to be around him, but there was another side of me, yelling, screaming at me to understand him, be kind to him, and protect him.

I don't, I can't denie it, I feel a strong connection to him, a pull to him.

"Alistair" I muttered out, I had to push these feeling aside. "You're alive?" I joked out trying not to sound frighten.

"Ha" he snorted out and pushed me aside with his strong hands "It wasn't only a little flew" he added and walked passed me. His touch was like ice and his body was tense like he was fighting a hidden battle.

"You've been out over a week" I stated edging closer to the door; I had a sinking feeling that if I did need to run for it, he would catch me without trouble.

"My father was out and the maids are over protective." He muttered out with some disconnect. I could hear in his voice that he didn't like his father.

"Ahah, my father is like that" I muttered out as I founded myself in the door way. "Well I have to be going"

"Miss Jones you should wait for Mr. Allred, it isn't safe to be walking home this late by yourself." Mr. Talkawa cut in handing Alistair a flower probably full of his missed work.

I stiffen and shook my head.

"No, no, there's no need my step-mother is outside waiting for me" I lied; Sakura was actually out of town for business.

"Really, I didn't see her car?" Alistair stated with a clam and cold look, I shiver as those eyes burned into mine. His demeanour has changed since I last saw him. He looked older and stronger, like he has give up every last bit of humanity.

I mentally slapped myself; I need to stop thinking like I'm some old crazy woman and get my head back to what is real.

"She arrived just a minute ago" I held up my cell phone "she texted me, so bye" I gave them a bow and booked it down the hall way. I knew Alistair didn't believe me, and I didn't want to take the 20 minute walk with him to my house.

I skidded to a stop in front of my shoes locker and took in a deep breath and looked around, there was no one, no sound, and to my luck for a change Alistair didn't follow me. I set down my bag and took off my indoor shoes. As I opened my shoes box I noticed right away that my hand was shaking, I quickly took my hand away and swore. Dizziness swepped over me, I swore again and took a step back to sit down on the bench. I could feel my heart rate start to speed up and I knew what was going to happen next. I started to think as black spots started to from in front of my eyes.

This kind of thing use to happen a lot when I was a child, I would get sick for now reason with high fevers, and I would get sharp pains shooting through my body, the doctors always came back with the same thing.

There was nothing wrong with me.

It was all in my head.

You should get her some physical help.

They were wrong, it wasn't in my head, the pain I felt was real, just like now, and this was all real.

I took in some deep breaths and I could feel my head rate start to go down, my vision started to clear so I rose my hand and sure enough the shaking had stopped. I felt exhausted now and my body seem to hurt all over. "Damn" I muttered out and willed myself to stand to retrieve my outdoor shoes.

* * *

Alistair slowly pushed himself up off the hall floor, he knew he wasn't fully healed yet but he couldn't miss anymore school, the teachers where on his case about it, that and he didn't want to be given away to Holly.

It was too soon.

He winched as pain shot through his body, he felt like death and he needed to get back to his room and call Tskui. His mind raced as he wobbled trying to walk, he need to get out of here.

* * *

I dragged my feet as I forced myself to walk in the direction my house was in. My body kept want to stop and fall. I should have waited a little long before I left, but I didn't want to change it and have Alistair finding me in the front lobby. I could see my breath in the cold night air as I took in deep ragged breathes. It was getting harder and harder to move. My sides burned like fire and my shoulder killed like it had been broken.

My feet were like to slabs of lad as I tried so hard to drag them down the sidewalk. I was going to pass out soon and probably freeze to death.

Kurama stuffed his hand in his black wool jacket as he stepped out of the darkness and back into the clear air of the human world. Even when he was Yohko he never liked the stuffy smell of rot and death of the Makei. He sighed as he walked out of that alleyway and turned down the road that lead to his street. His old friend was demanding he stay in the demon realm and become a part of his court. He was getting impatient whit the read headed fox.

Kurama assured him that in a few short weeks he will spend a while month with him, for he had ties to this world and was not about to give them up for a decision he made over 500 years ago.

A decision that he does not regret.

He watched as his breath formed white mist in the night air as a familiar sent passed by him. He stopped mid step as fear flooded over him, that sent should not be out walking this late at night, it was passed midnight now, and that person should be tucked away in her bed, not wandering the streets on a cold winters night. Before he knew it, he had broken out in a demonic run as the chains of his contract burned.

* * *

I pushed myself off the sidewalk, my body was cold and stiff, but all pain seems to be gone now. I slowly got to my feet and looked around mu surrounding before I then checked myself over and right away I felt the stickiness of dry blood on my forehead.

It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. "Damn it" I muttered out.

I removed my hand and looked at my watch; it was almost 1 in the morning. I must have passed out for more than 2 hours. I shivered from the cold in my bones, I was going to have a chill now for the rest of the week.

I sighed as I brushed off my now dirty uniform and searched for my bag as the sound of panic and quick footsteps grew louder behind me. I turned just in time to see the familiar shade of red hair that has been haunting my dreams both day and night. "Shuichi" I whispered without realizing that I had said his first name.

He stopped just a few feet from me, though he had been running he wasn't out of breath and didn't look fazed at all.

He really was a freak.

"Holly-san why are you out this late, are you bleeding?" he closed the little spaced that was between us and took my chin in his strong hands, his eyes where intense as he looked my wound over tilting my head from side to side. I soon felt his hand drop as his eye drifted down the rest of me and another question was asked "Why are you dirty?" his eyes locked with mind now and I knew that even if I lied, he would know.

"Long story" I muttered and stepped away from him "First though" I stated quickly and tried to push more dirt off me "I can't find my bag"

He seemed to sigh out of stress and chuckled at the same time "You" he never finished as I watch his eyes darted down to his left and quickly yet smoothly bent over and picked something up. I watch as he straighten up and held out his find.

It was my glasses.

"Are' they?" I muttered not wanting to get close to him.

"No" it was simple and smooth and I sighed out of pure relief.

"And your bag, it's behind you" he stated plainly and moved towards me spinning my glasses on his finger.

"Ooh" I blushed out of my own stupidly and quickly turned around and retrieved my bag off the cold ground. I brushed it off and turned back to the red head who was now invading my personal space, which also seems to be his thing lately.

"Ah" I plainly muttered and tried to act like it didn't bother as much as my eyes where letting out.

"Now that you have your things back" He took my hand fast and placed my glasses in them before spinning me around, before I knew it my arm was linked with his and we were walking. "_What_ are you doing out here, dirty and bleeding?"

He was literally dragging me "I had to finish my essay, so I was late and I tripped just before you came running" It wasn't a total lie.

He stopped and planted me in front of him and again took my chin in his hands, he was going to make sure I told him the truth. "The blood is dray, the wound has already started to scab, and the teachers aren't allowed to keep you pass nine."

His eye burned into mind and I caved in.

"Alright" I pushed his hand away "The first part was true though" I stated in my defence as he his eyes flickered with what I think was worry, I pushed that aside and went on "When I was leaving I suddenly didn't feel well, so I sat down for a few minutes and it passed. So normally I started on my way home, and as I turned to come down our street I got all weird again and must have passed out. I really don't remember doing that, and now we're here"

He eyes were hard as he ran a hand over his red hair "You really are something" he looked flustered over something as his eyes

"What?" I stressed out as he eyes turned cold when they landed back on me, he was angry, I shiver at the look.

"You really are a piece of work" he stressed his eyes flickering gold again but the anger was still there and it was directed at me. "You don't feel well, then you pass out and hit your head, and then you act like it's nothing" he let out a sigh of annoyance "Did you ever thing about calling Hinote-san or her brother to come and walk you home, or your step-mother?" his words where harsh and I felt like a child getting scolded by a parent.

"I can't say it didn't cross my mind, I was in a rush" I blurted out not wanting to tell him about Alistair appearance and my screaming urge to get away from him.

Something passed though his eyes as my voice seem to betray what I wanted to hid. He took his hand from his head slowly "You where in a rush?" his eyes seem to glare as he moved fast and again took my chin in his hand; he took in a deep breath though his nose, like he was smelling the air around me. A few seconds passed before he chuckled and let me go.

"Are you cracked?" I stressed batting him away from me as his weird actions played on my mind, I was glad it was cold out because my face couldn't get any hotter or redder.

"Come on your family is probably worried sick" he grabbed my hand again and again I was being dragged down the street by this overbearing red head who I hope doesn't notice my heat betting faster and faster as we walked down the street on this cold winters night.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Preview - (_She moved with grace and speed as the sword that was met for her life just skimmed passed her already bloody shoulder. A playful smile formed on her pretty young face as the red hair she has always love came out of its hair tie. It burst around her in a sea of fire and her attacker got a hand full and pulled the war mage off her feet and too the ground. But she was not discouraged as _****_her attacker laughed and raised his sword to make the killing blow. Her green eyes smirked and with a chant of magic her red hair was severed at her shoulders and her attacker flew back from the shock. With a smile of pure bliss she turned to him and rose her own sword with laughter, her laughed of death." ) _**

**Thanks for all the reviews, don't be shy I like all of them good or bad, just tell me what you think, and what I should change or shouldn't change. Oh and if anyone has noticed I have changed the first chapter, and still thinking about changing it, I don't really like it. It was just sometime I throw together one day when I was board. **

**Cheers!.. **

**Any Happy Christmas!**


	22. Chapter 22

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 22

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_When the weather outside is frightful and the fire is so delightful and you got no place to go,  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I touched the cold glass of my room window as the first light snow fall of the year fell with smooth beautiful movements in the night air. It was easy to see his red hair through the dancing snow flaks. As I once again saw him sneak in through his own bedroom window, it was four in the morning when I suddenly woke a few nights ago from having another weird and dark dream. So I had gone to the window to get some air when I seen that flow of red hair gliding up to the open window. Since then I have stayed up and watched him leave and watch him come back, it's always at the same time, you could set your clock by it. You could say I was entranced by this, whenever he would leave he would sit in the window for a few minutes making sure no one in his house would hear. He was so carful, so smooth, he would fall from that second story window and land like it was nothing but a small jump out of play.

He never turned on his light when he returned, just simply close the window and his curtains. Just like tonight, his red hair vanished through the darkness of his room and that old glass window shut. I lingered in my own window for a few moments watching to see if tonight his light would come on, if he would open his curtains, if he would reopen that window and give me that amused smirk telling me that he has known all along that I have been watching him.

"Fox" I whispered as no light came on, I turned from the window "You're a fox" I muttered out with a head shake and went to my bed.

_

* * *

She moved with grace and speed as the sword that was meant for her life just skimmed passed her already bloody shoulder. A playful smile formed on her pretty young face as the red hair she has always loved came out of its hair tie. It burst around her in a sea of fire and her attacker got a hand full and pulled the war mage off her feet and too the ground. But she was not discouraged as__her attacker laughed and raised his sword to make the killing blow. _

_Her green eyes smirked and with a chant of magic her red hair was severed at her shoulders and her attacker flew back from the shock. With a smile of pure bliss she turned to him and rose her own sword with laughter, her laughed of death_

With jolt her eyes snapped opened then laughed at her own frightful memory. Rosa was still fighting her old self, the person she was before John, Holly, and Alistair. Back then she was pure evil, a stone heart and a black soul.

Rosa laughed at her our inner fight and memories and let her tears regret and anger fall from her eyes to whisper away her pain.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" I groaned and rolled over. "None of that Holly-chan, you promised to go Christmas shopping with me" she ripped the blankets off me and the rush of cold made me curled into a ball.

"I know" I muttered with a shiver "But it's only 6" I added holding up the alarm clock I had turned off only five minutes before she came rushing in.

"We need to beat the lines, besides if you don't get up I'm sure mother will add some more time to your ever growing choir list" I sat up at her words and glared at her.

"You're evil"

"No, just right" she threw the blanket back at me and skipped over to my opened door "Be down in 20, I made cinnamon pancakes."

And she was gone.

"arrr" I stressed out as I trashed around fighting with the blankets "That girl!|

* * *

I dragged my feet as I pushed opened the kitchen door; the sweet smell of cinnamon filled my nose and woke me up, my eyes closed. "Yumm" I purred out without knowing.

"Good morning Holly" came the ever sweet voice of Shiori, my eyes snapped opened and I was confused.

"Shiori-san" I muttered and left my shoulders drop as my eyes landed on the red head that was seated next to her drinking tea, out of _my_ cup, _again_.

"Why?" I mumbled out as Lucy took my arm and placed me in an open seat right across from him.

"Shiori-san came over to see how we're doing since mamma won't be back for another week." I could see the joy in her face knowing that Shuichi was sitting in our house once again. In all of this she had placed the pancakes and milk in front of me.

"That's _my_ cup" I blurted out eyeing the cup that was being lower from Shuichi mouth.

"Holly-chan did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Lucy stated in annoyance while Shiori seem to giggle at my statement.

"_Your_ cup?" Shuichi stated back amusement in his eyes and a challenge in his voice.

"Yes, _my cup_, just like last time" I stressed out words that seem to be forming out of nowhere.

"Last time?" he inquired moving the cup around in his hands.

"When you delivered that gift to Sakura" I pointed out not really paying any mind to Lucy or Shiori who where giving us both amused and interested looks.

"That was _over_ a month ago" he gave a snicker of a sort before taking another mouth full of tea, from my cup.

"That was still _my cup_"

"You said that"

"Then why are you _still drinking_ out of it?"

"My _tea _is _still in it_, and it's _getting _cold"

"I _want_ to _drink tea_ out of _my cup_"

"You can _have it _when _I'm_ done"

"You'll get

"Now now kids" Lucy cut in placing a steaming cup of tea in front of me, in her cup.

I looked up at her in wonder; she was crazier about her cup then me. "What are you..

"My, my, when did you two become so close?" Shiori giggle out, she has enjoyed out little show.

My face went red and I took the tea cup in my hand and blew on it trying to hid the ever grow blush "We're not that close" I muttered out.

"Oh is that so" Shiori stated with something in her voice, I can see where Shuichi gets his manners, good and bad, that woman wasn't as sweat as she lets on. "Well then since everything looks fine here, I have to be going. You girls should come over for dinner tonight" she said this all in one breath as she rose from the table, Shuichi didn't follow.

"That would be wonderful, Hojo too?" Lucy jumped in

"Of course," Shiori smiled then turned her head back to her red head son "Don't forget the milk"

"I won't mother" he smiled at her while she turned from the back door. "I'll see you all at 5 then" and she moved quick out that door and was gone before I could say anything.

"What the hell?" I stated slamming the tea on the table "Why are you still here?"

"Holly-chan do not break my cup! And I invited him; he needs some help getting a gift for Shiori-san" Lucy was in front of me now, spatula in hand, I really hope she doesn't start swinging.

"Calm down" I stressed shielding my face with my hands.

"You need to calm down, forget about the cup, eat your food, and be _nice!" _she stressed the last part before straitening up and giving a warm smile to Shuichi. "Sorry about Holly-chan, she's a real pain in the mornings, would you like some more tea?" she held out her hand and Shuichi turned those green eyes to me, they where smug and playful.

"Yes please" he handed her my cup "In the same cup please" he added with a glance, he was teasing me now, I think he gets a kick out of pissing me off.

I felt my right eye twitch as my hand seem to move on its own as it grabbed the bottom of my plate. A surge of annoyance ran though me as I pictured myself slinging the plate of food at his pretty face. My muscle tensed as I moved and just when I was sure I was going to live out my thoughts, bam; the kitchen door opens and in walked Hojo. He was sweaty and out of breath, he always goes for an early morning run.

"Holly what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth upon seems me with my plate of food held in a way you would throw a frisbee.

"Aaa" was all I could get out, Shuichi seem to snicker at my predicament knowing full well what I was about to do. "Nothing" I stressed out and placed the food back in front of me "Eating" I tried to cover. He just seemed to give me a questionable look before waving me off and going to the fridge, he completely ignored Shuichi.

"Holly-san your food is getting cold" cut in Shuichi smooth and steady voice.

I glared at him though silted eyes "Thanks for the update Shuichi" and picked up my fork, I was the only one who didn't notice the way Lucy or Hojo flinched in surprised from Shuichi's statement or me for not getting mad at him for using my first name and for the fact I used his.

"Are you sure you two aren't that close?" Lucy broke in with a weird smile as she sat in the seat next to me with her own plat of pancakes and milk; she also passed a steaming cup of tea to Shuichi.

It was still in my cup.

I sighed and gave up on it; I didn't want Lucy to kill me.

"Yes I'm _sure_, why?" I answer in question with a mouthful of food.

She burst out laughing of all things before taking up her fork "No reason, no reason at all"

I glanced at Shuichi in wonder; he shrugged with a knowing smile and took a sip of his tea. I didn't like that look that look that told me I was missing something, something important. "pess" I sighed out and went back to my food.

"Whatever"

* * *

They watched the young girl sit and eat with the red headed fox demon and her step brother and sister, who should be dealing with the demon problem. But as they have learned he was an A+ class demon on his way to becoming a lower S class. They also knew quite well about his past as the silver haired fox thief, and the contract he had made with their current head of that family and of the war mage circle. They could smell the magic that the hidden bonds gave off and from that they knew why he was always by that girl, that girl that was the spitting image of her rogue mother.

It wasn't time to move just yet, they're just hours away from getting the proof they need to bring the girl in, and dispose of her.

With that her mother will follow and she will also parish.

"Play well child, play well"

* * *

**Chapter 23 Preview:**

** "Is it a match?"**

** "Yes, we have her, call Alistair and tell him its time to move"**

** "Waite Micheal, Alistair, he's" **


	23. Chapter 23

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 23

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_In our past there are things that we all hid, good and bad, sometimes we hide what is good so that nothing bad will happen. So what happens when your plan fails and you end up with nothing to hold on to?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

The streets were crowed with over baring shoppers as we weaved through them, trying not to get separated from one another, something I would love to happen, but Lucy would probably kill me. Shuichi was overly close to me, I think he was just doing that to piss me off even more. Every time I call him out on it, he just shrugs and says, _the streets are very crowded, so naturally I will be pushed agents you _That boy is going to give me a stroke from high blood pressure.

"Holly-chan are you okay, your face is awfully red, and where's your scarf, have you forgotten last year?" that all came out in a very rushed and motherly like voice. I jumped a little and reach for my neck, I sighed as I remember why I didn't have it, I was so annoyed when we left this morning that I forgotten all about my scarf.

I sighed again and took down my hands "Ah well, it isn't that cold out anyways" I went on, I promises Lucy before we left that I would get into anymore fights with our red headed friend here. Oddly enough she didn't make Shuichi promise her anything, when he's the one starts it all the time.

That girl.

"It doesn't matter if it isn't that cold out; you said that last year and ended up in bed for a week." She pointed out to me, she's making a way too big a deal out of this then she should be. Really she's acting like I'm going to die any minute now.

"Lucy calm down, I'll just buy one" I hushed her just as something very soft and warm was wrapped around my neck. I was shocked and frozen as my eyes went right to Shuichi who was still standing next to me with a glare in his green eye, I was so sure it was him who did this.

"You forgot this, again" came Hojo's voice, it was softer than normal, and now I know why Shuichi had glared.

They really don't get along.

"Thanks" I muttered out and readjusted the long red scarf; I knew right then it wasn't mine; I caught sight of him as he passed me. "Where are you going" I didn't call him on it, I had a feeling that I would upset Shuichi if I did.

"Alistair's, he needs help catching up with school" he never looked back as he talked; he just gave a wave over her shoulder and disappeared into the sea of crazy shopping people.

I could smell Hojo's sent off the scarf, it was a soft smell of fresh pine that was little sweet like candy apples, but I felt a little disappointed when I hard head Hojo's voice, and saw Shuichi still next to me, in that moment I think I really wanted it to have been him placing his green scarf around me, his scarf that would have had his overpowering sent embedded into it.

I shivered at the thought.

"See you are cold" Lucy cut in like Hojo had never passed us by.

"I'm not" I shot back and started to unwrap the scarf, I could feel the stinging sensation of my face going red.

"Leave that on" Lucy stressed and reached for me, I took a step back and in a matter of second I was spun around and my scarf was gone, it was like it happened in slow motions because in that second a forest green scarf was lightly get firmly wrapped around my neck. Then around my shoulders the red scarf was opened up and sat warmly there. Strong hands where on my shoulders and I could feel him lean down, his breath ticked the back of my neck.

"No more fighting, so do not remove those scarves" his voice was strong and powerful, all politeness was gone, but it didn't bother me. In truth it never bothered me when his mask came down, because in those little moments I could hear and see his real self.

Just like now.

I surpassed a shiver as he pulled away, the air around my back was cold now, I've never realized how warm his body was.

"Jerk" I muttered out while Lucy took my arm.

"Lucky" she whispered in my ear before dragging me along in the sea of shoppers.

* * *

It was cold and quite as he stood on top of the office building watching the group laugh and joke around, it has been like this for the pass week. "How are the results coming?" he asked as the cold wind blew through his long black hair.

"Another hour" came a small voice of his familiar, he was short, no more that 5 foot, blond hair, purple eyes, and very tanned skin. A navy blue scarf was tied around his head, hiding his black wolf like ears. His magical robes, long and gold, a silver sash graced his small waist also hiding a black silky tail.

"Good work my pet, you have broken this for us" Michael stated with a sad smile, he was hoping the results would came back untrue. He didn't want to kill such a happy girl, a girl that was soon to be proven, his niece.

* * *

Hojo never bother to announce his presents when he barged into Alistair's home, nor did be brother with any formalities to the servants as he rushed through the large house. His anger was beyond controllable now.

Now that he has gotten the notice.

"Alistair!" he bellowed out, his magic slipped out as he ran, light blue swirls formed in the air as he passed door after door. He didn't have much time; the scarf he placed around Holly will only protect her for so long. He was sure the demon notice the magic spell he placed on it. As long as she didn't take it off, she would be safe, for a short while.

At least until he got the matter at hand under control.

"Alistair!" his voice was full of rage as he kicked in his old friend's door, the old pine burst from the bras hinges. The door itself flew into the room where it crashed on the cold marble floor send splinters scattering all around.

Alistair never so much as twitched from his place at the double glass window, he was dressed in his war mage attire, black tight cavalier vest, black combat pants, and a sword was strapped to his side. Steel toed black combat boots graced his feet; you could just see the handle of a dagger sticking out of the top of his boot, a dagger that he always kept there for back up. His long black hair was back in a low braid, fingerless gloves covered his hands, hands that were placed on the fragile glass window.

"Alistair, what is the meaning of this" Hojo stressed in a snap and quickly closed the distance between them. He wasn't gentle when he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and spun him around, so he could see the face of the man that was going to kill his step-sister. "I told you she wasn't" he stopped when seeing the emotionless pits of his deep blue eyes. "Alistair?"

"It is her, the test just came in, Holly is Roseabella's daughter" Alistair shoved Hojo away, anger flashing through his broken eyes.

"That still doesn't proves that she carries void magic!" he screamed at his friend and planted his feet "She has to traces of magic in here system, Tskui and myself conferment it" he moved again fast grabbing Alistair by the caller of his vest. "There is no proof others wais, you're going to kill an innocent girl."

Alistair turned his cold eyes at Hojo and took a hold of the boys arms in a tight grip "Don't you think I know that!" with a rush of power Alistair through Hojo off him. Hojo skidded on the marble floor, but kept his ground, he didn't falter.

"What do you think that demon is going to do to you?" Hojo didn't hide the distain in his voice, for both Alistair and the demon in question.

"He will rip me apart, and be forever on the spirited world most wanted list for killing a human. He'll never get to see his mother again. Do you really think he would put Holly's life above the life of his human mother!" Alistair snicker in a sick laugher not believe what he himself had said.

That demon will kill him, and the spirited worlds prince who in just a few short days will be the new spirited world king would gladly help cover it up.

"Besides" Alistair went on "How can you not smell the magic contract that is embedded into his skin, you're an upper A class war mage, do not tell me you haven't!"

Hojo flinched, of course he has smelt the magic contract that has been surrounding the demon these passes few weeks, but he was not convinced it was because of Holly "I have" he simply answered

"That magic is Roseabella's, I know it anywhere, so why would she make a contract with a demon, a demon that so happens to have an interest in Holly; a demon who she once saved, a demon that is also employed by the spirited prince.! Tell me not that Holly is the void user!" Alistair slammed his fit agents the wall causing it to shake, a picture on the fall wall came crashing down to the floor. Glass scattered everywhere as the room when silent.

Hojo fought for the right words to say, but how could he when everything that has happened in the last few months, all of it, was pointing to Holly, and now the test, the DNA test proving that Holly is actually Rosabella daughter, a daughter that was supposed to be dead at birth, the only way to know for sure, is to check to see if there was a magical seal on her.

Nor Hojo or Lucy had the current power to training to do so, but Alistair did.

"You're going to check aren't you?" he asked as everything started to click in, Alistair did not want to kill Holly, or Rosabella.

"Yes, it's the only thing I have left, my father has been trailing her the last week, he should have the results in his hands now, he is going to try and isolate her so that no surrounding normal people will get hurt." He reached for his night stand and picked up a pair of black framed glasses and placed them on over his deep blue eyes. As Hojo watched him do that Holly came into his head, he had to shake his head. The movements where just like hers, and as he looked closer a light went off in his head.

"Alistair are you, your her brother aren't you" Hojo spoke before he could think, but everything made sense now, they looked alike, and at points acted alike. It all came back to him now, the day he met Holly, he knew, he felt like he had see her before, everything about her, her action and her motions where identical to Alistair's. His powers as well, they were just like Roseabella's powers "Rosabella is your mother" Hojo took a step back up on seeing the dread of pain in Alistair eyes. "How long have you?"

"known? I found out about a week ago, my last fight with her, when I was sure she was going to kill me, she gave me some of her power to heal, and told me that I had to protect my sister, and put this in my hand" he held up a cross shaped locked and tossed to Hojo. He caught it with a quick smooth movement and opened it up without hesitation. Inside was a picture of John, Rosabella, and a set of twins, one girl on boy.

Alistair and Holly.

As he looked closed at the young John, Alistair looked just like him, he closed the locked "Are you going to kill your sister then?"

Alistair took in a breath "No, because I'm the only one who can" Hojo tossed him back the locket. "Every void user is born with a twin, a protector you could say and they are the only one in all the worlds who can kill the user of void." He linked the locket behind his neck and proceed with his story "The void children are usually raise with their twin until the age of ten, that is went they are put agents one another, and always the void user dies, killed by their twin" he stopped and let the information sink in.

"That" Hojo face went pail and he felt sick "You mean all these years"

"Yes, that is how heartless us mages are, Rosabella was one of the few that stood above her twin and struggle to land the killing blow, her father stood behind her, screaming at her, and in the end she plunged her sword into the heart of her twin sister, Hollybella" He swung around snapping his fingers causing a black cap to form around his shoulders and down his back. The sun was high in the sky and he had only minutes to save his sister from the clutches of the mage circle. Though they cannot kill her, but they can imprison her until she dies a natural death. "All protectors are born with the ability to use both father and water magic. It usually appears in their teens, just after they kill their other half; the elders just assumed this was a blessing for getting rid of the evil power. But when I showed signs of the powers they started asking questions, and they all directed them at Rosa"

"Alistair I want"

"You can't help, I know you care for Holly more than a step-sister, but you have gotten your orders, if you do not follow them, you will be trailed for treason, and put to death. I have to go" with a chant of magic Alistair was gone in a wind of silver and gold. Hojo stood there with his notice in his hand, and made up his mind.

If he was going to die, he was going to do it helping someone he loved.

* * *

"Michael the results are in" His familiar rushed out "She is it, she is Lady Roseabella's daughter"

"We move out now, call Alistair, he can get her away from the normal's" Michael stated reading the paper over, his face did not move as a sense of dread filled the pit of his stomach as an old memory filled his head. A memory of a sister they do not talk about, and of the way she was killed and the endless tears and sobs that came from Roseabella's room every night thereafter.

The day when Rosabella came home with a baby boy in her hands and the look in her eyes he knew what had happened. He was the only one in her family that she trusted and she had told him the story of her children.

So he took in the boy as his own.

When he married a few years later, he told his wife that the child was from a failed engagement. Now he was back to that day he saw Rosa plunged her sword into Holly chest and the screams that escaped her afterwards.

"Michael!" came the panic voice of his wife

"What is it?" he question trying to keep his composure clean.

"It's Alistair, he's gone rouge" with a shaky hand she handed him the gold magic letter "he has gone to her, saying something about breaking the chains of this family and that of the mages. He said that he wasn't going to be like the others"

Michael held in a smirk as he head over Alistair serious notes, he had found out, he knew now why Rosa was always so kind to him. Michael let the letter dissipate into its electrum dust and turned back to look over the shopping center.

"It has begun."

* * *

A sudden chill ran through my body as we walked back out onto the side walk. The chill was strange and weird; it was the kind of chill you get when you think someone is watching. My eyes went to the sky and they started to scan the roof tops of the tall buildings. "See something?" Lucy asked seeing my discomfort.

"No, nothing" I stated taking my eyes away.

"Do you girls want to get something to eat, it's almost lunch time" Shuichi stated in a clam matter, it was weird, his tone of voice, it was rushed, almost like he wanted to get off the street as soon as possible. I glanced over at him, and like what I had done only a few seconds ago he was searching the building tops. His green eyes gave a flicker of gold and anger, I turned my eyes in his direction, but saw nothing, as I was doing this I head a small growl escape his throat. I spun back around to look at him, but before I could say a word, he grabbed me and held me close to his body. He pressed my face hard into his chest blocking my view of the area around us.

"Let me go" I stressed with a struggle, but he pressed harder and I was trapped.

"Tskui you have three second to tell me why that family is here?" there was nothing hidden in his voice, I never struggle agents his grip this time. There was something happening inside me, my body was burning in rage, as sudden images of fighting and dead started too flicked behind my eyes.

"I don't know" I heard Lucy whispered in a small voice, a guilty voice.

"You helped them didn't you" came a voice I haven't heard nor did I want to heard in sometime, Alistair didn't sound like he was in a mood for anything right now "That's how they got her DNA" there was anger in his voice, but right now all the fear I had for him in the past seem to fade away. More and more images filled my head as I tried not to whimper out in pain. Then the world went dark like, all the noise from the shopping crazed people around use vanished. "After all this talk about keeping _me_ away, and you go a stab her in the back!" Alistair snapped in anger, but I couldn't make anything out, Shuichi had me pressed too close to his chest for me to see, all I could see, were the images of death.

All of them where twins of some kind, and one always killed the other.

"That's not what I did, I was just trying to prove that she wasn't" I head a slapping sound and at the moment I pushed away from Shuichi with such force and power he took a few step back and I was free. I turned to the two and saw the after math of the slap that Alistair has given Lucy. She held her right cheek and I could see the light trace of tears in her eyes. I never got the chance to go to her because I was once again clutched agents Shuichi hard chest but this time I was facing the madness. His powerful arms kept me in place as I watched Alistair take Lucy by her shoulders. "There was nothing to prove, you knew it was her, you knew the second you tired to heal her with your magic." She shook her head now and she left those tears spill from her eyes.

"No I didn't, I didn't" she cried, but in all of yelling and crying I knew that she was lying.

I always knew when people where lying.

I struggled agents Shuichi but I still had to go to her, she was my sister, step or not "Let me go Shuichi, he's hurting her!" I cried out

"Stay with me, you'll be killed" he stressed back as a whoosh of wine swirled around the place we were in. My hair came out of its braid and whipped around me and Shuichi like black fire.

"What the hell is going on!" I cried out in panic.

"Stay calm" I heard him whisper in a controlled and powerful voice. "Do not let me go" he ordered as the wind picked up, I could feel it pulling at me; it was trying to pull me away from Shuichi. He tighten his arms around me and pressed me hard into his body.

"STOP THIS NOW!" I heard Lucy scream out as a bright light surround the nothingness we were trapped in. "Kurama let her go before she kills us all" I heard her add.

She was talking about me. Fear like you would never believe ran though me as my dreams started to reappear in front of me, they where all warnings, telling me who I could and couldn't trust.

Lucy has just turned be back on me.

"Hold on to her fox" I heard Alistair shot as he ran towards us, I watch as he ripped off his gloves and started to chant in a language I have never heard before, but it was beautiful. I watched as he closed the distance between us and he moved his arms above his head.

It was like everything you ever seen in a move, he was inches from us when he spun on his heal with the stopping of his chanting, his arm went out and in a light of silver I was blinded and turned upside down. I never even got to scream when the light swallowed us up.

In seconds the smell of wet moss and the sound of running water filled my senses, I opened my eyes. "What in god name" I mutter out in shock, I was in the middle of a damn forest. "What the hell!" I screamed and pushed away from Shuichi, he never struggled this time to keep me. I spun around as panic flowed through my vans and pointed at the tow of them. "What the hell was that, what the hell are you two!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, And thank you for the reviews.. the more I get the faster the chapters will come out. **

**Chapter 24 Preview:**

_**"War mage?" **_**She wondered **_**"And a fox demon" **_**they both shoot their heads**_**.**** "Okay then" **_**She took in a breath **_**"What the hell happened back there! Don't even think about trying to hid or cover anything up, they were clearly after me!" **_**she stressed out trying to make since out of this. Alistair gave a quick glance to Kurama who gave him a nod.**

**They both started to walk towards her, in panic she held up her hands.**

_** "Keep your distance"**_


	24. Chapter 24

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 24

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Because the last time you saw me, it still burns in the back of your mine, you gave me roses and I left them there to die."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Last Time:

"_What the hell!" I screamed as pushed away from Shuichi, he never struggled to keep me. I spun around and pointed at the two of them. "What the hell was that, what the hell are you two!" _

* * *

Shuichi let out a sigh of pure annoyance as he ran a hand through his long red hair. I could tell that he was holding back some kind of hidden anger almost like he didn't want to go to the trouble of explaining anything to me.

"I'll start first" Alistair stated snapping his fingers causing the red scarf that was around my shoulders to appear in his hands.

I jumped as the cold rushed my shoulders "What the fuck was that!" I screamed in shock and disbelief as I touched the place that scarf once sat.

"This has to go, Hojo will find you with this" his eyes flickered red for only a second but within that second the scarf went up in a sea of orange and red flames, it was still in his hands I might add, and, I can feel the heat on my face, while he was still holding onto it as it burnet.

"Oh my good Jesus" I swore as my lags gave out "You're demons aren't you?"

Alistair gave me a disgusted look and tossed the fire ball over his head where it sizzled out into the river water. "Don't compare me to those" he stopped himself as I watched Shuichi shoot him a look of death.

I placed my hands on the ground in front of me and steadied my eyes on the both of them. "Just tell me what you two are already!" I snapped out, trying not to cry in frustration.

Shuichi gave me a look of pity for a second but as if he remembered something his eyes gave me a snicker of a challenge. "I'm a fox demon" it was very blunt and plane, like it was no big deal at all. I still sat with my hands in front of me as I harden my eyes on him "I was right" I whispered out, without the shock that I should be feeling, in truth I wasn't at all as socked about him as I should be, but then again I have been saying for the last three years that there was something off about that boy. I watched Shuichi eyes go a little wide but he laughed it off.

He was clearly amused with my statement.

His eye soon resettled on mind as he spoke in a deeper and powerful voice "Please call me Kurama from now on" he gave a mock bow. There was no more holding back for him now, now that I knew.

"Why?" I asked giving him a look of annoyance.

"It i_s_ a very long story, a story that we should talk about another time" he answered with a devil of a smile, again I could see the gold shimmer in his eyes. They seem to trap me in their mystery. What was his story, what was he before Shuichi Minamino? I had to give myself a metal slap and break his entrapping eyes and turned to Alistair.

"And you, what are you?" I asked not pressing my luck with the fox demon.

"A mage" he answered in the same voice as Shuichi, I mean Kurama had.

"As in magic?" I asked trying to keep my freak out level in check.

"As in magic" he answered back as a thought crossed his eyes "A war mage to be precise"

"War mage?" I wondered "And a fox demon" they both shoot their heads. "Okay then" I took my hands off the ground and proceeded to stand up; my legs were starting to go numb. I took my time in standing and they let me do as I please. As I steadied myself I took in a long deep breath and let it go "**What the hell happened back there! Don't even think about trying to hid or cover anything up, they were clearly after me!**" Birds scatter at my voice, the guys cringed as I pointed at them "**EXPLAIN!" **stressed out trying to make since out of this.

Alistair gave a quick glance to Kurama who gave him a nod while I tried to steady my erratic breathing. That was when they took it upon themselves to start to walk towards me, I held up my hands as panic rushed through me. "Keep your distance!" I stressed as my voice cracked in fear, I was not in the mood to have either one of them close to me. I could see what looked to be hurt pass across Kurama's eyes, but it was gone before I could confirm and annoyance took its place.

With a sigh of that annoyance they both sat down in there placed. Kurama casually crossed his legs while Alistair took in a deep long breath. He looked to be trying to find the right point to start. "Please sit" he started at me pointing to the ground. I gave him a look before I slowing lowing myself to the ground and sitting crossed legged in front of the mage and demon; there I watched as Alistair's eyes went blank in a cloud of memories and the words fell from his mouth "This all started centuries ago" I held up my hands to stop him.

"Get to the here and now" I stressed as I watched my hands shake, I quickly lower them down and tucked my hand in my lap.

I don't think they noticed.

"You said not to leave anything out" Kurama pointed out in a challenge, even in this kind of situation he was still trying to push my buttons.

"Holly listen!" Alistair cut in before I could say anything back "In order for you to fully understand what is going on, you need to know everything, so please just close your mouth and don't interrupted" He was stern in his words and held up his index finger to me, telling before I could protest, "Not another word"

I simply nodded but shot the red headed fox an ugly look "Holly eyes here" he stressed out like I was a child.

"Okay, calm your pudding!" I snapped back turning my undivided attention to Alistair, I have a horrible habit of saying weird and stupid stuff when I'm freaked out.

And freaked out I am.

Both boys gave me a look of wonder "Calm your pudding?" Kurama asked.

I shrugged and gave a wave at Alistair to start, he looked like he wanted tie me up. "Okay" He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose "Like I was saying," he breather out and lower his hand and turned his eyes on me and went on "This all started centuries ago, back when magic was just starting to form in humans." He stopped to make sure I was still following and that I wouldn't cut him off, I gave him a nod telling him I was still with him; he went on "Each mage is gifted with one the power of the five natural elements, Wind, Fire, Water, Metal, and Earth." I stopped him.

"Your fire I take it"

"Sort of, we'll get to that later, just listen for now." He waved me off "When a new mage is born with in the first few week you're able to tell what element the child will posses. The baby will start to give off a glow; this will last about a day. Red for fire, blue for water, white for wind, gray for metal, green for earth;" He stopped again just as I go the image of him glowing red as a baby. I watched as his normally cold and emotionless eyes turned grim and angry, Kurama eyes also changed in the same way.

This was next part was not going to be pleasant.

"There is a sixth element" I leaned in closer "That element is called..

"Void" I whispered softly without knowing why, but the both of them gave me a look of knowing, neither where shocked nor confused.

"Yes void" Alistair answered while watching my eyes "When a child shows the electrum light of gold and silver they are the possessors of void magic." A tingle ran though my body as those words filled my head. _You are everything and nothing_ I jumped and gave my head a shake.

"What happens to those children" My mouth went dry in asking this, I could feel in the pit of my stomach that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Void magic is a forbidden magic," he said it slow so it would sink in "the elders of the mages circle believes that it is the power created by the devil himself. It is the power of everything and nothing, so when a child is born as a void user," he stopped and took in a breath and said the next part slow and carful "they are destroyed"

My stomach did a flip as the images of the fighting twins filled my head once more, "Destroyed" I whispered out as I shivered from an unknown fear, the fear of what he was going to tell me next.

"You" Kurama cut in and set his deep emerald eyes on me "are a void user, your mother sealed away your magic when you where a baby, then left you with your father so that you would grow up as a normal human."

A cold child of realization splashed over me as it all clicked in my head, "Twins, I have a twin right" I held my shoulders tight not wanting to know that I had a brother or a sister that was out to kill me.

"How did you come to that?" Alistair asked in pure shock.

"Back there when we got trapped in that black thing, images of people fighting and dying passed behind me eyes. They were all twins of a sort, and one of them always dies, killed by the other" I could feel the tears now, my heart was breaking. "They were all just kids" I choked out in a small sob, I could feel my body shaking as my long hair fell into my eyes.

"You saw all that?" Kurama asked with a movement like he wanted to get up, but thought agents it. I could feel through the look in his eyes that he wanted to comfort me, but at the same time wanted to keep his distance.

"Yes, it was all the same fight; one would give up, knowing that the cycle will never end." I shivered again from that chill of hidden power. "But there is always one that is stronger than others, red hair and green eyes just like yours Kurama" I saw him and Alistair flinch like they knew who I was talking about but I went on "Her cries are sharp and I can still hear them in my ears, like I myself was standing right next to her." I shook my head trying to get rid of the images "There's always a man in the back ground telling her to end it, telling her that if she doesn't kill her then everyone in the world was going to die; but she can't, she can't bring herself to do it." I turned my eyes to the ground as hidden tears spilled from my eyes "So her twin" I choked out "Her twin without a word grabs her sister's sword and plunges it through her own heart." I ran the back of my hand across my eyes, taking the tears with it "The red headed twin is so shocked and batter at what her sister done; she can't even speak because tears are just pouring down her face." I had to stop and take a breath as I slowly looked up at Kurama and Alistair. "That's when she starts to scream a heart shattering scream." I could feel tears on my cheeks again "I can still hear her screaming, swearing at the man behind her" I shook from the fear and knowing that this could happen to me.

"Just children" I muttered out.

"That's not going to happen to you" Alistair was in front of me now, I hadn't even seen him move.

"How do you?"

"Know?" He moved for my arm "on the back on your right hand there is a mark" he took my hand from my clutched shoulder and proceeded to pull off the glove on his own right hand. He then placed our hands side by side and that's where I saw it. Years of what I've thought was a simple crescent moon shaped scare on the back of my hand was now glowing in that electrum light of gold and silver, while the same mark on Alistair's hand glue in a red tined in blue light "I'm your twin, Hollybella" he whispered out in a soft voice that I never thought I would ever hear leave his mouth.

I looked at him, than at the mark "My twin?" my word turned upside down "Jesus Christ" I got out before I suddenly smelt the moss of the ground and in seconds my world went dark.

* * *

Alistair just looked at the girl that was sprawled back on the wet ground. "She passed out" he wondered in a light shock, in truth he was more prepared for a hit to the face.

"This has all been a lot for anyone to take in, her brain just needs to process the information" Kurama stood at this point and walked towards the now sleeping girl, her hair was fanned out around her like silk. Her cheeks were red from the cold, her long eye lashed sat perfectly on her parley white skin. That is when the snow started to fall, soft light flakes drifting down around them.

"Perfect" he hear Alistair hissed and within seconds he had his cape off, Kurama watch as he picked up Holly with ease and wrap the cap around her shoulders and body. While she was still in his arms he pushed Holly's hair back behind her ears and proceeded to look.

"The seal?" Kurama asked crouching down next to the twins.

"It's been badly weaken, but stable" he let her hair go as the soft snow landed in her raven black hair that seemed to give off a fire red glow. "It will keep her eye and hair hidden for a while longer" he stated and picked the girl up in his power arms. "We need to get out of here; I can feel a storm coming"

Kurama rose as well "I know a place"

* * *

Hojo sat in the living room with his arms crossed with a look of disgusted on his face. "I can't believe you"

Lucy flinched at the tone in her brother's voice. "I was only trying.."

"Trying to what? Because of you Holly will never have a normal life, and if caught will probably be imprisoned for the rest of her natural life." He snapped in anger.

"Hojo listen please.."

"Listen to what! You of all people; I can't believe you would give up your own family!" He held up his hand to stop her as she once again tired to speak "Didn't you promise to protect her when she entered this family!" he slammed his hands down on the coffee table shaking the house.

Lucy jumped but never lost the fight in her eyes "LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed at him and sot up from her seat. "They told me that Holly was under suspicion, I didn't want to believe it at first, but then Kurama, well he, well he's been spending so much time with her, and following her, it got me thinking." Tears spilled from her eyes "I didn't like how he was always around, taking her away from me, she even let him call her by her first name. Do you have any idea how that made me.."

"_You_ did this because you _where jealous_ of Kurama and Holly!" Hojo snapped as it all clicked in.

Shock filled her eyes "NO!, I did it because I wanted him away from her, If I could prove that she wasn't Rosabella daughter then he would leave, and me and Holly could go back to the way things where!" She shook her head and flopped back down on the couch. "And then that damn woman posed as me, she use a damn cloaking spell to get Holly in the black circle. I couldn't get there in time, not when I realized what I did! Hojo you have to believe me, Holly is the last person in all the worlds that I would even want to hurt."

He could only sigh at his sister's foolishness, "What are we going to tell mother? Christmas is in three days; John will be calling and wanting to spend at least 5 of his 15 minutes talking with his daughter."

"I don't know, but we're going to have to use magic" she whispered, in all their years they have never used magic on their mother.

"I know" Hojo sighed and stood "When we find Holly you're going to have to tell her everything you just told me, and Tskui" he watched as her eyes glazed over from her own mistake. "Figure out your feeling before then" and with that he walked away, he need to prepare the magic spell to glass over his mothers eyes until they could figure something else out.

* * *

"So this is the void user everyone is in a huff about" A harsh voice stated, a voice ruined from years of smoking.

"Yes Genkai, her name is Holly.."

"Hollybella" Alistair cut in getting a hard look from Kurama. Holly herself was laid out on one of Genkai's futons. Kurama was sure she was pretending to be asleep now, but he just let her be, this was all a great deal to take in.

"Holly, Hollybella, makes no different to me" Genkai waved off "You may keep her here as long as you can, mages know better than to trespass on my land" She took a drag of her smoke as she ended and turned to leave the room. "I suppose I should tell the brat about this" she muttered out before leaving the two alone with the suppose sleeping Holly.

"It would be best if we keep her as Holly" Kurama stated with annoyance.

"Hollybella is her real name" Alistair stated not liking the tone of Kurama voice or the threat in his green eyes.

"And how many people know her as Hollybella? As soon as your family hears the word Hollybella they will be here in seconds." Kurama made his words stern and harden his eyes on the war mage.

"Ha!" Alistair huffed out and grabbed Kurama wrist "You act like you care" he started pulling up the demons sleeve "But I know that magic that binds you to her. Do not play this game Yohko Kurama, demon thief, protector her yes like you are bonded to do, but do don't play your games with her" with power he swung Kurama arm away and stormed out of the room.

Only for Kurama to hear.

"Magic that bines?" His eyes drifted to Holly who was sat up looking hurt and confused. He was right she wasn't asleep.

"Holly" he started only for her to raise a quick hand to stop him.

"Save the pity speech and tell me what Alistair meant" she stopped for a second to lower her arm and steady her eyes in his. "Tell me everything, Yohko Kurama, demon theif"

* * *

**Chapter 25 Preview:**

_**"Did you ever really care, or was I really just some game to you!" **_

_**"You really think I would play such a game with you?" **_

_**"How could I not! First my mother,then Lucy, now you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_**"Holly don't you dare walk away from me!"**_

_**"Let me go Shuichi, Kurama, who ever you are, just let me go!"**_

_**"No, because I..."**_

**Thank you for the reviews!**

__


	25. Chapter 25

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 25

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Tell me everything that is in your heart; tell me everything that lies behind those eyes of gold." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

_**His eyes drifted to Holly who was now sat up looking hurt and confused. He was right she wasn't asleep. **_

"_**Holly" he started only for her to raise a quick hand to stop him.**_

"_**Save the pity speech and tell me what Alistair meant" she stopped for a second to lower her arm and steady her eyes in his. "Tell me everything, Yohko Kurama, demon thief" **_

* * *

His eye never changed as he walked towards me, they where hard and cold, and mostly annoyed. "You do know pretending to be asleep to gather information is a very dirty trick" he crouched down next to me and brushed back a strand of my hair. I stiffen right away and quickly batted his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I rushed out in a panic voice; that's when I saw the pronounced gold in his normally green eyes.

He was showing me what he really was.

He held my eyes and never moved to touch me again like I knew he wanted, I could see it all over his face, I don't know what scared me more, Alistair announcing his my twin or the demonic side of Shuichi Minamino. "You are overbearing, rude, act like I'm the plague, and in all of the time I have spent with you, all those times you have clearly see me clear the ground from my room window and _you_ are scared of _me_ now." I sat there shock, his voice was heavily laced with annoyance and a twig of anger. He never moved those eyes away from me, searching for my reaction, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"You never answered my question" I snapped back as a thought hit me "You knew I was watching?"

He chuckled and proceeded to sit on the floor cross legged. "That is what I mean, out of all that you only hear that I knew" I was a little confused as I watched his eyes changed back to green and the Shuichi Minamino I knew resurfaced.

"The other stuff wasn't that important, not I haven't heard before," I answered then scooted forward a little bit, showing him that I wasn't scared like he said.

"Not important?" he chuckled again and ran a hand thought his long red hair that seemed to glow in the setting sun.

"Yes, now answer my question!" I snapped not liking how he was giving me the run around.

"Clam down Holly" he voice became soft and soothing; I glared at him, that must be one of his demon abilities. A thought hit me there, what if all this time, all these weird feelings that I've been feeling for him, has been cause by his powers. _Do not play your games with her _I jumped at the sound of Alistair voice as it echoed through my ears.

Was this what he meant?

"Holly you look pale, are you okay?" came that soothing voice again, I gave my head a shake and steadied my eyes on him.

"Just _answer_ my question" it came out harsh and I didn't care, I needed to break his hold on me. I could see something pass across his eyes, but he didn't act on it.

"Like I said before it is a long story" he really didn't want to tell me.

"We_ have_ the time!" I answered back in a snap "not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon"

His eye hardened as he spoke "Okay"

* * *

Rosabella skimmed the tree tops as magic balls of all colors passed by her, some just skimming her exposed body, others missing by feet. Her protective cloak had burned up from an attack from her father, who, like the rest of her family, was now chasing her. Her black vest was burnet in places, so where in deep red cargo likes pants. Blood and dirt graced her exposed arms while her hair flew around her like wild fire. She was strong yes, but as it is said there is power in numbers, and she was outrageously out numbered.

* * *

I sat there and processed the information Kurama had just told me, "Okay so let me get this straight; you were a ruthless and heartless thief, a silver fox demon named Yohko Kurama" I stopped and received a small nod from Kurama "You were almost killed by a bounty hunter, was saved by my mother who casted a spell on you to transfer your soul and powers into the unborn baby of Shiori-san's. Came to loved her like a real mother, and then chose to stay in the human world to protector her. Then when she got sick and dying you did something stupid and now you have to work part time for the spirited world prince, who is now the king. Stop me if I get anything wrong"

He just nodded and I took another breath "Now after 17 years my mother comes back and wants you to repay the depth that you owe. So now you're bounded by a magic contract to protect me." I sat back as he nodded his head to confirmed what I just said

"Because have the power of void, this _forbidden power_; all the mages in the world want me dead" Dread started to take me over as it all started to sink in "Alistair is my twin brother that was suppose to kill me, but can't, because he is my brother and I was" I stopped then and placed a hand over my mouth.

My father had always told me I had a twin brother but died at birth, my mother was so stricken with grief that she upped and lifted. "My father" I started and shot up from my place "he thinks that Alistair is dead" I stated as his name raddled back in my head. "Alistair is my grandfather's name" I flopped back down on my futon, "How did I miss that?"

"You mean you knew you had a twin?" Kurama cut in

"A dead one!" I snapped back

"Calm down, the magic in that seal probably stopped you from connection the dots" Kurama's voice again was soothing and warm.

A flash of anger passed over me as I stood "Will you stop that!"

Shock passes over his eyes as he stood as well "Stop what, Holly sit back down, you need to let this information sink in properly." It came out like an order, but still behind his annoyance there was warmth.

"That, the way you speak to me, stop with the hypnotic voice" I screamed back at him "Stop with the games!" I stressed out as everything started to make sense to me, "Just stop trying to make me to fall in love with you!"

The look that crossed his face was something I've never fully seen him express before, anger, anger was not a normal emotion for him. But it was there and he moved with his demonic speed and grabbed my shoulders with power but at the same time gentle, careful not to hurt me. "Make you fall in love with me!" gold flashed in his eyes as he said the words "Where the hell did you come up with that!" his voice became deeper now, I could see fully his demonic side, his hair was fading into silver as the sun started to faded away.

"You, just the way you are!" I snapped back and pushed him away with power I never knew I has, he stumbled but quickly caught his balance. "Tell me right now! Did you ever truly care, or was I just some game to you!"

"You really think I would play such a game with you?" he snapped back moving again for me, his eyes flicked back to green, but his voice was still deep, demonic.

I held up my hands to stop him as my stomach seem to burn and heat rose though my body "How could I not!" The room seem to shake, I didn't notice the look he was giving me, "This whole thing, everything, every last bit of it has been a lie, all of it! First my mother, Alistair, then Lucy, now you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I spun on my heal and went for the door; I needed to get away from here, from all of this madness.

What the hell was real anymore?

"Holly don't you dare walk away from me!" He rushed out in annoyance and before I could take another step towards my freedom he had my wrist in his strong hands.

I lost it "Let me go!" I pulled my arm away and faced him with fire in my eyes "Shuichi, Kurama, whoever the hell you are, just let me go!"

"No, because I..."

"Because you what! Because you're chinned by magic to protect me!" I pulled my hand free and backed away from him "Just stop" I whispered out as I pushed back my tears of annoyance "From the first day I met you I knew there was nothing good about you" I watched his eyes come back to green and the silver faded from his red hair, he seem to be calm again. "I _knew_ that you would cause me pain"

"Holly what are you talking about, just get a hold of yourself" again his voice went soft and calm, like our whole shouting match never happened.

"Get a hold of myself! You, damn you Shuichi Minamino" I spun around again to leave, my blood was running hot now, and I just needed to get away.

"Holly don't you even think about it" I heard him stressed and grad my wrist again and spin me around. "Tell me why you are you're angry with me" his face was close to mine as he spoke and his eyes where glowing green.

"Everything, you walk into my life, piss me off, no go out of your way to piss me off. I find out you're actually a demon, a demon that so happens to have a deal with my mother to protect me. How can I not think that the only reason you're being nice at all to me, and trying to get close is because of that magic!" I pushed away from him, but quickly with his demonic speed he had my shoulders clutched in his strong hands again.

"You actually think that!" he spat back at me.

"Tell me it isn't true then!" I pushed at him only to get nowhere, "Why are you damn strong!"

"You!" he stressed and before I could think his lips crashed into mine, hungry lips. I stood there wide eyes, shocked was not the word. I can't even think, all there is, right now was his hot lips on mine, his strong hands on my shoulders, his warm body so close to mine. His sen,t that beautiful sent of a morning forest after rain, mixed with sweet smell of wild roses. I melted into his kiss just as he pulled away from me and whispered "Was that true enough?" his breath tingled on my lips as he pulled fully away causing the air around me to become cold and distance.

I was in shock, my lips still tingled from his kiss, and my body pulsed with the urge to touch him again. My hand moved without my thinking and touched my still burning lips, my legs gave out and my knees hit the ground. "Holly?"

"Wow" I stressed out only to get a laugh from the red haired demon.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked kneeling down so he could see my face.

"You just" I started as my brain started to catch up with me "Kissed" I stopped myself as my face went red from embarrassment and anger.

"My interest in you started before I knew you where Roseabella's daughter" he started with a smile of a smirk. "Holly I have not played any games with you"

I sat there still shocked but in control "But Alistair?"

"What about me?" I jumped at his cold voice as he appeared next to Kurama.

"You, how did you?" I started only to get a look of annoyance form him.

"Are you two done now, the whole house heard you're yelling" I could feel my face going redder; I buried my face in my hands and wished I was dead.

"What did you tell her?" I heard Alistair asked Kurama, I peeked out from behind my hands to see my twin give the demon a hard and annoyed look.

"My story, you should finish telling her yours" he stated back with just as much annoyance that Alistair had given off.

"I think she has heard enough for one night." Was his answer and annoyance flash though me.

"How the hell do you think you are!" I snapped whipping my hands away from my face and pointed at him "Do not decided for me what I want to hear, no sit your ass down and finish your story!"

Alistair just gave me a shock expression "Holly your hair" he stated and reached for me, I flinched and pulled back, but Kurama moved fast behind me and took a hand full of hair and pushed in front of my face.

"What the!" I screamed out and grabbed my hair "WHY IS IT RED!"

* * *

Rosa hit the ground hard; blood covered her back from the brutal attack. Her breathing was ragged and pain laced every joint while burning fire scorched her muscles. She needed to get up, she needed to get to her daughter.

She could feel the seal breaking.

In the distance she could hear them coming for her, searching the place that she crashed, she struggled to stand as more blood ran down her arms.

She just needed to get up.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR RED!" I screamed in panic and pointed at Alistair "You; explain everything right now!"

"Holly just calm down your anger is causing the seal to weaken" he tried to hush me, I could see he was scared and ready to do anything to keep my powers hidden. "If the seal breaks then you could kill us" he said this very slowly so I would understand.

"Then start explaining" I stressed back while shooting a look over my shoulder at Kurama telling him to let my hair go and back off. He hesitated in letting my hair go and stepping away, he locked eyes with me as he let my hair slip through his fingers. The warmth from his body caused his pass kiss to flash behind me eyes.

I quickly averted my eyes as my face burned red.

"The seal that was placed on you was also a cloaking seal." I snapped my eyes to Alistair as the information passed across my ears.

"Cloaking seal?" I asked while Kurama let the oil lamp, filling the room with a low flickering light. It gave the space a calming feel.

"Yes, when our mother sealed away your powers she also changed some of your physical looks. You understand why right?" he looked at me in the eyes and sighed in annoyance "Your eyes are starting to change as well" he ran a hand over his braided black hair, hair that was so much like my fathers. I have never notice until now how much he looked like him.

"My eyes!" I jumped up "Give me a mirror!" I stressed out in a panic.

Alistair stood as well chanting a small spell as he rose, in seconds a full length like mirror appeared in front of me, I jumped back in fright and looked at in aww. "This magic stuff really come in handy" I whispered as I walked into the flickering light and stood in front of the magical created mirror.

I gasped.

"Oh My God!" I moved closer to the mirror, my hair was red, a deep shiny red, and my eyes they were in between brown and green. "What the hell is this!" I touched my face as I physical watched my eyes turn green, much like Kurama.

"Just calm down will you" I heard him stress.

"Calm down, I have a right to freak out!" I yelled at him as I grabbed my hair and ran it thought my hands watching as it started to deepen in its red color.

"That is what you were suppose to look like if the seal was never placed on you" Alistair stated stepping out from behind the mirror "You look like just her" he added in a low voice.

"Her?" I wondered as I started to calm down, and let my hair drop to my sides.

"Our mother, Rosabella, the girl you saw, the own with the red hair and green eyes, she is our mother. The other girl in your vision was Hollybella, her sister, the girl you where named after" I stepped back from the mirror as my stomach did a flip.

"My mother killed her sister" I choked out, this was all crazy. I shook my head as the images of that fight filled my head "But" I stated, I needed to be strong now, no more of this fucking around "She didn't want too, Hollybella was the who gave the finishing blow, so that just means she killed herself" I turned from the mirror. "How much time do I have before the seal breaks?"

"A day, maybe less" He answered

"You said that if the seal breaths then I will kill you, what did you mean by that?" I wondered as a sense of danger raddled through my body, something was coming.

"Void magic builds ups when not in use; you have 17 years of magic built up inside you"

"I get it, I'm like a walking nuclear bomb."

"Kind of" He shapely cut in

"Oh great"

"Only if the seal is broken or realised by any other means outside of our mother's magic;" he explained cutting me off.

"So all we need to do is find her and get her to fix this mess" I stated cutting back in as the dangerous feeling screamed at me to run away. "We need to run" I stated without thinking, this was starting to become crazy.

* * *

Rosa struggled agents the magical chains that was wrapped around her bloody and battered body. "Do not let her escape" order her father as war mages that she once had trained so many years ago upped their magic output and the chains tighter around her stomach, arms, legs and neck.

She screamed and huffed out in anger and tried to called out her magic. But there was nothing, her powers had been sealed by a null bomb. She struggled painfully as her former students pulled her to the cold ground with a powerful jerk. Her bones shook from the impact and blood shot out form her opened mouth as she gasped for air.

She had no more energy to fight.

Rosa struggled to take in air, she was sure her ribs where broken. Burning pain flowed through her vines as the sound of the ground crunching under hard boots filled her dying ears. She knew that sound, knew it will, for many times as a child she was in this same position, bloody and beaten.

"Bind her arms and legs and prepare her for transport, keep her alive, she will get us the void user." Harsh was her father's voice as he spoke.

She could do nothing now as she was pulled off the ground and dragged by her armpits across the burnt snowy field.

* * *

"Run? Why do we need to run?" Alistair asked with a snap of his fingers causing the mirror to vanish in a cloud of red dust.

"I can feel something coming" I shivered from the cold feeling and moved to gather up my long hair, it needed to be tied back.

"We need to move" I heard Kurama state and move to the window "I can smell strong magic coming"

"Rosa" I heard Alistair whisper out in a panic. "Kurama take Holly and get here away from hear they're going to.." he never finished as the far wall burst outwards and dust filled the room. I never even got to scream as two strong arms picked me up and in seconds I was flying through the air. We flipped as we cut through the air; his feet touched the ground for a second before once again kicking off and we were again flying through the air. My hair was whipping around use like wild fire as we burst out of the cloud of dust and landed on the cold snow covered ground. Nothing was moving out side as we landed and everything had a look of yellow and all was still. I can't even hear any sounds not even when Kurama put me down on the snow that didn't even bend under my weight.

It was as if time has stopped.

"What the hell?" This was crazy imposable.

Kurama moved in front of me, he looked alert and ready to fight. "Stay close" he ordered in his demonic voice as his red hair started to give off that silver glow.

"No need to fight with us demon, we just want the girl, her mother wants to see her as well" called out a smooth deep voice, it sounded old and strong.

I watched Kurama snort and reached for his hair, this was getting a little weird.

"I wouldn't to that demon" called out the voice "I believe you have a human mother that would be heartbroken to lose her only son"

Kurama flinched "You have not right to say a word about my mother"

"You may be under spirit law, but we are not, think about that"

"Grandfather don't even say those words, we may not be under spirit law, but the mage law states that we cannot use magic on any non magical creatures" I heard Alistair stressed as he appeared right next to Kurama.

I jumped, I was still not use to that.

"Alistair I know the laws, and they also say that a void user is to be destroyed at birth!"

"You mean raised and have their twin kill them! Stop this and show yourself!" I flinched from his anger; I could feel the power coming off him.

"I do not want to fight, I do believe we can settle this" the voice was calmer now as something started to appeared in front of us. Green dust started to form into the shape of a person, arms above their head, full body. It was a woman, a woman who was looking more and more batter as the dust gather more and more together. Red hair started too appeared in on a head that was down, so I couldn't see her face. But I knew who it was; I could feel it in my body. That tied up bloody battered woman, was my mother.

"Rosabella" I heard Alistair say. "Grandfather what have you done?"

"A trade my boy, I will give you that woman alive, for that girl with the devils powers" in a burst of green dust a man appeared next to my mother. He was older yes; long gray hair tie back much liked Alistair's. His eyes, they where green like the forest and angry; he was a tall man, a good 6'4 or more and broad across the shoulders. Just by looking at him, I could tell her was strong and very powerful, he was my grandfather, and he scared the hell out of me, right down to his long golden dress like robes.

"Trade?" Alistair asked as he glanced back at me. "You mean" he stopped himself as we both clued in.

"Yes, your mother here, who is only a few minutes from death, or that girl who you're throwing away your life for to protect." He grabbed my mother's head and pulled it up so we could see the blood and pain on her face, a face that was just like mine. Her green eyes slowly opened and gave a roll as she struggled to speak.

"Don't"

Was all she could get out in a soft broken voice before that man let her head go and it dropped back in a snap and I cringed feeling her pain. I covered my mouth with my hand, I could actually feel her life leaving her; she was going to die within the next five minutes if we didn't do something, anything.

"You have to choose my boy, that devil girl or your mother" I watched as that man made a sword appear in his hand with a small chant of magic and held it to my mother's neck. "You have two minutes, because in three she will be dead anyways," I looked down and saw Alistair hands tight in fist, so tight that blood was starting to drip down and around his white knuckles.

I was sick.

"Time to chose, just think about it, if you chose that girl this woman will die and then you demon, well your magic curse will be broken and then you will be forever rid of that girl. I do believe you have _other _important business that you need to deal with right now, don't you?" I jumped at this as my eyes shot up to Kurama face.

Kurama smirked "Do not take my for such a fool mage, when I know all and have done all the tricks"

"Kurama get her out of here" Alistair whispered out "I'll cast a spell to get you both out of this time cage" he added as I stepped between them.

"But what about" I started only to get cut off.

"Don't worry just run and don't look back" he whispered to me like I was never going to see him again.

"Your time is running out, oh and did I forget, if Rosabella dies, that seal on the devil will break, and you all will die" he laughed "It's all a real win for me"

_You will all die_ his words rang through my ears "Just go Kurama" I heard Alistair stress.

Kurama spun to me and moved to take me around the waist; I could see out of the corner of my eyes my grandfather taking his sword back ready to lop off my mother's head.

She has been running her whole life just to keep me safe. She left the man she loved, for me. She did all of this for me.

I snapped

"I'm going to help her" I whispered out fast and ducked away from Kurama's arms, I could feel the still air moved above me as he missed and I moved.

"Holly!" I heard both boys cry as I ran towards my grandfather, I never look back as I jumped and through my body at him, grabbing onto the sword stopping it just inches from my mother's neck.

"Take me, just don't hurt her anymore, I'll go, just please stop, she's your daughter!" I cried out to him, knowing there was no compassion in that old body. He looked down at me and snapped his fingers. In green dust my mother vanished and reappeared on the ground in front of Kurama and Alistair. The sword vanished as well and he moved that strong arm up and around me and with crushing power he grabbed onto my left shoulder, he was not going to let me get away.

"Good choice Holly" he looked towards Alistair and Kurama and smirked as he held up his hand. "I'll be back for you Alistair"

Alistair didn't move as our mother lay still on the ground in front of him, I could see the shock and anger in his eye. Kurama was angry; his hand was to his head like he was going to do something amazing. But before anyone could move or gather what has just happened green dust swirled around us, the last thing I saw was Kurama running towards me with a green whip in his hand.

"HOLLY!"

**

* * *

Preview Chapter 26.**

_**The room was cold and damp as the man that was her grandfather by blood threw her onto the cold stone floor. She was chained and bounded then gagged within seconds of hitting the floor.**_

"_**You do know that in a matter of hours your brother and mother will be chained next to you, and then I will be able to kill you all" **_

_**Wide green eyes looked up at him as she screamed through the gage but nothing got through as he laughed and walked away from his granddaughter. **_

"_**When your seal breaks you three will die, and I'll capture that power and again live another hundred years." **_

Thank you for the reviews... don't be afraid to keep them coming... =D


	26. Chapter 26

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 26

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_He was sad down and lonely, I really thought that John would be the one" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

_Congratulations it's twins, a boy and a girl_

* * *

Alistair dropped to his knees as the time cap metal away in a sea of yellow dust. Holly was gone, they had her now; but he couldn't think about that, he needed to save his mother who was just minutes from death. He quickly moved to her side, he could smell the fresh blood and his heart dropped. "Alistair we need to get her inside" he heard Kurama say in a distance voice.

"I know that, but we could do more damage if we move her like this. I'm not well diverse in healing magic" He stressed out hesitant to touch his fallen mother.

"Oh my god what happened?"Alistair's eyes shot up and fell on a beautiful young woman with aqua hair and red eyes, she dropped to her knees on the other side of his mother, her blue kimono was suddenly stained red from knelling in the blood soaked snow.

"Who are?" he started only to have Kurama kneel next to the beautiful ice maiden.

"Yukina can you save her?' Kurama asked the girl who placed a gentle hand on Rosa back and her other on Rosa head.

"We need to move her inside" she ordered in a soft yet sharp voice. "Kurama I need you to support her head and you there I'm going to need your help as well" Her eyes sat steady on Alistair who gave her a slight nod. "I need you to firmly grab her shoulder here and her hip there" she finished pointed to Rosa shoulder and hip that was on the other side from Alistair. There was no time to waist as Kurama knelt down in front of Rosa head and placed a hand on either side careful not to move her. Alistair did as Yukina said and placed one hand on Rosa shoulder and the other on her hip, grabbing onto her tattered and bloody cloths. "Okay when I say move, Kurama you are going to keep her head straight and you" She pointed at Alistair "You're going to pulled her towards you until she rest across your lap, then you can carefully pick her up, Kurama you will still have to support her head as we move" They both nodded at the ice maidens orders. "On my count, one, two, three..

* * *

Hojo clutched his fist in anger as he read the message that came in just a few minutes ago. They have caught her; they have the void user in their custody. He felt sick with anger and sick with worry, because he just gotten another message, he was to bring Alistair in alive with Rosabella. Hojo was assigned the case and he had to deliver them within the next 24 hours, or he will be killed as well.

"Hojo are you okay?" Lucy asked with worry at seeing the look of pain on her twins face.

"Tskui do you know where Alistair or Kurama would have taken Holly?" He asked back with a strained voice, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"No, I don't know Kurama that well, he could have taken her to the demon realm" she answered with wonder, Hojo sighed, she didn't know Holly was taken.

"I don't think he would, humans can't last long there" He stated back and placed the letter in his desk so Lucy wouldn't see.

"A friends house then" she states back just as the room went cold fear ran through her as she saw the blue and red silver like dust swirled around and fill in the room to the point where she could no long see her brother. With no time to react Lucy was attacked by the dust and in seconds she was covered and then she was gone, she didn't even have time to scream. Hojo simply sighed at the scene then called forth a magical tracer, to trace Alistair magic.

"I think I know how to get her back" he whispered to himself as his magical uniform appeared around him in a burst of blue dust. Dark green vest covered a black long sleeve high caller undershirt. Navy blue fingerless gloves protected his hands that also match his navy blue cargo like pants that where tucked into his black combat boots. He snapped his finger again, in second a black hooded cap appeared around his shoulders and down his back, it just brushed the bottoms of his heavy boots.

"Starting now I have 24 hours to pull this off" he whispered in a low voice as he heard the sound of the front door opening and his mothering calling. He gave a sigh of pain as he closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him and started his chant, this magic spell will pull a new reality over his mothers eyes, making her believe that they sick and at home in bed.

As the spell finished the blue like magic filled the house and that of his mothers heart, he then casted another spell, one that would take him to Alistair and Kurama, and hopefully to Holly.

* * *

Lucy dropped hard on her butt to the old pine floor, "What the hell Alistair!" she spat, she knew his magic anywhere. She went to get up but powerful hands pressed down on her shoulders and his sent caught her nose. "Kurama-kun?" she question with a tilt back of her head only to meet his angry green eyes.

"I have a question and please answer truthfully." She shivered from his deep tone, one she has never heard from him before.

"Yes" she squeaked out in fear.

"Did you sell out your sister that day in the city?" he leaned closer to her face, reading her eyes, smelling her fear.

"No, that's not what I did, it wasn't me" she pleaded out "My old teacher came to me one day asking for a hair sample from Holly saying that he simply wanted to help because her. He didn't believe that there was a void user alive. So I gave him one; not really thinking about it, because I didn't believe it either. I've been living with Holly for over two years and not once have I felt a even the faint move of magic in her." She felt him realised pressure from her shoulders but his hands where still there, still not fully believing.

"What about that day in the city?" still his voice was sharp and deep telling her that he was still not convinced.

"That woman wasn't m! When I was trying on clothes in that store a locking spell was cast on me and I couldn't get out."She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, her voice cracked as she went on "Alistair's mother changed her appearance to look like me and then trapped you all in the black circle. If Alistair hadn't showed up when he did then Holly would have been taken away." She let her tears fall while Kurama lifted his hands off her shoulders and backed away from her.

"She doesn't know" he whispered to Alistair, Lucy had turned around at this point with confusion in her light brown eyes,

"Know what?" she pleaded.

"Later" Alistair quickly stated "I brought you here to help, Rosabella is in bad shape; we need your powers." She saw the pain in his eyes and quickly stood willing to help in any way she could.

"Take me to her, but when I'm done I need to see Holly, I need to tell her that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean for this to happen." Her eyes were steady and her voice firm telling the boys that she was serious.

Kurama gave her a small smiled and held out his hand "This way"

* * *

The room was cold and damp as the man that was supposed to be my grandfather threw me onto that cold stone room. Before I could cry out I chains formed around my arms and legs while rope bounded me around the waist; then I was gagged, this all happened within seconds of me hitting the floor. The stone was cold on my cheek as I struggled to free myself from the magical chains. I caught him gave a way of his out of the corner or my eye.

I started to lift off the floor.

I panic, this was crazy; I couldn't scream out or struggle as a force turned around so I was facing that man that brought me here

"You do know that in a matter of hours your brother and mother will be chained next to you, and then I will be able to kill you all". Shock struck me hard as my now green eyes looked down at him as I tried my hardest to scream through the gage, but nothing got out but muffled squeaks and he laughed, of course, before walked away from me.

Leaving me suspended in the air I might add.

"When your seal breaks, you three will die and I'll capture that power once again, and I will live another hundred years." The iron door slammed shut taking his sick laughter with him.

That sick son of a bitch, how dear he say that, how dear he leave me stuck in the air like this.

I struggled again, but I was stuck, there was nothing I could do. That bastard double crossed me. What the hell did he mean by living another hundred years anyways? Unless?

I gasped through my gage as all those passed deadly memories filled my head.

What if at the moment when the void twin was killed their magical seal was broken. What if he was the man that was always there? That would mean that he hunts for void users and steal their powers.

Oh my god!

If that's true then the other twin was just a formability for keeping his plan a secrete. No, no, the other twin is supposed to be the void user's protector, so that would me he's scared of the other twin, so that's why he has them turned on each other.

But, but, Alistair hasn't turned on me, so that means I'm safe for now, but if the seal is breaking without me dead how is that man going to get the power?

Arh... this is getting too confusing, there is very important piece of this puzzle missing.

I hope and pray that my mother is alright, she looked so lifeless bounded there in front of her father. But he isn't, he can't be her father, not by blood not anyways. He just can't be, wait, if he hunts the void users, then he must know when one is born, what if her steals them, and then raised them as his own. But I'm sure Alistair said before that Rosabella had a brother, so how?

Well this is all getting weird, to weird.

I sighed out behind the gag as someone I have always thought as weird popped into my head.

I sucked in a sob as my mind when back to those events only just a few minutes go, or maybe hours; I really don't know how much time has passed, but I do know and feel, that I just wish that Kurama hadn't looked at me with those eyes before I was taken away. There was hurt, confusion, and betrayal all mixed in his eyes.

I sighed out in misery and tried me move my fingers, if I could just get down somehow, maybe I can save everyone without everyone getting killed.

* * *

Kurama hung up his cell phone with a sigh, he had just called his mother telling her that there was a problem with one of his friends and that he didn't know when he would be back. She was worried of course but she trusted her son and never asked in-depth questions about what he was doing for the friend or sometimes friends.

Kurama closed his eyes as he sat in the old snow covered cherry tree. He never did like lying to his mother, but it has been an ongoing hassle for most of his life. But right now that wasn't what was bothering him; he had just watch the one person besides his mother that he would give up his life for disappear before his eyes. When she ran from him, his heart stopped; she was so fast, in that moment she was faster than him. She ran to save her mother, a mother that she has never knew; but she still ran from him, gave up her life for a life she never knew.

He was angry, angry at himself for letting her get away like that. If he was only a few seconds faster than her would have got her, and ran away from there. She would have been angry yes, but she would have been here, with him, safe.

He leaned back in the tree and looked towards the coming dawn, "Just a few seconds faster"

* * *

Alistair sat on Genkai's back steps, the snow still fell around him as the first light for Christmas eve started to appeared over the snow covered hills that surrounded Genkai's temple. His deep blue eyes that where so much like his father's where dull and lifeless as he watched that orange glow started to rise.

His childhood flashed behind those lifeless eyes, all those times that he was hurt, she was there; Rosabella was always there to help him, pick him up when he fell and gave him strength when he wanted to run away for it all. She was truly a mother to him, even when he didn't know.

He gave his head a hard shake as the Christmas Eve morning sun lets its shadows dance across the white snow. He was raised to believe that he would one day take over as head of the family and the head of the war mage circle. He would succeed over Rosabella and he would be called the most powerful. Alistair uncurled his fingers and looked at the fresh nail marks; they where scabbed over now and swollen red anger started to fill his heart but before he could lash out with that anger a white hand appeared covering over his wounded hand. He flinched at the cold touch as his eyes shifted to the ice maiden that had helped save his mother.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Her void was soft and kind, something he wasn't use to hearing from a demon, especially an ice maiden like her.

"It's okay" he answered back amazed with her kindness and soft red eyes.

"May I?" she asked placing her other and on his as well.

"I don't" he simply answered while she smiled and closed her eyes; right away he could feel a sudden warmth in his hands and he could feel that warmth wrap around the swollen wounds and started to heal. He was transfixed, she was an ice maiden, but she was far from what he knew about the cold women that live on that floating iceland in the demon world sky. In only seconds the warmth vanished from his hands and the ice maiden opened her eyes. She smiled at him a very kind smile, a smile he could see himself getting use to, it was much like the smile Rosabella use to give him when he was hurt. Cold air soon took the place of the warm ice maiden's hands as she took them away.

"Those wounds were made by your own hands, if you don't mind me asking, if you are trouble I will listen and try to help. Kurama is a very good friend of mind and I have never seen him so trouble before." She was kind in her words and her eyes never lied as she spoke.

"I couldn't save her" He whispered out causing the ice maiden to lean closer to him. "For once in my life I thought that" he stopped and turned his head to the red eye maiden and took in her kind eyes and her openness "That I could do the right thing for a change. If I could have just saved her, then maybe, just maybe I could have saved the last bit of my soul." He watched as she smiled at him and placed her cold hands on his cheeks. He was shocked that she was so forward but he was so taken in with her eyes that he didn't move.

"You can't give up, your mother hasn't, nor should you" she took her hands away and stood.

"How did you know that..'

"Secrete" she teased "I will bring you some tea, it is cold out and a cold would not be good to catch right now in this kind of time." She smiled again and started to walk away.

"Waite" he stressed in a rush, the ice maiden stopped and gave a slight turn of her body so her ruby eyes gazed at him through the falling snow. "What is your name?" Her asked getting her to smiled and a giggled and turned back around.

"Yukina" she called before disappearing inside the old temple.

"Yukina" he let the word fall from his mouth before turning back to the morning sun "I can't give up" he muttered as the snow stopped and the sun made the fresh fallen snow glitter like diamonds.

* * *

"_So what's your name?" call a young army officer, his hair was black like the raven and his eyes where bluer then the ocean. He was transfixed on the red hair beauty that punched out his best friend only a few moments ago, for hitting on her. _

"_If you want to press charges then giving my name would only be a downfall for me" she turned at this point her green eyes still full of annoyance from the other officer's advances. _

"_I'm not going to press charges, this is normal for Dav, he could nave talk proper to a beautiful woman." He heard her huff out a small laugh as she turned back around and gave him an amused smiled with her emerald green eyes. Her short red hair moved lightly at her chine line as she turned to face the young officer. _

"_So what do you want from this beautiful young woman?" she teased _

_His blue eyes smiled "A name?" _

"_A name? Well a name could mean anything, what name do you what?" she mused with her green eyes trapping him within them. _

"_Yours, what is this beautiful young woman's name?" he teased back with his deep blue eyes. _

"_My name, I have many names" she laughed as she stepped over the fallen officer and walked towards the amused raven hair officer. _

"_How about we start with your real name then, the name you were born with" he watched the way she seem to glide over to him, like she controlled the air around her, like she herself was made of magic. Her hair moved with her as she walked, the sun made if glow like fire. He wanted to touch it to see if it was soft as it looked. He wanted to get lost in her emeralds she had for eyes, so big, so bright. _

"_My name" she started as she stopped just inched from the young officer "Is..._

"Rosabella!" her eyes snapped open as her world came crashing around her and the sun stung her eyes. She knew that voice, often when Alistair was a child there was a little girl and boy that he would play with at the summer academy.

"Tskui?" she asked sitting up on the old futon that was in a morning sunlit room. She held her head as memories of what passed filler her aching head.

"Rosabella please lay back down, I need to finish healing your wounds" she heard the young girl say, but she shook her head as she took her hand away to look at the back of her wrist.

"I have to go to Holly, her seal is almost broken" she watched as the silver start that was tattooed there started to slowly fade away.

"I know that, but please Rosabella, if I don't finish closing that wound then you will die, now please lay back down!" Rosabella simply moved her head so she could see to the young healing mage and smiled at her.

"You have come very far, Tskui" she let her eyes soften as she moved her hand so that it was on Lucy cheek. "But child there are things you won't understand until you have your own children" she whispered in a smile and hummed a small chant, within second Lucy's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell back on the wooden temple floor. "Give Alistair my regards" she whispered before she pulled back the warm blankets, she was naked to say the least and only sighed at the mattered before snapping her fingers. Blue and red dust surrounded her and in a blink of an eye it scattered around the room, leaving Rosabella in a red tank top and black baggy cargo like pants. Green fingerless gloves covered her battered hands as she gave her hair a shake before her heavy combat boots creaked on the old flood boards. Around her neck on a silver chain hung her one diamond engagement ring and her simple golden wedding band that she never got to wear. It glittered beautifully in the Christmas Eve's morning light as she crossed the room to where her sword was placed. She reached out to it just as the sound of rushed footsteps filled her ears. She could feel the magic from her son as she took her sword in her hand and turned to the door just as it flung opened cause dust to fly up into the morning light. There he stood in the door way panic and scared; shock covered his face at seeing her standing sword in hand. His eyes drifted to Lucy who was in a deep sleep on the floor, Rosabella could tell from his eyes that he knew what she was about to do.

"Rosabella stop! you are not healed yet, just wait and let me help" he rushed out as he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Alistair but I can't, I have to go to her because at midnight to tonight her seal will be broken. I have to get to her before then, or she could die." Red hair caught her eyes as she looked to the door way where Kurama stood with his green eyes fixed on hers.

She gave him a sad smile "I am sorry I forced you into this, I knew of your troubles in the demon world and I should have managed this in a better way." She rested her sword on her shoulder and held up her free hand to stop Alistair. "Forgive me Alistair, I should have saved you, a long time ago" and with a snap of her finger and a flick of her wrist she vanished in a cloud of blue and red smoke. Alistair ran to her but caught nothing but the mixed colour smoke.

"Damn her, she's going to get killed!"

* * *

I wish this was all a dream, that all of was going to disappear and in just few minutes I was going to wake up in my bed. Lucy would throw open the door and pull me out of bed saying it was Christmas eve and that I had to get ready for the school. I could fine my true love, just like she said last year. Hojo would pass by the room and roll his eyes and tell Lucy to leave me along and start getting ready herself.

He would give me a cold look but a warm smile before going on his way. Sakura would call me; telling me that she made my favourite, and I would rush down knowing my dad was there with my Christmas eve gift, he always gave me one gift to open on Christmas eve.

So all I had to do now was wake up, wake up Holly just wake up.

"Holly?" I snapped open my eyes at the male voice, it sound familiar but yet I know I have never hear it before. "I'm sorry Holly, but just wait a little more, you're going to get out of this; you just have to wait a little more."

I tried to call back, but the gag around my mouth stopped my cries to a muffle noise.

"I'm a friend Holly, I have always been a friend" I could hear his footsteps fade away as he walked away from the cell door.

_A friend_ his words echoed in my head but those words seem to sooth me and for a moment. His voice was like silk, deep and calm, mush like Alistair.

Could that have been Alistair? No it couldn't have been he was with mother, taking care of her. And I know it wasn't him, there was sweetness in his voice, and he doesn't have that kind of sweetness in his undertone.

But who was it then?

Great something else to keep me from believe this wasn't real.

* * *

Rosabella appeared on the outside of her father's manner, sword in hand. The barrier was strong stopping her from moving inside by magic. So she held her sword in front of her and smirk, no barrier could keep her out, after all she was the one who fist developed the spells to break any type of barrier.

"I'm home daddy"

* * *

**Chapter 27 Preview: **

**Her cries where heart shattering as the light that no one wanted to ever see filled the room along with her cries. No one moved, they couldn't the winds that came off that ligth was to strong for anyone to get to her, to save her, not even the silver hair fox that was only now learning what it was to..**

That you for the reviews... ^.^


	27. Chapter 27

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 27

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Thank god that I'm not cynical, because of love I know that I've become the one I am" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

"_My name is Rosabella" she gave him a slight smirk "So what is your name; sir?" _

_The young officer smiled and gave a shrug "Jones" he pointed to his name tag with a tease of a smile. _

"_Very funny" she mused "So I give you my name and I don't even get yours?" _

"_Ah" he pointed out as he moved towards her "You asked for a name, not which name you wanted" _

"_You're either very smart" she stated back in a low amused voice as the young officer Jones stopped just inches from her. "Or very stupid" _

_He laughed and gave her a bright hansom smile "I would hope smart, how about we play a game, if you guess my name then I'll teat you to dinner" _

_Rosabella snored out in laughter "And why would I play such a game?"_

_He smirked "Because I know you want to know" _

* * *

I sighed out in annoyance as I tried to moved just one part of my body, I could feel my arms starting to go numb. No one has come to check on me since that weird guy came, the one that sounded like Alistair. I have no idea when that was, but I'm cold, hungry and annoyed.

"Ar,,Ahg.. I hate this BULL SHIT!" I know, I know, screaming isn't going to work, but it makes _me_ feel better.

* * *

Hojo appeared outside of the temple, he could feel the power off wards that were placed around the area, wards telling him and his magic that he wasn't welcome. The sound of cutting air cause him to stumble back as a green whip crashed and scattered the Christmas Eve snow. Hojo swore at this, he didn't think the demon would out right attach him without a word. "Kurama clam down it's me Hojo" he rushed out quickly as he pushed off the snowy ground and into the air, just avoiding the fox's demon deadly whip. Snow again scattered from the impact, Hojo landed in a stumbled just inches from the temple stairs. He stumbled back but managing to catch his balance stopping him from falling down the long set of stairs.

"I would but I have some aggression that needs to be let out and you showed up at the perfect time" Kurama stated back in a clam deadly voice as he recalled his whip, ready to strict again.

Hojo held out his hands "Just listen to me, I know where Holly is" he stressed not sure how he was going to fair agents the angry ex-demon thief.

Kurama never changed his facial expression as he flicked his wrist causing his plant like whip to revert back into a rose. "I know" was all he said before turning around causing his red hair to fly about him with grace. He placed his hands in his jean pockets just as he walked away "Are you coming or not?" he called out with annoyance causing Hojo to flinch; he knew that right now one wrong move would cause him his neck.

* * *

Rosabella smirked as she lifted her sword over her head and started her barrier breaking chant. In second her sword started to glow in her purple color, a mixture of her blue and red power; water and fire. Her green eyes started to shimmer as her short messy hair whipped around her face. "Hang on Holly" she whispered before he power peeked and air created by her magic burst around her. Her eye flickered blue and as she finished the last words of her spell she brought down her sword hard, slicing into the barrier like it was warm butter. Though the slice was smooth the air cracked like a sonic boom and the earth shook like a volcanic eruption.

I gasped as the room started to shake, loos pieces of concrete and dirt fell off the walls around me.

This was a good time to panic!

I tried to struggle, but I'm basically getting nowhere. "Arr.. Is anyone out there! Come on really you're going to leave me here?" I listen to see if anyone heard me, nothing just the shaking of the room. I sighed out as more and more rocks and dirt fell to the floor, I didn't move not even an inch. Then it stopped, I looked around "What the..?" I question and let my eyes travel around the room; it was in bad shape and I could see that the door itself had split into. "Perfect" I muttered as I felt that unwanted tingling in my legs. "Of course you would break when I can't move!"

* * *

Kurama stood with his back to the wall of Genkai's temple as Hojo went over the plan. He told the boys where Holly was being kept; he also told them how he had gotten the message to capture Alistair alive and where to bring him. "So will you do it?" Hojo asked his childhood friend.

"Let you turn me in?" He asked back unsure about the plan "Rosabella has already left, it could already be too late"

"They still need you" Kurama spoke up "He can't kill Holly without you doing it" his voice was sharp and he didn't hid his annoyance or anger. The magic that he was bound to was burning deep under his skin. Though Rosabella had told him she should not have involved him, her magic didn't think that way. Her magical chains burned with the knowing knowledge that Kurama had lost Holly, and that he was not keeping the promise that was made thought that magic. The burning of that magic was making him angry, annoyed, and frustrated. The image of her green eyes looking back at him as she vanished has been hunting him, because in those eye where her tears of sorry.

"I would never" Alistair cut in with anger "But if that seal breaks then he won't need me" he added with more annoyance then anger "Alright Hojo, I agree with your plan, take us to Holly"

"Should we tell Tskui?" Hojo wondered while his sister slept in the other room.

"No, Yukina has agreed to look after her until he get Holly back" Kurama answered with a glance at the closed door.

"Then we should be going" Alistair stood at this point while cleaning his glasses, he gave them a glance over before placing them over his ocean blue eyes.

Hojo and Kurama just watch him as their minds went back to Holly, who cleaned and checked her glasses in that exact same way, they were as alike as they were different.

_It was a little creepy_, Kurama thought causing him to smile.

* * *

Rosabella took in a breath as the barrier metalled away, she never wasted anything time kicking off the ground and casted her spell of flight. Wings of red burst out from her back, blue feathers flout down as she placed her sword in its sheathed on her side. She ordered her wings to open and as they pushed out and up she lifted off the ground and into the girl. She gave a smirk and let her body become vertical to the ground within seconds the air whipped away from her and she sliced through the air with demonic speed. She knew that cutting get barrier would catch her father's attention, but she didn't care, she wanted him to know she was here. She wanted him to know that she was done running; he was going to pay for all the pain and suffering she had to go through over the years, because of him.

* * *

"Michael she's here" His wife stressed in panic while her silver magic swirled around her body knitting and stitching her mage robes.

"But calm Lillian, she isn't here for you or me" he stated back in a clam voice "Stay in this room, do not leave, if you try to get in the way Rosa will kill you" he moved to his wife as her silver magic burst around her leaving her in red flowing robes, trimmed in gold. Her magic was of wind, element air, but her talent was in information gathering and defending spells. She was not a war mage, so she did not know how to fight.

"She broke though my spell" she panic again.

"Rosabella is the head of this family and the head of the war magic circle, no spell will keep her away from her daughter" his words where sharp as he snapped his fingers. Red dust like particles swirled around him and covered his body until all there was; was red. Then in no more than a blink of the human eye the dust scattered into nothing leaving Michael in his war mage attire.

His long black hair was tied in a low braid that reached the small of his back; a black army like vest covered his chest leaving his heavy tattoo arms exposed. Black cargo pants covered his legs and tucking into his combat boots. His hands where covered in black fingerless leather gloves. His sea green eye gave off a red glow as he placed a warm hand on his wife face.

"Thank you for what you did, despite what anyone says; I do love you" Lillian flinched at his warm words and covered his hand with hers.

"I don't want those children to die" she whispered "this madness has to stop" she added taking his hand away and placing a spell of a kiss in the palm of his hand. "This will help her, make sure he get this spell" she finished letting her husband hand drop from hers.

Michael nodded and before he walked out the door that could possibly lead to his dead, he kissed his wife, a kiss full of the love he has never showed her in the last two years, a kissed they might never get to share again.

* * *

They appeared outside of the mansion in a cloud of blue dust as it cleared Hojo eyes widen "The barrier is gone?" he turned to Alistair with concern.

"Rosabella can break any barrier; she is the one who figured it out long ago. She use to sneak out as a child and more when she was a teen. That's how she met John. " He answered with a shrug that hid his worry. "We will be limited to basic magic once we enter on his land" he added as they walked towards the placed the barrier once stood.

"How will it affect him?" Hojo asked pointing his thumb back at Kurama who gave the war mage an annoyed look, he wouldn't mid leaving him hanging from a tree and get Holly out himself.

"No, grandfather is very arrogant about his barrier and believes a demon would never get through." Alistair answered taking a step on to his family estate. "How fast can you run Kurama?" he asked the demon with a look over his shoulder.

Kurama smirked "depends what I'm running for"

"Basic magic" Hojo muttered with thought ignoring Kurama's remark "So no transporting spells"

"No, but what is the first thing we learned how to do?" Alistair stated tapping his chest.

"How to fly.. ah, I get it" Hojo looked back at Kurama and smirked "Lest see if running towards Holly will help you keep up with us"

* * *

All around me I could hear people rushing about; there was panic in this building or wherever the hell I am. But they were shouting something about a barrier being broken and what not. Whatever was happening, I was forgotten about.

I just hope this place doesn't come down around me.

"Holly" I heard a low deep voice whisper. I flinched from fright and looked around, not like I can call out, the gag was still securely in place.

"Stay still, nod if you understand me" he called out again in that low voice of a whisper. I did as he said and gave a nod of my head. The next thing I heard was that beautiful language that Alistair had chanted and before I realized what happened the magic chains and rope that had me bound disappeared along with the gag, in a sea of red dust. It burst all around me causing my hair to fly up; then, gravity kick in and I was falling back towards the stone floor. I screamed, and I screamed louder as the image of my legs breaking popped into my head. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands hoping that whoever chanted that spell was going to change the floor in to a marshmallows or something very very soft; like feathers, or cotton candy, or ice cream, or..

"Oufh.." I breathed out as I stopped suddenly not in something soft, but strong, hard and warm. I quickly removed my hands from my face and snapped opened my eyes where I met strong sea green eyes, they were deep like the ocean. I froze I didn't know what to say or do, I have no idea who this guy was.

But my god, he _was_ beautiful.

"Are you okay Holly?" he asked in very soft British English.

I just nodded as he placed me on that stone floor, and right away I notice how much taller he was then me. I was an average 5'4, he was more than 6'. I have to tilt my head to look up at him, but he was truly a beautiful man, strong chin line, perfect nose, his hair was long and black as the night, that long hair was pull back in a low braid, much like how Alistair keeps his.

It made me wonder. "Who are you?" I asked without thinking feeling a connection to him.

He smiled and held out his hand, a hand that was covered in black fingerless gloves, like Alistair's had been, as I look closer his whole attire was just like what Alistair had on that day he saved me, right down to the combat boots. "I'm Michael Allard, Rosabella older brother, your uncle"

I took a step back right away "My uncle, then you"

He held up his hands to stop me from running "Listen, I have known about you your whole life; I raised Alistair for your mother to help protect you both, I am not your enemy"

"You raised him?" I asked not really understanding what he was saying, Alistair never really got around to telling me the rest of his story.

"Yes, I'm not here to hurt you, but to help" he stated taking a step towards me and held out his hand again "we have to go, we only have a small window to get you out of here"

I looked at his hand then into his eyes, and there I saw eyes that was telling me the truth and telling me he was truly on my side.

"Okay" I whispered and took his strong hand in mine "Let's get out of here"

* * *

Rosabella whispered a quick chant that made her winds disappear in a mist of blue feathers, she use the momentum she had built up from her flight and when her wings vanished she threw her body forward feet first into the locked pine doors. With all her power she stretched out her legs, and when they made contact to that pine door it burst around her with such force, it sent splinters and chucks of wood clashing on the white marble floor.

Rosabella herself simply cleaned all the debris as she landed in a skid on that marble floor. In seconds of hitting the floor she spun around unleashing her sword as she turned, sending a shock way of power around the room causing all the power in that building to go out, leaving her and the rest of the house in darkness. Light from the afternoon sun spilled in through the broken doors making her hair shine like red gold. She tighten her grip on the hilt of the sword as the sounds of her father's security teams fluttered around her in the mix of sunlight and darkness. All had their guns and swords out, ready to take her on, and kill her.

Rosabella simply smirked with amusement letting her old feelings of blood lust fill her heart and veins. Her eyes sharpen as she parted her feet, lifting her sword in a twist so it sat just in front of her face. She tilted the blade just enough so she could see her green eyes reflect back at her; just as those eyes started to fade into an ocean blue color. It was time to get serious, to get through this there was no more holding back. She licked her lips that twisted into a deadly snarl as she let her mind fade back to the time when she knew nothing but killing. It was time to clean out the unnecessary annoyances that thought they were going to win.

* * *

Michael and I ran down the now darken hall way, I have no idea why but as soon as I left that room the lights went out. Michael told me not to worry, he could see in the dark, and he told me not to let go of his hand. It feels like we have been running forever and I was starting to get tired, I haven't slept or eaten in so long, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. My body was officially running on fumes.

"Just a little farther" he whispered back to me like he knew how exhausted I was.

"How about you stop now" I jerked forwards as I suddenly stopped "Ah" I breathed out in shock as Michaels hand was ripped out of mine, I looked down out of reflex, my feet stuck to the floor.

"Ah What the hell" I stressed in panic as I heard Michael spin around and chant another spell; light appeared all around us. Michael came into my view and grabbed my arm again and gave a tug, my feet didn't move. He sighed out in annoyance as I panicked some more as I struggled to move my feet "_Why_ can't I move!"

"Calm down" He soothed as he turned his back to me putting himself in a protective stance, "come out father, I know you're here!" He called out with annoyance

"Ah Michael, I always knew you would turn on me, to think you would help this devil child" I filched at the man's cold voice as he appeared in front of Michael in a sea of green dust. His look and dress was same as I first saw him but there was a ghost of a smile on his face, a smile telling us that we were not going to win, not on his turf.

"_Turn on_ you, I was never on your side to have turned" He spat back with anger.

"I know, I have known since the day you showed me Alistair claiming him as your own. You cannot fool me; I have been doing this a long time." His voice made me shiver as I remember all those children fighting agents each other, and him screaming from the side lines.

I was right; all these years he has been hunting the void children, killing them, taking their power.

I was next.

"Now step aside Michael, I really don't want to have to kill you"

* * *

Rosabella let out a breath as the last of her father's security team fell to the floor but she kept her guard up as powerful magic filled her senses. She spun back around to face the door, sword at the ready. She could see their shadows creep across the marble floor; she relaxed up on knowing who had followed her. "I didn't think you would catch up so fast" she breathed out with some annoyance and lowered her sword as two teens walked into the room.

"You made it easy" she heard her son say as his wings vanished in a sea of red feathers.

"Cutting a barrier is nothing, but I did tell you I would handle this, if you're here" she stopped when she saw a second set of wings vanished is a sea of blue. "Hump, I'm surprised that the cop for area 20 is here with you" she gave him a look, telling the war mage that she didn't trust him.

"We may not be related by blood, but Holly is my sister, she is very important to me and my family" Hojo answered with a bow to the elder war mage.

"He will not try anything Rosabella-san" she spun around shock that she didn't sense the red headed fox demon.

"You're as silent as ever" she stated lowering her sword as Kurama stepped into the sun light, causing the darkness to slid across his face showing his serious expression and cold eyes. He looked to his companies for this rescue and smirk, "I believe I was much faster than your magic"

Hojo just gave him a glared and moved towards the pair, Alistair didn't say a word as he closed his eyes and listen "I can feel his magic, we _need _to hurry"

Rosabella jumped and snapped her head around as the seal indicator on her wrist started to burn "Come on, they're in the cells"

* * *

Powerful wind wiped all around me, my hair stung as it hit my face and thrashed around. These two men that where suppose to be my family were in a standoff. The one that was my grandfather was pushing green like wind at Michael, who was holding it off with a red like dome thing that had also encircled me. I didn't like this; I didn't like being stuck here while my grandfather was trying to kill me.

No matter how many times I pulled at my feet they didn't move. It was like I had to step into cement and it harden, sucking my feet into its concrete hold. The wind was sucking the air out of my lungs, it hurt so much and it was making me dizzy. I could feel my heart start to burn from the lack of oxygen, this was hurting so, so, bad. My vision was starting to blur in and out even my hearing was starting to get static. Very vaguely I can hear yelling but it was so far away I don't know where it was.

"Ah" I huffed out as a sharp pain cut through my body; instantly I clutched my chest in staggered breaths. It's so painful, it likes someone was cutting my very heart out, very, very slowly. Every breath I took in was like a thousand gabbing needles stabbing into my lungs. I felt my fingers jerk as they dug into my shoulders. My heart is on fire, so hot, so painful, it's like I'm dying. I want to scream but I just can't open my mouth, I was stuck here, froze in pain and magic.

"Holly!" I jerked my head up as the familiar voice broke through the pain and wind.

"Shuichi" it fell from my mouth in a whisper and turned my head to where I thought I heard the sound. It was hard to see through the red dome and the green winds. But I knew he was there, his power eyes locked on to mine. They where sharp and worried, he was worried about me.

"FATHER LET HER GO!" The voice was loud and sharp, and sounded much like mine when I'm angry. I could feel it through my every cell in my body, that the voice belonged to my mother. Everything stopped, the wind vanished and the dome disappeared just as the words left her mouth.

But the pain didn't it was still building in my chest, nor did my feet move.

"Ah Rosabella, I believe you are too late" I looked towards him, that man who wanted me dead, and he looked right back at me with a smirk of a winning smile on his face, and pain like you wouldn't believe stop through my chest. I didn't scream like I wanted but sucked in air and felt the sting of pain from my knees as they hit the stone floor.

"Holly just clam down" I heard her say, but this pain, it was horrible, I don't want this, I don't want to have this power.

I felt a rush of wind around me "Tis, tis, Rosabella" I looked up through blurred eyes and saw that man, my grandfather, with my mother by the neck.

When did that happen?

When did she move?

When did he move?

"I won't let you have her!" She spat out in ragged breaths, he was chocking her, he was, he was going to kill her.

"I already have, I just need to do one last thing; you shouldn't have come with that wound still open" There was malice in his voice and he tight his grip on her neck, fear flash in my stomach as I heard her gulp for air.

Why wasn't Shuichi helping her?

Where is Alistair?

Why isn't anyone helping her?

"Your death will unlock her powers and Alistair" I jerked at his name but I couldn't see him, my vision was to blurred. "You will have no choice but to kill her, unless you're willing to let everyone in this house die? I do believe your little cousin is asleep in her bed, it would be a shame if she died because of you" I choked out a sob as more pain rushed through me as that bit of information sunk in.

Little cousin, that would mean she is mine as well.

"Let them go!" I heard him, Alistair was here, but why, why isn't he helping our mother.

"Tis, tis, I still have to do this one little thing, if only your magic was stronger, but Rosabella couldn't give up her place just yet, she just couldn't teach you that final spell." There was a loud sinister laughter that broken me from my pain and for a few seconds I came too just enough for my vision to clean; and I could see the answer to my questions. Alistair, Shuichi and Hojo, wait, Hojo he was here to, never mind that, they where all bounded in green light that looked like glowing rope. They were close to me; closer then I had first thought. Alistair was angry, his eyes where glowing red, sharp like rubies, Shuichi eyes where gold, he was fighting with his demon side.

I didn't look at Hojo, I couldn't look at him, and I don't even know why he was here. Was he a mage too? No one ever told me the whole story, no ever thought to think that telling me sooner could have helped me right now.

"Look this way Holly" I jumped at the voice and my eyes moved to where my grandfather had my mother tight by the neck, her face was red and I could tell she was running out of air, her feet moved back a forth almost a foot from the floor. His eye wear on me, he was laughing as he closed his fingers tighter around her small neck; he was killing her, and no one could help.

Where is Michael?

Why isn't he helping?

"This is your fault" I heard my grandfather whisper as my mother's eyes started to close. Angry rushed though my body and everything around me vanished, all noise was gone; everything was gone. Hot pain engulfed my body replacing the anger I felt.

He was going to pay.

* * *

Kurama called out to Holly again as her eye went wide upon seeing the old mage squeeze the life out of Rosabella. Fear shot through him as watched Holly's eyes flashed to silver and her hair started to rise up as that electrum light burst around her in a sea of wild wind.

"Yes!, the seal has broken!" The old mage cried dropping Rosabella to the stone floor, her limp body hit hard as he turned his head to the boys. "Alistair you have to get ready, you only have a five minute window to kill her" he snapped his fingers releasing Alistair form the magic chains with a burst of green dust. Alistair stumble as his muscles relaxes. He ignored his grandfather and ran for his mother; he dropped to his knees in a skidded beside her. He quickly cradled her head in his hands checking her pulse. He breather out a sigh when he felt a small weak pulse, but he simply laid her back down letting all those around him to think she was dead.

Alistair shot up "I will kill you!" he unleashed his sword and pointed it at his grandfather.

"You can try, but you're wasting time, if you do not kill your sister, she will kill everyone here" He laughed out in evil way.

"I don't believe.." Light burst all around the room causing the walls to shake, wind like a hurricane whipped around the small hall way. Alistair planed his feet to stop from sliding back, her seal was almost broken.

Her cries where heart shattering as the light that no one wanted to ever see filled the room along with her cries. No one moved, they couldn't for they were still bounded by the old mages power, but the winds that came off that light was too strong for even Alistair to get to her, to save her.

Kurama swore as the girl's screams took over the room and he knew the only way to save her was to break through the magic that trapped him, and to that he has to unleash his demon side.

* * *

Nothing, there was nothing around me, no sound, no words, just this mixture of light and dark.

Everything and nothing.

I was everything and nothing.

"Holly?" Panic rushed through me, no one should be here. This is void, I am void, no one but void can be here.

"Holly, it's okay, I can tell you how to save everyone including yourself, but first you need to open your eyes and look at me. Please do not scream"

I didn't understand what was going on, "My eyes are opened"

"They are, but they are not" the soft voice whispered out again, it was close to me, but it felt far away.

"I _don't _understand" I stressed out annoyed.

"There are eyes, and there are eyes, one set that is always open, and the other that is always closed." Her voice seemed to sooth me, but still I was confused.

"I just.." I stopped as cold wind rushed over me, but I was still warm, I was scared but clam. It was strange as I stood here looking around this void space.

Open my eyes, listen, and understand.

My heart started to feel warm as I looked up towards the light of this space and took in the untainted air.

Open my eyes.

I jumped as lights of the rainbow filled the white of the void space, stars also started to form in the darkness that intertwined with the light.

It was amazing.

"Holly, can you see me now?" I jumped at the closeness of the voice and spun around, shock like winter frost struck my heart and I pressed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

This can't be real.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 28.**

**She grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes as her annoyance over took her and her green eyes sharpened "Do you know how much...**

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	28. Chapter 28

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 28

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_So? Was that true enough?" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I can't believe what I'm seeing, everything about her, her fetchers, her height, the hair, the eyes, the body, everything was me.

All for what she was wearing; a pearl white long sleeve dress, a soft V neck that showed off her slender neck line. The dress it's self drooped down in soft layers to her feet, feet that where barely visible from those soft layers that was covered in what I think was white flats.

"I know you're alarmed, Holly, but I am not you" her voice was soft, childlike even, much like my own when I'm feeling silly, but it was very different at the same time.

I tried to relax as I took my hand from my mouth "Who... who are you?"

She smiled a warm smile and held out her hand to me "My name is Hollybella Allard, Roseabella's older younger twin sister, your aunt." She titled her head at this point and too in a breath are giggles reached her eyes "I'm so happy I can finally talk to you like this. I've tried my times to talk to you through your dreams, but the seal your mother placed on you messed everything up. Sorry for giving you such a hard time."

I just looked at her in utter and complete shock. This happy go lucky person that looked like a complete carbon copy of myself, was my aunt, my mother's twin, who is supposed to be "You're dead?" I pointed at her.

She just giggled and took my hand in her warm ones, "Tectonically yes"

"Tectonically?" I breathed out confused.

"Yup, when I died, I didn't really die" she smiled at me and giggled again.

"You're quite the happy one aren't you" I blurted out of nowhere, damn my nervous habit.

She simply laughed "You're just like your mother" she stated and pulled me into a tight hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you" she giggled out and pushed me back where she looked into my eyes. I could help but loo back into her and there I could see how warm and happy she was, but as I looked closer I could see the loneliness and sadness that she was trying to hide.

"What did you mean by, you died but didn't really die?"

She sighed and let me go and put her hands behind her back "well you see" she started before looking up at colour filled sky. "Your mother never killed me, like you have seen in your visions. The thing about void is that we have the power to see back into the past and into the future." She stopped at this point and looked back down at me, her smile had lessened, and her eyes soften. "You've had these visions, mostly when you where a child, am I right?"

I took in a breath as I remember all those times as a kid I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, because I was having very vivid and terrifying dreams, mostly about today. There was always red hair and green eyes, I knew about it all. My dad's new marriage, Lucy and Hojo; I dreamt all about it as a kid. I just pushed it out of my head, and tried not to think about it.

Overtime I just forgot I didn't want to remember because I knew there was something about me that wasn't normal.

"Yes, I had them, but I just"

"Just assumed that they where dreams" she finished for me "I was like that as well, the most common one was of me and Rosa fighting and how our father forced her to kill me. So when that day finally came, I couldn't let her suffer. So I did it myself." She smiled at this point with happy yet sad eyes. "I guess I still made her suffer a bit"

"I still don't understand what you meant?" I wondered.

She giggled once again "Simple really, I took my own life, the only thing that can kill a void user, outside of age or illness, is a hit to the heart by their protector. Since I was not, I got to chose who my power went to."

I was still confused and I'm pretty sure it showed on my face, because she went on "I gave that power to your mother, and our brother Michael. You've probably noticed how young they both look, that is way. Void power slows down the ageing system in the body. We age like demons, normal mages do age a little more slowly than humans, but none have lived passed 200."

"So grandfather wants my power to live longer I take it" I stated with annoyance and confusion.

"Yes, he has been doing this for over 2000 years now." Her eyes went dark as I sucked in a shocked breath.

"2000 years, then he can't be"

"My real father, I know, biologically he isn't, mine, Rosa or Michael's father. He took us in when we were still babies, he was the only parent we ever known. He treated us well for the most part, until I turned five, then it was all about training, more so for Rosa, well I watch from the side lines." She turned from me then, her white dress fluttering about her as she did so. "But, even though I had to watch, I learned my magic through old books in his study, all that where about void and how to use void power."

She turned her head back to me with a wicked glint in her eyes. "You've probably been told that when your seal breaks, that all that power that was stored up over your seventeen years will probably kill everyone, even you, right?" I nodded still unsure where she was going with this. "That was all a lie, come with me, I'm going to give you a quick lesson on how to use your magic." She turned her head back with a smile to match her eyes and started to walk away from me.

I gave a shrug, might as will figure this bull shit out once and for all.

* * *

Kurama closed his eyes and dug deep within his soul to pull out that demonic power that was once all he knew. He could feel his hair start to grow longer and he could feel his body started to stretch out to the full height of that famous silver fox demon.

Kurama grabbed onto the magical ropes that had him bonded with his clawed hands. The wind that radiated off of Holly's electrum light was strong and pushed at his body, making it very hard for him to move. He gripped the ropes hard in an all-round grip and pulled out more of his demonic power.

It was hard to tell who was in control anymore, Yoko or Kurama. But it was a thought far from his mind for he was far to focus on rescuing Holly.

A growl escaped his throat as he pulled the magical ropes away from his body. With shocking force the power magic vanished in a sea of green dust and scattered back into the electrum like wind.

Right away Kurama covered his eyes with his arm blocking the win from stinging his gold eyes. His silver hair flew back around him whipping and trashing about. His white robes clung to his muscle toned body as the wind tried to push him back and away.

He was not going to back down; he was going to get Holly back.

* * *

"So what is void, if what I've been told was all a lie?" I asked while me and Hollybella walk around in this space called the voids home. That's all I got out of her in the last 10 minutes.

"Void is everything and nothing" she answered back in a matter of fact tone.

"I know that!" I stressed back, she was just making me confused.

"Calm down, god you have no patience, just like your mother," she stressed back in a warm yet annoyed tone.

"hump, I just, rah, no one has given me a straight answer since I found out about this bull.."

"Just like your mother" she spun around to face me with a kind smile "we're here"

I looked around; nothing really changed just the shape of the colors and the position of the stars. "Where is here?"

"This is where your magic is, void is everything every element, every soul, and the warmth of every heart. Void is nothing, it is all the dark and black souls, it is the night; the space above that extends to places we have never been. Void is also the pain we feel when you suffer a loss. That is what makes void so powerful. What creates a void user is a mixture of demon blood, which is the darkness, a human heart, which is the light, and the blood of the mage that protects, but who has suffered."

She opened her arms and looked up at the sky. "We as void are what was when the world was nothing; we are that last connection to the days when there was nothing before we had everything."

She lowered her head back to me and smiled. "Holly, void power doesn't build up like you have been told. We gather void from the everything and nothing around us." She moved and took my hands in once again "That's why we have a protector; void spells take a very long time to complete. We have the protector to protect us when we cast our spells. Depending on the spell, it could be little as a gentle gust of wind, or as powerful as an atomic bomb." She places her forehead on mine "I only got to learn one spell before I took myself from the human world" She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes "now close your eyes and I will transfer this knowledge to you."

* * *

Kurama pushed forward trying to get to her, she was so close but the force of the wind was to strong, just to move one step forward was like dragging led.

Around him he could hear that old mage laughing thinking he had own.

Again he growled and his eyes started to glow a deep gold, when this was over he was going to rip out that old mages heart and destroy it before his eyes could glass over and die.

* * *

"That is a long spell" I muttered as she pulled away from me with a glint in her green eyes.

"I know, it took me a month to learn it all" she let my hands go and smile again "it's time to go back, your seal is official broken and from this day on you are void, the most powerful mage in all of creation" she took a step back and gave a cut tilt her head.

"Most powerful mage in all of creation?" I stumbled out as a sudden weight was placed on my shoulders; I slumped down and sighed "I'm going to get hunted again aren't I?"

She giggled of course "Don't be silly, your mother is head of the war mage circle, Alistair is next in line, they can't touch you; and" she gave me a smirk of a smile that scared me a little "You have a very powerful and sexy demon in love with you. Holly my love you have no worries about being hunted ever again."

I just looked at her in shock "A powerful demon in love with me?" I stopped when Shuichi's green eyed flashed into my mind following the kiss he had given me. Heart rose to my face "He's not, he can't be, I'm not" I stumbled out "Wait did you just.. call him sexy?" Hollybella held her stomach and burst out laughing.

"Stop that!"

"Oh you are so just like your mother" she laughed again as she turned around "Take care Holly, I'll see you again the next time you need a helping hand." She turned her head back to me as she finished and gave me a loving smile before she disappeared is a flutter of gold and silver rose peddles. I just stood there little shocked, she was so random and fast, jumping from one thing to the next. Saying what Ever popped into her head.

I laughed "I guess we're alike as well" I spun around as my void space started to fade away as well "See you, Aunt Hollybella."

* * *

Kurama ears perked up as the wind suddenly stopped with a sudden push of cold air. Everything was still, Holly was still, but the light was still strong and frightful. It hurt his sanative eyes but he pushed it out his mind, he had to get to Holly, he had to get to her before her power kills her.

"Do it now Alistair, KILL HER NOW!" He spun around at the old mages voice; the mage himself had his staff across his chest holding off Alistair sword.

"I will never!" He stressed back with malice.

"She will kill you all!" The old mage screamed trying to gain his footing agents Alistair.

"No I won't" came a soft whispered across the stillness. Kurama whipped back around just in time to see Holly's head raise up causing the light around her to burst out with a power wind, he skidded back on his feet only to be jerked to a sudden stop as the light vanished, sucking back into Holly chest. Her hair flew up around her as that the light was pulled into her chest. More light than wrapped around her, covering her from head to toe. Just like the many times he himself has seen many mages do to change their look, or to vanish. Once the light had settled it scattered away from her in electrum dust. Her eyes were still closed as he looked over the clothes that she now in.

It was simple but beautiful, a lone sleeve, v neck white shirt, lightly touched her body. Not to baggy and not too small. Her legs where dressed in similar white silk pants, that loosely hung from her hips and just touched the tops of her white full covered flats. Around her neck on a gold chain sat a silver cross, one her father gave her as a child.

Kurama wonder for just a second if she a turned into an angel.

* * *

I took in a breath as I felt my power scatter around me and smiled. "So, who's going to kill who again?" I stressed out as I opened my eyes and looked around this wide hallway and right away they landed on a tall man with silver hair, fox ears and gold eyes. Shocked filled me and I lost my trail of thought, that man; no demon, was "Shuichi?" the word let my mouth before I could think.

I only got a slight smirk from him before screaming filled my ears "YOU! YOU! ALISTAIR KILL HER NOW!" I snapped my head over to that man who was the cause for all of this. My eyes met Alistair's and I knew he wasn't going to kill me; at least that is what I felt in my heart.

Before I could say anything Kurama was standing back on in front of me; that green thorny whip was out. But damn he's so tall, I must look like a dwarf compared to him.

"You will have to go through me" he hissed out in a low voice, a voice that I knew. It was weird to see the demon that was behind that red hair and fake piloted manners. It made me wonder for a second, who was the real Kurama?

"Ah, demon, do not undermined me" That man stressed, you know no one has ever called him by his name, I wonder what it is? Not that I really care, but you know.

"I'm not" he laughed out still with that deep voice, it took me back to the day I was cleaning the class room, was it this demon who had spoke to me that day?

Heat rushed to my face, as a second question popped into my head.

Was it his demon side that kissed me?

"That child is a monster, void will kill us all, you are all blinded by your feelings for her human likeness, _kill her_ now!" He stressed at Kurama and Alistair, he eyes suddenly flashed red showing the evil that was lurking deep within her soul, and the cry for help from the human soul that has been lock away long ago. In those eyes I could see something asking for help, a cry of a child that has lost his parents.

Was there something else going on here, something none of us knew about. My gut was telling me something was off, this evil that was showing in that mages eyes, was not the person he use to be.

"SHUT UP!" Alistair yelled as he jumped back from him and crossed his sword over his arm and pushed back a hidden power. I blinked as I saw the air move, I can see the cast magic move through the air waves; much how you can see heart rise off hot pavement in the summer.

He had thrown a mind control spell at Alistair. I blinked as this thought passed through my head, how did I know that?

_Holly_

I blinked and looked around as what sounded like wind chimes passed across my ears.

_We are a special kind Holly, we can see things that no one else can, all those times your mind wonder off telling you things that made no sense. Void; remember everything started in the void. Trust in your abilities. _

I blinked as Hollybella's voice ran through my ears so clear like she had been just standing next to me.

I blinked again "Everything started in the void" I muttered out causing Kurama to look back at me with questions in his golden eyes. "I got it" Something clicked in my head, I know why that man is after me; more so I know that he is possessed. All those dreams and visions, they were telling me, no, trying to show me about possession.

That anyone can be possessed, no matter how close you are to them.

"Kurama step aside" I ordered out moving towards him while Alistair once again lunched at the old mage. Kurama spun around fast, which made me flinch, it was like he didn't move, but I could see it.

He's powers are amazing, and fighting.

I saw the way his hair seem to flutter around him as he moved, like beautiful strands of star light silk. His fox ears sat high on his head; they twitched every now and then, like he was hearing sounds miles away. He was so tall in this form; I have to fully tilt back my just to look into his mysterious golden eyes. His white, old fashion robes fitted him loosely but perfectly. He was so strong looking as he squared off in front of me, looking down at me with confusion in those golden eyes. "Did you just tell me to step aside?" he question me in a deep, powerful voice, it made me shiver, but I had to put that aside, this was the only way to get out of here, with everyone alive.

"Yes, I know what to do, _now_ move!" I stressed with determined eyes.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" he snarled back at me with a deep growl that was seated in the back of his throat.

"No, Alistair is the only _that can_ kill me, so stop worrying" stressed back with gritted teeth and waved his outburst off and pointed behind him. I was going to get passed him one way or another "I know a spell that can fix this, but I need to be close to him"

Kurama looked over his shoulder back to where Alistair was fighting that man. I saw him flinch, his shoulders tense, and his eyes twitched, that was a dead giveaway, he wasn't too happy with me at the moment. It was slow the way he turned his head back to me, and it made me shutter from fear. He really wasn't happy.

More like furious.

His eyes where a deep gold, and I know he was going over in his head all the way I could get killed, he wasn't convinced that I would be safe next to Alistair, and he didn't trust me not to do something stupid to save everyone.

"Kurama just listen, I'll be okay, just trust me!" I eagerly stressed at him and curled my fingers into annoyed fists. It was fast the way his arm flew up and out from his body, further blocking my path, his eyes where the same deep gold looking down at me, pushing at me to just shut my mouth and stay put.

Like hell I will.

I pushed off my heals and moved fast to close the distance between us and grabbed onto his out stretched arm. As I clung there, feet dangling off the floor, I looked upped into those golden eyes as more annoyance rushed through my vines "Do you know how much I want to hit you right now!" I sharpen my eyes on his "Just trust me, please, I know this all sounds crazy, but please_, Shuichi_, trust me"

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me, locking his eyes with mine. His expression never changed either, all I could hear were the sounds of Alistair and that man going at it, metal on metal, powerful magic being thrown around, him screaming at Alistair to hurry up and kill me. In the distance I could hear the soft breathing from my mother, and the slow shallow heart beats from Michael.

At least they were still alive.

But the emotion that was passing across Kurama's eyes cause me to zone in on them, it was hard to read, but I know he was thinking about the one thing he was assigned to not happen, my death.

"Just tell me what to do" he suddenly spoke in a hush annoyed voice, I had jumped not expecting him to speak like that and before I knew what was happening that arm that I was clung to moved with such power, it scared me as he moved me like I was nothing and in seconds I was up in his arms, seat actually on the other arm so I was eye level with him. I felt myself start to tip back, out of reflex I grabbed onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

I was not going to be doing more falling today.

"You know I can _walk_" I muttered surpassing my blush, being this close to him was overwhelming; his sect was so much stronger in his demon form.

"This is faster, how close do you need to get?" nothing was given away in his voice, unlike the softness that I could clearly see in his eyes.

"10 feet" I muttered out remembering the spell.

"Okay, be quick" he stated bending his knees ready to jump into the fight.

"Wait!" I stressed before he could take off, he stumbled a bit but brushed it off like it was nothing and just gave me a look. "The spell is long"

His eye harden "How long?"

"Umm.. a minute or two long" I stated back unsure of it myself, he wasn't looking impressed "Before you change your mind, just when we get there put me down and just, you know, prot..protect m.e..me." I stumbled out avoiding his eyes, which was hard because his face was right there, inches from mine. I just starred at his chest, again trying to avoid the open neck and the exposed part of his chest, which was harder then avoiding his eyes. A few seconds passed and then I heard him speak.

"Alright" it came out in a sigh, a sigh telling me he still wasn't impressed but he was going to trust me.

I snapped my head and eyes up to looked at his face, there was no expression, but I still can't get over how beautiful his demon form is, I blushed again and breathed out in frustration while I avoided his eyes. "Let's go then"

* * *

**Preview Chapter 29**

**I spun around fast and took a fist full of his caller and pulled his face close to mine "You're so infuriating" Those green eyes smirked at me as I tried not to take in his overpowering sent. **

"**No, you're infuriating" his breath tickled my lips as he move ever so slightly placing his warm hand over my fist "Remember we have a truce" he pulled at my hand causing me to lose grip on his shirt but as he did this all playfulness left his eyes and they went serious and stern, my heart sank with knowing knowledge. **

"**Holly I have to...**

Thank You for all the wonderful reviews!

Till next week! =D


	29. Chapter 29

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 29

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_So you ask me why I look so sad on this bright summers day,  
or why the tears are in my eyes and I seem so far away,  
come sit yourself beside me love, and put your hand in mine and I'll tell you of someone I loved,  
long long before your time." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

_"Let's got then"_

* * *

It's so weird to be flaying through the air sitting on Kurama arm, Kurama who was in his demon form of a silver fox.

He carried me like I weighed nothing at all

He was soft when we landed, not even the dust stirred. Those steady eyes then turned to me and without a word he put me down on the stone floor gently and careful not to back any sound waves. We were behind the possessed mage; he was to focus on Alistair that he hadn't notice us move. I felt him shift away from me and I could feel and see the air start to move around him. His color was gold tinted with a little red. The power that flowed off him was amazing and it made me shiver.

"Are you okay here" His voice was weary as he spoke over his shoulder to me. I could tell he didn't want to leave my side, but in-order for this to work he's going to have to get out of the way.

"This is perfect" I stated giving him a thumbs up.

He flinched in a chuckled before straightening up and bending he knees "try and be quick" he whispered lowly before pushing off to help Alistair.

I took in a breath as I watched him smoothly glide through the air; it was like watching a shooting star, smooth but rough, beautiful but dangerous. I gave my head a shake I need to focus now mysefl, I sighed at the thought; I have never been good at keeping focus.

"Right" I muttered out as my eyes followed Kurama as his feet once again touched the stone floor, again without a sound. I wonder if he could teach me how to do that? "Ar" I gave myself a metal slap, focus, Holly, focus. I shook my whole body this time, I needed to keep my mind on my task, if I miss up I could cause the whole house to crumble down on top of us, burying us all alive, that wouldn't very nice.

"Damn it Holly" I kicked myself "focus" I whispered out while my eyes still watched Kurama, I watched as he moved his arm up and moved his hand to his ear, pushing his silver hair away as he did so. He proceeded to run that hand down the length of his hair then flick it back without a care. It was like watching a moving romance novel cover.

Heat rushed to my face, ahh, I can't handle his demon side at all. This situation would be so much easier if he hadn't me. Ah.. don't think about that now, focus damn it!

I shook my head and closed my eyes as I felt the air around me changed; Kurama had made his whip appear. I sucked in a breath and parted my feet like Hollybella had informed me to do. I squared my shoulders off were I felt that old mage was. I could feel the cold around him, the unnatural power that has tarred on his heart.

A heart that was once pure and good.

I could see it in my mind's eye the black shadows that lurked around his shoulders, whispering evilness into his mind. I drowned out the noise around me, I didn't need to heard that old mage yelling at Kurama and Alistair to kill me, it was getting old, especially when I know they aren't going to. I needed to focus on the elements and spirits around me. I needed to pull at their void and make it my own.

Easier said than done.

I relaxed my shoulders and moved my hand arms out in front of me and with my index finders and thumbs I touched them together to form a diamond. I could feel the air around me move and changed. I could feel that outside the sun was setting and the stars where almost ready to appear for their night watching. In the back of my mind I could almost hear the snow birds fluttering about getting ready to take it in for their nights rest.

In my ears I could hear my own heart beat, steady, strong, and pure.

It was time now to link these elements and spirits together using my body as the catalyst by whispering a song that was a chant in a language when there was no language.

It was time to sing the song that was before there was music.

Let there be void.

* * *

"_So you think you know what I'm thinking?" Rosabella mused, her green eyes sparklingly in the afternoon sunlight. _

"_Yes very well" John mused back pretending to brush some dirt off his green uniform sleeve._

"_Oh really now, are you some kind of mind reader?" she watched as he leaned back on his left foot and crossed his strong arms over his much formed chest. She wondered then what his job in the military was?_

"_Maybe, more like a human liedector" he laughed then his blue eyes shining. _

_Rosa hummed out an unimpressed sigh as she walked over to him and looked him up and down "Really now" she bounced around him sizing him up, he was a fit man, young and strong. "I'd say you must be special opps" she said this as she finished her circled and faced him with amused eyes. _

_She herself could very much tell when someone was lying. _

_John never so much as flinched, not even his eyes had changed when Rosa had circled him and told him her thoughts. But he did smile and held out his hand to her "How about this" he watched as she looked at his hand with questionable eyes. "I bet you dinner and a date that you can't run faster than me" she laughed at him without any hesitation. John knew this woman was no push over, she knocked out his partner with one hit, who was still out cold, he wondered then if his friend was dead. But in the back of his mind he didn't care, he wanted to get to know this woman, even if he had to play a little dirty to do so. _

"_Jones, if I do this, will you tell me your name?" she didn't sound too worried about the race "And If I win, I want a match with you" he looked at her unsure, "A serious match," she stressed "If you win that, then all see about that dinner and a date thing" _

_John thought it over, from the way her body didn't more nor her eyes, he knew she was serious, and unafraid of him. _

_But _

"_That' only if you win this race" when that side he spun around on his heal and took off without warning. _

_Rosa just snorted out a smug laughed and brushed back her long red hair over her shoulder "Silly human, you should have just asked me if you wanted a handicap" she laughed at this before starting to count. She reached 100 before kicking off the ground and flying after him._

Rosa stirred as powerful magic filled her senses; she was worried that it was too late, that her daughter was already gone. Her vision was blurry as she tried to push herself off the cold stone floor. She could smell blood in the air, and knew it was the blood of her brother Michael. Fear hit her then as she searched through her blurred vision for her older brother. She felt the stabbing in her heart, she couldn't lose him, not him; he was the only family that stood by her through this whole mess. She thought about it many times, what if she had stayed with John, and just raised her twins normally.

How would this situation differ?

"Michael?" she hushed out unable to fully use her voice, aftermath of what her "_father"_ had done to her. She pushed herself forward, crawling painfully on her hands on knees. She had to find him; she had to know he was okay. She didn't know if her heart could take the shock of watching another one of her siblings die before her eyes. "Michael!" she squeaked out with pain.

"I'm okay Rosa" she hear in the distance, relief flowed over her and felt weakness in her arms. "Here" she head as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm chest. "You need to rest, your wounds have reopened, don't worry Alistair has the spell, just stay here with me" she heard him whisper as he set her in his lap. Without a word his settled there and let her mind go blank, there was nothing more she could do but let Michael's healing magic warm up her hurting body and sleep off her sickness of worry.

She could fee in her heart that everything was going to be okay,

Finally okay.

* * *

I could hear Kurama and Alistair fighting with the possessed mage; it was hard to hear in full. Kurama power was overflowing in this place, and I was getting more of the nothing then the everything. The chant was starting to become dark as his demonic energy took up more and more of my void space. My only other choice was to pull power from my mother and uncle that lay wounded behind me.

That I can't do, they would die if I did.I did have another choice, and that was to use the power that was in my own human soul.

But that would mean that I would die.

I took in a breath and thought over my situation. If I die everything that my mother has went through would be for nothing, but if I kill them I would probably go crazy and never be able to forgive myself. But..

I stopped as something else hit me.

Shuichi, I mean Kurama damn him why can't he have one name like normal people, anyways, he is human yet demon. I know he can use his power while in his human form, if I can get him to change back then maybe no one will have to die.

But I can't stop the chant now, everything would be loss, and I don't think I will have enough energy or time to restart.

What do I do?

_Holly?_

I flinched from the voice but went on with the song, _Hollybella?_ I retreated into my head but still went on with the song.

_Don't worry so much silly, you two have a very special connection, just try talking to him with your heart_ I twitched at her happy voice,

_We don't have a connection_!

_Push, stop it already, I can see into your heart missy, now do it! Or so help me!_

_Okay,okay.._ I sighed as I left my aunt laugh before her present disappeared back into her void space. I settled back into my chanting, it was getting darker and daker by the second.

Okay, I guess I should think at him I guess?

_Hey you, Kurama, can you hear me? _ I heard nothing in my head as the void power gather in my hand and my singing voice darkened

_Holly to Kurama, can you hear me! _Still nothing, I mentally singed _**KURAMA!**_

_**What! You don't have to yell.**_I jumped from his sudden outburst and voice in my head. I had to refocus on my spell for a second before falling back into my head again.

_Guess it worked, anyways, changed back into your human formed, your demon energy is darkening up my spell, if I don't have the right balance then this won't work and someone is going to die. _There was silent's again,

Did I lose him?

_Hello Kurama are you still there!_ Nothing again, really this was getting on my nerves.

_HEY KURAMA! _

_I said I heard you, you're not very subtle are you? _

_Why do I have to be subtle, hurry up and changed back! _

_I have already changed back, I have been for awhile. _

_Oh, wait, the power has also changed, when, where the hell was I? _

_Yelling at me, I changed back the moment I noticed your power and chant change; your balance should be back to normal soon. _

_Well then, bye I guess_

He didn't reply but I could feel the power hot in my hand, the balance was restored and it was almost time to release the demon that was clasped around that mages heart. Now I just need Alistair next to me, now that I think about it, I don't think I told Alistair that I needed him to put up a barrier when I realised the power so it didn't come back and kill me.

Ah damn it.

_Kurama, Kurama!_

_What is it now!_

_Tell Alistair to get over here now I kind of need him to put up barrier when I release this power, and you should also move. If this power hits you it will probably extract your demon soul from your human soul, and I don't know what will happen after that. _

_Why didn't you explain any of this before hand? _

There was pure annoyance in his voice. _I didn't have time, and I may have forgotten. _

_May have? Sometimes I wonder about you_ I could feel his mind unlink with mine and in the distance I could heard him yell at Alistair to pull back and protect me.

He didn't talk back like I thought he would but in my heart I could feel him pulled back from the fight and land next to me. It was like we where one, I didn't need to explain anything to him as I snapped open my eyes singing the last bit of the unknown chant. At this point I brought my arms close to my chest, the black and white energy swirled and dance in a gulf size ball in the middle of the diamond I had created with my hands. It was hot yet cold at the same time. In the back of my head I could hear Alistair moved his feet apart and start a forgotten chant of his own.

It was fast and clam and as he came to the end of his chant I was also coming to the end of mine. With unknown knowledge I pushed my arms out forwards while Alistair moved his hand up in the air with his and mind last words ""EXTRACT AND RELEASE!""

Black and white power swirled put from my hands _MOVE!_ I screamed in my head as that energy seemed to engulf the whole space blocking my view of Kurama. I could feel in my heart when it hit that mage. I could feel him scream as the darkness that has possessed his heart for so long was ripped of his soul and thrown back into to the abyss where it belonged.

Since void as all about everything and nothing once the power did what it was suppose to do it bounced back at me. It quickly engulfed and encircled the barrier, a barrier that only let back in a small amount of that energy, energy that was my own soul.

Seconds later everything was gone, the barrier came down; butterflies filled my stomach as my knees hit the floor.

It was all over now, and all I just want to do was sleep.

* * *

Alistair caught Holly before her face hit the floor; he sighed as he mover her around and placed her on his back. Her arms where lip as they dangled down over his shoulders, her body was heavy from being relaxed in sleep, her long red hair spilled over them both as he pushed up with his legs holding a strong grip under Holly's knees, keeping her in place as he stood. His eyes then drifted over to the pile of cloths that once was his grandfather.

Kurama was making his way over to them, there was annoyance in his green eyes; he was almost hit by Holly's spell. He was also more so annoyed that Alistair was the one carrying her.

"He's finally dead" Alistair breathed out with a look over his shoulder, back at his mother who was in the arms of his uncle. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face; finally she was out of pain.

"How is Holly?" Kurama asked tying not to sound bitter.

"She's just sleeping" Alistair answered as movement caught his eye "How's your head Hojo?"

Said person walked towards them while holding his head, dried blood graced the left side of his face. "Could be better, you didn't have to hit me so hard" he muttered back with annoyance.

"It had to be believable right" He mused back with a small grin.

"If Michael hadn't caught me, I probably be in worst shape." He stated as he looked over to the mess of lumpy clothes. "He's dead?"

"Yeah, once Holly extracted the possession from him, I guess he just returned to his true age and just disintegrated." Alistair answered looking also at the mess of clothes.

"I believe it's time to leave then" Kurama stated with a glance at his watch, it was passed midnight and soon be Christmas morning.

"Your right, Michael are you good to look after Rosabella?" Alistair wondered as his uncle proceeded to picked Rosabella up.

"Yes, she will need a few days rest, and from her wounds she won't be going anywhere for awhile." He walked towards the group and smiled warmly at Alistair and the sleeping Holly "Take good care of her" he then looked at Kurama and Hojo "all of you" he stressed with a smile.

"With my live" Hojo stated getting look from Kurama who seemed to just give a nod.

"Let's go then" Michael stated only to stop from the sounds of movement from across the room. All froze thinking the worst. Kurama reached for his hair and with a flick of his wrist his rose whip appeared in a snap sending rose peddles scatting around the room. Hojo was soon next to him sword in hand.

They watched as the mess of clothes started to move more and more, and as they were both ready to stick, the mess of clothes flew up and shocked seem to over tack the group. "Holly?" Kurama whispered in fear as he looked back over his shoulder at the Holly that was clearly sleeping on Alastair's back.

"No that's" Michael started as the woman that looked so much like Holly, a woman that was clearly naked; wrapped the green rob around herself and stood with a giggle. "Hello everyone, sorry to shock you like this, let me intrude myself," She smiled warmly at them and bowed "I'm Hollybella Allard, Rosabella's and Michael's younger sister, and Alastair and Holly's aunt"

"But you're supposed to be dead?" Hojo stated quickly asking the unspoken question.

Hollybella simply came out of her bow and smiled "Well there is a story behind this." She bounced over to the group and stopped just short of Kurama. "Once the possession was killed, I was given back my life that was taken, but" she sighed weary "I am completely human" she spun around in happiness.

"And young" Michael stated in a tease.

"Well there was only so much that could have been done, I did die at the age of 10 remember, so being 13 was the best Holly could do" She pointed at them in anger.

"Holly?" they all question

"Yes, Holly, the current void user, at the end when the possession was taken, she asked for a wish form the void space. I was that wish" she explained warmly clasping her hands behind her back. "Since I took my own life it was easy to do"

"But why are you human? What about your own void powers?" Hojo asked confused.

"I gave my powers to Rosa and Michael, so naturally it would be impossible to get it back" she danced over to her brother and smiled "And besides, I rather it this way"

The group sighed in understanding "Let's get going" Alastair stated shifting Holly on his back, "She isn't as light as she looks" laughter was heard all around as the air seem to lighting.

"So what does happen now?" Hojo asked as the group started to move away from the battle ground.

"We'll just go with it for now, there will be a lot to explain to the mage council in the coming days, but it shouldn't be that hard, I had Lillian record this whole battle." Michael explained with no fear, "I believe everything will finally be back to normal." He added glancing down at Hollybella with warmth; it was like a shadow of his own was lifted off his heart.

"And now that I'm here I can teach Holly how to use her powers" Hollybella stated in a light childlike laugh.

Kurama wondered then what would have happened if that power would have hit him, would he have been freed from his demon side, or would he have been killed like the nameless mage. In all odds, he didn't care, no one had died today.

But.

He looked down at the power that was still present on his skin; the chains did not vanish when Holly killed that mage. He looked up as he walked with the group; he looked at the back of Holly's relaxed head and wondered if the magic that had him bounded was magic that will stay with him forever.

As the thought crossed his mind he smirked, cause in the back of his mind he knew now as he watched Holly's long red hair bounce back a forth, he really didn't mind being chained to her, forever.

* * *

Preview Chapter 30

**I spun around fast and took a fist full of his caller and pulled his face close to mine "You're so infuriating" Those green eyes smirked at me as I tried not to take in his overpowering sent. **

"**No, you're infuriating" his breath tickled my lips as he move ever so slightly placing his warm hand over my fist "Remember we have a truce" he pulled at my hand causing me to lose grip on his shirt but as he did this all playfulness left his eyes and they went serious and stern, my heart sank with knowing knowledge. **

"**Holly I have to...**


	30. Chapter 30

Waking Up In Weird's Ville

Chapter 30

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Come Fly With Me, Come fly, fly, away" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I sighed and dropped my panicle, it bounced then rolled away from me over the edge of my desk then it clattered onto the floor. I sighed and just looked over my desk at it, I sighed again. Do to me being MIA for about two weeks; (that's how long I was passed out for), Hollybella sure likes to leave important information out. Who really needs to know that if you use up all your magical energy in one go, that it causes your body to shut down and regenerate said magical powers, no that's not important at all.

Pash...

Now I have to sit here while everyone is at home on their days off.

Bah

They stuck me in the some random classroom while the construction workers mosey about doing the school renovations, making lots noise and giving me strange looks like I'm some stupid problem child. Every now and then the teacher that is supposed to be _"supervising_" me and said workers, comes in to make sure I didn't run away.

Pash.. Really where am I suppose to go? Sakura would kill me if I skipped off, so would the crazy mages I got as step siblings.

I sighed again.

"So much work." I whispered out and leaned back in my chair, forgetting about the pencil. The only _good part_ about this situation is that I don't have to wear my school uniform. I very much like wearing pants, especially in the winter time, skirts and snow do not mix.

What to know the strangest thing? No one has noticed that my hair and eyes have changed color. It was like to them it has always been this way. Alistair said something about the cloaking spell having the ability to changed people's memories when released.

I find it strange; I wonder if my dad will notice?

Speaking of witch, how do I tell him that Alistair is alive?

Alistair, I'm still trying to process that he is my twin brother and that I'm a mage, _and _that my mother does love me, _and_ that my dead aunt is now back to life as a 13 year old girl.

My life did a back flick and a dive all at once.

But I'm not as freaked out about as I believe I should be, in all its made a lot of things make sense. The next problem is trying to tell my dad that Alistair is alive and leave out the whole magic thing. Then there is my mother, ah, I really don't know how this is going to work out. Right now she's back in England trying to fix the war mage circle and trying to convince the mage council that I'm not some monster born of the devil.

I'm actually more like an angel, ha, funny I know. Well that's how Hollybella explained it; then again I'm starting to not really trust what she gets on with anymore.

She likes making me suffer for her own amusement. She's actually living with Alistair right now, since she doesn't have her magical powers anymore she said that there was no reason for her to being living at the family house in England. She wants to be normal and go to school here like normal people, and she said she wanted to be close to me, because she knows a whole bunch of stuff about void magic that no else does.

I got the worst feeling in my stomach when she told me that.

I like her yes, and she is the sweetest thing, but I can feel and see the evilness that lies behind her bright green eyes. She feels like the kind of person who loves to play pranks, and say embarrassing things for her own enjoyment.

But..

She was there when I woke up, confirming that everything wasn't a dream, to my utter disappointment. My mother was also there, she was a little shy in talking to me, scared to touch me; not sure how I was going to receive her. I caved in first and hugged her, and I for the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be held by your mother.

So safe, warm and just

Right.

She also went on to tell me that I shouldn't use my magic anymore, well not until her and Michael gets everything settle with the mage council.

Alistair was appointed my "_watcher"_ or babysitter in the short like I can actually use my magic, I know nothing about magic, or spells, all I know is that one Hollybella passed on to me, and the hell with using that if I'm going to be thrown into a mini coma for two weeks.

Fuck That..

Lucy on the other hand has been crazy over me since I woke up, she started with telling me how sorry she was and for causing me to get caught and almost killed. Even though I clearly remember ditching Kurama and running towards that mage all on my own.

But no matter how many times I tell her that, it goes in one ear then out the other; she's literary driving me crazy.

Awwwa

I sighed again and leaned my head back so I could see the ceiling; I let my arms dropped loosely down my sides, and flicked my fingers back and forth as my mind drifted away to that stupid red head "Demon world huh?" it came out in a broken whisper. Kurama was in the demon world right now, he told me that he had to go because there was this demon king or something or other that wasn't really giving him a choice in the matter. Shiori and her new husband are on this nice cruse down south, and the younger Shuuichi is at his mother's for the month, she didn't want him to be in the house unsupervised, even if his new set-brother is almost 18.

Kurama never got into detail about why he was there; he just told me that it wasn't something for me to worry about in my current situation.

But

He left

He left me here alone

He left me here to think about him

He left me here to worry about him

That

"Bastard" it came out in a hiss as I clenched my fingers into fists.

"Swearing isn't very becoming of you" I jerked at the smooth voice and quickly spun my body around so I was facing the door. He was there, that red hair, those beautiful green eyes; that steady frame and strong arms; leaning on the door frame, smug looking and I could see the tiredness imbedded on his face and body.

He was also in our school uniform.

"Is that all you wear?" the words come out before I could think, I have gone over so many times in my head what I would say to him when he got back and I went and said something stupid, way to go Holly, way to go.

Slow clap for me.

Kurama simply pushed off the door frame and smoothly walked over to me, his feet never making a sound; it was like he was walking on air. "It seemed appropriate for coming to school" he answered back with none of his normal fake pointless in his tone, he was being normal, the normal that he hides from humans, because he was part demon, not fully human.

"We're on holidays" I muttered as he stopped and took a seat in the desk across from me. He gave me a weak playful smile and leaned his head on his hand that was propped up on the desk by his elbow.

"I have some business here I wasn't informed that I didn't need to wear this" his answer was simple but untrue.

"Oh?" I muttered glaring at him "So are you back for good?" I asked trying to catch him off guard.

"In a sense, I still have to make trips back at least twice a week, and I also have to train some new recruits." He stopped then and looked to be rethinking the information he wanted to tell me. Everyone is acting like I can't handle the different words around me.

If they only knew how easily I can find out.

But I can't use my magic.

Mother stressed that in a very scary way, I don't want to cross her; I can't fight at all."You know _you can_ tell me what's going on" I dryly stated while I propped my elbow on my desk and leaned my head into my hand. My red hair fell around me in a slow fashion and some fell across my face as well.

Annoying.

I use my other hand and pushed it away, I'm regretting pulling it out of its pony tail earlier.

"I rather not, you have" I pushed out my cheeks and cut him off

"A lot going on already, yeah, yeah I know, save it"

"Can't you just be a little happy to see me?" he throughout in an annoyed yet teasing voice.

I jumped, I wasn't expecting him to say that, heat rose to my face "Well you just showed up without a warning, and I'm in the middle of work and stuff" I looked back at my desk top where my scatter papers and texts books lay. I let my eyes scan the mess for a few seconds before look back at him.

"Oh, then why are you blushing, Holly?" he said my name slow as he moved his head off his hand, causing his hair to moved slightly felling around his shoulders perfectly. The afternoon sun caught in his green eyes making them look more like emeralds then eyes.

There is truly a fine line between love and hate.

"I'm not blushing" I stressed also removing my head from my hand with a jerk.

"You are not very good at lying" he purred his eyes flickering gold.

I jumped up at pointed at him "Don't even bring him out Kurama, keep that demon side of you locked in the back of your head"

He didn't move but he did chuckle darkly before standing and leaning in close to my face "I almost forgot, you seem to be powerless agents my demon side."

Heart again rushed to my face and without warning I moved fast and took a fist full of his caller and pulled his face closer to mine "You're so infuriating" Those green eyes smirked at me as I tried not to take in his overpowering sent.

"No, you're infuriating" his breath tickled my lips as he move ever so slightly placing his warm hands over my fist "Remember we have a truce" he pulled at my hands causing me to lose grip on his shirt but as he did this all playfulness left his eyes and they went serious and stern, my heart sank with knowing knowledge.

"Holly I have to tell you something important" I didn't like his tone or the way he let go of my hands.

This is usually how bark up scene's go in movies.

Wait is he breaking up with me?

Will that's kind of imposable because we aren't a couple, even if we have already kis..kiss.

I flushed again.

"What is it then?" I stressed trying not to sound like this situation was bothering me.

"Holly lets be serious, no more games" the tones in his voice was getting colder and colder, my heart felt like someone was jabbing it with a knife.

"What do you have to tell me then, just get it over with so I can get back to work" I stressed annoyed, I wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"Holly" I jumped from the icily tone "You have to admit" his voice just kept dropping and dropping "admit that you are in love with me" I just looked at him and the seriousness on his face, my body went numb.

"What?" I had nothing.

"You heard me, I believe I have made my own feeling quite clear, tell me now if you don't have or have feelings for me" My face flushed with anger while he just kept his face cold like stone.

"Are you kidding me, that's what you have to tell me, I thought you were going to.." I stopped myself as the reality of what he said kicked in. "Wait, wait, are _you_ saying _you're_ in love with me?"

He sighed then as he body relaxed "and you call me weird, I believe the kiss at the temple would have been clear enough."

"Well you did that without my consent, and we were fighting, and" I stopped as I saw the look he was giving me, he was tried and on the verge of leaving. He came here because he wanted to see me, he wanted to know for sure what I thought I him.

And I have been razing him since he walked through that door.

I panicked.

Was he going to give up if I didn't answer him right now, was he tired of me? What if he walks away from me right now and never speaks to me again. Pain struck my heart as that thought passed through my head.

The thought of him never talking to me again, hurts.

It hurts worst then when my seal was broken.

Worst then when I broke my foot.

Worst then when my dad went overseas.

Oh my god, I do

"Kurama I.. well... I.." I fumbled with the words, and I could see the annoyance on his face grow, he was going to leave, he was going to leave if I didn't say anything.

"I..I,,." Damn it this was way harder then TV and movies makes it out to be.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I get it" he stated with no emotion and dropped his hand and moved his shoulders ready to turn around and leave.

Panic rushed through me, my body moved as a force rushed through my body and my arms and leg moved before I could think. I grabbed onto his arm tight stopping him from leaving. "Let..let me finish!" I stressed moving him so he faced me. "I'm not good at these things" I added shyly.

"Oh?" he teased "You're not being shy right now?"

I jumped but I didn't let his go as anger rushed thought me "Kurama you, you" I was cut off from his lips crashing into mine.

They where soft and warm, sweet tasting.

I body melted into his touch.

I was officially powerless.

It was a quick kiss as he pulled back and touched his hand to my cheek. "You don't have to say it, if you don't want to" I just looked at him

"Then that whole thing was.. was!"

"I was just playing around" he smiled at me, his real smile; the one I only get to see.

But

"You jerk, I thought you where" I was stopped from him placing a finger to my lips then looked over his shoulder at the door. I sighed knowing what he meant and pushed his finger away and walked around him to the door, with one quick movement I pulled the door opened and in fell Lucy, Hojo, Alistair, and Hollybella.

"Really?" I stressed as they scrambled to untangle themselves and stood up.

"See, see, I told you they were in love" Hollybella chirped up bouncing around the group.

"I knew about it months ago" Lucy stressed trying to catch the girl.

"I was just making sure he didn't try anything, he is a demon after all" Alistair stressed sending a glare at Kurama who was simply leaned back on my desk looking very much amused.

"And you?" I question Hojo.

"I was trying to get Lucy and Hollybella to go home" he stated not meeting my eyes.

"You guys!" Anger flashed through me "I can't believe you would spy on me like that and me and Kurama are.. well we are.." I stopped myself as I looked over my shoulder at him unsure how I was suppose to define our relationship.

"Are!" they all stressed leaning in closer to me.

"Well.. we.. um.." I gave him another look; he just looked back at me wanting to know my answer as well.

"Me and Kurama are a..well we are..

"Holly! I have wonderful news" I got cut off as the room went dark and in a puff of red and blue smoke my mother appeared looking happy and healthy as she bounced over to me and rushed out in a very fast excited voice. "The council has agreed that you will study magic like a normal mage, isn't that great!" she opened her arms as she finished and jumped on me in a hug.

"AWHHW!" The crowd booed

"What's with them?" she asked letting me go"Shouldn't you guys be happy that they don't want to kill her anymore?"

"Rosabella you ruined it, Holly was about to say"

My mother stopped her sister with a grinned "That isn't for little girls to be talking about"

"I'm as old as you" Hollybella stressed in a childlike cry as my mother walker over to her and just smiled in a sweet yet evil way.

"Yes and no, now be a good girl and leave the adults to talk." She quickly grabbed Hollybella's head and proceeded to mess up her hair.

"Rosa you meanie, you haven't change at all, just because you're two minutes older doesn't mean you can boss me around!"Her voice hit a new toned of childlikeness as she pushed said sister away from her and glared.

"Hi, hi," My mother laughed holding up her hands in defence, she then turned to me and grinded with more evilness "Now what's this about you and Kurama"

I sighed in annoyance and threw my hands in the air "I'm done, I'm going home"

"Oh no you're not!" Lucy stressed sliding in front of me "Not until you answer Kurama,"

"I was until you all ruined it all!" I stressed back annoyed, I shutter from my anger as I felt that hidden burning in my stomach, I took in a breath and remember what I was told about how my emotions can trigger my powers.

"Don't be shy now, just pretend we aren't here" Hollybella cut in bouncing next to Lucy to help in blocking my path.

I sighed out in anger "Mom can you tell how to do a spell that will get rid of them?" I glanced over my shoulder to her, and sighed again because she was holding her hands in front of her with big round happy eyes. "What's with you?"

"You just call me mom... I'm so happy!" she exclaimed in a rush and hugged me again.

"Hey, stop that.. I just want to go home!" I cried as she let me go, still in her very much happy state.

"You can't go home, your school day isn't over yet" Alistair stated in a bored like fashion. "Come on everyone let's leave her alone" I could have hugged him for coming to my aid, but "I'm sure her and Kurama would like to be left alone as well" I just looked at him, is everyone agents me?

"Come on, really, why are you people making this situation so.. so..." I stopped as a chill went down my spine; I looked back over my shoulder at Kurama. His amusement was very clear on his face, and in his golden eyes.

Ah hell, he was so doing that on purpose.

"The situation is so what?" he asked pushing off the desk and walking towards me.

Has everyone gone crazy?

"So" I was frozen as he glided over to me, his golden eyes were locked onto mine, everything around me seemed to disappeared as he stopped and leaned his face down towards my own. His breath was sweet on my lips as I sucked in a breath and tried to keep my heart rate under control.

"So?" He whispered slowly making his breath once again tickle my lips, I shivered.

My mind went blank "I think I'm in love with you" I stated in a trance like state catching him off guard, his eyes flashed back green as he just gave me a confused look, almost like he couldn't believe he got me to say it out loud. I smirked at this and grabbed his called while he was still confused "You heard me" I stated and pulled his head fast and caught his lips with mine.

I chose to ignore the cheers and yells from my friends and family and the cries from Hollybella who was yelling at mother to let her go cause she wanted to see too.

I could feel Kurama start to relax into the kiss as he did I pulled away from him dropping my hands from his caller and smile "So what's the relationship now?"

He was still a little confused but he quickly regained his composure "You're my mate" he was cool in his words that was still serious and stern.

"Mate?" I asked unsure about this all of a sudden.

"It's a demon thing" Lucy called in before she grabbed me and spun me around. "I'm so happy for you, even if this took like a 100 years to get to" she cried happily and hugged me with a bounce.

"A demon as a son in law, I wonder how the rest of the family is going say about this and the mage council" My mother thought out loud.

"Wait, wait son in law?"

"Mate means you're engaged" Hojo cut in annoyed.

"Waite, I just wanted to be his girlfriend, that's a little too much too soon" I blurted out in a panic.

"Girlfriend" Kurama mused while he leaned his head over my shoulder "I can do that, for now" he kissed my ear before pulling back casing my face to burn red.

"Arh!," I threw my hand in the, I was angry, annoyed and bah! " I'm going Home!"

"Miss Jones what are all these people doing here and why are you yelling!" I froze as the teacher voice echoed throughout the class room.

I slowly turned around and grinned at Mr. Talkawl, "Umm... well, that's a good question sir" I turned back around to my family "What _are_ you all doing here?"

Lucy spoke up first "Mother wanted me and Hojo to drop off Holly-chan's lunch, she forgot it this morning, and this is my cousin Hollybella, I'm looking after her for today and had to take her with me. Alistair had to drop off some paperwork for his permanent transfer here, and well this lady right here is Alistair's mother who had to sign the papers." I looked back over my shoulder as Lucy finished, the teacher simply shook his head as she went on "Well all kind of bump into each other" she finished with a warm smile.

"Well it was nice of you all to come visit Miss Jones, but she has a lot work that she must catch up on, so please say your good buys and be on your way, and Miss Jones" I jumped as I turned around to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Next time inform the office if you have visitors" I gave him a quick nod while he looked passed my shoulders and nodded his head at Kurama, and with that he was gone.

I let out a breath "Thanks Lucy that would have been detection for a month."

"No biggy, but everyone we have to get goin.." she was cut off by three puffs of different smoke, leaving her with Hollybella. "Hey you guys, you can't just leave like that!" Hollybella tugged on her arm and smiled.

"I want ice cream" she giggled not before sending a wink at me then proceeded to pull the disgruntled Lucy out of the class room.

"I'll see you at home" I called after them as they disappeared from my line of sight. I sighed "Finally" I felt lighter as I turned around only to see the smirking Kurama sitting on my desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "umm.. I don't mean to sound mean but, why are you still here?"

He chuckled and tilted his head with questions in his green orbs "I was asked by the teachers yesterday if I would give up some of my _free_ time to help you" I just stared at him

"You mean I was your business at school?" My face flushed and I move quickly to closed the gap between us and glared up at him with annoyed eyes.

"You are not impressed I take it?" he teased moving his hand and taking my chin in-between his thumb and forefinger, his hands where strong and smooth, there warmth made me want to sink into his hand and just stay here for awhile, but...

"No I am not impressed, if we're going to be a couple then you have to stop with the" I jumped as he stopped me with his other hand over my mouth, he moved so fast, I can't even recall him flinching.

"You know I can't stop myself when I know I can get you angry, it makes you look cuter" His tone was deep and calm; I pushed his hands away and pointed at him.

"You'll get cute!"

* * *

He listen them play, he listened as the former silver fox thief expressed real emotion for the human magical girl. It annoyed him to hear him so happy when the words he once knew was taken away by those hands.

He will let them be for a little longer, but sooner or later he was going to make the fox choose what world he belongs too.

And he knew; he was going to win.

* * *

**To Be Continued !**

**Sequel coming Early March**

**Thank you for reading and for all the great reviews! =D**


End file.
